


The Weight of Water

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Art by Mykadi, D/s, Drama, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sub Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wingfic, creature!Harry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 74,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Der Schutz durch Lilys Blut im Ligusterweg war von Anfang an eine Lüge gewesen. Als die Dursleys ermordet werden und Harry verhaftet wird, liegt es an Severus herauszufinden, was hier wirklich vorgefallen ist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242037) by [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Eriador117 ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "The Weight of Water" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:   
> Noch etwas zu den Warnungen: Harry ist zu Beginn dieser Geschichte fünfzehn, knapp sechzehn Jahre alt, also minderjährig. Wer damit grundsätzlich ein Problem hat – lest es nicht.  
> Am Ende der Geschichte hat er Geburtstag und wird siebzehn, also volljährig in der magischen Welt.  
> Die Misshandlung und der sexuelle Missbrauch finden -nicht- in der Beziehung zwischen Severus und Harry statt, sondern liegen in Harrys Vergangenheit. Die entsprechenden Begebenheiten werden stichpunktartig erwähnt, aber nicht im Verlauf dargestellt. Ergo: hier gibt es keine detaillierte Vergewaltigung, Folter o.ä. zu lesen.  
> Wohl aber beeinflussen die Auswirkungen von Harrys Vergangenheit nicht nur Harry, sondern auch die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Severus, d.h. ihr solltet beileibe nicht damit rechnen, dass die zwei gleich zu Beginn miteinander ins Bett hüpfen und quietschfidel... jubilieren und tirilieren. Das wäre unglaubwürdig. Die Geschichte ist lang genug, um ein glaubwürdiges Tempo aufzuweisen – und Plot ;)

 

Severus wusste, dass es nur einen Grund dafür geben konnte, warum Dumbledore ihn in sein Büro bestellt hatte, nachdem das Schuljahr vorüber war. Der Potter Bengel steckte selbstverschuldet in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten. Schon wieder. Als ob sein fataler Rettungsversuch im Zaubereiministerium nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre! Warum nur hatte Potter nicht darauf vertraut, dass er den Orden kontaktieren würde? Warum musste er unbedingt nach London brausen und seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen? Es war ein Wunder, dass es nicht noch mehr Tote und Verletzte gegeben hatte.  
  
"Maltesers", knurrte er den Wasserspeier an, der die Treppe bewachte. Die steinerne Statue blieb regungslos. Großartig! Albus musste das verdammte Passwort geändert haben, ohne es ihm zu sagen. Manchmal fragte Severus sich, ob die Fassade des tatterigen alten Kauzes in Wahrheit gar keine Fassade mehr war und Albus dem Altersschwachsinn anheim fiel.  
  
Severus ging wieder ins Lehrerzimmer zurück, er hoffte, dass wenigstens einer der verbliebenen Lehrer das heutige Passwort wusste. Er hatte Glück, Rolanda Hooch war noch nicht in die Ferien aufgebrochen, sondern saß an dem großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer und arbeitete die letzten Feinheiten irgendwelcher Stundenpläne aus.    
  
"Severus. Wir sehen dich hier nicht oft", sagte sie zur Begrüßung.  
  
Flitwick schielte über die Rückenlehne eines der Sofas. "Tässchen Tee, Severus?"  
  
"Nein danke, Filius. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob einer von euch das heutige Passwort für Albus' Treppe kennt. Ich habe in fünf Minuten eine Besprechung mit ihm und er vergaß, es mir mitzuteilen."  
  
"Es lautet heute 'Kakerlakenschwarm'", sagte Rolanda.  
  
"Ich danke dir. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zum Zugang der Treppe. Dieses Mal sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und ließ ihn passieren. Severus schwor sich, dass _er_ nicht derjenige wäre, der ihn retten würde, egal, in welch idiotische Zwickmühle sich der Bengel diesmal bugsiert hätte. Er hatte die Haut dieser dummen Göre immer und immer wieder gerettet, seitdem dieser im ersten Schuljahr aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen war und er hatte es gründlich satt, das zu tun, ohne auch nur ein Danke dafür zu hören.  
  
Severus klopfte an die Tür und bemühte sich, seine Hände nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen.  
  
"Herein", rief Albus von der anderen Seite der Tür. Severus stieß die Tür auf und betrat das Büro. Es sah aus, als ob ein Hurrikan hindurch gefegt wäre. Die ganzen nervtötenden, pfeifenden und sirrenden Objekte, die der Schulleiter so liebte, lagen in tausend Teile zerbrochen auf dem Boden verstreut. Einige von ihnen winselten noch ab und an wie ein getretener Hund. Albus schien es nicht eilig zu haben, sie zu reparieren, vielmehr registrierte er mit einem beifälligen Blick, wie Severus ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Wer hat das getan?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Harry hat es getan, Severus."  
  
" _Potter?_   Potter hat das angerichtet? Aber warum?"  
  
"Was das betrifft, bin ich nicht ganz sicher. Kann man jemals wissen, was wirklich im Kopf eines anderen vorgeht? Kann man jemand anderen jemals wirklich kennen? Ich fürchte, wir haben gesehen, was wir sehen wollten."  
  
"Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen, Albus."  
  
" Es ist etwas vorgefallen...", sagte Dumbledore.  
  
"Was ist vorgefallen? Hat es etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun?"  
  
"Nicht, soweit ich weiß, nein. Ich spreche nach wie vor von Harry. Ich bin besorgt, dass wir ihn vielleicht nicht so gut kennen, wie wir dachten."  
  
"Was meinen Sie?" Severus hasste es, wenn der Schulleiter in Rätseln sprach.  
  
"Die Dursleys sind tot, Severus. Alle drei."  
  
"Und nun, da der Schutz durch Lilys Blut weggefallen ist, wollen Sie, dass ich hingehe, den Idioten einsammle und hierher zurück bringe. Das ist es doch, oder?"  
  
Albus zwirbelte seinen Bart. "Nicht genau, nein. Tee?" Aus dem Nichts heraus beschwor Albus eine Teekanne und Porzellantassen, welche jetzt ein paar Zentimeter über seinem Schreibtisch schwebten.  
  
"Nein, ich will keinen verdammten Tee! Sagen Sie mir einfach, was los ist!"  
  
"Die Dursleys wurden ermordet, Severus."  
  
"Todesser? Aber wie sind sie durch die Schutzbarriere gekommen?"  
  
"Keine Todesser, nein. Severus, es hat den Anschein, als ob die Dursleys von Harrys Hand gestorben seien und die Muggelbehörden scheinen dem zuzustimmen. Er wurde für den Mord an ihnen verhaftet."  
  
"Sie scherzen!"  
  
"Ich wünschte, es wäre so."  
  
"Aber Harry Potter? Das glaube ich nicht!" Severus konnte einige Dinge über James Potters Sohn sehr leicht glauben: dass er verzogen war und überheblich und die Schulregeln nicht respektierte, aber Mord? Nein, Severus glaubte nicht, dass er dazu fähig wäre. Er war verdammt noch mal zu nobel  dafür.  
  
"Alle Beweise deuten darauf hin, Severus. Harrys Fingerabdrücke waren auf der Tatwaffe, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, als die Polizei eintraf. Er versuchte, das Messer gegen sich selbst zu richten, als ob er Reue ob seiner Tat verspürte. Harry hat keinen Versuch gemacht, Magie zu nutzen, um sich zu retten und befindet sich jetzt in Untersuchungshaft."  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es getan hat, Albus. Das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn!"  
  
"Sie wissen selbst, unter welch großer Belastung Harry im letzten Jahr aufgrund der Vorstöße, die Voldemort in seinen Geist hinein unternommen hat, stand. Und dann sein Ärger mit Umbridge, ganz zu schweigen von der Trauer, die er über den Tod seines Paten empfindet. Vielleicht hat er über all dies im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Verstand verloren, Severus. Er war so wütend, als er zum Zug fuhr. Sie sehen ja selbst, welch ein Chaos er in diesem Raum hier angerichtet hat."  
  
Severus nickte und schaute auf die verstreuten Gerätschaften. Dennoch, es wäre wohl etwas zu weit hergeholt, einen Wutanfall (und Severus wagte es kaum zu denken, aber er war der Meinung, dass dieser seitens des Jungen lange überfällig gewesen war) mit einem dreifachen Mord gleichzusetzen.  
  
Dumbledore verschränkte die Hände und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab. "Sagen Sie, Severus, was wissen Sie eigentlich über Muggelgesetze?"  
  


* * *

  
Polizeikommissar Anthony Rowan starrte den grünäugigen Jungen an, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß. Die Kleidung war ihm abgenommen und in mehreren Tüten für Beweismittel verpackt worden: ein übergroßes blaues T-Shirt, eine schäbige, ausgeblichene und zerfranste Jeans und ein Paar Turnschuhe, die einige Nummern zu groß für die Füße dieses kleinen Jungen zu sein schienen. Nachdem er von den Leuten der Spurensicherung untersucht worden war, hatten sie ihm erlaubt zu duschen, um das Blut abzuwaschen, mit dem seine Hände und sein Gesicht beschmiert gewesen waren. Jetzt trug er den üblichen weißen Papieroverall, bis etwas Passenderes gefunden werden würde.  
  
Der Junge hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seitdem er verhaftet worden war, nicht einmal, um ihnen zu bestätigen, dass er seine Rechte verstanden hatte. Für die meisten Kollegen des Reviers war dies ein klarer Fall, doch Rowan war lange genug in seinem Job, um zu wissen, dass nicht immer alles so war, wie es schien. Aufgrund des Alters, auf das sie ihn schätzten, konnten sie ihn nicht ohne die Anwesenheit einer unparteiischen Person befragen und so wartete Rowan auf das Eintreffen des diensthabenden Sozialarbeiters, bevor er ihm irgendwelche den Fall betreffenden Fragen stellen konnte.  
  
"Möchtest du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?", fragte Rowan ihn zu guter Letzt. Der Junge war seit gestern Abend hier und nachdem alle Formalitäten erledigt worden waren und er in eine der Zellen gebracht worden war, war das Abendessen serviert worden, doch er hatte nichts davon gegessen. Irgendetwas war seltsam an diesem Jungen mit dem schmuddeligen Haar und der mit Klebeband notdürftig reparierten Brille, doch für Rowan bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er deswegen auch ein Mörder war. Alle Beweise beruhten lediglich auf Indizien. Ja, seine Fingerabdrücke waren auf dem Messer, doch hieß das, dass er es auch geschwungen hatte? Vielleicht hatte er es auch nur aufgehoben, nachdem er die Leichen entdeckt hatte. Aber warum hatte _er_ die Leichen entdeckt? Warum war er überhaupt im Haus der Dursleys gewesen?  
  
Sie hatten die Anwohner befragt und die Verwaltungsunterlagen des Ortes eingesehen, die Dursleys hatten nur den einen Sohn und niemand erinnerte sich, jemals einen anderen Burschen dort gesehen zu haben. Und dann war da noch die zerlumpte Kleidung. War er ein Ausreißer und die Morde waren eigentlich ein Raubüberfall, der schief gegangen war? Doch im Haus fehlte nichts. Geld, Juwelen und all die elektronischen Geräte waren immer noch da. Nein, Raub schien kein Motiv für diese Morde zu sein und Rowan musste unbedingt wissen, was es war.  
  
Nach den Informationen der Nachbarn schien es, als wären die Dursleys völlig durchschnittliche Mittelklasse-Engländer gewesen, so wie tausende andere im ganzen Land. Der Ehemann hatte im mittleren Management bei Grunnings, der Bohrmaschinenfirma, gearbeitet; die Ehefrau war zu Hause geblieben, war aber Mitglied des örtlichen Fraueninstituts und beide waren Mitglieder des Anwohnervereins. Der Sohn war in ein paar lokale Schlägereien verwickelt gewesen, aber bisher nichts, was das Eingreifen der Polizei erfordert hätte.  
  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, als ihm das Wasser angeboten wurde, doch Rowan entschied, den anwesenden Polizisten trotzdem danach zu schicken. Rowan war keiner der Polizeibeamten, die die Vorschriften betreffend des Wohlergehens der Gefangenen nur als Richtlinien betrachteten. Das hier war die Art Fall, der Rowan an die Nieren ging. Der Junge sah kaum älter als dreizehn oder vierzehn aus; er würde sehr viel mehr Beweise benötigen, bevor er jemanden, der so jung war, in den Knast schickte, selbst dann, wenn das betreffende Verbrechen ein Mord war. Es gab immer noch eine Menge zu untersuchen.  
  
Der Polizist kam mit einem Becher aus durchsichtigem Plastik zurück, bis an den Rand mit Wasser gefüllt, und stellte ihn vor den Jungen. Der Junge starrte den Becher einige Sekunden lang an, seine Hände zitterten, aber er weigerte sich zu trinken.  
  
"Es ist nicht vergiftet, weißt du", sagte er, gerade als es an der Tür klopfte. Rowan bedeutete dem Polizisten mit einem Nicken, dass er sie öffnen solle. Es war schließlich nicht so, als würden sie hier bei irgendetwas unterbrochen werden. Vielleicht war es ja der Sozialarbeiter, der endlich eintraf.  
  
Aber es war jemand, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Ankömmling war groß, seine strähnigen schwarzen Haare waren zurückgebunden und enthüllten ein Gesicht, das nur aus Knochen und Kanten zu bestehen schien. Und die Nase! Lieber Herr im Himmel, sie war gekrümmt wie der Schnabel eines riesigen Vogels und schien sein ganzes Gesicht einzunehmen. Und diese käferschwarzen Augen schienen ihm direkt in seine Seele zu schauen. Der Fremde war schwarz gekleidet, doch sein Anzug schrie 'Designer' und war ihm zentimetergenau auf den Leib geschneidert worden. Sein Hemd war ebenfalls schwarz und Rowan dachte bei sich, dass er lediglich noch einen Umhang und eine Sense bräuchte, denn da war etwas in seinen Augen... als ob dieser Mann den Tod schon zu oft gesehen hätte. Rowan hatte diesen Blick bereits bei anderen seiner Einheit gesehen – und jeden Morgen in seinem eigenen Spiegel.  
  
"Sind Sie der Sozialarbeiter?"  
  
"Nein, ich bin sein Anwalt. Severus Snape."  
  
Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, als er das hörte. "Ich habe nicht um einen Anwalt gebeten." Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, der Papieranzug raschelte bei seiner Bewegung.  
  
"Möglicherweise wurde einer für dich bestellt", erklärte Rowan. Er war überrascht, wie tief die Stimme des Jungen klang, vielleicht war er doch nicht so jung, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Aber wenigstens redete er.  
  
"Ich würde gern mit meinem Klienten unter vier Augen sprechen, Herr Kommissar", sagte der streng wirkende Mann, während er eine abgenutzte Lederaktentasche auf den Tisch legte. Das war seltsam, Rowan war sicher, dass der Mann den Raum mit leeren Händen betreten hatte.  
  
"Er hat nicht viel gesagt", antwortete Rowan. "Vielleicht haben Sie mehr Glück. Zehn Minuten."  
  
Rowan begleitete den Polizisten hinaus in den Flur und wünschte, er könnte während dieser Unterhaltung Mäuschen spielen.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Severus war noch niemals zuvor auf einem Muggelpolizeirevier gewesen und es erstaunte ihn nach wie vor, wie normal alles hier erschien. Als er durch die verschiedenen Korridore gelaufen war, um zu dem Verhörraum zu gelangen, hatte er natürlich auch fest verschlossene Türen gesehen, doch die Polizisten und Polizistinnen, die umherliefen, redeten und scherzten miteinander wie normale Kollegen. Sie waren ganz und gar nicht wie die schrecklichen menschlichen Wachen in Askaban, die kaum noch wie Menschen wirkten.  
  
Der Verhörraum selbst war in einem blassen Cremeton gestrichen und der beige Teppich war fleckig von all den Jahren des Gebrauchs. Es gab nur ein kleines Fenster in dem Zimmer, hoch oben nahe der Decke, es war aus Milchglas und mit Maschendraht bedeckt. Der Großteil der Beleuchtung stammte von leistungsstarken Leuchtstoffröhren, die, in Severus' Ohren, wie wütende Bienen summten. In dem brutalen Licht sah Potter aus, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und das Feuer, welches normalerweise in ihnen loderte, war heute sichtlich abwesend. Severus kannte diesen Blick: Potter hatte schlussendlich die Hoffnung verloren und Severus war überrascht, wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke schmerzte. Wenn der Junge-der-lebt keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, was bedeutete dies für alle anderen? Er stellte jedoch fest, dass er nicht nur um die Zaubererwelt besorgt war, nein, er sorgte sich um den Jungen selbst.  
  
"Potter, würde Sie mir freundlicherweise erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Was machen Sie hier?"  
  
"Ich bin, wo ich hingehöre", sagte Harry nur.  
  
"Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass Sie die Dursleys umgebracht haben?"  
  
Harry neigte den Kopf zu Seite, als würde er jemandem oder etwas zuhören, das Severus nicht hören konnte. "Was denken Sie, Professor? Denken Sie, dass ich sie getötet habe?"  
  
"Soweit wie ich Sie kenne, muss ich mit 'nein' antworten. Sie sind kein Mörder."  
  
Harry lachte bitter. "Ach nein? Haben Sie in letzter Zeit mal mit Dumbledore gesprochen? Er will, dass ich einer werde. Alle wollen doch, dass ich einer werde, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Wovon reden Sie?"  
  
"Oh? Hat Dumbledore es Ihnen noch nicht gesagt? Sie haben damals in dieser einen Nacht nicht die ganze Prophezeiung gehört, Professor. Ich frage mich, warum er Ihnen nichts erzählt hat? Vielleicht hat er es Ihnen nicht erzählt, weil er Ihnen nicht wirklich vertraut. Er traut auch mir nicht wirklich, warum hätte er mich sonst bei _ihnen_ gelassen?"  
  
"Wem? Ihren Verwandten? Sie wissen, warum Sie in den Ligusterweg geschickt wurden, Potter. Sie waren durch das Blut ihrer Tante geschützt. Die Todesser hätten niemals Zugang zu diesem Haus erlangen können."  
  
"Wissen Sie, wie dieser Schutz funktioniert, Professor?"  
  
"Ungefähr. Soweit ich es verstehe, hat es etwas mit dem Lebensopfer Ihrer Mutter zu tun. Weil sie ihr Leben gab, um Ihres zu retten, sind Sie am besten dort geschützt, wo jene wohnen, in denen das Blut Ihrer Mutter fließt."  
  
"Wenn das wahr wäre, warum durfte ich dann zum Grimmauldplatz gehen und auch in den Fuchsbau? Warum durfte ich über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben? Ich werde Ihnen sagen, warum. Weil der Blutschutz im Ligusterweg eine Lüge ist und schon immer eine Lüge war. Es gab nichts in diesem Haus, das mich beschützt hat. _Gar nichts_ ", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie oft ich Professor McGonagall darum gebeten habe, dass ich während der Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben darf? Sie wäre einverstanden gewesen, aber Dumbledore hat sie jedes Mal überstimmt. Er hat mich dahin zurück geschickt, obwohl er _es_ wusste. Er _wusste_ es, verdammte Scheiße!"  
  
"Was wusste er, Harry?"  
  
Doch Severus' Frage wurde nicht beantwortet, denn genau in diesem Moment kehrten der Kommissar und ein Polizist in den Raum zurück und Harrys Mund schloss sich mit einem hörbaren Ploppen.  
  
"Herr Kommissar, ich denke, mein Klient sollte etwas zu essen und zu trinken bekommen, bevor wir fortfahren."  
  
"Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung, Mr. Snape, aber er hat sämtliches Essen und alle Getränke, welche wir ihm angeboten haben, abgelehnt."  
  
"Beschaffen Sie etwas zu essen und zu trinken für ihn. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er es zu sich nimmt."  
  
Severus starrte seinen Schüler böse an und aufgrund der Art, wie Harry seinen Blick senkte, wusste er, dass er diesmal sehr wohl essen würde, was man ihm vorsetzte. Severus würde nicht mit sich spaßen lassen und er war fest entschlossen, dieser Angelegenheit auf den Grund zu gehen und wenn es ihn zwanzig Jahre kosten würde.  
  
"Dobson, gehen Sie und holen Sie ihm was", sagte Rowan zu dem großen Polizisten, der neben der Tür stand.  
  
"In Ordnung, Sir", sagte der junge Polizist und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Dürfte ich ein paar Hintergrundfragen stellen, solange wir warten?"  
  
Severus schaute zu Harry, der nickte. "Also gut."  
  
"Dein Name und deine Adresse wären für den Anfang hilfreich", sagte Rowan.  
  
"Harry James Potter, Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey."  
  
"Deine richtige Adresse. Nicht die Adresse, wo wir dich aufgegabelt haben."  
  
"Das ist meine richtige Adresse."  
  
"Es gibt keinerlei Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass sonst noch irgendjemand in diesem Haus gelebt hat und es gibt keine Schulunterlagen von dir bei den örtlichen Behörden."  
  
"Harry besucht eine Privatschule in Schottland", sagte Severus. "Wenn es Ihnen hilft, kann ich Ihnen seine Unterlagen zukommen lassen."  
  
"Vielleicht später. Im Augenblick bin ich eher daran interessiert zu erfahren, warum du bei den Dursleys gelebt hast und keiner der Nachbarn von deiner Existenz wusste."  
  
Harry wurde rot und Severus erkannte erst im zweiten Moment, dass Scham der Grund dafür war. Wofür schämte er sich? Dann schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu Harrys Anfragen bei seiner Hauslehrerin, in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen. Auch Severus hatte diese Anfragen von einigen seiner Slytherins, die nicht in ein Leben voller Gewalt als Todesser-Lehrling ihrer Eltern zurückkehren wollten und dann, in selteneren Fällen, wenn ein Schüler nicht in ein Leben voller Missbrauch zurückkehren wollte. Alles fing an, auf Übelkeit erregende Weise Sinn zu ergeben.  
  
Jetzt schienen auch eine Menge andere Dinge, die Severus über die Jahre an Harry beobachtet hatte, auf dieses Fazit hinzuweisen. Die zerschlissene Kleidung, die Potter trug, sobald er seine Uniform nicht anhatte, die Art, wie er für gewöhnlich beim jährlichen Abschlussfest sein Essen in sich hinein schaufelte, so, als ob er nicht sicher wäre, wann er das nächste Mal etwas bekäme, die Art, wie seine Freunde ihn manchmal mit vielsagenden traurigen Blicken anschauten, wenn Harry es nicht sah, die Tatsache, dass Poppy jedes Mal, wenn Harry aus Surrey zurückkehrte, die doppelte oder sogar dreifache Menge ihrer normalen Bestellung an Päppeltränken und Heilsalben orderte.  
  
Was hatten diese Leute dem Jungen angetan?  
  
Severus wusste, er würde kaum Antworten bekommen, solange der Muggelkommissar noch im Zimmer war. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Polizist mit einem großen Teller voller Schinkenbrote sowie einem kleineren mit Schokoladenkeksen zurückkam. Es war sicher nicht die gesündeste Mahlzeit auf Erden, aber wenn Harry nichts gegessen hatte, seitdem er den Hogwarts-Express verlassen hatte, dann würde im Moment alles helfen, was sie herbeischaffen könnten.  
  
"Iss alles auf", sagte Severus und schob ihm den Teller zu. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass Harrys Hand unter dem Tisch hervorschoss und sich schnell ein Brot griff, fast, als hätte er Angst, es würde ihm wieder weggenommen werden. Musste ihm etwa _befohlen_ werden zu essen? Severus hatte diese Art von Verhalten schon zuvor gesehen: bei Voldemorts Sexsklaven. Doch gewiss irrte er sich, Harry war nicht auf diese Weise abgerichtet worden, oder?  
  
Severus zerbrach sich den Kopf, er versuchte, gedanklich jemanden zu finden, der das Interesse des Jungen-der-lebt erregt hatte oder vice versa, aber ihm fiel niemand ein. Er erinnerte sich, dass es im fünften Schuljahr ein kleines Intermezzo mit Cho Chang gegeben hatte, aber in letzter Zeit... nichts. Und Severus hätte davon gewusst, schließlich hatte er den Jungen immer im Auge behalten.  
  
"Leg das Brot auf den Teller und steh auf", sagte Severus, nur um zu sehen, was Harry tun würde.  
  
Zu seiner großen Bestürzung tat Harry exakt das, was ihm befohlen worden war. Kommissar Rowan sah sie beide fragend an. Doch bevor er seine Fragen laut äußern konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein anderer Polizist streckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. "Sir, Sie müssen kommen, bitte, die Jungs von der Spurensicherung haben etwas gefunden."  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für einen Moment", sagte Rowan und ließ sie beide einmal mehr in der zweifelhaften Obhut des Polizisten.  
  
"Setz dich hin und iss auf, Harry", sagte Severus.  
  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry und tat genau das. Er schlang das Essen hinunter, dem Anschein nach besorgt, dass es ihm noch einmal weggenommen werden könnte.  
  
"Warum hast du niemandem erzählt, was vor sich ging?", fragte Severus leise.  
  
"Nichts ging vor sich", sagte Harry entschieden, bevor er den letzten Bissen Brot hinunterschluckte und dann die Krümel von seinen Fingern leckte.  
  
"Harry, ich bin weder dumm, noch naiv. Ich weiß genug, um eine wohl begründete Vermutung anstellen zu können."  
  
"Sie würden niemals _das_ vermuten. Niemand würde es."  
  
Bevor Severus ihn erhellen konnte, kehrte Kommissar Rowan zurück und bedeutete Severus mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Ich bin bald zurück, Harry", versicherte er ihm beschwichtigend und fragte sich, seit wann um alles in der Welt _er_ , Severus Snape, die Person war, die Harry Potter beschwichtigte.  
  
Rowan führte Severus durch einen weiteren Irrgarten an Korridoren und etliche verschlossene Türen. Als sie einen anderen Verhörraum erreichten, waren sie so weit von Harry entfernt, wie sie nur konnten, ohne das Revier verlassen zu haben; Rowan verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Tüten und Kisten, ansonsten standen nur einige der obligatorischen Plastikstühle herum, die sich in großen Einrichtungen generell wie von selbst zu vermehren schienen.  
  
"Können Sie mir mal sagen, was hier wirklich vor sich geht, Snape? Sie sind kein Anwalt, ich habe das überprüft. Niemand hat je von Ihnen gehört. In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu dem Jungen? Er scheint Sie zumindest zu kennen."  
  
'Wennschon, dennschon,' dachte Severus. "Ich bin nicht sein Anwalt; ich bin einer seiner Lehrer."  
  
"Ein Lehrer? Woher wussten Sie, dass er hier ist? Schon gut, vergessen Sie's. Wissen Sie, warum er überhaupt bei den Dursleys gewohnt hat?"  
  
"Petunia Dursley ist seine Tante, seiner Mutter Schwester, er wurde ihrer Vormundschaft unterstellt, als seine Eltern starben."  
  
"Oh Gott! Also ist er wirklich mit ihnen verwandt? Kein Ausreißer, den sie auf der Straße aufgelesen hatten?"  
  
"Nein, er hat bei ihnen gelebt, seit er ein Baby war und später, wenn er nicht im Internat war. Worum geht es hier eigentlich?"  
  
"Nachdem ein Verbrechen geschehen ist, erfolgt eine sehr gründliche Durchsuchung der Örtlichkeiten", sagte der Kommissar. "Wir haben einen versteckten Keller unterhalb der Küche der Dursleys gefunden. Können Sie sich vorstellen, was ein Kerker ist, Mr. Snape?"  
  
Snape versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral und gefasst zu halten. "Das kann ich, Herr Kommissar."  
  
"Nun, das ist es, was wir dort unten gefunden haben. Jedes einzelne Folterwerkzeug, das Sie sich nur vorstellen können: Streckbänke, Ketten, Handschellen und einiges, von dem wir nicht mal herausfinden können, was es überhaupt sein soll. Das war alles dort unten in ihrem Keller. Es gab auch eine Art Nest aus Decken, mit einem Haken und einer Kette, so, als wäre jemand daran angebunden worden und hätte sich nicht aus dem Nest entfernen können. Dann fanden wir Fotos und Videos und alle zeigen, wie der Junge auf die ein oder andere Art von diesen Leuten missbraucht wird!"  
  
"Sexuell?", fragte Severus und fürchtete die Antwort nahezu.  
  
"Sexuell, körperlich, geistig und nicht zu vergessen, die Verwahrlosung. Sie schienen sich daran zu ergötzen, ihn dazu zu bringen, die Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen zu verlieren und ihn dann in den Exkrementen liegen zu lassen. Das waren keine netten Menschen, Mr. Snape, und ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass sie gestorben sind für das, was sie diesem Kind angetan haben. Das Gefängnis wäre zu gut für sie gewesen."  
  
"Also ist das schon eine ganze Weile so gegangen?", fragte Snape. Es schien, als wäre der Kommissar in Plauderlaune und hätte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu verhaften, weil er sich als Anwalt ausgegeben hatte.  
  
"Jahre", bestätigte der Kommissar. "Der Onkel, er war der schlimmste. Er schlug ihn und vergewaltigte ihn und sorgte die ganze Zeit dafür, dass das Kind ihn 'Gebieter' nannte und ihm dankte, wenn er es vergewaltigt hatte! Er war krank! Krank! Aber es war nicht nur er, die Tante und der Cousin haben ihn ebenfalls misshandelt. Er wurde gefoltert, bis sein Leben nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing und das wieder und wieder und wieder und ich für meinen Teil will nicht erleben, wie dieser Junge wegen dieser Dreckschweine ins Gefängnis wandert!"  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass Harry es getan hat", sagte Severus. "Ich unterrichte ihn seit fast sieben Jahren und ich glaube nicht, dass er zum Mord fähig ist."  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich das auch nicht, aber jeder, der die Beweise sieht, kann nur auf eine einzige Schlussfolgerung kommen. Sie werden sehen, wie abscheulich er behandelt wurde und denken, dass dies das Mordmotiv ist."  
  
"Aber er hat es nicht getan!", protestierte Severus und nahm innerlich seine fünf Sinne plus seine Magie zusammen. Er würde hier nicht herumhängen und Harry wegen dieser verdammten Drecksäue ins Gefängnis gehen lassen!  
  
"Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Rowan. "Wir haben Beweise für die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person am Tatort gefunden." Rowan durchforstete eine der Taschen und warf dann eine nichtssagende weiße Maske auf den Tisch. "Wir haben die DNA-Spuren getestet und es sind nicht Harrys. Aber es ist äußerst merkwürdig, wir hatten bereits einen Treffer in der Datenbank, die Hautpartikel auf der Innenseite dieser Maske gehören zu einem totgeglaubten Mann. Sie wissen nicht zufällig etwas darüber?"  
  
"Nein", log Severus. "Heißt das, dass Harry nicht länger ein Tatverdächtiger ist?"  
  
"Meine Vorgesetzten denken nach wie vor, wir sollten ihn in Gewahrsam halten, aber ich würde ihn nur sehr, sehr ungern noch mehr durchmachen lassen, als er bereits über sich hat ergehen lassen müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es getan hat und nun haben wir eine weitere Spur zu verfolgen, dieser angeblich tote Mann. Ich denke, Sie sollten ihn mit nach Hause nehmen, Mr. Snape. Und ich meine damit nicht den Ligusterweg. Verlassen Sie nur nicht das Land, er ist immer noch ein Zeuge."  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Herr Kommissar."  
  
Severus fragte sich, warum Pettigrew Harry nicht getötet hatte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Er war sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord darüber äußerst erzürnt sein würde. Und obwohl er froh war, dass seine Tarnung bereits in der Nacht im Ministerium aufgeflogen war, wäre es trotzdem interessant, Pettigrews wohlverdiente Strafe mit anzusehen.  
  
Während sie auf dem Rückweg zu Harry waren, wurde Severus etwas klar. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über recht gehabt. Wenn Peter Pettigrew Zugang zu dem Haus im Ligusterweg erlangen konnte, dann war der Schutz durch Lilys Blut von Anfang an eine Lüge gewesen.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte die Polizei Harrys blutverkrustete Kleidung zu Ermittlungszwecken einbehalten. Severus war davon ausgegangen, dass Harry sie sowieso nicht mehr hätte tragen wollen; es waren zu viele Erinnerungen damit verbunden. Aus diesem Grund war er zum nächsten Bekleidungsgeschäft gelaufen, um ein paar Sachen für Harry zu kaufen, während dieser auf dem Revier auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und obwohl sie sauber und neu waren, hatte Severus die Größen schätzen müssen, was dazu führte, dass die Jeans und der Pullover, welche er erworben hatte, dem Jungen beinahe genauso schlecht passten wie einige der anderen Kleidungsstücke, in denen er ihn bereits gesehen hatte.   
  
Als sie draußen in der Sonne standen, schien diese so grell, dass Harry blinzeln musste und seine Augen schützend mit der Hand abschirmte.  
  
"Ist das keine Zaubererbrille?", fragte Severus, während ihm zum wiederholten Male auffiel, dass der Nasensteg des Gestells gebrochen war. Im hellen Tageslicht konnte Severus nun auch erkennen, dass Harry ein blaues Auge hatte sowie einige weitere Hämatome rund um seinen Hals.  
  
"Nein, Sir. Nur eine einfache Muggelbrille."  
  
"In Ordnung, dann werden wir dir eine neue kaufen."  
  
Harry sprach einige Minuten lang nicht.  
  
"Rede mit mir Potter. Was geht in deinem Kopf vor, hmm?"  
  
"Ich will nicht dahin zurück", sagte er schnell. "Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht. Ich mache alles dafür. Strafarbeiten, einen Monat lang. Nur bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht, dahin zurück zu gehen."  
  
"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich auch nur in die Nähe des Ligusterweges zu bringen", sagte Severus ernsthaft. "Doch bevor wir irgendwo hingehen, müssen wir dir anständige Kleidung kaufen."  
  
"Mein Geld ist in Gringotts, Sir."  
  
"Also gut. Würdest du eine Leihgabe akzeptieren, bis wir in die Winkelgasse kommen? Da wir schon hier sind, dachte ich, wir könnten die meisten Einkäufe in Guildford erledigen, bevor wir zurück nach London gehen."  
  
Harrys Augen wurden groß und rund, als wäre solch ein Szenario absolut unvorstellbar für ihn.  
  
"Warum benehmen Sie sich so merkwürdig?", forderte er zu wissen. "Sind Sie wirklich Severus Snape oder haben Sie Vielsafttrank eingenommen, um so auszusehen wie er?"  
  
"Merkwürdig?"  
  
"Sie sind _nett_."  
  
Severus schnaubte. "Ich bin nicht _nett_ , Potter. Ich war noch niemals nett. Ich versuche lediglich, den zusätzlichen und überflüssigen Weg zur Winkelgasse und zurück zu vermeiden. Wenn wir die Einkäufe hier und jetzt erledigen, dann können wir zurück in die Winkelgasse, statten Gringotts einen Besuch ab und haben sogar noch die Zeit, im Tropfenden Kessel etwas zu essen, bevor wir den Zug nach Hogwarts erreichen müssen."  
  
"Ich möchte auch nicht nach Hogwarts zurück", sagte Harry leise. "Ich will Dumbledore nicht sehen müssen. Noch nicht."  
  
"Hmm. Das bedeutet, das Haus am Grimmauldplatz kommt auch nicht infrage. Er würde keine Ruhe geben, wenn er wüsste, dass du dort bist – und die Abwehrzauber würden es ihn wissen lassen. Wie wäre es dann mit dem Fuchsbau?"  
  
"Nein, ich will die Weasleys nicht in Gefahr bringen. Pettigrew weiß, wie nahe ich ihnen stehe."  
  
"Das ist wahr", antwortete Severus. Er vermutete, dass Pettigrew mittlerweile alles, was er entdeckt hatte, an Voldemort verraten hatte, inklusive der Tatsache, dass der Blutschutz im Ligusterweg keinerlei Wirkung hatte und darüber hinaus auch noch weitere Informationen über Severus' Schlupfwinkel in Spinner's End. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Harry auf einmal misstrauisch gegenüber Dumbledore war, aber er war davon fasziniert. Am ehesten würde er Harrys Gründe dafür herausfinden, wenn er ihm helfen würde, im Moment von Dumbledore fernzubleiben. Und das bedeutete, dass er eine Unterkunft finden musste, von der niemand sonst wusste. Es gab auch immer noch das Problem, dass er den Jungen nicht allein lassen konnte. Er war noch nicht siebzehn und Severus wollte keinen minderjährigen Zauberer allein lassen, trotz der Abwehrzauber, die das Objekt umgaben, welches er im Sinn hatte. Er würde einfach bei ihm bleiben und sich eine Ausrede für den Schulleiter einfallen lassen müssen.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß, wohin wir gehen könnten, aber zuerst erledigen wir die Einkäufe. Bevorzugst du ein bestimmtes Geschäft? Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was heutzutage als Muggelmode durchgeht."  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Sir. Ich habe noch nie Kleidung gekauft, außer meine Schuluniform und die Umhänge."  
  
"Also gut, dann werden wir wohl einfach Guildford erkunden müssen, nicht wahr? Ich bin nämlich noch niemals hier gewesen."  
  
"Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry mit so leiser Stimme, dass Severus sich anstrengen musste, um es überhaupt zu hören. Er hätte ihn gern gefragt, was bei den Dursleys vorgefallen war, doch ihm war auch klar, dass man mitten auf einer Muggelstraße besser keine vertraulichen Gespräche führte.  
  
Die meiste Zeit liefen sie einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander her; Harrys Gedanken konzentrierten sich zweifellos auf den Tod seines Paten und den der Dursleys. Severus fand sich in der ungewohnten Situation wieder, dass er den Jungen _trösten_ und ihm _Mut zusprechen_ wollte; sogar der Gedanke daran, dass Harry im Denkarium Zeuge seiner Erinnerungen geworden war, konnte ihm diesen Drang nicht austreiben. Denn obwohl er gesehen hatte, wie James Potter und dessen Freunde Severus gedemütigt hatten, hatte Harry sein Wissen nicht mit _seinen_ Freunden geteilt. Es war, als ob er wüsste, dass es nicht als Scherz zählte, so behandelt zu werden. Und wenn das, was der Kommissar Severus erzählt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, dann hatte Harry Potter eine verdammte Menge mehr als nur Demütigung seitens der Dursleys ertragen müssen.  
  
Nachdem sie im Friary, einem Muggelshoppingcenter, angekommen waren und sich unter die Leute gemischt hatten, schien Harry in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen, so, als ob er nicht bemerkt werden wollte. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte es sogar fast den Anschein, als wolle er nach Severus' Hand greifen, um sich daran festzuhalten wie ein viel jüngeres Kind. Die Muggeljugendlichen, die sie umgaben, trugen offenbar recht wenig am Leib: Röcke und Shorts, die nicht viel bedeckten und Oberteile, die viel zu kurz zu sein schienen. Er wusste es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit, aber Severus tippte darauf, dass Harry derart freizügige Kleidung nicht anziehen wollen würde. Und er bekam recht, als dieser lieber einen altmodischeren Laden ansteuerte, denn eine Boutique für Teenager.  
  
Harry brauchte nur ungefähr eine Stunde, um eine kleine Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken zu treffen, ein paar T-Shirts, einige Jeans und ein Paar Turnschuhe.  
  
"Du wirst auch Unterwäsche und Socken benötigen", erinnerte Severus ihn. "Und hol dir auch gleich Sandalen für den Sommer."  
  
"Ja, Sir", sagte Harry und ging, um besagte Stücke zu finden. Nachdem er zurückgekehrt war, übergab er alle Sachen Severus, der sie nahm und zu einer der vielen Kassen des Ladens brachte. Der Verkäufer sah äußerst gelangweilt aus und kaute Kaugummi, während er ihre Einkäufe über den Scanner zog. Severus bemerkte, dass Harry ausschließlich Kleidungsstücke gewählt hatte, die entweder im Ausverkauf waren oder aus einem anderen Grund im Preis reduziert. Es war, als ob er dächte, dass ihm nichts zustünde, das den vollen Preis kostete.  
  
Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Severus eine Kreditkarte zückte, um alles zu bezahlen und dieser konnte nicht anders, als zu ihm hinunter zu lächeln. "Das hat dich jetzt überrascht, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass Sie eine Kreditkarte besitzen."  
  
"Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die du nicht über mich weißt", sagte Severus, während er den Kassenbon in seine Tasche steckte, verstohlen einen Federleicht-Zauber über alle Einkaufstüten sprach und dann die Hälfte davon an Harry weiterreichte.  
  
Als sie gerade auf dem Weg waren, das Shoppingcenter zu verlassen, erregte ein Muggeloptiker Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Im Schaufenster war eine Werbung für sogenannte 'selbsttönende Brillengläser', die sich bei Sonneneinstrahlung von allein verdunkelten. Solch eine Erfindung hätte er den Muggeln niemals zugetraut, doch es ersparte ihnen, heute noch in die Winkelgasse gehen zu müssen und würde somit auch neugierige Fragen dahingehend vermeiden, warum Harry Potter ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape zusammen einkaufen ging.  
  
"Zeit für eine neue Brille, Harry", sagte Severus und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.  
  
"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte die quirlige Blondine an der Ladentheke. Severus wäre nicht überrascht zu entdecken, dass sie eine Überdosis eines Aufmunterungstranks genommen hätte.  
  
"Harry braucht eine neue Brille", sagte er, legte diesem eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn nach vorne. Die Frau begann irgendetwas in den Computer vor sich zu tippen.  
  
"Und wann war dein letzter Sehtest?"  
  
"Ähm... äh...", begann Harry.  
  
"Antworte ihr, Harry."  
  
"Ich... ich hatte noch nie einen Sehtest", sagte Harry leise. "Diese Brille hier ist die alte meines Cousins."  
  
"Ach herrje, dann waren die Gläser nicht mal an deine Augen angepasst? Also gut, dann machen wir heute einen Sehtest mit dir. Wir haben Brillengläser hier, die wir innerhalb circa einer Stunde fertigstellen können. Du brauchst deine Brille vermutlich so schnell wie möglich, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte, während sie Notizen machte. Aus dem Nebenraum tauchte ein großer Mann auf und Severus konnte nahezu fühlen, wie Harry bei dem Gedanken, allein mit einem Fremden mitgehen zu müssen, in Panik verfiel. "Ich werde ihn begleiten", sagte Severus in einem Ton, der jeden herausforderte, es zu wagen, ihm zu widersprechen. Niemand wagte es und so folgte er Harry und dem hochgewachsenen Optiker in den Raum, in dem der Sehtest durchgeführt wurde.  
  
Es wurde schnell klar, dass Harrys Sehkraft schlechter war, als Severus je gedacht hätte. War er etwa aus diesem Grund so entsetzlich miserabel im Fach Zaubertränke? Konnte er die Anweisungen nicht richtig entziffern? Wenn es so schlimm war, warum hatte er dann nie etwas über sein schlechtes Sehvermögen gesagt? Er war halb blind mit der falschen Brille, es wäre kein Wunder, wenn er die Tafel nicht lesen könnte. Nach dem Sehtest wurde Harry angewiesen, sich ein Gestell für seine neue Brille auszusuchen und anschließend informiert, dass sie in ungefähr zwei Stunden für ihn fertig und bereit sein würde.  
  
"Wir wollen die 'selbsttönenden Gläser'", sagte Severus. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass Harry einen Vorteil bei den Quidditchspielen hätte. Er hatte sich schon lange mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass Slytherin keine Chance haben würde, so lange Harry Potter für Gryffindor spielte. Es hielt ihn dennoch nicht davon ab zu hoffen und mit Minerva Wetten um das Ergebnis abzuschließen.  
  
Während sie auf Harrys neue Brille warteten, hatten sie nichts weiter zu tun und so führte Severus ihn in ein kleines Café, in dem sie jeder einen Kaffee tranken und ein Stück Schokoladentorte aßen. Harry trank keinen Schluck und nahm keinen Bissen, bevor es ihm nicht befohlen worden war. Severus wollte dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen, denn es schien absolut allem zu widersprechen, was er bisher über den Jungen wusste.  
  
"Harry, wenn deine Sicht so schlecht gewesen ist, wie um Himmel willen hast du es dann geschafft, beim Quidditch den Schnatz zu sehen?"  
  
"Na ja, helle, glänzende Dinge konnte ich immer sehr gut sehen, sie waren nur sehr verschwommen. Und es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich etwas vom Schnatz ablesen müssen."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Hast du noch Hunger? Möchtest du noch etwas?", fragte Severus, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er mit der Gabel die Krümel auf seinem Teller zusammenschob.  
  
"Also gut, dann holen wir jetzt deine neue Brille ab und danach gehen wir nach Hause."  
  
"Bitte nicht Hogwarts?", bat Harry atemlos.  
  
"Nein, nicht Hogwarts. Nicht heute", antwortete Severus.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er mit diesem neuen, _netteren_ Snape anfangen sollte, denn egal, was der Mann behauptet hatte, er war nett. Er hatte ihm Kleidung gekauft und er hatte sogar nach seiner Meinung gefragt! Es hatte sich noch nie jemand für seine Meinung interessiert. Snape hatte sich noch nicht einmal darüber beschwert, dass er derjenige war, der ihn vom Polizeirevier hatte abholen müssen. Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore Snape beordert hatte, nett zu ihm zu sein. Ja, das war es vermutlich.  
  
Als sie Harrys neue Brille abholten und er sie das erste Mal aufsetzte, konnte er nicht anders als zu starren. Alles schien so viel schärfer zu sein, verschwunden waren die verschwommenen Ränder, die er zu sehen gewöhnt war. Als er Snapes Hemd das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht, es wäre einfach nur schwarz und glatt wie sein Anzug, doch mit seiner neuen Brille konnte er ein filigranes Muster in der Form von Efeublättern darauf erkennen.  
  
Nachdem sie den Optiker verlassen hatten, wandten Harrys Gedanken sich dem bevorstehenden Gespräch zu, von dem er sicher war, dass Snape es mit ihm führen wollen würde. Während sie einkaufen gewesen waren, hatte er seine Trauer und seine Schuldgefühle für kurze Zeit vergessen, doch sie wallten erneut in seiner Brust auf, als sie das Shoppingcenter verließen. Harry wollte über nichts von alldem reden, doch je nachdem, wie Snape seine Fragen formulierte, könnte er gar keine andere Wahl haben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er nicht einen Schmerz ertragen wollen würde, der dem Cruciatusfluch gleichkäme.  
  
Snape führte ihn eine kleine, schmale Gasse hinunter, die zwischen den Geschäften lag. Auf der Rückseite der Läden standen überquellende Mülltonnen und während sich zwar einige streunende Hunde und Katzen durch die hinuntergefallenen Abfälle wühlten, waren doch keinen anderen Menschen in Sicht.  
  
Snape hielt an und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Ich nehme an, du bist noch nie zuvor appariert?"  
  
"Nein, Professor."  
  
"Du wirst die entsprechende Prüfung erst ablegen können, wenn du siebzehn bist, aber wir können Seit-an-Seit-apparieren. Du wirst meine Hand dafür festhalten müssen. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Also _deswegen_ hatte sich Snapes Gebaren ihm gegenüber geändert. Snape _wusste es_. Die Polizei musste ihm gesagt haben, was die Dursleys getan hatten. Harry drehte sich der Magen um und einen Moment lang dachte er, er würde gleich die Schokoladentorte erbrechen, die er vorhin gegessen hatte.  
  
"Oh Gott!", jaulte Harry. "Sie haben es Ihnen gesagt? Sie haben Ihnen gesagt, was ich sie mit mir machen ließ?" Er würgte vor Scham. Wie konnte Snape nur einfach so hier herumstehen und sich normal verhalten? Wusste er denn nicht, was Harry war? Wie schmutzig und verderbt er war?  
  
"Harry, du hast sie gar nichts mit dir machen _lassen_. Das ist es, was Vergewaltigung und Missbrauch ausmacht – wenn jemand einem anderen etwas gegen dessen Willen antut. Aber wir werden später darüber reden, das hier ist weder der Ort, noch die Zeit für solch eine Unterhaltung. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal von hier wegkommen und dich irgendwohin bringen, wo du in Sicherheit bist."  
  
Snape hielt Harry seine Hand hin. Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch er wusste, dass er im Grunde keine Wahl hatte. Er hatte kein Muggelgeld bei sich und er hatte schon zuvor einmal versucht, auf eigene Faust Geld aus seinem Gringottsverlies zu holen, aber die Kobolde hatten es ihm verweigert. Bis er siebzehn wurde, musste er einen Erwachsenen bei sich haben, um auf sein Geld zugreifen zu können. Die Dursleys waren tot, Dumbledore hatte ihn angelogen und die Weasleys wollte er nicht in Gefahr bringen. Snape war seine einzige Option.  
  
Harry streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff die seines Professors. Sie war wärmer, als er erwartet hätte; er hatte sich Snapes Hände immer kalt und klamm vorgestellt, wie etliche der ekelhaften Zaubertrankzutaten, doch sie waren trocken. _Normal_. Kurz nachdem sie ihre Hände verschränkt hatten, fühlte Harry, wie seine Lungen zusammengedrückt wurden, er hatte das Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, selbst das Atmen schmerzte. Alles verschwamm in einem schwindelerregenden Wirbel von Farben und Tönen und dann auf einmal – so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte – war es vorbei. Sie standen auf dem kleinen Deck eines schmalen rot-grünen Bootes. Harry schwankte leicht, als das Wasser gegen den Schiffsrumpf schlug. Um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, streckte er auf der Suche nach Halt die Hand aus und griff letztendlich nach Snapes Taille.  
  
"Entschuldigung", nuschelte er verlegen und errötete.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Snape, nahm Harry die restlichen Tüten ab und ging eine Stufe zu einer Tür hinunter, die mit einem Vorhang verdeckt war und zu den Wohnräumen des Bootes führte. "Ich zeige dir gleich dein Zimmer, du kannst dann erst einmal deine Sachen verstauen, bevor wir uns unterhalten."  
  
"Sie leben auf einem Hausboot?", fragte Harry neugierig, als er Snape durch die verhangene Tür folgte. Sie betraten eine geräumige Wohnküche, offenbar war das Boot im Inneren sehr viel größer als von außen, wie Mr. Weasleys Zelt bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Es gab einen großen, blank geschrubbten Esstisch aus Holz mit vier Stühlen, zwei grüne Sofas, einen Muggelherd und viele Schränke. Von der Wohnküche gingen drei Türen ab, ohne jene mitzuzählen, durch die sie gerade eingetreten waren.  
  
"Ich wohne hier nicht. Ich war sogar schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hier, aber es ist ein Ort, von dem niemand weiß. Und er ist hervorragend magisch gesichert und abgeschirmt. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Ich verspreche es."  
  
"Ich mag Wasser nicht besonders", gestand Harry. "Das Boot wird nicht sinken, oder?" Er hatte heute noch Alpträume von dem Tag, an dem er Ron aus dem Großen See hatte retten müssen. Es war etwas, das er seinen zwei besten Freunden nie erzählt hatte. So wie viele andere Dinge, die er nie jemandem erzählt hatte. Er fragte sich, warum er sich auf einmal ausgerechnet Snape anvertraute. Vielleicht war wieder der Zwang am Werk.  
  
"Nein, es ist vollkommen sicher. Wir liegen vor Anker und wir werden auch nirgendwo hinfahren." Snape blieb vor einer der Türen stehen. "Dies hier ist dein Schlafzimmer, du solltest ausreichend Platz im Schrank für deine Kleidung vorfinden, du hast schließlich nicht viel gekauft. Das Badezimmer ist hier." Snape zeigte auf die mittlere Tür. "Na ja, es ist eher ein Duschraum, es gibt keine Badewanne."  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry, nahm Snape die Tüten ab und betrat sein Zimmer. Es war kleiner als der Schlafsaal in Hogwarts, aber größer, als Harry es bei so einem schmalen Boot erwartet hätte. Den meisten Platz nahmen ein Doppelbett mit einer maritimen blau-weißen Bettdecke und ein weißer Schrank an der Seite ein. Harry brauchte nicht lange, um seine neuen Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank zu hängen, doch er zauderte, wieder hinaus zu gehen, denn er wusste, sobald er es täte, müsste er Snape alles erzählen. Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, als Snape schließlich an die Tür klopfte.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Potter?"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Ich komme jetzt hinaus."  
  
Als er aus dem Schlafzimmer trat, saß Snape am Tisch, zwei große Tassen heiße Schokolade standen vor ihm und kühlten langsam ab. Harry setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl und Snape schob ihm eine der Tassen zu.  
  
"So. Eins nach dem anderen. Sag mir, warum du Professor Dumbledore nicht sehen willst."  
  
Harry bemühte sich diesmal gar nicht erst, den Zwang zu bekämpfen, er wusste, dass es niemals funktionierte. Er musste immer tun, was ihm ein anderer befahl und der heutige Tag war keine Ausnahme. In der Vergangenheit hatte er versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es bescherte ihm nur enorme Schmerzen, die nicht aufhörten, bis er schlussendlich nachgab.  
  
"Ich denke, er hat eine Art Zauber oder etwas ähnliches über mich gelegt", sagte Harry zu guter Letzt. Er wusste, dass er als Antwort auf einen Befehl nichts als die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Snape würde ihm niemals Veritaserum einflößen müssen.  
  
"Welche Art Zauber?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, eine Art Zwang-Zauber. Jedoch nicht der Imperiusfluch, den kann ich abschütteln."  
  
"Kannst du das näher ausführen? Wie kommst du darauf, dass er einen Zwang-Zauber über dich gesprochen hat?"  
  
"Weil ich sonst niemals in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt wäre, nachdem ich dem einmal entkommen war. Ich wäre weggelaufen, aber ich konnte nicht. Dumbledore hat mich am Ende eines jeden Schuljahres zu sich gerufen und mir befohlen, dorthin zurück zu gehen und ich konnte nichts tun, außer zu gehorchen. Ich muss Befehlen gehorchen, das ist der Zwang. Ich muss tun, was auch immer mir wer auch immer befiehlt. Das ist nicht normal, oder?" Harrys Hand zitterte, als er einen Schluck von der heißen Schokolade trank. Er wollte wirklich nicht über all dies sprechen, aber er hatte keine Wahl.  
  
"Nein, obwohl ich noch nie von einem Zauber gehört habe, der exakt auf diese Weise wirkt, das tut nicht einmal der Imperiusfluch. Vielleicht ist es etwas anderes", sinnierte Snape.  
  
"Zum Beispiel? Sie haben mich doch auf dem Polizeirevier gesehen. Nachdem Sie mir befohlen hatten aufzustehen, musste ich es tun."  
  
"Was passiert, wenn du nicht gehorchst? Kannst du es bekämpfen?"  
  
"Ich kann es versuchen, doch je länger ich damit warte, den Befehl zu befolgen, desto stärkere Schmerzen fühle ich und sie hören nicht auf, bis ich tue, was mir befohlen wurde."  
  
"Also ist es tatsächlich ein Zwang und nicht nur eine Auswirkung deiner Erziehung?"  
  
"Was meinen Sie?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Harry, der Kommissar hat mir erzählt, was Vernon Dursley getan hat. Dass er dich gezwungen hat, ihn 'Gebieter' zu nennen. Er hat dich darauf abgerichtet, dich submissiv zu verhalten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was Sie meinen." Harry wurde immer konfuser. "Was heißt 'submissiv'?"  
  
"Du weißt das wirklich nicht?"  
  
"Nein, Sir", gestand Harry. "Aber ich vermute, dass es irgendetwas mit Sex zu tun hat, oder? Hatte Vernon mir deswegen befohlen, all diese Dinge zu tun?"  
  
"Nur in gewisser Hinsicht. Harry, das, was du bei den Dursleys erlitten hast, war Missbrauch. Aber es gibt Menschen, die sich freiwillig in einer einvernehmlichen dominant-submissiven Beziehung zusammenfinden, in der ein Partner den anderen dominiert. Das kann zum einen nur während der sexuellen Interaktion geschehen, auf der anderen Seite gibt es Paare, bei denen der eine sich dem anderen in jedem Aspekt ihres gemeinsamen Lebens unterwirft. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ich hier ins Detail gehen sollte, du bist immerhin noch nicht einmal sechzehn."  
  
"Das hat Vernon nicht abgehalten", sagte Harry leise.  
  
"Nein", stimmte Snape ihm zu. "Aber es hätte ihn abhalten sollen. Er hätte dir diese Dinge niemals antun dürfen."  
  
"Aber es war meine Schuld. Ich gab nach, weil ich die Schmerzen des Fluchs nicht ertragen wollte."  
  
"Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld. Du warst das Opfer. Ob nun aufgrund eines Fluchs oder einer anderen Ursache, Vernon und die anderen haben dich ausgenutzt und dir entsetzlich weh getan. Sie sind die Schuldigen, nicht du. Sie waren diejenigen, die ein Kind missbraucht haben; du hingegen musst dich für nichts schämen."  
  
"Aber ich habe all diese schrecklichen, ekligen Sachen gemacht", sagte Harry; ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Ich fühle mich andauernd so schmutzig, Professor. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht, weiter darüber zu reden!" Harry weinte jetzt bitterlich, die Erinnerungen prasselten auf ihn ein, all die verderbten Dinge, die er getan hatte und er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. "Bitte zwingen Sie mich nicht!"  
  
"Schschhh, Harry. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, mir noch mehr zu erzählen, wenn du das nicht willst. Ich werde zukünftig vorsichtig sein müssen, wie ich meine Worte dir gegenüber formuliere", sinnte Snape. Er wartete still, bis Harry sich wieder gefasst hatte. Nachdem der Junge ruhiger war, fuhr er fort: "Sind dir in letzter Zeit noch andere seltsame Dinge aufgefallen?"  
  
"Seltsam? Inwieweit?"  
  
"Alles Mögliche. Seltsame Träume, Sehnsüchte oder Schmerzen, so etwas in der Art."  
  
"Ich träume, dass ich fliege, aber davon hab ich schon immer geträumt. Ich liebe es zu fliegen. Meine Narbe tut nach wie vor weh, meinen Sie so was?  
  
"Sonst nichts?"  
  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wieso?"  
  
Snape legte die Hände um seine Tasse und starrte hinein. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ich werde ein paar Dinge nachschlagen müssen, aber ich denke, du könntest ein magisches Geschöpf sein. Es gibt viele Kreaturen, die von Natur aus submissiv sind und sich jeglichen Anordnungen unterwerfen."  
  
 _" Kreatur?"_, fragte Harry entsetzt. "Sie meinen... Sie meinen, ich bin so eine Art _Ding? _ "  
  
"Kein Ding, Harry, sondern ein einzigartiges magisches Wesen."  
  
Harry bekam die Antwort seines Professors kaum mit. Alles, was er noch hörte, waren die schallenden Worte seines Onkels in seinen Ohren: _"Missgeburt! Missgeburt! Missgeburt!"_ , während Vernon Harry wieder und wieder trat.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um den Jungen zu beruhigen. Für gewöhnlich war er nicht gerade ein Mensch, bei dem andere Trost suchten und so musste er ihn auch noch nie zuvor bieten. Harrys Schluchzen versiegte, doch er zog sich erneut in sich selbst zurück, seine Augen waren beinahe ausdruckslos. Severus hatte in seinem Leben Gräueltaten begangen, er hatte gefoltert und er hatte gemordet, aber niemals war eines seiner Opfer ein Kind gewesen und jeder einzelne Partner, den er gehabt hatte, hatte aus freien Stücken mit ihm Sex gehabt. Es ging nahezu über seinen Verstand, sich vorzustellen, dass Harry Potter all dies als Kind hatte ertragen müssen. Die Tatsache, dass er hier saß und immer noch vergleichsweise normal und geistig gesund war, grenzte an ein Wunder. Ein weniger starker Mensch wäre schon längst Bewohner einer geschlossenen Anstalt.  
  
"Sir, darf ich duschen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe?", fragte Harry schließlich, er drehte nervös die Tasse in seinen Händen.  
  
"Du darfst und du brauchst keine Erlaubnis von mir dafür, Harry. Ich werde versuchen, dich nicht herumzukommandieren, aber ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass ich das ab und an vergesse."  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry und begab sich zum Duschraum.  
  
Er kam kurz darauf verzweifelt zurück. Die Tränen liefen wieder und obwohl Severus den Drang verspürte, ihn zu umarmen, als er ihn so sah, gab er ihm nicht nach. Jede Art von Berührung war wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was der Junge momentan wollte.   
  
"Was ist los, Harry?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", gestand Harry leise.  
  
"Weswegen?"  
  
"Der Dusche. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie funktioniert."  
  
"Hast du die Duschen in Hogwarts nicht benutzt?"  
  
"Nein, Sir. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich Wasser ins Gesicht bekomme; ich habe dort nur gebadet und versucht, mein Gesicht nicht nass zu  machen. Ich gerate in Panik, wenn es nass wird."  
  
"Du hast wirklich eine Wasserphobie, nicht wahr? Wie um Himmels willen hast du die zweite Aufgabe gemeistert?"  
  
Harry lächelte schwach durch seine Tränen hindurch. "Unverschämtes Glück?", schlug er vor und Severus brach in lautes Lachen aus, als er sich an einen anderen Tag und an ein anderes Badezimmer erinnerte, in dem Harry, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley zusammen mit einem k.o. geschlagenen Troll aufgefunden worden waren.  
  
"Ich denke immer noch, dass du an diesem Tag zu leicht davongekommen bist", sagte Severus. "Ich hätte euch drei für den Rest des Jahres nachsitzen lassen. Es hätte euch möglicherweise aus diversen Schwierigkeiten herausgehalten."  
  
Harry sah aus, als ob er wieder anfangen würde zu weinen oder eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln. Es war so seltsam; es war, als ob Harry Potter zwei völlig verschiedene Persönlichkeiten hätte.  Severus hatte heute kein einziges Anzeichen des überheblichen Jungen aus seinem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer entdecken können und er fragte sich, ob all dessen Getöse und Draufgängertum nur eine Fassade gewesen waren, hinter der er sich zu verstecken suchte, um besser verbergen zu können, was mit ihm geschah. Scham war ein weiteres Mittel, welches Missbrauchstäter einsetzten, um ihre Opfer zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wie sie funktioniert", sagte Severus und ging voran. Der Raum war so klein, dass Harry davor warten musste und durch die offene Tür hindurch beobachtete, wie Severus an den Hähnen für die Wassertemperatur und den Wasserdruck herumhantierte. Der Duschkopf war nicht fest an der Wand montiert, sondern mit einem Schlauch verbunden, so dass Harry imstande wäre, ihn von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten, wenn er es wünschte. "So, bitte. Wenn dir das zu heiß ist, dann dreh diesen Hahn hier nach links, um die Temperatur kälter einzustellen. Ich werde dir ein paar Handtücher holen."  
  
"Danke, Sir", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß wirklich zu würdigen, was Sie alles für mich tun. Ich danke Ihnen."  
  
"Gern geschehen", antwortete Severus und ging, um die Handtücher zu holen.  
  
Er ließ Harry in Ruhe duschen und kehrte zu seinen Überlegungen zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Antwort läge ihm auf der Zunge, insbesondere wegen Harrys unerklärlicher Angst vor Wasser, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf. Es gab ein Geschöpf mit einer Wasserphobie, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, welches das war. Harry kam aus dem Duschraum heraus und wünschte Severus hastig eine gute Nacht, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog.  
  
Severus sandte seinen Patronus mit der kurzen Nachricht zu Dumbledore, dass sie beide in Sicherheit wären. Er erklärte keine Einzelheiten. Nachdem Harry erwähnt hatte, dass der Schulleiter über die Vorfälle bei den Dursleys Bescheid wusste, fragte er sich ohnehin, ob Dumbledore sich überhaupt für Harrys Wohl interessierte.  
  
Er bewahrte nur wenige Bücher seiner Sammlung auf dem Boot auf, doch als er das Regal durchsuchte, in dem sie standen, fiel ihm ein Titel ins Auge. _Wesen des Lichts und der Dunkelheit_. Es war eines der Bücher aus seinem siebten Schuljahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste; Harry war noch nicht so weit im Lehrstoff, schließlich würde er erst in sein sechstes Jahr kommen. Severus nahm das Buch an sich.  
  
Er überflog die Überschriften der Kapitel und überlegte, welches Geschöpf Harry wohl sein mochte. Er verwarf die üblichen, Vampire, Veela und Werwölfe, er wusste, dass Harry keine Anzeichen für eines von jenen zeigte. Und dann sah er es. _Sylphiden und Unterarten_.  
  
 _Sylphiden sind Elementarwesen, die, abhängig von ihrer Unterart, Macht über eines der folgenden Elemente haben: Luft, Erde, Feuer oder Wasser. Der am seltensten vorkommende Typus ist der Phönixsylphid; dieses Wesen hat Macht über das Feuer, jedoch eine ausgeprägte Aversion gegen Wasser, während sein Gegenstück, der Meeressylphid, Macht über Wasser hat, aber eine Aversion gegen Feuer.  
  
Wie echte Phönixe verfügen auch Phönixsylphiden über Heilkräfte und sind körperlich imstande, immens schwere Lasten zu tragen. Sobald sie ihre Geschlechtsreife erreichen, was im Zeitraum zwischen dem fünfzehnten und achtzehnten Lebensjahr der Fall ist, bilden sie Schwingen aus und sind auch fähig, damit zu fliegen. Sie können das Feuer bändigen und sind nicht nur immun gegen feuerbasierte Zauber, sondern auch gegen jene, die das Denken manipulieren oder kontrollieren. Ihre Animagusgestalt ist immer ein Phönix und wenn sie sich in dieser Gestalt befinden, können sie nicht getötet werden. Sie werden lediglich aus der Asche heraus wiedergeboren. Es ist bekannt, dass sich einige junge Phönixsylphiden bei akuter Bedrohung instinktiv in ihre Animagusgestalt verwandelten und in dieser Form den Todesfluch überlebt haben. Sie sind die einzigen bekannten Wesen, die hierzu in der Lage sind.  
  
Phönixsylphiden sind sehr langlebig, jedoch nicht unsterblich, und sie haben außergewöhnliche Regenerationsfähigkeiten. Experimente an Phönixsylphiden haben erwiesen, dass ihre Extremitäten bei Verlust nachwachsen, so zum Beispiel Finger, Zehen, Arme und Beine, weiterhin, wenn man sie entfernt, ihre inneren Organe, sogar das Herz und die Lunge. Enthauptung jedoch tötet sie unverzüglich, da sie außerstande sind, ihren Kopf neu wachsen zu lassen. Sie sind äußerst empfindsam gegenüber körperlichen Schmerzen, mehr noch als menschliche Zauberer, haben aber dafür eine größere Resistenz gegenüber schmerzauslösenden Flüchen wie zum Beispiel dem Cruciatusfluch. Die erfolgversprechendste Methode, Phönixsylphiden zu foltern, bestünde darin, physische Gewalt anstelle von Flüchen anzuwenden.  
  
Phönixsylphiden besitzen ein inhärent submissives Naturell und gehorchen daher jedem Befehl, denn sie erleiden bei dem Versuch, sich zu verweigern, unerträgliche Schmerzen. Aus diesem Grund ist es höchst einfach, Phönixsylphiden zu missbrauchen, denn sie befolgen sogar den Befehl, sich selbst zu verletzten, auch wenn sie dies nicht wollen. In vergangenen Kriegen wurden daher Phönixsylphiden gefangen und an der vordersten Front als Kanonenfutter eingesetzt, um die Zauberer in den hinteren Reihen zu schützen. Nachdem die feindlichen Zauberer bemerkten, dass der Todesfluch ineffektiv war, gingen sie dazu über, die Phönixsylphiden zu enthaupten, bis man glaubte, die Rasse ausgerottet zu haben.   
  
Phönixsylphiden erwählen ihren Gefährten im Alter von elf Jahren, fühlen jedoch keinerlei sexuelle Anziehung diesem gegenüber, bis sie ihre Schwingen ausbilden. Stattdessen verhalten Phönixsylphiden und ihre Gefährten sich antagonistisch zueinander, bis hin zu dem Empfinden von Hass, obwohl faktisch das Gegenteil zutrifft. Im Verlaufe des Heranwachsens eines Phönixsylphids empfindet dessen Gefährte sukzessive fürsorgliche sowie warmherzige Gefühle ihm gegenüber und verspürt schließlich ebenso sexuelle Anziehung. Anders als bei der Rasse der Veela wirkt die sexuelle Anziehungskraft des Phönixsylphids ausschließlich auf seinen Gefährten, weshalb im Umkehrschluss auch nur dieser sie fühlen kann. Phönixsylphiden haben nur einen Gefährten und sind monogam.  
  
Ein Gefährte kann männlichen oder weiblichen Geschlechts sein, es ist jedoch unabdingbar, dass er seinen Phönixsylphid dominiert. Sobald der Phönixsylphid endgültig von seinem Gefährten in Besitz genommen wurde, folgt er nur noch dessen Befehlen und niemandes sonst. Vor der Inbesitznahme kann es vorkommen, dass der Phönixsylphid sich zu seinem zukünftigen Gefährten hingezogen fühlt und den Wunsch empfindet, in dessen Gegenwart zu knien. Ein weiteres Anzeichen für die unmittelbare Nähe des potentiellen Gefährten ist ein instinktives Zucken und Flattern der Schwingen. Die einzig sichere Methode herauszufinden, ob der potentielle Gefährte auch tatsächlich der wahre Gefährte ist, ist ein Kuss, da der Phönixsylphid seinen wahren Gefährten anhand einer chemischen Reaktion erkennen kann, die eintritt, sobald sich ihrer beider Speichel mischt.  
  
Der Phönixsylphid braucht einen dominanten Partner, um die naturgewaltige Macht in seinem Inneren auszubalancieren und zu kontrollieren. Er nährt und stärkt sich mittels der sexuellen Energie eines Liebesakts. Missbrauch und Vergewaltigung jedoch schwächen den Phönixsylphid; dauern letztere unvermindert fort, verkümmert der Sylphid und stirbt. Ein liebender, dominanter Partner ist die größte Chance eines Phönixsylphids bis in sein Erwachsenenalter hinein und darüber hinaus zu überleben. Sobald er von seinem Gefährten in Besitz genommen worden ist, lechzt der Phönixsylphid nach dessen Berührung, sei es in Form von liebevollem Kontakt oder Bestrafungen. Es handelt sich in jedem Fall um eine sehr sinnliche und lustbetonte Kreatur, die zwingend regelmäßig einen gewissen sexuellen Kontakt zu seinem Gefährten benötigt, um zu überleben._  
  
Severus legte das Buch nieder und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Ein Phönixsylphid! Äußerst selten, in der Tat. Er musste nicht weiter lesen, es ergab alles einen Sinn. Harry war so ein Wesen, er war sicher. Doch diese Sache mit dem Bedürfnis nach sexuellen Berührungen machte ihm Sorgen. Nach dem Missbrauch, den er in dem Haus der Dursleys erlitten hatte, war Harry weit davon entfernt, dafür bereit zu sein. Nun ja, wenigstens war dies ein Punkt, über den sie sich jetzt noch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen mussten. Soweit Severus wusste, hatte Harry noch keine Schwingen – das Zeichen eines geschlechtsreifen Phönixsylphids – vielleicht hätten sie also noch ein bisschen Zeit, bevor sie seine Gefährtin fänden. Harry würde Zeit brauchen, um seine Angst vor Intimität mit anderen zu überwinden.  
  
Severus' Gedanken schweiften zu jenen, von denen er dachte, dass sie möglicherweise Harrys potentielle Gefährtin sein könnten. Cho Chang war offensichtlich aus dem Rennen. Da Harry mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, vermutete Severus, dass ihr Speichel nicht diese geheimnisvolle, magische Ingredienz beinhaltete, worum auch immer es sich dabei handelte. Ginny Weasley? Luna Lovegood? Hermine Granger? Müsste Harry herumgehen und jedes einzelne Mädchen der Schule küssen, um es herauszufinden?  
  
Severus' Brust krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen. Er entschied, dass er eine leichte Magenverstimmung haben musste.  
  
Er war nicht... er war nicht _eifersüchtig_ , wenn er daran dachte, dass all diese Mädchen Harry Potter küssen dürften. Er war es _nicht._  
  
Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Badezimmer, um selbst zu duschen. Er erwartete, es mit Spritzwasser überschwemmt vorzufinden und Handtücher auf dem Boden verstreut liegen zu sehen, doch der Raum war so makellos wie zuvor, bevor Harry ihn betreten hatte. Die benutzten Handtücher waren in der Wäschekiepe, der Boden und sogar die Wände der Dusche waren sauber und trocken. Das war nicht gerade die Art von Verhalten, welche er mit einem Teenager assoziierte, vor allem nicht, wenn er sich an seine eigene schlampige Jugendzeit erinnerte.  
  
Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Harry, als er schließlich in den Schlaf glitt. Er erwachte jählings von dem Gefühl, dass jemand in seinem Zimmer sei. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, bevor er ausrief: "Harry? Hattest du einen Alptraum?"  
  
"Nein, Sir", antwortete Harry, gerade als Severus einen Lichtzauber sprach. Harry trug den Morgenmantel, den sie heute Nachmittag gekauft hatten, und soweit Severus es erkennen konnte, war dessen Oberkörper darunter nackt. Harrys Hände wanderten zu dem Gürtel, der ihn geschlossen hielt, und begannen, ihn zu öffnen.  
  
"Harry, stopp! Was tust du da!?", rief Severus energisch. Harrys Hände hielten augenblicklich inne und Severus wurde sich gewahr, dass er seine Worte als Befehl formuliert hatte. "Was tust du da?", wiederholte er die Frage.  
  
"Ich... ich dachte, das sei es, was Sie wollen", sagte Harry, "um mich bei Ihnen für alles zu revanchieren. Dafür, dass Sie mich vor der Polizei gerettet und mir einen Platz zum Schlafen angeboten haben."  
  
"Harry, was denkst du, warum ich dir geholfen habe?", fragte Severus sanft. Er dachte nicht, dass er Harrys Psyche jemals völlig verstehen würde, aber er hoffte darauf, dass der Junge ihm inzwischen genug vertraute, um ihm zu antworten, auch ohne dass er es als Befehl formulierte.  
  
Als Harry antwortete, war seine Stimme so leise, dass sie kaum zu vernehmen war. Severus strengte sich an, um sie zu hören und konnte gerade eben so die leisen Worte ausmachen. "Sie mögen mich nicht. Sie haben mich noch nie gemocht und deswegen dachte ich, Sie wollen einfach nur Sex mit mir haben und mich erniedrigen. So, wie sie es immer taten", flüsterte Harry, seine Stimme wurde immer noch leiser, bis sie fast gar nicht mehr hörbar war. "Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie nett zu mir sind, aber es muss sein, weil Sie etwas von mir wollen. Das ist der einzige Grund, den ich mir denken kann."  
  
Lieber Merlin, glaubte Harry das wirklich von ihm? Doch dann versuchte Severus, das Ganze aus Harrys Blickwinkel heraus zu betrachten. Wenn man davon ausging, dass Harry keine anderen Anhaltspunkte hatte, als das, was er von Severus im Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte sowie diese verhängnisvollen Okklumentikstunden... so gesehen war es ein Wunder, dass Harry überhaupt mit ihm irgendwohin gegangen war.  
  
"Harry, ich habe dir nicht geholfen, um mit dir Sex zu haben oder dich zu erniedrigen. Ich habe dir geholfen, weil ich mich um dich gesorgt habe. Es gibt keinerlei Bedingungen, welcher Art auch immer; du musst mir deinen Körper nicht anbieten, damit du in Sicherheit bleiben kannst, verstehst du das?"  
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete Harry verwundert. "Alle wollen eine Gegenleistung von mir. Immer."  
  
"Nun ja, von jetzt an wird sich das ändern", sagte Severus streng. "Es ist an der Zeit, dass du jemanden hast, der sich um dich sorgt. Nicht um den Retter der Zaubererwelt, sondern einfach bloß Harry."  
  
"Das ist alles, was ich je sein wollte."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Die Vorratsschränke des Bootes waren wohl gefüllt, Harry fand zusätzlich auch noch Brot, Eier und Milch sowie ein paar Scheibchen Lachs und frische Kräuter. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er alles gefunden hatte, was er benötigte, um ein Frühstück zuzubereiten und er versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit er Snape nicht wecken würde. Ihm waren die Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Nacht immer noch äußerst peinlich und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Harry schnitt den Lachs in dünne Streifen, bevor er Eier, Milch und Butter für ein Omelett aufschlug. Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, fügte er der schaumigen Mixtur den Lachs sowie ein bisschen frische Petersilie hinzu und goss alles zusammen in eine Pfanne. Er war ein recht guter Koch, doch er hatte noch niemals etwas von dem gegessen, was er zubereitet hatte und der heutige Tag würde keine Ausnahme sein. Nachdem die Eierspeise fertig war, ließ Harry sie auf einen Teller gleiten, bevor er den Toast zubereitete und Kaffee sowie Orangensaft für Snape bereitstellte. Er arrangierte gerade alles auf dem Tisch, als Snape, bereits vollständig und wie üblich schwarz gekleidet, aus dem Duschraum kam.  
  
Harry stand zu einer Seite von Snapes Stuhl. "Ich habe Ihnen Frühstück gemacht, Sir", sagte er, während er überallhin schaute, nur nicht zu Snape. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde.  
  
"Das sehe ich, aber wo ist dein Frühstück?"  
  
"Ich habe nichts für mich gemacht", gab Harry leise zu. "Ich habe keinen großen Hunger."  
  
"Harry, ich werde dich nicht hungern lassen, während du in meiner Obhut bist. Du isst das hier und ich werde mir selbst etwas zubereiten."  
  
Harry hatte keine Wahl, er musste tun, was Snape gesagt hatte und obwohl er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, krümmte er sich vor Schmerz fast vornüber, bevor er sich schließlich setzte und einige Bissen des Lachsomeletts zu sich nahm. Trotz des Befehls konnte er keinen weiteren Happen hinunterbringen, er rannte ins Bad, wo er sich einige Zeit lang ziemlich eklatant übergab und danach seine schweißnasse Stirn gegen die Toilettenschüssel lehnte.  
  
"Harry, was ist los?", fragte Snape von der Türschwelle aus.  
  
"Fisch. Ich vertrage keinen Fisch", antwortete Harry. "Mir wird schlecht davon."  
  
"Warum hast du ihn dann gegessen?"  
  
"Sie haben es mir befohlen."  
  
"Tatsächlich? Oh... das hab ich wirklich getan, oder? An diese ganze Sache muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Also gut, was möchtest du stattdessen gern zum Frühstück essen?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht." Er war noch nie gefragt worden, was er gern hätte. In Hogwarts und bei den Weasleys aß er, was auf dem Tisch kam, außer Fisch, aber er hatte noch nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, was er eigentlich mochte. Sein Magen war nach wie vor ein wenig empfindlich, nachdem er versucht hatte, den Lachs zu essen und er wusste, er würde nichts Schweres vertragen. "Toast reicht mir."  
  
Snape quetschte sich an Harry vorbei zum Waschbecken, er nahm einen Waschlappen und wrang ihn in kaltem Wasser aus. Dann kniete er sich hin und begann Harrys Mund von dem Erbrochenen zu säubern.  
  
Harrys Herz raste. "Sir? Was tun Sie da?"  
  
Snape war ihm körperlich so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten, der kleine Duschraum ließ wirklich nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit zu. Snape schien ruckartig aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen, er starrte Harry an und dann den Waschlappen in seiner Hand, so, als hätte er beide noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
  
"Ich... Es tut mir leid." Snape stand auf und ließ den verschmutzen Waschlappen magisch verschwinden. "Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dir zu nahe zu treten."  
  
"Es geht mir gut", sagte Harry und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Ich werde dir den Toast machen", sagte Snape und eilte hinaus. Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihm, betätigte die Toilettenspülung und setzte sich dann auf den Deckel.  
  
Was zur Hölle war das denn eben gewesen? Snape verhielt sich ihm gegenüber immer noch merkwürdig. Warum schrie er ihn nicht an oder so? Er benahm sich, als ob... als ob er Harry _gern_ hätte oder so etwas in der Art und das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht sein, oder? Snape hasste ihn. Snape _verabscheute_ ihn, zumindest pflegte er dies zuvor bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu demonstrieren. Jahrelang hatte er ohne Grund Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen und ihn nachsitzen lassen, ihn beschimpft und im Klassenzimmer schikaniert. Bemitleidete er ihn etwa, weil er das über die Dursleys herausgefunden hatte und hatte deswegen sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert? Doch wenn Snape ihn hasste, dann würde er doch sicherlich frohlocken, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, was die Dursleys ihm angetan hatten und sich nicht stattdessen um ihn kümmern?  
  
Harry hatte es nie jemandem erzählt, aber nachdem er das erste Mal im Krankenflügel gelandet war und all die Geschenke und Karten mit den Genesungswünschen bekommen hatte und gemerkt hatte, wie nett Madam Pomfrey zu ihm war, hatte er sich ab und an selbst verletzt oder anderweitig dafür gesorgt, dass er krank wurde, nur damit er dorthin zurückkehren und erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit genießen konnte. Es war so vollkommen anders als die Behandlung, die er von zu Hause gewöhnt war, denn dort bedeutete Kranksein nur noch mehr Schmerzen. In der Schule dagegen machte Madam Pomfrey einen großen Wirbel um ihm und Harry mochte es wirklich, ungeachtet dessen, was er seinen Freunden immer erzählte, wenn er wieder einmal im Krankenflügel feststeckte. Dennoch, das war Madam Pomfreys Job, oder? Doch warum tat Snape es?  
  
Harry seufzte und stand auf, um sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, bevor er wieder hinaus ging. Gegenüber von Snape stand ein Teller voller Toast und ein Glas Orangensaft auf dem Tisch. "Bitte setz dich, Harry", sagte Snape und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln. Er hatte 'bitte' gesagt; es war kein Befehl, es war eine Bitte. Harry glitt auf den Stuhl, aber begann nicht zu essen, bevor Snape ihn dazu aufforderte.  
  
Neben Snapes Teller lag ein ziemlich ramponiertes Buch. Er schob es zu Harry hinüber. "Ich denke, du solltest das hier lesen, ich habe die relevanten Passagen markiert."  
  
Der Mundvoll Toast, an dem Harry gerade kaute, fühlte sich auf einmal an wie ein Stück Schwamm und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu schlucken. Er trank hastig etwas Saft, um ihn hinunterzuspülen. "Also denken Sie tatsächlich, dass ich ein magisches Geschöpf bin?"  
  
Snape nickte. "Lies diesen Abschnitt hier und danach können wir darüber reden."  
  
Harry aß seinen Toast nicht auf; er öffnete das Buch an der markierten Stelle und begann zu lesen: _Sylphiden und Unterarten_.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um dies zu lesen, aber als er fertig war, hatte Snape sein Frühstück beendet und war gerade dabei, all das Geschirr abzuwaschen, welches Harry benutzt hatte. Es lag frischer Toast auf seinem Teller, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr hungrig.  
  
"Sie denken also, dass ich das bin? Ein Phönixsylphid?"  
  
"Es scheint alles zu passen", sagte Snape. "Insbesondere, wenn man bedenkt, dass dir von Fisch übel wird."  
  
Harry spielte mit seinem Toast, zerkrümelte ihn und verteilte die Stückchen auf seinem Teller. "Ich will... ich will keinen Gefährten haben", sagte er leise. Freiwillig diese entsetzlichen, ekelhaften Dinge machen? Auch nur _irgendetwas_ davon? Nein, das könnte er nicht tun. Das wollte er nicht tun. Niemals.  
  
Snape trocknete die Pfanne ab, kehrte an den Tisch zurück und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.  
  
"Harry, ich weiß, dass es schwierig werden wird. Nach dem, was du durchmachen musstest, wird dir Intimität mit einem anderen Menschen nicht leicht fallen, aber wenn du ein Phönixsylphid bist, dann ist das etwas, das du tun musst, um gesund zu bleiben."  
  
"Ich würde lieber sterben, als mich jemals wieder von irgendjemandem auf diese Weise anfassen zu lassen!", blaffte Harry wütend. Er wartete förmlich darauf, dass er angeschrien werden würde oder ihm Hauspunkte abgezogen werden würden, doch Snape schüttelte nur traurig seinen Kopf.  
  
"Dann wirst du sterben und der Dunkle Lord wird siegen."  
  
Harrys Wut verpuffte so schnell, wie sie aufgeflammt war und er sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Er könnte doch all seine Freunde nicht sterben lassen, nur weil er Angst davor hatte, _das_ zu tun, oder? "Ich will aber kein Mörder sein!", heulte er auf.  
  
"Geht es hier um die Prophezeiung?", fragte Snape. "Kannst du mir sagen, was sie in Gänze beinhaltet? Nur wenn du willst, natürlich."  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht an jedes einzelne Wort erinnern, aber die Kernaussage lautet, dass Voldemort mich als ihm ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hat und dass keiner von uns leben kann, während der andere überlebt. Dumbledore sagte, es bedeutet, dass am Ende einer von uns den anderen töten muss. Und dann war da noch etwas über 'eine Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt'."  
  
"Oh, Harry", sagte Snape, stand auf und drückte dessen Schulter.  
  
Harry zuckte bei dem Kontakt heftig zusammen und Snape nahm seine Hand so schnell weg, als hätte er sich an Harrys Hemd verbrannt.  
  


* * *

  
Sie verbrachten die Zeit bis zu Harrys Geburtstag auf dem Boot. Trotz der Abwehrzauber oder vielleicht auch wegen ihnen, traf Hedwig am einunddreißigsten Juli um Mitternacht ein. Sie überbrachte Glückwunschkarten und Geschenke von Ron und Hermine und sogar Hagrid. Da er jedes Jahr um diese Zeit bei den Dursleys im Keller eingesperrt gewesen war, hatte Harry noch niemals zuvor irgendwelche Geschenke bekommen. Immer wenn das neue Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hatte Harry sehr ausgeklügelte Entschuldigungen erfinden müssen, sobald er mit seinen Freunden gesprochen hatte. Harry wusste, wäre es nach den Dursleys gegangen, hätten sie ihn das ganze Jahr über in diesem Keller gefangen gehalten und ihn gar nicht zur Schule gehen lassen.  
  
In den ersten Tagen, nachdem Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein magisches Wesen war, war die Stimmung zwischen ihm und Snape ein bisschen angespannt. Obwohl das Boot größer war als ein gewöhnliches Muggelboot, war es dennoch recht klein; es würden ein paar unangenehme Monate werden, wenn sie nicht lernten, miteinander auszukommen. Harry war überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass sie dies tatsächlich taten.  
  
Snape war sehr intelligent und wusste über viele Dinge Bescheid, nicht nur über Zaubertränke. Harry stellte fest, dass er ihm zuhören _wollte_ , wenn er über dieses und jenes ins Schwärmen geriet. Er verliebte sich regelrecht in Snapes Stimme, was er sehr seltsam fand. Doch noch viel seltsamer war die Faszination, die er plötzlich für Snapes Mund entwickelte.  
  
"Harry, heute findet am Grimmauldplatz eine Versammlung des Ordens statt, aber ich kann dich hier nicht allein lassen, trotz der Abwehrzauber. Wärst du damit einverstanden, bis zum Ende der Ferien dort zu bleiben?"  
  
Harry legte seinen Löffel neben seine Schüssel voller Cornflakes. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. "Sie wollen sich nicht mehr um mich kümmern...?"  
  
"Das ist es nicht. Ich bin ein Mitglied des Ordens, Harry. Professor Dumbledore könnte mir verschiedene Aufträge geben, die mich davon abhalten, mich für den Rest des Sommers um dich zu kümmern. Wie denkst du denn jetzt eigentlich über Dumbledore, nachdem du weißt, dass er dich nicht mit einem Zauber belegt hat?"  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er so eine Art Kreatur war, war bei Harry noch nicht so recht angekommen. Er wollte keine Missgeburt sein, aber wie üblich wurden seine Wünsche nicht berücksichtigt, nicht wahr?  
  
"Ich will nicht mit ihm allein sein", sagte Harry leise. "Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er wusste, dass ich missbraucht werde und trotzdem hat er mich immer wieder dorthin zurück geschickt. Er hat mich über den Blutschutz angelogen, also frage ich mich: Worüber mag er wohl noch gelogen haben?"  
  
"Harry, hat der Schulleiter dir jemals so etwas angetan wie die Dursleys?"  
  
"Nein, nichts in der Art", antwortete Harry. "Ich will nur nicht mit ihm allein sein."  
  
"Also gut. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht sein wirst. Deine Freunde werden im Haus am Grimmauldplatz sein, du möchtest sie doch bestimmt wiedersehen, oder?"  
  
"Ich nehme es an", nuschelte Harry, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Sie würden wissen wollen, wo er den ganzen Sommer über gewesen war und warum er bei Snape gewesen war. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten ausreichen würden, um sie zu belügen. Hermine schien ein Näschen dafür zu haben, die Dinge aufzuspüren, von denen er nicht wollte, dass sie sie wusste.  
  
"Harry, ich denke, du solltest niemandem erzählen, was du bist. Zumindest noch nicht."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ganz sicher nicht die Absicht, irgendjemandem zu erzählen, was für eine Missgeburt ich bin!", sagte Harry nachdrücklich.  
  
"Harry, du bist keine Missgeburt. Ein Phönixsylphid ist ein sehr seltenes, hochgeschätztes Wesen und du solltest stolz auf dein magisches Erbe sein."  
  
"Aber das ist bloß noch eine weitere Sache, die mich von anderen unterscheidet. Ich will doch einfach nur normal sein. Und... und ich bin gerne hier. Bei Ihnen", gestand Harry zum Schluss leise.  
  
"Nun, eventuell können wir es einrichten, dass du die Weihnachts- oder Osterferien hier verbringst. Würdest du das wollen?"  
  
Harry nickte eifrig, er hoffte, dass Dumbledore nichts anderes anordnen würde. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore eigentlich wusste, was er war oder ob der Schulleiter all diese Dinge tat, ohne über sein wahres Wesen Bescheid zu wissen.  
  
Und manchmal fragte er sich, ob das für den Mann überhaupt einen Unterschied machen würde.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Harry!", kreischte Hermine, kaum dass er die Küche im Haus am Grimmauldplatz betreten hatte. Gott sei Dank sprang sie nicht von ihrem Sitzplatz auf, um ihn zu umarmen, auch wenn es kurz so ausgesehen hatte, als würde sie genau das tun. Die Weasley-Zwillinge standen neben der Anrichte und steckten die Köpfe mit Mundungus Fletcher zusammen, mit dem sie etwas zu besprechen schienen. Sie lächelten Harry herzlich an, als sie ihn erblickten. Mrs. Weasley deckte den Tisch und stellte bunt belegte Brote an jeden Platz. Bill und Charlie waren auch da, nur von Ron und Ginny war keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Die meisten Ordensmitglieder waren inzwischen eingetroffen: Professor Lupin und noch ein paar andere Leute, an deren Namen Harry sich nicht erinnern konnte. Doch eine Person fehlte, eine Person würde immer fehlen und Harry fühlte, wie Trauer und Schmerz erneut ihre Klauen nach ihm ausstreckten, als er an seinen Paten dachte. Er war seit Sirius' Tod nicht mehr in diesem Haus gewesen und es fühlte sich jetzt sogar noch düsterer an als damals schon, als Sirius es noch mit seinem Lächeln erhellt hatte.  
  
Snape wich Harry nicht von der Seite und Hermine schaute sie beide fragend an, als würde sie überlegen, warum er ausgerechnet mit Snape zusammen hier angekommen war. Doch Harry war wirklich nicht danach, irgendwelche Erklärungen abzugeben, während der gesamte Orden anwesend war.  
  
"Harry und Hermine, geht und sucht Ron. Die Versammlung fängt an, sobald Professor Dumbledore eingetroffen ist, was jede Minute der Fall sein sollte."  
  
Harry versuchte gar nicht erst zu protestieren, dies war ein direkter Befehl von Mrs. Weasley gewesen und so gehorchte er, drehte sich um und ging. Hermine folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.  
  
Sie war anscheinend sehr verärgert wegen Mrs. Weasleys Anordnung. "Ich werde in ein paar Wochen siebzehn, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum ich nicht dabei sein darf", murrte sie, während sie beide die Treppe hochgingen. Aus dem Salon im ersten Stock hörten sie laute Stimmen, Ron und Ginny schienen in eine Art Streit verwickelt zu sein.  
  
Hermine beschwor ein weißes Taschentuch und schwenkte es vor sich hin und her, als sie das Zimmer betrat. "Kann man gefahrlos hereinkommen?", fragte sie. "Also wirklich, ihr zwei! Ihr werdet noch dafür sorgen, dass der halbe Orden hier hoch kommt, um nachzuschauen, was los ist. Habt ihr endlich alle Unklarheiten beseitigt?"  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an!", schnappte Ginny und schaute sie giftig an. Ihr Blick verwandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln, sobald sie Harry im Flur hinter Hermine entdeckte. "Harry! Seit wann bist du hier?"  
  
"Seit gerade eben."  
  
"Wurde aber auch verdammt noch mal Zeit, Kumpel!", sagte Ron breit grinsend und schlug Harry auf den Rücken. "Merlin, Harry, alle waren außer sich vor Sorge um dich! Dumbledore war höchst beunruhigt, als Snape ihm nicht sagen wollte, wo ihr beide seid. Moody war zum Schluss überzeugt, dass Snape doch ein Todesser ist und dich zu Du-weißt-schon-wem geschleppt hat und Mum hat ununterbrochen gekocht und gebacken – sie macht das immer, wenn sie besorgt ist. Warum bist du überhaupt bei Snape gewesen? Ich bin überrascht, dass die Dursleys es zugelassen haben, dass du mit einem Zauberer weggehst, du weißt ja selbst, wie sie sind."  
  
Harry schaute seine Freunde an und erbleichte, als ihm klar wurde, dass man es ihm überlassen hatte, alles zu erklären. "Hat... hat euch niemand erzählt, was vorgefallen ist?"  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf, er sah gespannt aus. "Nein, sie erzählen uns doch nie etwas, oder? Also, was ist passiert? Hat Snape dich aus dem Haus der Dursleys entführt oder so?"  
  
"Nein. Die Dursleys sind tot, Ron."  
  
"Tot?", keuchte Ginny. "Tot? Wie das? Hatten sie einen Unfall oder so etwas?"  
  
"Nein. Wurmschwanz hat sie ermordet."  
  
"Aber... wenn die Dursleys tot sind, dann heißt das, dass das Haus nicht mehr geschützt ist", sagte Ron. "Bist du deswegen bei Snape geblieben?"  
  
"So ungefähr", gab Harry zu.  
  
"Warte mal kurz", sagte Hermine, "wenn Pettigrew in das Haus eindringen konnte, dann bedeutet das, dass der Blutschutz von vornherein nicht funktioniert hat! Oh, Harry! Du hättest auch ermordet werden können! Und die ganze Zeit über haben wir gedacht, du wärst dort in Sicherheit! Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut!"  
  
Harry setzte sich hastig hin, bevor sie ihn umarmen konnte – es schien, als würde sie auf ihn zukommen wollen.   
  
"Und wie geht es dir nun wirklich?", fragte Hermine und schielte währenddessen in Ginnys Richtung.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass hier in diesem Zimmer ein paar Dinge unausgesprochen in der Luft lagen und nichts davon so richtig auf's Tapet gebracht wurde.  
  
"Es geht mir gut, Hermine. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und mich für eine Weile auf's Ohr hauen, wenn das okay ist?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, natürlich ist es das! Wir kommen dich holen, wenn die Versammlung vorbei ist, nicht wahr, Ginny?"  
  
"Was?" Ginny war die ganze Zeit über auf Harry fixiert gewesen und hatte deswegen nicht gehört, was Hermine gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ron, geh mit Harry und leiste ihm eine Weile Gesellschaft. Ich will allein mit Ginny reden."  
  
"Aha, und was ist, wenn ich nicht mit dir reden will?" Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte Hermine wütend an.  
  
Ron eilte aus dem Zimmer und Harry folgte ihm rasch, obwohl er sich schon fragte, welche Dinge die beiden Mädchen besprechen wollten, die er und Ron nicht hören durften.   
  
Als sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen waren und Harry sich auf sein Bett plumpsen ließ, fragte er: "Worum ging es da eben?"  
  
Harrys Schrankkoffer befand sich am Fußende seines Bettes und da die Tür des Kleiderschrankes offen stand, konnte er sehen, dass all seine neuen Kleidungsstücke bereits dort hinein geräumt worden waren. Er versuchte, sich nicht verletzt zu fühlen, weil Snape im Grunde entschieden hatte, dass Harry besser dran wäre, wenn er den Rest der Ferien im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verbrächte. Er hätte doch bestimmt auf dem Hausboot bleiben können – Snape würde gewiss nicht die ganze Zeit über im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs sein, oder?  
  
"Genau genommen ging es um dich", antwortete Ron, als er sich an den Rand seines eigenen Bettes setzte.  
  
Harry stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und schaute seinen Freund erstaunt an. "Um mich? Was hab ich denn getan?"  
  
"Du hast gar nichts getan; es geht um Ginny und darum, was sie dir angetan hätte."  
  
"Ron, bitte sag's mir einfach, was ist los?"  
  
Ron ließ seine Beine baumeln und schlug dabei mit den Fersen an die Seite seines Bettes. Er seufzte: "Ich nehme an, du hast mitbekommen, dass sie ein bisschen für dich schwärmt?"  
  
Ein bisschen für ihn schwärmte? Ginny hatte ihm nachgestellt und ihn bedrängt, seit er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. "Ron, es tut mir leid, aber ich steh nicht auf sie."  
  
"Ich weiß das, Hermine weiß das, wahrscheinlich weiß es die ganze Welt, aber Ginny ist niemand, der leicht aufgibt, stimmt's? Harry, sei nicht böse auf Ginny, aber Hermine hat sie gestern dabei erwischt, wie sie versuchte, Amortentia zu brauen. Sie muss damit angefangen haben, als sie erfahren hatte, dass du für den Rest der Ferien hierher kommst."  
  
Harry wollte böse sein, er fühlte jedes Recht dazu, böse zu sein, doch Ron hatte ihm praktisch befohlen, es nicht zu sein und so konnte er seine Gefühle nicht laut äußern. "Sie wollte mir einen Liebestrank unterjubeln?"    
  
"Aber sie hat es nicht getan, Hermine hat sie erwischt, bevor es soweit kommen konnte. Trotzdem wäre ich an deiner Stelle in Zukunft vorsichtig, wenn Ginny dir etwas zu essen oder zu trinken anbietet. Wir wissen nicht, ob das die einzige Charge war."  
  
"Und das war es, worüber ihr vorhin gestritten hattet?"  
  
"Ja, ich hab gedroht, alles Mum und Dad zu erzählen, wenn sie nicht aufhört, dir nachzustellen. Ginny ist die Jüngste und, um ehrlich zu sein, sie ist ein bisschen verzogen. Sie ist daran gewöhnt, ihren Willen zu bekommen, aber diesmal betrifft es nicht nur sie allein, nicht wahr? Wenn du nicht in sie verknallt bist, dann sollte sie dich in Ruhe lassen und sich einen anderen suchen. Tut mir echt leid, dass sie so nervt."  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Ron. Ich fühle mich nur im Moment nicht bereit dazu, mich auf jemanden einzulassen."  
  
"Ich weiß, Kumpel. Es ist ja auch noch nicht so lange her, dass du mit Cho Schluss gemacht hast und dann auch noch Sirius' Tod..."  
  
Harry spürte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und er blinzelte wie wild, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie fielen und Ron sie sehen würde. Seine Trauer und sein Schmerz waren zu persönlich, zu intim, um mit jemandem geteilt zu werden, sogar mit Ron. Ein paar vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihm dennoch über das Gesicht und Ron gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Ich lass dich jetzt allein, damit du dich ausruhen kannst, okay, Harry?", er stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Okay. Und Ron?"  
  
Ron drehte sich um, die Hand schon an der Türklinke. "Ja?"  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Gern geschehen", sagte Ron, bevor er Harry mit dessen Gedanken allein ließ.  
  
Harry lag auf dem Rücken im Bett und betrachtete nachdenklich die Zimmerdecke. Ein Riss lief mitten durch sie hindurch und er fragte sich, ob, wenn er ihn nur lange genug beobachtete, er sich verbreitern und das ganze Haus zum Einsturz bringen würde. Er dachte an seinen Paten und sein Hals schmerzte von der Anstrengung, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er trauerte um Sirius, so viel war sicher, doch manchmal fragte er sich, ob es der Mann selbst war, den er vermisste oder nur das _Bild_ von ihm. Ein Freund seiner Eltern, jemand, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er ihn vielleicht aus dem Haus im Ligusterweg hätte retten können. Aber wenn man mal genauer darüber nachdachte – hatte er Sirius wirklich so gut gekannt? Sie hatten sich bis letztes Jahr kaum gesehen.  
  
Doch es war nicht nur die Trauer, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, es war auch der Gedanke daran, was er alles hatte über die Jahre ertragen müssen. Der Missbrauch der Dursleys, Dumbledores Lügen, die Schikanen der Slytherins an der Schule, die Leute, die gedacht hatten, er wäre der Erbe Slytherins, dieselben Leute, die gedacht hatten, er hätte gemogelt, um einem Zettel mit seinem Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen, der Anblick von Cedrics Leiche auf dem Friedhof... Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, entdeckte er jetzt, dass er kein richtiger Mensch war, sondern eine Art Kreatur. Eine Art _Ding_.  
  
Wie viel sollte er denn noch verkraften, bevor er endgültig zusammenbrechen würde? Und natürlich! Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass Dumbledore von ihm erwartete, es mit dem dunkelsten Zauberer, der jemals existiert hatte, aufzunehmen und ihn zu besiegen! Was Harry jedoch am meisten zu schaffen machte, war, dass kaum jemand es merkwürdig zu finden schien, dass ein Sechzehnjähriger dem Dunklen Lord in einem Duell gegenüberstehen sollte. Jedermann nahm an, dass Harry es tun würde, dass Harry es tun _könnte_. Er war kein Auror und auch kein ausgebildeter Kämpfer und trotzdem lagen all ihre Hoffnungen schwer auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Er war kein Feigling, doch die Wahrheit war, er wollte es nicht tun; er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden, es sollte ihm erlaubt sein, einfach nur sein Leben zu leben, statt dass er ständig voller Angst um eben dieses rennen und kämpfen musste.  
  
Und selbst wenn Harry Voldemort besiegen sollte – das wäre nicht das Ende, oder? Die Todesser würden hinter ihm her sein, um ihren Lord zu rächen. Er würde immer rennen, immer über seine Schulter schauen müssen. Ihm war auch klar, dass er keine Wahl hätte. Natürlich nicht. Dumbledore würde ihm befehlen, es zu tun und Harry müsste gehorchten.  
  
Der einzige Ausweg wäre, wenn er von einem dominanten Gefährten in Besitz genommen werden würde. Doch Harry wusste ebenso, dass er – nach allem, was er bei den Dursleys durchgemacht hatte – niemals dazu fähig sein würde, sich irgendjemandem freiwillig zu unterwerfen. Sein Leben würde niemals ihm gehören.  
  
Niemals.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Severus, könnte ich Sie bitte unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Dumbledore, als die Versammlung begann, sich aufzulösen. Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder verschwanden kleckerweise, einige von ihnen trödelten so lange wie möglich, zweifelsohne in der Hoffnung, noch den ein oder anderen Leckerbissen in Sachen Klatsch und Tratsch aufschnappen zu können.  
  
"Natürlich, Schulleiter", sagte Severus, schlug die Tür hinter Mundungus Fletcher zu und sprach zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Stille- und andere Abwehrzauber. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses Gespräch auf ihn zukommen würde, seit Kingsleys Berichte begonnen hatten, deutlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass es ihnen an Spionageinformationen mangelte, nachdem Severus' Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Es gab niemanden, der geeignet wäre, seinen Platz einzunehmen, weswegen sie keine Ahnung hatten, was Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute im Schilde führten. Sie flogen blind.  
  
"Sie wissen, worum ich Sie bitten werde, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"  
  
"Ja, Albus. Sie wollen, dass ich auf Knien und mit eingezogenem Schwanz zum Dunklem Lord zurückkrieche und um seine Vergebung dafür bettle, dass ich in dieser Nacht im Ministerium 'versehentlich' einen Todesser statt eines Ordensmitglieds verhext habe."  
  
"Das ist die Quintessenz des Ganzen, ja", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern.  
  
"Und was ist mein Grund dafür, dass ich seitdem keinem seiner Rufe gefolgt und nicht vor ihm erschienen bin?" Obwohl er wusste, dass dem nicht so war, konnte Severus beinahe spüren, wie sein Arm schmerzte, als er diese Worte aussprach.  
  
"Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich Sie streng im Auge behalten habe und Sie nicht verschwinden konnten, ohne zu enthüllen, wem Ihre wahre Treue gilt."  
  
"Ich werde zurückgehen, unter einer Bedingung."  
  
"Oh?" Albus hob eine weiße Augenbraue. "Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie irgendetwas in der Hand haben, mit dessen Hilfe Sie feilschen könnten, Severus. Oder haben Sie etwa schon vergessen, was ich alles für Sie getan habe?"  
  
Severus überhörte diesen Einwurf geflissentlich. "Ich spreche nicht von mir, Schulleiter. Ich rede von Harry Potter."  
  
"Da wir gerade von ihm sprechen, wo hatten Sie ihn eigentlich versteckt?"  
  
"Das spielt keine Rolle. Er war in Sicherheit, das war alles, was Sie wissen mussten, oder? Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Albus, Ihr Werkzeug ist noch immer intakt... wenn auch nur gerade eben so. Wussten Sie, was ihm in Surrey angetan wurde?"  
  
"Dass seine Verwandten ihn nicht so behandelten, wie sie es vielleicht hätten tun sollen? Ja, Severus, das wusste ich."  
  
"Und doch haben Sie ihn Jahr für Jahr dorthin zurückgeschickt? Wie konnten Sie nur so grausam zu dem Jungen sein?"  
  
"Harry Potter ist wohl kaum ein Junge, Severus. Jemand, der nicht mehr als ein einfacher Mensch ist, könnte weder Voldemort besiegen noch den Todesfluch überleben. Können Sie denn nicht fühlen, wie mächtig er ist? Sehr viel mächtiger, als gut für ihn ist. Wie könnte ich ein dermaßen mächtiges Wesen einfach frei in der Zaubererwelt umherwandern lassen? Nein, er musste streng unter Kontrolle gehalten werden und welch bessere Möglichkeit gäbe es hierzu, als ihn von Muggeln in Schach halten zu lassen, die Magie hassen und nicht das kleinste Bisschen davon in ihrem Haus dulden würden? Harry hätte dort niemals herausgefunden, was er wirklich ist. Aber all das hat sich jetzt geändert, nicht wahr? Sie ahnen, was er ist und vielleicht haben Sie es ihm auch schon gesagt."  
  
"Sie wussten es? Sie wussten die ganze Zeit über, dass er ein Phönixsylphid ist und haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, es ihm mitzuteilen?" Severus konnte kaum glauben, wie beiläufig Albus über den jahrelangen Missbrauch und die Verwahrlosung sprach, die Harry erlitten hatte. Nun, damit war ab sofort Schluss, er würde das nicht länger zulassen, niemand missbrauchte seinen... _Ach du lieber Himmel, Merlin! Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?_  
  
"Selbstverständlich wusste ich es, Severus. Ich kam in der Nacht damals gerade noch rechtzeitig nach Godric's Hollow, um zu sehen, wie das Haus dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde, als Harry aus der Asche wieder auferstand. Es war seine Macht, die alles in Schutt und Asche legte. Denken Sie ernsthaft, ich hätte ihn jemals wissen lassen, wie viel Macht er hat? Er braucht sie, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was er ist, hätte er seine Zeit damit verbracht, nach seinem Gefährten zu suchen."  
  
"Also gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass er seinen Gefährten allzu bald findet?"  
  
Albus lachte und der Klang zerrte an Severus' Nerven. "Nein, das will ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich will, dass Harry noch sehr lange Zeit gezwungen ist, mir zu gehorchen. Und nach dem Missbrauch, den er bei den Dursleys erleben musste, denke ich auch nicht, dass er es eilig haben wird, seinen Gefährten zu finden."  
  
Severus wurde schlecht und er schwankte auf den Beinen. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass sein Mentor, jemand, den er für einen _Freund_ gehalten hatte, dermaßen erfreut darüber war, dass Harry Potter misshandelt worden war, ja, den Missbrauch fürwahr nahezu in die Wege geleitet hatte.  
  
"Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich", sagte Severus, rauschte aus der Küche und stürzte in das Gästebad im Erdgeschoss. Er stand am Waschbecken und atmete tief ein und aus, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. Ihm war speiübel, aber er dachte nicht, dass er sich tatsächlich würde übergeben müssen. Er drehte den Hahn auf, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und tupfte sich anschließend mit einem Handtuch trocken. Severus wusste genau, worauf er sich einließ, wenn er zu Voldemort zurückkehrte: Folter wegen seiner _Verwechslung_ – so Voldemort seine Rückkehr akzeptierte – oder der beinahe sichere Tod, falls Voldemort seinen Ausreden keinen Glauben schenkte. Albus schien das nicht zu interessieren, genauso wenig, wie es ihn tangiert hatte, dass Harry über all die Jahre hinweg von den Dursleys missbraucht worden war.  
  
Severus verkrampfte sich das Herz. Wer würde sich um Harry kümmern, wenn er von Voldemort getötet werden würde? Er starrte sein Spiegelbild an und wollte sich am liebsten selbst eins hinter die Löffel geben. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können? Wieso hatte er es nicht schon früher erkannt? Ihm kamen einige Satzfetzen aus dem Buch in den Sinn:   _...erwählen ihren Gefährten im Alter von elf Jahren... verhalten sich antagonistisch zueinander... fürsorgliche sowie warmherzige Gefühle..._  Alles war derart langsam und peu à peu geschehen, dass Severus nicht erkannt hatte, was es bedeutete. Er und Harry _hatten_ sich sehr wohl antagonistisch zueinander verhalten, jedenfalls bis vor kurzem, bis Severus begonnen hatte, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Es hatte sich vollkommen natürlich angefühlt, sich auf diese Weise um Harry zu kümmern. Aber es war ja auch logisch, dass es sich so verdammt natürlich anfühlte, wenn er Harrys Gefährte war. Das war es doch, was diese Verbindung bedeutete!  
  
Aber warum um alles in der Welt würde ein elfjähriger Harry, der Severus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, ihn als seinen Gefährten erwählen? Hatte er an Severus irgendetwas intuitiv wahrgenommen, etwas, dessen er sich nicht einmal selbst bewusst war? Aufgrund seiner neuen Erkenntnis wusste Severus zumindest eines mit absoluter Gewissheit: Er durfte auf gar keinen Fall bei seinem Auftrag versagen, die Todesser nochmalig zu infiltrieren. Er durfte einfach nicht sterben, nicht, wenn sein Tod Harry der Gnade Dumbledores auslieferte und ebenso der eines jeden anderen, der ihn herumkommandierte. Severus war der einzige, der ihn davor erretten konnte, doch er wusste ebenso, dass Harry nicht im Entferntesten bereit dafür war, eine wie auch immer geartete intime Beziehung mit jemandem einzugehen, Gefährte hin oder her. Er war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er Harry überhaupt schon sagen sollte, dass er dessen Gefährte war.  
  
Severus wurde noch etwas klar: Wenn er selbst fürsorgliche und warmherzige Gefühle für Harry entwickelte, dann bedeutete das gleichzeitig, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Harrys Schwingen durchbrachen und damit auch dessen Geschlechtsreife eintrat. Severus konnte nur hoffen, dass ihnen genug Zeit blieb, bevor alle anderen entdeckten, was Harry wirklich war.  
  


* * *

  
An Harrys Zimmertür klopfte es leise. "Es ist offen", rief er. Seine Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, er saß nur herum und las ein bisschen. Er hatte bisher noch keine Lust auf die Gesellschaft der vielen anderen Menschen im Haus gehabt. Snape betrat den Raum, er hielt ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand.  
  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", sagte er und übergab ihm das Geschenk. Es fühlte sich weich an.  
  
"Sie hätten mir wirklich nichts schenken müssen, Sir", antwortete Harry, "aber vielen Dank dafür."  
  
Snape errötete und wedelte mit seiner Hand. "Nun mach es schon auf, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."  
  
Harry riss erwartungsvoll das Geschenkpapier ab und fürchtete schon, er würde wieder anfangen zu weinen. Es war eine Plüschschlange mit einer schuppenartigen Fellzeichnung aus silbernen und grünen Rauten und jadegrünen Augen. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben etwas Vergleichbares geschenkt bekommen. Er hatte niemals einen Teddybären besessen oder überhaupt irgendein Spielzeug.  
  
"Sie ist wunderschön, vielen, vielen Dank." Harry stand vom Bett auf, atmete einmal tief durch und gab Snape einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Er zog sich jedoch schnell wieder von ihm zurück, außer Reichweite. Harry wünschte, er wäre selbstsicher genug, um Snape zu umarmen, aber er war es nicht, noch nicht. Snape schien ebenfalls nicht darauf zu drängen, sondern hielt ihm einfach nur die Schlafzimmertür auf.  
  
"Die anderen warten unten auf dich. Molly hat ein Geburtstagsessen vorbereitet."  
  
"Sind alle noch da?", fragte Harry. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich unter all den unbekannten Ordensmitgliedern fühlen würde – Fremde, die dachten, sie hätten das Recht in seine persönliche Distanzzone einzudringen und das nur, weil er der-Junge-der-lebt war.  
  
"Nein, nur die Weasleys und Miss Granger."  
  
"Und Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ist bereits zur Schule zurückgekehrt."  
  
"Bleiben Sie zum Essen?"  
  
"Wenn du das wünschst", antwortete Snape.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Wenn das so ist, ja, ich wünsche es mir."  
  
"Und ein Geburtstagskind sollte immer bekommen, was es sich wünscht, nicht wahr? Also gut, ich bleibe heute Abend hier, aber morgen erwarten mich wieder meine Aufgaben."  
  
"Welche Aufgaben?", fragte Harry. "Oh, Sie können es mir nicht sagen, stimmt's? Geheimnisse des Ordens und dieser ganze Kram."  
  
"Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, meine früheren Dienste wieder aufzunehmen."  
  
"Was?! Voldemort ausspionieren? Aber die wissen doch alle, dass Sie die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite waren! Die werden Sie umbringen!" Harry konnte kaum glauben, mit welcher Ruhe und Gelassenheit Snape diesen Auftrag akzeptierte. Es war, als würde er blind in sein Verderben rennen und es schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu bekümmern. Harrys Brust schmerzte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass dieser Mann nicht zurückkäme. Niemals zurück zu _ihm_ käme. Harry sank auf den Rand seines Bettes. "Gehen Sie nicht. Bitte gehen Sie nicht zu ihm zurück!"  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich muss, Harry. Du bist nicht der einzige, der Befehlen gehorchen muss."  
  
"Was, wenn es eine Falle ist? Was wäre, wenn Dumbledore will, dass die Sie töten?"  
  
"Ja, dieser Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen. Er erschien nicht sehr erfreut darüber, wie nah ich dir stehe. Er will nicht, dass du deinen Gefährten findest. Dumbledore will, dass du weiterhin gezwungen bist, Befehlen zu folgen, insbesondere natürlich seinen."  
  
"Also wusste er es die ganze Zeit über? Er wusste, was ich bin und er hat mich nur benutzt?" Harry war überrascht, wie sehr ihn diese Erkenntnis schmerzte, obwohl er es halb erwartet hatte.  
  
"Ich fürchte ja, Harry."  
  
"Also hat er die ganze Zeit nur so getan als ob. Er hat nur vorgetäuscht, dass er mich mag, dass er sich auf eine gewisse Art um mich sorgt, aber in Wirklichkeit hat er das nie getan, oder?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, nein, das hat er nicht."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry konnte selber hören, wie schwach und brüchig seine Stimme klang. Doch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, platzte Ron voller Ungeduld ins Zimmer. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sah, dass Snape neben Harrys Bett stand und Harry selbst ganz aufgelöst schien.  
  
"Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt?", fragte er barsch. "Sie dürfen während der Ferien keine Hauspunkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten verhängen!"  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ron. Er hat mir nur etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt." Harry hielt die Schlange hoch und fing an, mit ihr zu reden.  
  
Beide, Snape und Ron, starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. Harry legte die Plüschschlange wieder auf das Bett. "Hab ich Parsel gesprochen?"  
  
"Ja, und es jagt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken", sagte Ron.  
  
Snape schwieg, er schaute von Harry zu der Schlange und wieder zurück zu Harry und dieser fragte sich, wie Snape sich wohl fühlen mochte, wenn er Parsel sprach.  
  
Snape und Harry starrten einander noch eine Weile an, bis Ron sie unterbrach. "Nun komm schon, Harry, deine Party wartet!"  
  
Harry nickte und winkte sie beide aus dem Zimmer. "Ich bin gleich unten."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Erklärung zu der Gefährtensache.
> 
> Ich hatte auf einer anderen Seite den Eindruck, dass einige der Leser einen bestimmten Aspekt nicht vollumfänglich erfasst hatten und befürchtete, dass das meine Schuld war.
> 
> "to claim sth./ sb." bedeutet: etwas / jemanden in Besitz nehmen oder auch Anspruch auf etwas / jemanden erheben.  
> Möglicherweise ist jemandem dieser Ausdruck im Deutschen (eingedeutscht) in der Form von "seinen Claim abstecken" bekannt, das stammt aus der Goldgräberzeit und bedeutet so viel wie "sein Revier / Eigentum markieren / umgrenzen" bzw. "Anspruch darauf erheben".  
> (Wenn die Goldgräber ein vielversprechendes Stück Land gefunden haben, haben sie es abgesteckt, ihren Claim abgesteckt. Dann sind sie zur entsprechenden Stadtverwaltung gegangen und haben sich als Eigentümer dieses Stücks Land eintragen lassen und sich damit die alleinigen Schürfrechte gesichert.)
> 
> Wenn in dieser (oder auch anderen englischsprachigen) Geschichte(n) davon gesprochen wird, dass Snape Harry in einem wie dem hier vorliegenden Kontext "in Besitz nimmt", dann heißt das: Sex. Ich habe versucht, es dadurch deutlicher zu machen, dass ich z.B. von "die Bindung vollziehen" gesprochen habe (vgl. "die Ehe vollziehen") oder auch von "zu seinem Eigen(tum) machen", etc.  
> Auch wenn in dieser Geschichte hier davon gesprochen wird, dass Harry "noch nicht so weit sei" / "noch nicht bereit dafür sei", dann ist damit entweder der Vollzug der Bindung (aka Sex) oder aber manchmal auch Harrys freiwillige Unterwerfung Severus gegenüber gemeint (es kann ebenso mitunter beides bedeuten, da diese hier in TWOW Hand in Hand gehen).
> 
> Also ganz klar und deutlich:  
> Der Bund zwischen Sylphid und Gefährte wird mittels Sex geschlossen, und zwar penetrativen Sexes, der in Form eines Liebesaktes stattfinden und von beiden Seiten auch so empfunden werden muss. Nicht anders.  
> (Plus: damit ist es nicht getan. Die Bindung muss ständig auf die zuvor genannte Weise erneuert / bestätigt / aufrechterhalten werden, um zu verhindern, dass der Sylphid verkümmert und stirbt, s. TWOW, Kapitel 5, Sachtext.)
> 
> Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Weniger wäre nicht genug. Erst nachdem der Bund auf o.g. Weise geschlossen wurde, ist Harry davon entbunden, den Befehlen anderer gehorchen zu müssen.
> 
> Davon unabhängig kann ich wirklich nur raten, nochmals den (kursiv geschriebenen) Sachtext aus Kapitel 5 zu lesen. Der war nicht nur dazu da, damit Severus (und mit ihm der Leser) herausfindet, WAS Harry denn nun ist, sondern beantwortet eindeutig auch alle diesbezüglichen Fragen bzw. gewährt Einblicke in die Zukunft von Severus und Harry.
> 
> Kurz gefasst:  
> Ohne Schwingen keine sexuelle Anziehung, ohne sexuelle Anziehung keine Lust, ohne Lust und Liebe kein Liebesakt, ohne Liebesakt keine Inbesitznahme, sondern Vergewaltigung.  
> Indizien für den potentiellen(!) Gefährten s. Sachtext, einzig sicheres Erkennungszeichen des wahren Gefährten – chemische Reaktion bei Zungenkuss.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich konnte das ein wenig aufklären :))

 

Irgendwie hatte Harry sich verändert. Er war bei der Party sehr leise und in sich gekehrt gewesen und zuerst hatte Ron gedacht, es läge an der Trauer wegen seines verstorbenen Paten. Wie musste es sich wohl für Harry anfühlen, hierher zurückzukehren? Ron war noch nie gern in diesem Haus gewesen, dennoch hatte er herkommen wollen, um Harry bei Bedarf eine moralische Stütze zu sein. Und nun, nachdem die Dursleys ermordet worden waren, schien Harry sich sogar noch weiter zurückgezogen zu haben, als er es normalerweise bereits getan hatte. Harry war schon immer ein bisschen schüchtern gewesen, zurückhaltend gegenüber anderen Menschen, außer Ron und Hermine – so, als würde er erst Zeit brauchen, um Vertrauen zu anderen zu fassen. Harry hatte ihnen niemals etwas über die Vorkommnisse bei den Dursleys und was sie ihm angetan hatten erzählt, doch Ron erinnerte sich an die Nacht während der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, als Harry sich eilends zum Schlafengehen umgezogen hatte. Er hatte die blauen Flecken gesehen, mit denen Harrys Rücken übersät gewesen war.  
  
Er hatte es niemals vergessen. Er hatte niemals vergessen, wie sehr er nach Luft ringen musste, als er plötzlich erkannte, was diese Blutergüsse bedeuteten. Jemand in diesem Haus im Ligusterweg hatte Harry etwas zuleide getan und wenn man von den Verfärbungen der verschiedenen Hämatome ausging – manche lila und frisch, andere gelblich verblassend – hatte dieser Jemand ihm nicht nur einmal weh getan.  
  
Ron hatte nie mit Harry darüber geredet. Oder mit Hermine. Dennoch war es ein Geheimnis, das die drei teilten. Ein Geheimnis, über das sie niemals sprachen, nicht untereinander und auch mit niemandem sonst. Ab und an wollte Ron es einfach nur noch seinen Eltern erzählen, so dass sie Harry irgendwie retten könnten, aber er tat es nie. Er hatte Angst, dass Harry dies als Verrat ansehen könnte. Doch hier und jetzt, als er sah, wie introvertiert Harry erschien, als er in seinem Schlafanzug aus dem Bad kam, fragte er sich, ob er es hätte tun sollen.  
  
"Harry? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, als Harry in sein eigenes Bett kletterte. Das Licht war aus und Harry drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um.  
  
"Ich dachte, du schläfst schon."  
  
"Hast du deswegen so lange im Bad gebraucht? Weil du nicht mit mir reden wolltest? Harry, du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst, oder? Dafür sind Freunde doch da."  
  
"Es ist nicht so, als würde ich nicht mit dir sprechen wollen, Ron... Ich kann es nur einfach nicht. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, über manche Dinge zu reden, mit niemandem. Es liegt nicht an dir."  
  
"Aber es geht dir gut?" Ron tat der Gedanke weh, dass Harry so mitgenommen war und dennoch unfähig, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Ron mochte oft über seine älteren Brüder gestöhnt und sich über sie beschwert haben, aber er wusste, wenn er in irgendeiner Art von Schwierigkeit steckte und es nicht wagte, seinen Eltern davon zu erzählen, dann wäre er in der Lage, sich einem seiner Brüder anzuvertrauen und dieser würde ihm helfen, die Sache in Ordnung zu bringen und ebenso, seinen Eltern gegenüberzutreten. Ron erkannte, dass Harry das niemals gehabt hatte. Niemanden, an den er sich hätte wenden können, während er bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen war. Keine Brüder, keine Schwestern, keine richtige Familie, außer Verwandte, die ihm weh getan hatten. Heute, nachdem Ron selbst älter war, wusste er, was mit Harry in diesem Haus geschehen war: Er war misshandelt worden.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab Harry zu. Ron war überrascht, dass sein Freund überhaupt so viel eingestanden hatte. "Ich hasse dieses Haus. Es wird mir besser gehen, wenn wir erst mal wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind."  
  
"Geht mir genauso. Hier ist es unheimlich."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Ron", sagte Harry und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.  
  
"Nacht, Harry", antwortete Ron. Doch es dauerte noch lange, bis er einschlafen konnte.  
  
Harrys Schreie weckten ihn aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Ron entzündete die Gaslampe auf seinem Nachttisch und eine Sekunde lang wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan. Harry war nicht in seinem Bett, er lag an dessen Seite auf dem Fußboden, zusammengekrümmt. Ron konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Rücken von Harrys Pyjamaoberteil voller Blut war.  
  
"Harry! Ich hole Mum!"  
  
Harry wandte sich um, sein Gesicht war rot und fleckig. "Nein! Snape! Hol Professor Snape!"  
  
"Aber Harry...!"  
  
"Hol Snape! Bitte!", flehte Harry, bevor er vor Schmerz aufschrie und sich erneut zusammenkrümmte. Ron rannte hinaus in den Flur, er war völlig durch den Wind. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, auf welchem Stockwerk Snapes Zimmer lag. Was es das dritte? Oder das vierte? Oder gar der Speicher? Der Korridor war dunkel und er hatte seinen Zauberstab vergessen, so dass er nicht mal einen Lumos sprechen konnte. Ein kleines Licht wackelte auf ihn zu und als es näher kam, erkannte er, dass es Kreacher war.  
  
"Bitte! Ich muss Professor Snape herholen!", keuchte Ron hervor. Er war in Panik geraten, als er Harrys blutdurchtränkte Kleidung gesehen hatte. Oh, Merlin! Was tat Voldemort ihm nur an? Das hier war viel schlimmer als die Alpträume und Visionen, die Harry letztes Jahr gehabt hatte.  
  
"Kreacher befolgt keine Befehle von Blutsverrätern", spie Kreacher.  
  
"Harry braucht Hilfe!"  
  
Der Elf horchte auf. "Meister Harry? Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
  
Der Elf disapparierte und kehrte nur Sekunden später mit Professor Snape im Schlepptau zurück. Snape trug ein langes graues Nachthemd und darüber einen schwarzen Morgenmantel, den er sich offensichtlich in größter Hast übergeworfen hatte. Er war gerade dabei, den Bindegürtel zu verknoten und starrte Ron und Kreacher gleichermaßen böse an.  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Es ist etwas mit Harry, Sir", sagte Ron. Ihm war klar, dass er Snape zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt lieber keine 'schmierige Fledermaus' nannte, es würde zu nichts führen. "Er blutet!"  
  
"Seine Narbe?"  
  
"Nein, sein Rücken. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich Sie hole."  
  
Snapes Gesichtsfarbe, ohnehin schon bleich, verblasste mit einem Schlag noch mehr. Kreideweiß drängte er sich an Ron vorbei in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ron folgte ihm, doch Snape schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Er hatte nur Augen für Harry, der auf dem Boden kniete.  
  
"Es tut so weh!", wimmerte Harry, als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass Snape auf ihn zukam. Snape kniete nieder und streichelte Harry über den Kopf. Ron fielen die Augen heraus! Was tat Snape da? Warum berührte er Harry auf diese Art? Und was eine noch viel größere Überraschung war, Harry ließ es zu! Snape schlang seine Arme um Harry und Ron konnte beobachten, wie dieser sich an die Brust des Mannes schmiegte, während Snape sich bemühte, ihn zu beruhigen. Ron wusste, er sollte nicht zusehen. Es war zu... intim. Aber seit wann, bitteschön, waren Snape und Harry so vertraut? Sie hassten einander doch, oder?  
  
"Schhh, Pet*, ich weiß. Es ist bald vorüber. Es sind nur deine Schwingen, sie brechen durch."  
  
' _Schwingen?_ Oh, Merlin! Das hieß, Harry war... Und Snape war...!'  
  
"Harry! Du bist ein Sylphid!", rief Ron und verriet dadurch, dass er sie beobachtet und jedes einzelne Wort belauscht hatte.  
  
"Ich dachte, Sie wären noch im Flur, Weasley", knurrte Snape, der Harry schützend an sich zog. Und auch wenn Ron Snape als Lehrer nicht leiden konnte, konnte er doch allein aus dieser Geste heraus ablesen, dass der Mann Harry aufrichtig mochte. "Das hier geht Sie nichts an!"  
  
Ron war bewusst, dass Snape recht hatte. Die Schwingen eines Sylphids kennzeichneten dessen sexuelle Reife und der einzige, der dies hier beobachten sollte, war dessen Gefährte. _Snape_. Merlin, Ron konnte es nicht fassen. _Snape!_  
  
"Jawohl, Professor. Ich werde gehen und Tee machen. Wäre das in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Snape. "Sehen Sie zu, dass in Harrys sehr viel Zucker ist."  
  
Ron nickte. Er wusste, dass es einen Sylphid unheimlich viel Kraft kostete, wenn dessen Schwingen das erste Mal durchbrachen. Er hatte in einigen Büchern seiner Brüder geschmökert, nur deswegen wusste er Bescheid. Sie würden Sylphiden nicht vor ihrem siebten Schuljahr behandeln. Als er hinunter in die Küche ging, fragte er sich, welche Art Sylphid sein Freund wohl sein mochte. Das war der blanke Wahnsinn. Mehr noch. Sein bester Freund war ein Sylphid!  
  


* * *

  
Severus beobachtete den Eingang zum Zimmer noch eine Weile, nachdem Ron schon gegangen war. Harry drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und Severus fragte sich, ob er sich zu weit vorgewagt hatte, zu weit, zu früh. Doch Harry schien keine Anstalten zu machen, von ihm weg zu wollen. Die schmerzerfüllten Schluchzer klangen langsam ab. "Ich muss aufstehen. Ich muss mich strecken", sagte Harry.  
  
Snape stand auf und hielt Harry seine Hand hin, um ihm vom Boden aufzuhelfen. Harrys Schlafanzugoberteil bestand nur noch aus Fetzen und entblößte seine vernarbte Brust Snapes Blicken. "Darf ich?", fragte Severus und streckte schon die Hände aus, noch bevor er die Erlaubnis hatte.  
  
Harry sah auf seine Füße und nickte. Severus knöpfte den verbliebenen Rest des Oberteils auf und zog es Harry aus. Er war immer noch klein und schmächtig. Trotz der regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten auf dem Boot war Harry immer noch sehr zierlich, immer noch schmal. Der Anblick ließ Severus' Beschützerinstinkt derart heftig aufwallen, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig davon wurde. Harry verzog das Gesicht, so, als hätte er wieder Schmerzen. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch nur konzentriert, denn im nächsten Augenblick breitete er seine Arme aus und als er das tat, brachen seine Schwingen aus seinen Schulterblättern hervor und entfalteten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe.  
  
Severus fiel vor Bewunderung die Kinnlade hinunter. Harrys Schwingen waren dunkelgrün und schimmerten silbern, wenn das Licht in einem bestimmten Winkel auf sie fiel. Sie waren groß genug, um Harrys gesamten Körper zu umhüllen, ja, selbst Severus' Körper, und er zitterte vor Verlangen, als er sich vorstellte, in Harrys prachtvolle Schwingen eingewickelt zu sein.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich jetzt? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"  
  
"Nein, Sir. Die Schwingen fühlen sich seltsam an. Ein bisschen sperrig. Meine Balance ändert sich dadurch, oder?"  
  
"Möglicherweise ein bisschen", antwortete Snape. "Deine Schwingen sind traumhaft schön, Harry."  
  
"Sie... Sie können sie anfassen, wenn Sie wollen", meinte Harry scheu und errötete. "Sie sind es, nicht wahr? Sie sind mein Gefährte?"  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen kniete er sich vor Severus, seine Schwingen waren zu ihrer vollen Spannweite ausgebreitet. Jede einzelne Feder wogte wie in einer leichten Brise, als Harry seinen Kopf vor seinem Gefährten beugte.  
  
"Ich gehöre dir, Gebieter", sagte Harry.  
  
"Nein, Harry", widersprach Severus, legte seine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und hob dessen Kopf, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Harry sah aus, als hätte er entsetzliche Angst und Severus war auf's Neue verblüfft ob der Courage dieses jungen Mannes, der trotz seiner Angst vor ihm kniete. Der Tapferkeit seines _Gefährten_. "Nein, Harry, du wirst mich nicht 'Gebieter' nennen. Nicht, wenn du anderweitig zuvor dazu gezwungen wurdest. Wenn du mich bei einem Titel rufen möchtest, dann darfst du 'Dominus'** zu mir sagen, aber nicht 'Gebieter'. Und Harry, so sehr du vielleicht auch glauben magst, dies sei, was ich wünsche, weiß ich dennoch, dass du dafür noch nicht bereit bist."  
  
"Wirst du es mir beibringen, Dominus?", fragte Harry. In seinen Augen glänzten ungeweinte Tränen. "Wirst du mir beibringen zu lieben?"  
  
"Das werde ich, Harry. Ich werde dir alles beibringen."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pet, englisch "pet" – ich habe mich hier bewusst gegen eine Übersetzung ins Deutsche entschieden, auch, weil ich den Klang und die vielfältige Bedeutung mag, nicht zuletzt, weil es mWn kein Wort gibt, dass den Sinn dieses Wortes vollumfänglich wiedergeben kann. Wenn jemand einen Geistesblitz hat – ich bin für Vorschläge offen :)  
> Bis dahin nehmt es als Eigenname, als Kosename, mit dem Severus Harry bezeichnet.
> 
> Verb: to pet – Bedeutungen: streicheln, liebkosen, (ver)hätscheln, verzärteln, verziehen, favorisieren, knutschen  
> Substantiv: pet – Bedeutungen: Haustier, Lieblingstier, Lieblingskind, Liebling (Tier/Kind), Schoßkind (i.S.v. Günstling), auch als Kosename für eine Person, für die man eine starke Zuneigung empfindet  
> vgl. Substantiv: pet name – Kosename
> 
> Erklärung im D/s-Kontext: Der submissive Partner einer D/s-Beziehung, der von sich aus willens ist, Befehle seines dominanten Partners entgegenzunehmen und auszuführen, wird im Englischen oft als "pet" bezeichnet. Eine Master/pet-Beziehung ist im allgemeinen durch Liebe und Zuneigung geprägt, im Gegensatz zu einer Master/slave-Beziehung, die eher auf der gegenseitigen Erfüllung der jeweiligen Bedürfnisse beruht. Es ist ein sehr viel sanfterer und liebevollerer Ausdruck als "Sklave" oder sogar "Sub".
> 
> Zusammengefasst: Lest es als Kosename, mit dem Severus Harry benennt. Dieser Kosename bezeugt einerseits die Art ihrer Beziehung zueinander, andererseits, dass Severus Harry auf emotional-psychischer Basis bereits als sein Eigen angenommen hat und last but not least die Gefühle, die Severus für Harry empfindet. Mit der Verwendung gerade dieses Kosenamens verleiht er ihnen hier erstmalig mit Worten Ausdruck.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Dominus, lateinisch "dominus" – Bedeutungen: Herr, Hausherr, Besitzer, Eigentümer  
> Ich habe mich auch hier bewusst gegen eine Übersetzung ins Deutsche entschieden, auch wenn in der deutschen BDSM-Szene der Ausdruck "Herr" (ebenso wie "Meister" und "Gebieter") sehr verbreitet ist. Ich mag den Klang des Wortes, es klingt weicher als das harte "Herr", welches die eheste Entsprechung wäre. Außerdem finde ich, es passt zu Severus (und Harry und ihrer Beziehung).
> 
> Zusatzinformation für Neugierige: Als "Dominus" bzw. "Domina" werden in Deutschland für gewöhnlich dominante Personen bezeichnet, die ihre entsprechenden Dienste gegen Geld anbieten. So möchte ich Snape hier aber nicht verstanden wissen! :D


	10. Chapter 10

 

"Harry, wenn wir irgendetwas tun können, um es dir leichter zu machen, dann sag es uns einfach, okay? Egal, was es ist", meinte Hermine, als das Trio es sich in einem unbesetzten Zugabteil des Hogwarts-Express' gemütlich gemacht hatte. Ron hatte all ihr Gepäck in den Netzen über ihren Köpfen verstaut, bevor er sich selbst hingesetzt hatte. Er war seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres ganz schön in die Höhe geschossen und obwohl er groß war, war er dennoch ziemlich stämmig und muskulös. Harry wusste, es wäre unerheblich, was und wie viel er selbst von nun an essen würde, er würde nie viel größer oder kräftiger werden als jetzt. Sylphiden waren von Natur aus sehr zart, das stand jedenfalls in den Büchern, und aufgrund dieser Statur neigten andere Menschen dazu, deren magische Kräfte zu unterschätzen.  
  
Es war nicht leicht gewesen, Harrys Status als magisches Wesen vor Hermine zu geheim zu halten und – um die Wahrheit zu sagen – Harry wollte eigentlich auch gar keine Geheimnisse mehr vor seinen beiden besten Freunden haben. Bevor Professor Snape zu Voldemort zurückgegangen war, hatten sie ausführlich darüber gesprochen und Harrys Gefährte war derselben Meinung: Er könne es Hermine wissen lassen, solange beide, Ron und Hermine, sich im Klaren darüber waren, diese Information nicht weiter zu verbreiten.  
  
"Wir müssen ab sofort vorsichtig sein, wie wir unsere Sätze formulieren", sagte Ron. "Harry ist gezwungen zu gehorchen, wenn etwas wie ein Befehl klingt."  
  
"Oh? Ich dachte, nur dein Gefährte könnte dir befehlen, irgendetwas zu tun?" Hermine blätterte durch das Buch auf ihrem Schoß und suchte die entsprechende Seite.  
  
Harry wurde rot, er fühlte sich keineswegs wohl dabei, über diesen Aspekt der Verbindung sprechen zu müssen. "Ähm... nein... noch nicht. Nicht, bevor wir..."  
  
"Oh! Oh, okay, Harry, entschuldige! Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein. Das ist deine Angelegenheit. Hast du eigentlich schon etwas von Professor Snape gehört?"  
  
"Nein. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ein wenig besorgt." Genau genommen hatte er den gesamten letzten Monat nichts anderes getan, als sich Sorgen zu machen. Nach Harrys Geburtstag war Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und niemand am Grimmauldplatz hatte ihn seitdem zu Gesicht bekommen. Also hatte Harry ihn auch nicht fragen können, ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gäbe. Es war nicht so, als ob er tatsächlich mit Dumbledore hätte sprechen wollen, aber wen sonst hätte er fragen können? Der Schulleiter war der einzige, der möglicherweise wüsste, wo Snape sich aufhalten könnte. Harry hatte keine Briefe bekommen, nicht mal eine kleine, gekritzelte Notiz, die ihn wissen ließ, dass Snape in Sicherheit war.  
  
"Das ist nachvollziehbar", sagte Hermine. "Es muss schwer gewesen sein, dorthin zurückzugehen."  
  
Ein paar Minuten lang schwiegen sie alle drei.   
  
"Also habt ihr beide nichts dagegen? Dass es Snape ist, meine ich?", fragte Harry schließlich.  
  
"Harry, der lebenslange Bund mit einem Sylphid bedeutet genau das: Er ist dein Gefährte, ein Leben lang.  Deine Instinkte als magisches Wesen sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen und wenn du ihn als deinen Gefährten auserkoren hast, muss es dafür auch einen Grund gegeben haben. Ron und ich stehen zu einhundert Prozent hinter dir. Freunde sind immer füreinander da. Und wenigstens ist es nicht Mundungus Fletcher!", lachte Hermine zum Schluss. Ron und Harry stimmten in ihr Lachen ein. Harry hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass sie ihn ablehnen würden, weil er anders war, weil er ein Freak war, doch sie waren einfach nur für ihn da gewesen und hatten ihn unterstützt.  
  
Mit Ginny lagen die Dinge anders. Sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas im Gange war, als sie sich zu dritt in der Bibliothek im Haus am Grimmauldplatz verschanzt und sogar Abwehrzauber installiert hatten, um alle anderen fernzuhalten. Sie hatte immer wieder neue Schliche angewandt, um Ron und Hermine auszuquetschen und herauszukriegen, was die drei da drinnen taten, doch Harrys Freunde hatten dessen Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht. Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass Ginny ihm nicht rundheraus befohlen hatte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, sonst hätte Harry ihr alles über ihre Recherche bezüglich der Sylphiden erzählen müssen. Denn wie sich herausgestellt hatte, verfügten die Blacks über eine ziemlich umfangreiche Sammlung an Büchern über magische Wesen des Lichts und auch der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Ron, wir müssen los und nach den Erstklässlern schauen."  
  
"Okay, Hermine, ich will nur noch kurz mit Harry reden. Geh schon mal vor, ich komme in einer Minute nach."  
  
"Männergespräche?", grinste Hermine und ließ sie allein. Als sie ging, sprach sie noch einen Zauber über das Abteil, der ihnen ihre Privatsphäre garantierte.  
  
Durch das Fenster in der Abteiltür konnte Harry beobachten, wie etliche der jüngeren Schüler den Gang auf und ab marschierten und in sein Abteil linsten, manche von ihnen sogar mehrere Male, so, als ob sie sich vergewissern wollten, wo er war. Es schien, als wäre dieser Stuss vom 'Jungen-der-lebt' noch immer ein großes Thema unter den neuen Erstklässlern.  
  
"Harry, Hermine hat recht. Ich bin kein Fan von Snape, wie du weißt. Aber ich habe ihn in dieser Nacht mit dir zusammen gesehen. Er mag dich wirklich und ich denke, er wird sich gut um dich kümmern."  
  
"Denkst du, dass ich das brauche, Ron? Dass sich jemand um mich kümmert?" Harry war selbst überrascht, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er blinzelte heftig, um sie zu vertreiben.  
  
"Ja, Harry. Ich denke, das tust du, denn es ist etwas, was du noch nie zuvor erlebt hast."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Ron, er war aus der Tür und Harry allein. Alleinsein hieß, er hatte Zeit nachzudenken und sich Sorgen zu machen. Seine Sorgen drehten sich um Snape. Um seinen Dominus. Hatte Voldemort ihn schon aufgrund seines Verrats umgebracht? Oder überfiel Snape in diesem Moment gerade Muggel und tötete sie? Harry erschauderte, er wünschte, dass Snape nichts von alledem tun müsste.  
  
Das Rütteln des Zuges machte ihn schläfrig, er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Rücklehne der Sitzbank und schloss die Augen. Er drehte und wendete sich, um es sich ein bisschen bequemer zu machen. Seine Schwingen waren auf seinem Rücken wie eine Art Fächer zusammengefaltet, gut verborgen unter seinem Hemd und seinem Schulumhang. Wenn sie so gefaltet waren, waren sie nicht allzu offensichtlich, aber sie schmerzten noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit. Harry hatte auch feststellen müssen, dass er dieser Tage ungeschickter war als früher. Snape hatte gesagt, es würde noch eine Weile weh tun, da Harrys Muskeln noch nicht an das Gewicht der Schwingen gewöhnt seien. Er hatte auch gesagt, er würde ihm beibringen, mittels seiner neuen Schwingen zu fliegen. Das war etwas, das Harry irreal und wie ein Traum erschien, denn wie oft hatte er eben davon geträumt: aus eigener Kraft fliegen zu können und nicht nur mithilfe eines Besens.  
  
Der Zug ratterte auf seinem Weg nach Hogwarts, als Harry schlussendlich in den Schlaf fiel.  
  


* * *

  
Sobald sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, suchte Harrys Blick den Lehrertisch ab, doch nicht nur Hagrid fehlte, auch von Professor Snape war nichts zu sehen. Darüber hinaus war der Stuhl des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unbesetzt. Harry hoffte nur, sie würden dieses Jahr jemanden bekommen, der nicht so mies wäre wie Umbridge. Die schnatternden Schüler brachten sich nach ihren Sommerferien gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand und so stieg der Lärmpegel in der Halle nach und nach an. Harry kletterte über die Sitzbank, so weit wie möglich von Ginny entfernt. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle sie ihren Platz wechseln, um sich neben ihn zu setzen, doch der freie Sitz wurde soeben von Neville okkupiert und Ginnys Vorhaben damit erfolgreich vereitelt. Harry fragte sich, wie er es anstellen sollte, ihr für den Rest des Schuljahres aus dem Weg zu gehen, ohne dass es so aussah, als würde er ihr aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
"Hi, Neville. Ich hab dich im Zug gar nicht gesehen", grüßte er, als sein Freund es sich bequem machte. Neville hatte über den Sommer einiges an Gewicht verloren und war gleichzeitig etliche Zentimeter gewachsen. Harry sah, dass nicht wenige Mädchen ihm schöne Augen machten, doch dieser schien es überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Neville hatte nur Augen für ein einziges Mädchen, Luna Lovegood, die am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß.  
  
Neville errötete leicht, als er Luna zuwinkte. "Ich hab bei Luna im Abteil gesessen."  
  
"Oh. Dann macht ihr endlich Fortschritte?"  
  
"Wir gehen miteinander", gestand Neville gut vernehmlich flüsternd.  
  
"Das wurde aber auch verdammt noch mal Zeit, Neville!", lachte Seamus Finnigan, der gerade in der Halle angekommen war und die letzten Worte gehört hatte, und schlug Neville auf den Rücken. "Was ist mit dir und Cho, Harry? Hör ich da schon die Hochzeitsglocken läuten, oder was?"  
  
"Ähm... nein. Es hat mit uns nicht geklappt."  
  
Harry war erleichtert, als Seamus sich ihnen gegenüber auf der Bank niederließ und nicht etwa versuchte, auch ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Wie sollte er nur seine Schwingen geheim halten, wenn die Leute ihn ständig anfassten? Gerade als Dumbledore am Lehrertisch aufstand und mehrmals mit einem Messer gegen seinen Kelch tippte, schwangen die großen Doppeltüren zur Halle auf und Hagrid kam zusammen mit einer Gruppe tropfnasser Erstklässler herein.  
  
Sie sahen alle so winzig aus, als sie zum Lehrertisch gingen, wo der Sprechende Hut bereits auf seinem Stuhl lag und auf sie wartete. Die meisten von ihnen lächelten und schauten ehrfürchtig auf die langen Tische und die verzauberte Decke. Einige sahen nervös und ängstlich aus – möglicherweise Muggelgeborene? Nachdem die letzten Schüler die Halle betreten hatten, sackte Harry vor Erleichterung zusammen. Snape war zurück. Er wurde von zwei weiteren Leuten begleitet, Bill Weasley und einem sehr rundlichen Mann, den Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte, als er die drei Neuankömmlinge erblickte und nachdem ein zusätzlicher Stuhl für Bill heraufbeschworen worden war und sich alle an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatten, tippte Dumbledore erneut mit dem Messer gegen seinen Kelch, bis es in der Halle leise wurde.  
  
"Ein herzliches Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts an alle und ein besonders herzliches Willkommen an unsere neuen Schüler in diesem Jahr. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet hier alle viel Spaß haben. Ich habe dieses Jahr nur wenige Ankündigungen zu machen. Wir haben in der Tat wieder einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ich bin erfreut, euch mitteilen zu können, dass Professor Snape diesen Posten endlich doch noch angenommen hat."  
  
Am Slytherin-Tisch brandeten Hochrufe und Freudenschreie auf, während die anderen Häuser zurückhaltender Beifall klatschten. Harry machte sich Sorgen; da niemand länger als ein Jahr auf diesem Posten blieb, hatten Ron und er oft gescherzt, dass er verhext wäre. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Snape nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein würde? Wenn wirklich ein Fluch auf dieser Stelle läge, dann bedeutete das, dass sein Gefährte im kommenden Jahr nicht mehr hier wäre. Wusste Dumbledore etwa, wer sein Gefährte war? Könnte es sein, dass er versuchte, sie zu trennen? Harry schnaubte gereizt und spürte abermals den Schmerz in seinen Schwingen aufflammen.  
  
"Der Lehrplan in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist sehr umfangreich, insbesondere für die UTZ-Klassen. Aus diesem Grund wird Mr. Weasley Professor Snape zukünftig als Assistent im Unterricht unterstützen. Und nun möchte ich noch den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen, Professor Horace Slughorn."  
  
Es ertönte noch einmal gedämpfter Applaus, während die Schüler gleichzeitig überlegten, was diese Veränderungen wohl mit sich bringen würden. Slughorn war eine unbekannte Größe, genauso wie Snape als Verteidigungslehrer. Und warum sollte er einen Assistenten benötigen? Harry mochte nicht viel über den Mann wissen, aber nach dem, was er wusste, dachte Harry nicht, dass Snape Assistenz bei irgendetwas bräuchte. Er war äußerst autark.  
  
"Hmm, das ist interessant", murmelte Hermine auf der anderen Seite von Ron. "Ich frage mich, ob Snape bei Slughorn war, um ihn aus dem Ruhestand zurückzuholen."  
  
"Er war schon mal Professor in Hogwarts?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Ja, selbstverständlich, hast du denn nicht in 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts' von ihm gelesen?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, natürlich hast du das nicht. Er war einmal der Hauslehrer Slytherins."  
  
"Noch mehr Slytherins?", grummelte Ron. "Na ja, wenigstens haben wir Bill. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er hier Lehrassistent wird. Ich frage mich, was in der Bank geschehen ist. Normalerweise erlauben die da kein Sabbatjahr. Ob er gefeuert wurde oder so etwas? Oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, Fleur hat ihn dazu gebracht zu kündigen. Sie hat es immer gehasst, dass er so viel reisen musste."  
  
Hermine lehnte sich seitwärts zu ihm, so dass sie Ron und Harry gleichzeitig ihre Überlegungen zu dem Thema zuflüstern konnte. "Möglicherweise hat es auch etwas mit Harry zu tun. Zusätzlicher Schutz vor Du-weißt-schon-wem."  
  
"Oh, richtig", antwortete Harry ernüchtert.  
  
Es schien, als ob alles in seinem Leben zu guter Letzt auf Voldemort hinauslief.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Spät am Abend desselben Tages lag Harry in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm auf der Seite, er konnte nicht einschlafen. Er musste bei seinem Dominus sein. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er wie an einer Kette zu Severus Snape gezogen werden und je länger er es ignorierte, desto nachdrücklicher wurde dieses Ziehen. Es hatte keinen sexuellen Charakter – Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben sexuelle Gefühle jedweder Art empfunden.  
  
Im dritten Schuljahr hatte ihnen Madam Pomfrey einige Lehrvorträge zu Gesundheitsfragen gehalten. Sie hatte darüber gesprochen, wie sich ihre Körper verändern würden und was auf sie zukommen könnte, doch Harry hatte nichts von alldem jemals auch nur im Entferntesten gespürt. Er hatte noch nie einen feuchten Traum gehabt und auch noch niemals eine Erektion. Sie waren über Masturbation, den Koitus, Verhütung, Babys und alles andere unterrichtet worden, doch es hatte nur dazu geführt, dass Harry sich Sorgen machte, dass er nicht normal sei – wieder einmal. Manchmal berührten sich die anderen Jungen unter der Dusche oder im Schlafsaal selbst. Sie schienen sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht ernstlich um ihre Privatsphäre kümmern, aber wenn man es recht bedachte, war Privatsphäre in einem Internat ohnehin ein Fremdwort. Harry jedoch hatte noch nie derartige Bedürfnisse verspürt.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es daran lag, dass er ein Sylphid war oder ob der Grund in dem Missbrauch lag, den er erlitten hatte. Vielleicht würde er ja niemals irgendwelche sexuellen Gefühle empfinden, Gefährte hin oder her. Vernon hatte ganz sicher keine Zeit darauf verschwendet, Harry zu erregen und – um die Wahrheit zu sagen – Harry war dankbar dafür. Das, was Vernon und Dudley ihm angetan hatten, war verheerend genug gewesen; Harry konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wenn sie ihn auch noch zum Höhepunkt gezwungen hätten.  
  
Harry wusste, dass die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal alle schliefen, denn es waren nur ihr leises Atmen sowie ab und an ein Schnarchen zu hören. Er wünschte, er könnte auch so schnell und leicht einschlafen, aber so war es noch nie gewesen. Manchmal unterhielt er sich mit Ron und dieser schlief mitten im Gespräch ein! Harry war noch nie fähig gewesen, quasi von einer Sekunde zur anderen in den Schlaf zu fallen.  
  
Im Ligusterweg hatte er immer entweder zu große Schmerzen gehabt, um einmal eine Nacht lang richtig zu schlafen oder aber sie waren gekommen und hatten ihn geweckt, um diese schrecklichen Dinge mit ihm anzustellen. Alpträume waren seine seine treuen Begleiter, genauso zuverlässig wie Vernons Faustschläge und Fußtritte, wenn Harry einen von ihnen mit seinen nächtlichen, alptrauminduzierten Schreien aufweckte. Als er das allererste Mal nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war Harry zu aufgeregt gewesen, um in den ersten Nächten überhaupt zu schlafen. Selbst heute noch, nachdem er schon ein wenig über die magische Welt und seinen Platz in ihr wusste, lief ihm vor Aufregung ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn die Kutschen um die letzte Kurve des geschwungenen Weges nach Hogwarts fuhren und er den ersten Blick auf die Türme und hellerleuchteten Fenster werfen konnte.  
  
Harry war unruhig, er versuchte erneut, es sich im Bett gemütlich zu machen, indem er seine Position verlagerte. Normalerweise schlief er auf dem Rücken, doch heute Nacht war der Druck auf seine Schwingen zu unangenehm. Er setzte sich auf, nahm eines seiner Kissen und legte es auf den Fußboden, schüttelte das übriggebliebene auf und legte sich wieder hin. Es nützte nichts, trotz des Kissenwechsels war er hellwach und ihm war klar, er würde es bleiben, bis er Severus gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry wusste einfach, dass er nicht zur Ruhe käme, bevor er nicht seinen Dominus gesehen hätte. Würde Severus sehr böse auf ihn sein, wenn er die Ausgangssperre nicht einhielt? Severus hatte noch nie zuvor ein Nachsehen mit ihm gehabt, doch jetzt lagen die Dinge anders, oder? Severus Snape war jetzt sein Gefährte und Harry musste ihn unbedingt sehen, bevor er noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt.  
  
Er glitt aus dem Bett und schlüpfte mit den Füßen in seine Hausschuhe, bevor er seinen Schrankkoffer so leise wie möglich öffnete. Der Deckel quietschte ein bisschen, als er ihn anhob, aber keiner der anderen Jungen schien aufzuwachen. Harry nahm seinen Tarnumhang und legte ihn sich um die Schultern, bevor er sich erst zur Tür und dann hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt, die Kohlen glühten blutrot. Ein paar Gaslampen waren noch entzündet und spendeten genug Licht, um nicht über die Möbel zu fallen, als er sich auf das Porträtloch zubewegte. Die Fette Dame schlief tief und fest und bemerkte nicht, dass er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.  
  
Die Gänge und Treppen waren menschenleer, als Harry zu dem Klassenzimmer lief, in dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet wurde. Er war froh, dass er sich heute Nacht wenigstens nicht bis in die Kerker vorwagen musste, um Severus zu sehen. Im Dunkeln war das Klassenzimmer irgendwie unheimlich. Da keine Fackeln den Raum erleuchteten, war der Mondschein, der durch das Fenster fiel, die einzige Lichtquelle. Und als dieses Licht auf ein uraltes Drachenskelett traf, war Harry fast sicher, dass es sich bewegt hatte. Er eilte durch das Zimmer und stieg die Treppe hinauf, die zum Büro führte, doch als er die Tür erreicht hatte, brachte er es nicht über sich anzuklopfen. Harry wollte nicht, dass sein Dominus böse auf ihn war und er befürchtete, wenn er ihn mitten in der Nacht belästigte, würde genau dies geschehen. Harry war traurig und fühlte sich elend, er setzte sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf.  
  
Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen, es war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte im Gryffindorturm in seinem Bett bleiben sollen, da, wo er hingehörte. Gerade als er aufstand, um sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Schlafsaal zu machen, öffnete sich die Bürotür. Harry wandte sich um und stand seinem Dominus von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Harrys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als Severus' Blick die Treppe und das tieferliegende Klassenzimmer absuchte.  
  
"Harry, bist du es?", fragte Severus. Er trug einen schwarzen Schlafanzug und war barfuß, seine Haare waren durcheinander, als wäre er gerade eben aus dem Bett gefallen. Harry hatte ihn noch nie in solcher Unordnung gesehen.  
  
"Ja, Dominus", antwortete Harry, nahm den Tarnumhang ab und legte ihn sich über den Arm. "Es tut  mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht stören dürfen; ich werde einfach wieder zurück in mein Bett gehen."  
  
"Harry, bitte komm herein", bat Severus und trat zur Seite, damit Harry durch die Tür in das Büro treten konnte.  
  
Die furchtbaren rosafarbenen Wände und die Wandteller mit den Kätzchen, die Umbridge so geliebt hatte, waren verschwunden; stattdessen waren die blanken Steinwände nun mit ein paar Wandteppichen bedeckt, die Jagdszenen zeigten, darüber hinaus standen viele Bücherregale an den Wänden. Harry wollte sich gerade auf den Boden knien, als Severus ihn mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte, sich in einen der Stühle vor den Schreibtisch zu setzen, während er selbst in seinem Stuhl dahinter Platz nahm. Harry fühlte sich gleich noch mehr wie ein Schüler, der die Schulregeln gebrochen hatte und dem eine Strafarbeit drohte.  
  
"Durch unsere Verbindung konnte ich fühlen, dass irgendetwas los ist", sagte Severus. "Beunruhigt dich etwas?"  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", antwortete Harry. "Ich musste dich unbedingt sehen. Es war, als würde mich irgendetwas regelrecht zu dir hinziehen."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass der sexuelle Drang so früh einsetzen würde."  
  
"Nein!", platzte Harry heraus. "Das ist es nicht. _Das_ fühle ich nicht. Ich denke, ich musste einfach nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Nachdem du zu _ihm_ zurückkehren musstest. Hat er... hat er dir weh getan?"  
  
"Ich würde bevorzugen, nicht darüber zu sprechen."  
  
"Oh. Ja, richtig. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."  
  
"Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du Fragen stellst, Harry, solang dir bewusst ist, dass ich sie nicht immer werde beantworten können. Davon unabhängig, haben wir trotzdem noch eine Menge miteinander zu bereden, aber ich denke, das hat Zeit, bis wir beide nicht mehr so übermüdet sind. Möchtest du etwas, das dir beim Einschlafen hilft? Ich habe hier noch irgendwo einen Schlaftrank."  
  
"Danke, Sir", sagte Harry. "Das könnte helfen."  
  
Sobald Severus durch die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern verschwunden war, glitt Harry von seinem Stuhl und kniete sich auf den Boden, so, wie er es hatte tun wollen, seitdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich und er fühlte sich jetzt wesentlich entspannter, nachdem er gleich in der Anwesenheit seines Dominus' knien würde. _Diesen_ Drang fühlte er definitiv bereits.  
  
Er hörte, wie Severus scharf die Luft einsog, als dieser mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand zurückkehrte.  
  
"Du siehst gut aus, wenn du für mich kniest, Pet", sagte Severus, streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte Harry über den Kopf.  
  
Harry blieb stocksteif; er hatte ein bisschen Angst, dass dieses Streicheln in intimere Berührungen übergehen würde, aber er vertraute Severus auch, er wusste, dass dieser im Moment nicht weiter gehen würde.  
  
Severus verweilte noch einen Augenblick mit der Hand in Harrys Haaren, bevor er dessen Kinn anhob, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe, Harry. Wir werden die Dinge langsam angehen. Du wirst es wissen, wenn du bereit für mich bist."  
  
"Aber ich muss dir doch gehorchen? Was wäre, wenn du mehr willst, bevor ich bereit dafür bin? Du kannst mir einfach befehlen, es zu tun."  
  
Severus setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Fußboden, so dass er und Harry auf derselben Augenhöhe waren. "Harry, ich bin nicht wie deine Verwandten. Ein wahrer Dominus zwingt seinen submissiven Partner nicht zu Dingen, die dieser wahrhaftig nicht tun möchte. Der Dominante hilft seinem Partner, dessen Grenzen zu erkunden, aber er wird immer nur so weit gehen, wie der Submissive es auch möchte. Wenn man dich zwingen würde, Dinge zu tun, die du wahrhaftig nicht tun willst, wäre das nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine Vergewaltigung, findest du nicht auch?"  
  
Harry nickte. Genau das war es, was die Dursleys ihm angetan hatten.  
  
"Ich habe noch mehr über die Verbindung mit einem Sylphid nachgelesen, Harry. Ich möchte gern, dass wir gemeinsam ein kleines Experiment wagen. Ich werde dir befehlen, etwas zu tun. Aber ich will, dass du versuchst, mir nicht zu gehorchen, in Ordnung?"  
  
"Okay", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er fürchtete den Schmerz, von dem er wusste, dass er ihm bevorstand.  
  
"Gut, Harry. Steh auf und fass den Wandteppich dort drüben an."  
  
Harry war im Begriff aufzustehen, als er realisierte, dass Severus ebenso wollte, dass er den Befehl missachtete. Was war denn jetzt der echte Befehl? Sollte er nun gehorchen oder nicht gehorchen? Während er über sein Dilemma nachgrübelte, fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. Kein Schmerz. Er fühlte nicht einmal den leisesten Hauch eines Schmerzes. "Ich verspüre keine Schmerzen", sagte Harry völlig überwältigt.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Keine Schmerzen, nicht bei mir. Du wirst mir gehorchen, weil es in deiner Natur liegt, mir gefällig zu sein, aber du wirst keinerlei Schmerzen erleiden, wenn dein Gefährte dir etwas befiehlt. Dennoch, bis wir den Bund vollziehen, werden andere Menschen nach wie vor in der Lage sein, dir Befehle zu erteilen und wenn du sie nicht befolgst, wirst du den Schmerz fühlen wie zuvor."  
  
"Aber du hast mir doch früher auch schon Befehle erteilt und ich war gezwungen, sie zu befolgen", wandte Harry ein.  
  
"Ja, das war, bevor du mich als deinen Gefährten akzeptiert hast. Die Dinge haben sich geändert, nachdem du das getan hast. Und sie werden sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch weiter ändern, wenn ich dich erst voll und ganz mein Eigen nennen kann."  
  
"Ich... ich fühle mich dafür noch nicht bereit, Dominus."  
  
"Ich weiß, Harry. Wir gehen einfach einen Schritt nach dem anderen, okay?" Severus küsste ihn auf die Stirn und reichte ihm die Phiole. "Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für's Bett. Gute Nacht, Harry."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Sir. Und danke für alles."  
  
"Sehr gern geschehen, Harry und nun husch, husch!" Severus wedelte mit den Händen, als wolle er eine unsichtbare Katze verscheuchen und Harry musste kichern. Er hoffte, dass er in Zukunft noch sehr viel mehr würde lachen können.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Harry war nicht der einzige, der sich überrascht im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke umschaute. Als Professor Snape noch im Kerker unterrichtet hatte, hatten nur ein paar flackernde Kerzen und die Fackeln an der Wand ein wenig Licht verströmt. Jetzt aber durchflutete Sonnenlicht den Raum und Staubpartikel tanzten in den Sonnenstrahlen. Professor Slughorn hatte die Illusion dreier großer Fenster heraufbeschworen. Da er in Zaubertränke nicht immer besonders aufmerksam gewesen war, konnte Harry sich nicht sicher sein, er meinte jedoch, sich zu erinnern, dass Severus einmal etwas davon erwähnt hatte, dass für die Herstellung vieler Tränke Dunkelheit vonnöten sei und dass Sonnenlicht sie ruinieren könnte. Am Arbeitstisch neben ihm hob Hermine ihre Hand. Ron schaute Harry an und verdrehte die Augen. Harry lächelte seinem Freund zu. Wenigstens manche Dinge änderten sich nie.  
  
"Ja, bitte?", fragte Slughorn. "Wie heißt du, meine Liebe?"  
  
Dieser Mann favorisierte die Farbe Schwarz nicht so sehr wie Severus. Unter einer rostbraunen Robe, deren Ärmel derartig weit schwangen, dass sie unpraktisch waren, trug er einen braunen Nadelstreifenanzug, welcher gewaltig über seinem ausladenden Bauch spannte. Harry vermutete, dass er seit Jahren keinen Zaubertrank mehr gebraut hatte. Seine Hände waren weich und schwabbelig mit stummeligen Fingern; Harry wäre überrascht, wenn der Mann sich noch erinnerte, wie man einen Kessel korrekt aufstellt.    
  
"Hermine Granger, Sir. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum wir hier drinnen Tageslicht haben. Professor Snape hat gesagt..."  
  
Slughorn unterbrach sie: "Sie werden noch herausfinden, dass Professor Snape und ich sehr unterschiedliche Lehrmethoden bevorzugen. Er mag sich in der Dunkelheit wie zu Hause gefühlt haben, aber ich für meinen Teil mag das Sonnenlicht. Nicht alle von uns sind mit Fledermäusen verwandt, wissen Sie?" Er machte eine kleine Pause und wartete offensichtlich auf Gelächter, doch niemand lachte. "Ich denke ebenso, dass es weniger Unterrichtsstörungen gibt und die Schüler besser arbeiten können, wenn jeder sehen kann, was er tut. Mr. Malfoy, essen Sie etwa in meinem Klassenzimmer?"  
  
"Nein, Sir" antwortete Malfoy und zog eine Flappe; doch Harry hatte gesehen, dass Malfoy etwas hinuntergeschluckt hatte, als Slughorn sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
  
Slughorn verengte die Augen und starrte hinüber zu der Seite des Klassenraums, auf der die Slytherins saßen. "Nun ja, geben Sie darauf acht, dies zu vermeiden. In diesem Raum gibt es viele flüchtige Substanzen, sogar ein einziger Tropfen Speichel könnte desaströse Auswirkungen haben. Sie sind alle hier, um zu lernen. Das hier ist nicht die Große Halle oder Ihr Gemeinschaftsraum. Es gibt Dinge, die ich in meinem Klassenzimmer nicht dulden werde. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, um über Ihre neuesten Freunde und Freundinnen zu ratschen, um genau zu sein, sollten Sie sich in diesem Raum gar nicht unterhalten, es sei denn, es betrifft Ihren aktuellen Trank oder den Unterrichtsstoff im Allgemeinen. Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, um einen Teil Ihres Mittagessens zu verspeisen oder einander Streiche zu spielen. Ich erwarte von jedem einzelnen von Ihnen, dass Sie am Ende der Stunde Ihren Kessel saubermachen und der nachfolgenden Klasse Ihren Arbeitsplatz picobello hinterlassen. Verschmutzte Gerätschaften können bewirken, dass ein Trank nutzlos oder sogar gefährlich wird und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie bei irgendeinem Teil Ihrer praktischen Übungen nachlässig sind."  
  
"Wir sind keine Hauselfen!", protestierte Malfoy. "Putzen ist nicht unsere Aufgabe!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, solange Sie ein Schüler dieser Klasse sind, werden Sie tun, was ich Ihnen sage, genau wie jeder andere auch."  
  
"Warte nur, bis mein Vater davon erfährt, ich werde ihm schreiben", knurrte Malfoy Pansy zu, die neben ihm saß.  
  
"Tun Sie das", sagte Slughorn freundlich, "auch wenn er vom Gefängnis aus nicht viel tun kann, nicht wahr?"  
  
Malfoy wurde flammend rot und die Gryffindors im Raum brachen in Lachsalven aus, Ron und Harry waren am lautesten. Obwohl er selbst ein Slytherin war, schien Slughorn Malfoy nicht alles durchgehen lassen zu wollen.  
  
Malfoy drehte sich um und starrte Harry böse an: "Fick dich, Potter, du blödes Arschloch!"  
  


* * *

  
"Um den Patronuszauber zu beherrschen und einen Patronus selbst heraufzubeschwören, müssen Sie sich zuerst von allen negativen Gefühlen freimachen. Angst, Hass, Gier und Neid werden nur Ihre Zauberkraft blockieren, so dass Sie außerstande sein werden, den Zauber durchzuführen. Sie sollten an etwas Erfreuliches denken, eine glückliche Erinnerung ist Ihre größte Chance auf Erfolg. Mr. Stephenson, warum kommen Sie nicht nach vorn und führen es dem Rest der Klasse vor?"  
  
Der Ravenclaw schaute die anderen Schüler des siebten Jahrganges an, als hielte er nach Rettung Ausschau, doch all die anderen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ignorierten ihn geflissentlich, sie waren einfach nur dankbar, dass sie nicht nach vorne gerufen worden waren.   
  
"Wenn es geht, bitte noch irgendwann in diesem Jahrhundert, Mr. Stephenson", knurrte Snape und schlug mit seinen Zauberstab in seine offene Handfläche. Er hatte schon die ganzen Morgen über eine furchtbare Laune, konnte aber nicht herausfinden, wieso. Beim Frühstück schien es Harry wunderbar zu gehen, er war von Weasley und Granger flankiert worden, als wären sie seine persönlichen Leibwächter. Und trotzdem plagten Severus Sorgen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Er wünschte nur, ihre Verbindung wäre ein wenig präziser und würde ihm mehr übermitteln als nur ein schwaches Gefühl des Unbehagens. _Warum_ fühlte Harry sich unbehaglich?  
  
Bill Weasley saß in der Ecke und grinste ihn an. Er korrigierte einige Aufsätze der Drittklässler, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass er nicht hier war, um im Unterricht zu assistieren. Severus atmete einmal tief durch. Es wäre nicht fair, sein Mütchen an den Schülern zu kühlen, aber er hatte genau das so lange getan, dass es zu einer Gewohnheit geworden war, die sich nun schwer ablegen ließ. Stephenson hatte sich endlich aus seinem Stuhl bequemt und war auf dem Weg nach vorn zu Snape, als die Klassenzimmertür aufflog. Hermine stand auf der Schwelle, sie war völlig zerzaust und sah verzweifelt aus.  
  
Severus schlug das Herz plötzlich bis zum Halse.  
  
"Sir! Sie müssen kommen!", schrie Granger aus voller Kehle, was ihr einige neugierige Blicke der Siebtklässler einbrachte.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, bitte kümmern Sie sich um die Klasse, während ich weg bin."  
  
Bill nickte, aber in seinen Augen stand dieselbe Besorgnis wie auch in Severus' eigenen, dessen war er sich sicher. _Harry_. Granger war nur hier, weil Harry etwas zugestoßen war. Severus folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer, er wusste auch ohne zu fragen, dass Harry im Krankenflügel war und richtig, ihre Schritte führten sie in diese Richtung.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus, während sie nebeneinander die Treppen hinaufliefen.  
  
"Harry wurde im Zaubertrankunterricht verletzt", antwortete sie, doch Severus war sich sicher, dass das dicke Ende erst noch kommen würde. Granger hatte nicht gesagt, dass Harry einen Unfall gehabt hätte, sondern, dass er verletzt worden sei.  
  
"War es der Zwang?"  
  
"Ja, Sir", gestand sie schließlich ein. "Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy hat zu Harry gesagt, er solle... er solle sich selbst ficken."  
  
"Merlin!", hauchte Snape erschüttert. "Was ist passiert? Was hat Harry getan?"  
  
Granger begann zu schluchzen, es fiel ihr schwer, einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervorzubringen. "H-Harry... er ist in die Vorratskammer gegangen. Sir, er hat einen der gläsernen Rührstäbe genommen, a-aber... aber er ist zerbrochen. I-In ihm."  
  
Severus musste nicht noch mehr hören, er jagte die verbliebenen Stufen hoch, immer zwei auf einmal überspringend, und raste in den Krankenflügel. Die Vorhänge des Bettes, welches am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, waren zugezogen und verbargen denjenigen, der darin lag, doch Severus konnte hinter dem Stoff den Schatten von Madam Pomfrey erkennen und wie sie geschäftig hin und her rannte. Granger war ihm in den Krankenflügel gefolgt und er zerbrach sich im Eiltempo den Kopf, um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, die erklärte, warum er hier war. Denn warum sollte es Severus Snape interessieren, dass Harry Potter im Krankenflügel war?  
  
"Sir? Darf ich hierbleiben und warten?", fragte Granger und rang die Hände.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie in den Unterricht zurückkehren, Miss Granger. Ich werde Sie später über sein Befinden in Kenntnis setzen."  
  
"Oh. Oh, okay. Könnten Sie Harry bitte ausrichten, dass ich nach ihm gefragt habe?"  
  
"Natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich richte es ihm aus."  
  
Er beobachtete, wie sie wegging, die Schultern so weit vornüber gebeugt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie nicht mit der Nase den Boden berührte. Severus trat am Eingang zum Krankenflügel von einem Fuß auf den anderen, er wusste, er könnte nicht gehen, wenn Harry ihn brauchte. War es das gewesen, was ihre Verbindung ihm zu sagen versucht hatte? Dass Harry verletzt war?  
  
Der Vorhang wurde beiseite gezogen und Poppy nickte ihm zu. "Ah, Severus, du bist hier. Sehr gut. Harry hat nach dir gefragt."  
  
"Er muss sich im Delirium befinden", sagte er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. "Warum sollte er sonst nach mir fragen?"  
  
Poppy schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Warum? Er ist verletzt und er braucht seinen Gefährten. Denkst du etwa, ich erkenne einen Sylphid nicht, wenn ich ihn vor mir sehe?"  
  
"Oh. Dann weißt du es also."  
  
"Ja, Severus, ich weiß es. Und nun geh da hinein und kümmere dich um ihn, das braucht er jetzt am dringendsten."  
  
"Wird er wieder gesund werden?"  
  
"Die Verletzungen waren schwer, aber es gab nichts, das ein paar gute Nähzauber und einige Blutbildungstränke nicht wieder richten könnten. Es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen, aber als Harrys Heilerin muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du mindestens einen Monat lang von jedem Versuch absiehst, Analverkehr auszuüben. Du musst seinem Rektum Zeit geben, um zu heilen."  
  
Severus wurde knallrot wie ein Schuljunge, trotz ihres sachlichen Tonfalls. "Wie du wünschst", antwortete er und lief schnell zu Harrys Bett.  
  
Harry schlief tief und fest. Er trug einen der üblichen gestreiften Krankenflügelpyjamas und lag zusammengerollt auf der Decke. Das Oberteil konnte seine Flügel nicht ganz verdecken. Severus konnte einige Federn erkennen, die am Kragen hervorlugten. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu halten, wollte ihn aber auch nicht wecken und so gab er sich schließlich damit zufrieden, seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf zu legen und einfach nur dessen Atemzügen zu lauschen. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was hätte geschehen können, wenn Harry es nicht rechtzeitig in den Krankenflügel geschaffte hätte. Aber es war in Ordnung, alles war in Ordnung. Harry war in Sicherheit. Im Moment jedenfalls. Denn wer wusste schon, welche Befehle ihm noch erteilt werden würden?  
  
Sie mussten Harrys Ängste vor Intimität überwinden oder er wäre das ganze Schuljahr über Leuten wie Malfoy ausgeliefert. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Severus war nicht blind, er sah, wie Harry zitterte, wenn er ihn streichelte und das ganz sicher nicht vor Verlangen. Es war aus Angst, schlicht und einfach. Es war ja gut und schön – und auch richtig – dass sie die Dinge miteinander langsam angehen wollten, aber dennoch, bis Severus ihn vollends in Besitz genommen haben würde, war der Rest der Schule eine Gefahr für ihn. Der Rest der Welt, wenn man es recht bedachte.  
  
Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er an der Seite von Harrys Bett gesessen hatte, als der Junge schließlich aufwachte und ihn anstarrte.  
  
"Dominus, es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte es nicht tun!"  
  
"Ich weiß, Harry, alles ist gut. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Wie geht es dir jetzt?"  
  
"Ein bisschen wund", antwortete Harry und errötete auf hinreißende Art.  
  
"Ich möchte Draco Malfoy am liebsten den Hals umdrehen!"  
  
"Es war auch nicht seine Schuld", sagte Harry. "Er wusste nicht, was ich tun würde."  
  
"Weiß sonst noch irgendjemand, was mit dir passiert ist?"  
  
"Nur Hermine. Sie ist mir in die Vorratskammer gefolgt; sie ahnte wohl, dass ich etwas tun würde. Hermine war diejenige, die mich in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat. Ron kann sich möglicherweise denken, was passiert ist oder aber Hermine hat es ihm mittlerweile erzählt."  
  
"Sie hat übrigens nach dir gefragt. Du hast gute Freunde, Harry. Wie lange musst du eigentlich im Krankenflügel bleiben?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey sagte, ein paar Tage mindestens." Harry ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen und schaute ihn nicht an.  
  
Severus nickte. "Also gut. Wenn du entlassen worden bist, möchte ich bitte, dass du an einem Abend in mein Quartier kommst, wir müssen über einige Dinge reden, Pet."  
  
"Ja, Dominus."  
  
"Und jetzt ruh dich erst einmal aus. Ich werde dich nach dem Abendessen wieder besuchen."  
  
Severus beugte sich über Harry, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. Ihm entging nicht, wie dieser zusammenzuckte, als er es tat. Merlin, wie sollte er Harry jemals zu seinem Eigen machen, wenn der Sylphid selbst vor dem kleinsten Küsschen zurückscheute?  
  
Er würde damit noch seine liebe Mühe haben, so viel war sicher.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

_Mach schon! Nimm ihn in den Mund, du Missgeburt! Zu mehr bist du nicht gut! Du bist nichts weiter als eine dreckige Hure! Haben sie dir an dieser Schule für Missgeburten nicht beigebracht, wie man einen Schwanz lutscht? Mach schon, lutsch ihn und wenn du mich wieder beißt, dann bringe ich dich um!_  
  
Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf und rang nach Atem. Obwohl er jetzt wach war, blitzten die Bilder seines Alptraums weiterhin vor seinem inneren Auge auf, vor lauter Übelkeit drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er versuchte, sich aus der verschwitzten Bettdecke zu kämpfen, die sich um seine Beine gewickelt hatte, um ins Badezimmer rennen zu können, doch er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig. Er beugte sich zur Seite über sein Bett und erbrach sich auf den Boden. Seine Kehle war wund und seine Augen tränten, als er sich wieder und wieder übergab, bis nichts mehr kam. Madam Pomfrey eilte quer durch den Krankenflügel auf ihn zu, in ihrem Gesicht stand Sorge, als sie das Erbrochene mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden ließ. Sie goss ein wenig Wasser aus der Kanne auf seinem Nachttisch in ein Glas und reichte es ihm.  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme und nahm einen großen Schluck, um wenigstens zu versuchen, den schrecklichen Geschmack in seinem Mund loszuwerden.  
  
"Harry, mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du den Krankenflügel verlässt, wenn dir immer noch so schlecht wird. Ich frage mich, ob das eine Reaktion auf einen der Tränke ist, die du einnimmst. Ich denke, du solltest noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben."  
  
"Nein, bitte nicht. Ich möchte einfach nur in den Alltag zurückkehren. Es geht mir gut, wirklich."  
  
"Harry, du hast dich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder übergeben, es geht dir nicht gut und es wäre unverantwortlich von mir, dich zu entlassen, wenn du nicht gesund bist. Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss? Wenn du es schaffst, dein Frühstück und dein Mittagessen zu essen und diesmal auch bei dir zu behalten, dann darfst du heut Nachmittag gehen."  
  
Harry wurde schon bei dem Gedanken an Essen übel, aber er wollte auch endlich aus dem Krankenflügel heraus. Hatte es tatsächlich einmal eine Zeit gegeben, zu der er dachte, dass er gern hier wäre? Er war jetzt schon fast vierzehn Tage hier und je länger sein Aufenthalt andauerte, desto häufiger schien er diese Alpträume zu haben. Harry wusste nicht, wie viele von ihnen er noch ertragen können würde; die Tränke für traumlosen Schlaf, die er bekam, hielten die Alpträume schon lange nicht mehr in Schach. Er wollte nur noch hier raus und endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen.  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen. Danke."  
  
"Gut, mein Lieber. Dann werde ich dir jetzt dein Frühstück bestellen, etwas Leichtes, und dir auch noch ein wenig Pfefferminztee besorgen."  
  
Sobald sie verschwunden war, setzte Harry sich auf, lehnte sich gegen seine Kissen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Seitdem er im Krankenflügel war, hatte Severus ihn jeden Abend besucht. Harry wusste, sein Dominus machte sich Sorgen um ihn, er konnte es spüren. Harry war ebenfalls besorgt, allerdings nicht wegen seiner Gesundheit. Er wusste, dass die Übelkeit und das Erbrechen nichts damit zu tun hatten, wie gesund sein Körper war; nein, Harry war _krank vor Sorge_. Er konnte sich denken, was genau Severus mit ihm besprechen wollte und Harry graute vor dieser Unterhaltung. Er hatte entsetzliche Angst vor dem, was sie vermutlich tun müssten, um ihren Bund endgültig zu schließen. _Sex_. Sie würden Sex haben müssen und das jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein. Für Harry bedeutete Sex Schmerz und Erniedrigung, das, was die Dursleys ihm angetan hatten. Keine Liebe, keine Zärtlichkeit und obwohl Harry wusste, dass Severus zartfühlend sein konnte und sich genau genommen ihm gegenüber auch schon liebevoll verhalten hatte, konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen, wie er es jemals ertragen können sollte, mit ihm Sex zu haben. Jemals wieder mit irgendjemandem Sex zu haben.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam zurück und brachte ihm einen Teller voller Toast und ein gekochtes Ei, zusammen mit einem Glas Kürbissaft und dem angekündigten Pfefferminztee. Harry nippte zuerst an dem Tee, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Er war sehr erleichtert, als er merkte, dass es klappte und war zuversichtlich, dass er nun auch das Frühstück essen könnte, ohne es gleich wieder hervorzubringen. Madam Pomfrey blieb in seiner Nähe und strich unter viel Trara nicht vorhandene Falten aus den Bettbezügen der Betten neben ihm. Als Harry sein Tablett geleert hatte, lächelte sie ihn an: "Sehr gut, Harry, wenn es so bleibt, bist du hier im Nullkommanichts raus."  
  
Unmittelbar nach dem Frühstück kamen Ron und Hermine zu Besuch, beide trugen Freizeitkleidung, keine Schuluniformen und Umhänge.   
  
"Ist heute schon Samstag?", fragte Harry überrascht. Die Zeit war schnell vergangen.  
  
"Jep, wir können heute also länger hierbleiben", antwortete Ron und machte es sich sich auf einem der Stühle neben Harrys Bett bequem. Hermine setzte sich an sein Bettende und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Fühlst du dich besser?"  
  
"Ein bisschen. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, wenn ich es heute schaffe, mein Mittagessen bei mir zu behalten, dann darf ich gehen."  
  
"Das ist toll, Harry." Hermine tätschelte seinen Fuß durch die Bettdecke hindurch. "Du kannst dir meine Aufzeichnungen ausleihen, für alles, was du verpasst hat, aber ich fürchte, was Wahrsagen angeht, bist du auf diesen Idioten hier angewiesen."  
  
"Oi", sagte Ron in einem Tonfall vorgetäuschter Entrüstung. "Wie dem auch sei, du hast da eh nicht viel verpasst, Harry. Trelawney sieht immer noch in jeder Unterrichtsstunde deinen Tod voraus, sie findet momentan nicht mal die Zeit, großartig was anderes zu erwähnen."  
  
"Hermine, könnte ich mal kurz allein mit Ron reden?", fragte Harry. Er war unsicher, ob er mit einem Mädchen über sein Anliegen reden könnte, selbst wenn sie zu seinen besten Freunden zählte.  
  
"Natürlich, Harry. Ich bin dann mal so lange in der Bibliothek."  
  
"Na, welch eine Überraschung", murmelte Ron in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, doch Hermine kicherte nur.  
  
Hermine. Kicherte. Über etwas, das Ron gesagt hatte! Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, schaute Ron ihn ein bisschen kleinlaut an.  
  
"Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, das du mir sagen willst, Ron?"  
  
Ron wurde fast so rot wie seine Haare. "Äh... ja. Ich hab Hermine gefragt, ob sie mich am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende begleitet und sie hat ja gesagt. Also nehme ich mal an, dass wir irgendwie miteinander ausgehen. Du bist doch nicht sauer deswegen, oder? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, wie das funktionieren soll, weil wir doch alle drei Freunde sind. Ich will das nicht kaputtmachen, verstehst du?"  
  
"Ron, wir können doch weiterhin Freunde sein, auch wenn du mit Hermine ausgehst, das stört mich nicht. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es mit euch sogar noch besser klappt, gerade weil du und Hermine bereits befreundet seid. Du kannst mit ihr reden und so."  
  
"Das ist allerdings wahr", meinte Ron. "Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"  
  
Gott, in seinem Kopf war alles so einfach gewesen, aber jetzt, als er es aussprechen sollte, bekam er kaum die Worte über die Lippen. Das hier würde nicht leicht werden. Andererseits hatte er das schon von Anfang an gewusst.  
  
"Ron... ich... als ich bei den Dursleys gelebt habe... sie... sie haben... sie waren nicht nett zu mir, Ron."  
  
"Ich weiß, Harry. Ich hab die blauen Flecken auf deinem Rücken gesehen, damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Ich hätte jemandem davon erzählen sollen. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht getan habe."  
  
"Ist schon okay. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob überhaupt irgendjemand etwas hätte tun können. Dumbledore hat mir jedes Jahr befohlen, dorthin zurückzukehren, selbst nachdem ich im dritten Jahr weggelaufen war. Aber... aber das war nicht alles, was sie getan haben."  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Willst du damit sagen, dass sie dich angefasst haben? Haben sie dich sexuell belästigt?"  
  
Harry nickte, die Tränen überkamen ihn und er brachte kein Wort mehr hervor. Er zog die Knie an seine Brust und umklammerte sie und weinte und weinte. Sein Bettzeug weichte durch, aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, die Erinnerungen prasselten auf ihn ein.  
  
"Oh, Harry", sagte Ron leise, stand auf und breitete seine Arme aus. "Darf ich dich umarmen? Ist das okay?"  
  
Harry nickte und stürzte sich auf den Trost, den ihm die Schulter seines besten Freundes bot. Das Wissen, dass er es Ron erzählt hatte und Ron immer noch hier war, ihn sogar berührte, machte Harry klar, dass er möglicherweise doch nicht so ekelerregend und schmutzig war, wie er von sich selbst immer gedacht hatte.  
  
"Ich fühle mich niemals sauber!", schluchzte Harry. "Ich schrubbe mich wie verrückt, aber ich krieg einfach den Dreck nicht von mir ab!"  
  
"Schhhh, Harry. Alles wird gut", sagte Ron. "Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Und sie können dir nie wieder weh tun. Nie wieder!"  
  
Harrys Tränen versiegten und er begann sich zu winden, offenbar wollte er freikommen. Nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass Harry die Berührung nicht mehr angenehm war, ließ er ihn schnell los.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht, Ron! Ich werde einfach nicht imstande sein, das zu tun!"  
  
"Was tun?"  
  
"Der Sylphid-Bund. Severus wird wollen, dass wir ihn bald endgültig schließen, damit so etwas wie das mit Malfoy nicht noch einmal passieren kann. Er will nicht, dass ich verletzt werde, nur weil irgendein Idiot mir befiehlt, irgendetwas zu tun."  
  
"Harry, du kannst das nicht machen, noch nicht. Du bist nicht mal ansatzweise bereit dafür! Du musst Snape sagen, was bei den Dursleys passiert ist!"  
  
"Er weiß es schon. Er weiß, was passiert ist."  
  
"Und trotzdem zwingt er dich, Sex mit ihm zu haben?", explodierte Ron wutentbrannt.  
  
"Nein, nein, so ist das nicht. Zur Zeit will er nur darüber reden, aber Ron, ich weiß, dass ich es niemals werde tun können! Ich hab noch nie... ich hab sogar noch nie eine Erektion gehabt, ganz zu schweigen von irgendetwas anderem. Ich hab irgendwie überhaupt gar keine Libido. Es ist, als ob ich da unten tot bin." Harry wurde tiefrot, als er mit der Hand in Richtung seines Schrittes wedelte. Er war grottendankbar, dass Hermine nicht hier war und nichts von alldem mitbekam. Das war alles so peinlich, aber er wusste, dass Ron dichthalten und nichts davon weiterplappern würde.  
  
"Also hast du niemals... du weißt schon...?" Ron machte eine vulgäre Geste mit seiner Hand.  
  
"Nein, mir war niemals danach. Ich hab es noch nicht einmal probiert."  
  
"Harry, ich bin kein Experte oder so, aber vielleicht solltest du das. Es probieren, meine ich. Schau doch einfach mal, ob du dich selbst zum Orgasmus bringen kannst. Lass zu, dass du es genießt, so wie es eigentlich sein soll. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt schon was mit Snape machen solltest, auch wenn er dein Gefährte ist. Du musst dich erst mal in deinem eigenen Körper wohl fühlen, bevor du da jemand anderen dran lässt."  
  
"Magst du es denn? Das zu tun, meine ich", fragte Harry. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, doch er war aufrichtig neugierig.  
  
"Da ich weiß, dass du es nicht der ganzen Schule erzählen wirst, werde ich antworten. Ja, es macht mir Spaß. Und manchmal, wenn ich zu gestresst oder angespannt bin und nicht einschlafen kann, dann hol ich mir erst mal einen runter und kann im Anschluss fast sofort einpennen. Es würde dir im Übrigen auch mit Snape helfen, einfach, weil du dann schon weißt, was du magst."  
  
"Danke, Ron."  
  
"Harry, es tut mir wirklich ehrlich leid, was du da durchmachen musstest. Du weißt aber, dass es nicht deine Schuld gewesen ist, oder? Diese Arschlöcher sind schuld! Wag es ja nicht, dich wegen etwas schuldig zu fühlen, das die dir angetan haben!"  
  
"Ich bemühe mich, Ron. Nur manchmal fällt es mir schwer, auf diese Art zu denken. Manchmal ist da tief in mir drin einfach nur ein verängstigter kleiner Junge, der denkt, dass all das ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen ist."  
  
"Nun denn, dann müssen wir diesem verängstigten kleinen Jungen eben beweisen, dass er unrecht hat, nicht wahr?"

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Es war Sonntagabend, als Harry endlich den Mut aufbrachte, Severus in dessen Räumen hinter dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufzusuchen. Während des Abendessens hatte er die ganze Zeit lang ununterbrochen die Blicke seines Dominus auf sich gespürt und er wusste, dass er es einfach nicht weiter aufschieben konnte. Er hatte kaum etwas von dem gebratenen Hühnchen gegessen und den Nachtisch, Rhabarberkuchen, sogar ganz ausgelassen. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn immer wieder besorgt an und er konnte nicht anders, als sich an den vorangegangenen Tag zu erinnern. War es richtig gewesen, sich Ron anzuvertrauen? Würde Severus böse auf ihn sein, weil er mit Ron darüber geredet hatte, obwohl er doch wusste, dass er stattdessen mit seinem Dominus hätte reden sollen? Er hatte Ron gesagt, er könne Hermine erzählen, was im Ligusterweg geschehen war, doch Harry war sich gewahr, dass er selbst nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen konnte. Es war viel zu persönlich.  
  
Nachdem Severus den Tisch verlassen hatte, wartete Harry noch zehn Minuten, bevor er ebenfalls sein Besteck niederlegte und sich auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle machte. Er schien noch nie so lange gebraucht zu haben, um bis in den dritten Stock und zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu gelangen. Harry trödelte vor sich hin, er versuchte, den Moment des Unvermeidlichen wenigstens noch ein bisschen herauszuzögern. Andererseits, so überlegte er, war die Angst davor vielleicht schlimmer als die Sache selbst – er ging ein wenig schneller. Severus hatte ihn erwartet. Die Fackeln im Klassenzimmer waren alle entzündet und die Tür zum Büro stand offen. Severus stand im Türrahmen. Harry blieb stehen, als er die Treppe zum Büro erreichte.  
  
"Komm herein, Harry", sagte Severus, drehte sich um und ging ins Zimmer. Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an seinem Umhang ab, bevor er seinem Dominus folgte. Sobald er im Büro war, kniete er sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Boden. Er fühlte sich schlagartig sehr viel besser. Dies war etwas, das er wollte, etwas, über das er Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten diese Unterhaltung auf ein und derselben Augenhöhe führen, Harry", sagte Severus. "Bitte setz dich auf den Stuhl."  
  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry und tat, wie ihm geheißen war, obwohl er nicht denselben Zwang zu gehorchen empfand wie neulich an dem Tag bei Malfoy. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, seinem Dominus zu gehorchen. Und das nicht, weil er sonst Schmerzen empfinden würde. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, wenn er bei Severus war. Das war immerhin schon mal ein Unterschied zu seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys. Severus holte seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, so dass sie einander gegenüber sitzen konnten, ohne dass eine Barriere zwischen ihnen war.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Severus, die Sorge in seiner Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören.  
  
Das Wissen, dass jemand sich für ihn interessierte, war eine wirklich angenehme Abwechslung. "Gut, danke, Dominus."  
  
"Heilen deine Verletzungen?"  
  
"Ja, Dominus. Ich bin geheilt, aber Madam Pomfrey will, dass wir noch eine Weile warten, bevor wir... irgendetwas tun." Harry wünschte, seine Stimme würde sich nicht so zittrig anhören.  
  
"Harry, ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fallen wird, aber wenn wir nicht wollen, dass so etwas wie mit Draco noch einmal passiert, dann werden wir unseren Bund so schnell wie möglich vollziehen müssen. Wer weiß, was noch geschehen könnte? Jemand könnte dir befehlen, vom Astronomieturm zu springen oder dich im See zu ertränken und du wärest gezwungen, es zu tun."  
  
"Ich weiß, Sir, aber das macht es nicht leichter", gestand Harry leise. "Ich bin noch nicht so weit." Harry war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er überhaupt jemals so weit sein würde, genauso wenig wie er sich sicher war, ob er es Severus sagen könnte.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht bereit dafür bist, Harry. Du zuckst zusammen, sobald ich in nur deine Nähe komme, doch es ist überlebenswichtig, dass du in absehbarer Zeit über diese Angst hinwegkommst. Wir können zum Beispiel versuchen, dein Vertrauen Stück für Stück aufzubauen, indem wir uns erst einmal nur berühren und küssen. Was genau macht dir denn solche Angst? Ist es der Schmerz? Sie haben dir dabei weh getan, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Zum Teil", antwortete Harry. "Aber ich denke, es liegt eher daran, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe. Sie haben mich dazu gebracht, mich gedemütigt zu fühlen. Hilflos. Wertlos. Schmutzig. Ich fühle mich in mir drin schmutzig. Und will mich bei dir nicht so fühlen."  
  
"Denkst du, dass ich dich demütigen will? Oder dir weh tun?" Severus tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen sein Kinn, als ob er über etwas nachdenken würde.  
  
"Nein, Sir. Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst. Ich gerate einfach in Panik. Ich merke, dass ich keinerlei Kontrolle habe und das jagt mir entsetzliche Angst ein. Sie haben niemals auf mich gehört, wenn ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass sie aufhören sollen." Seine größte Angst jedoch sprach Harry nicht an. Er fürchtete nämlich, dass Severus ebenfalls nicht aufhören würde, wenn er ihn darum bäte, im Falle, dass es ihm zu viel werden würde und er nicht länger mit der Situation umgehen könnte.  
Ganz genauso wie es früher immer gewesen war.  
  
Severus nickte, seine Hand lag unter seinen Kinn, als er Harry scharf anblickte. "Und genau aus diesen Grund war das, was sie dir angetan haben, Vergewaltigung, Harry. Ich will keinen Zwang auf dich ausüben, ich will, dass du es von dir aus möchtest, aus eigenem freien Willen, denn das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, den Bund zwischen uns zu schließen. Du hast die Bücher doch auch gelesen, du weißt, welch massiven Schaden Vergewaltigung und Missbrauch einem Sylphid zufügen. Du brauchst einen liebevollen Gefährten und wir müssen Liebe machen, um den Bund zu vollziehen. Ich nehme an, du hast bisher noch keinen sexuellen Drang verspürt?"  
  
"Nein, Dominus, es tut mir leid."  
  
Severus seufzte. "Es gibt keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung. Diese Dinge brauchen ihre Zeit. Ich will, dass du unterdessen immer in der Nähe deiner Freunde bleibst, so dass sie ein Auge auf dich haben können und zumindest versuchen, an dich gerichtete Befehle abzuwenden. Hoffentlich ist Draco sich weder im Klaren darüber, was du bist, noch was du getan hast. Derweilen habe ich ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Warte hier einen Moment."  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete, wie Severus durch eine Tür verschwand, in seine Privaträume, so nahm er jedenfalls an. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er zurück und hielt ein abgegriffenes, in Leder gebundenes Buch in den Händen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, während er es anstarrte. "Ich habe es in diesem Zustand vor einigen Tagen in den Kerkern gefunden, aber das geht so nicht." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Buches und auf einmal sah es aus wie neu. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf den Titel: _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.  
  
"Oh, ich hab das Buch schon. Für den Zaubertrankunterricht", sagte Harry. "Du hättest dir wegen mir nicht solche Umstände machen müssen."  
  
"Du hast nicht _dieses_ Buch", antwortete Severus. "Es gehörte mir, als ich noch Schüler in Hogwarts war. Ich habe damals ein paar Verbesserungen an die Ränder geschrieben; immerhin war dieses Buch schon zu meiner Zeit überholt. Ich will, dass du in allen Fächern gut bist, Harry, das schließt Zaubertränke mit ein. Du solltest nur niemandem sagen, woher du das Buch hast."  
  
"Ist das nicht Betrug?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Er wollte aus eigener Kraft gute Leistungen erbringen.  
  
"Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, stell es dir einfach wie eine verbesserte Variante deines Lehrbuches vor. Du wirst trotzdem arbeiten und lernen müssen."  
  
"Oh", antwortete Harry, er war nicht sicher, ob es so einfach war, aber er musste seinem Dominus doch auch gehorchen, oder? "Danke, Sir. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Harry hatte sich schon halb vom Stuhl erhoben, als Severus antwortete.  
  
"Noch nicht, Harry. Ich möchte bitte, dass du dich für ein Weilchen auf meinen Schoß setzt."  
  
"Auf deinen Schoß?" Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz anfing, wie ein Presslufthammer zu wummern. Er versuchte, die Panik zu unterdrücken, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte, doch sie kam in ihm hoch und er schluckte gegen die Übelkeit an, die gleich mit hochkam. Er schaute Severus nicht an.  
  
"Ich möchte dich einfach nur ein paar Minuten lang im Arm halten, Harry. Das heißt, ich werde meine Arme um dich legen, aber das ist auch schon alles, nicht mehr. Ich will dich auf keinen Fall erniedrigen oder dir weh tun. Wir müssen uns beide an die Berührungen des jeweils anderen gewöhnen, stimmt's?"  
  
Harry nickte und stand von seinen Stuhl auf. Er hatte sich gestern von Ron umarmen lassen – würde es dermaßen anders sein, wenn er sich von seinem Gefährten umarmen ließe? Andererseits wäre Ron niemals darauf aus, mit ihm Sex zu haben, nicht wahr? Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein und setzte sich dann auf Severus' Schoß, ganz weit vorn, nur auf dessen Knie.  
  
"Lehn dich an mich, Harry. Ich will nicht, dass du hinunterfällst."  
  
Harry rutschte ein Stückchen zurück und legte seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter ab. Dessen Arme legten sich um seine Taille und bewegten sich auch nicht tiefer und peu à peu merkte Harry, wie er sich auf dem Schoß seines Dominus' entspannte. Es fühlte sich eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut an, auf diese Weise umarmt zu werden. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor diese Art von Geborgenheit gefühlt.  
  
"Wie fühlt es sich an, Pet?"  
  
"Angenehm", meinte Harry, selbst überrascht.  
  
"Gut, das ist der Sinn und Zweck der Angelegenheit."  
  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Dominus?"  
  
"Du darfst, auch wenn ich eventuell nicht antworten kann."  
  
"Warum ist Bill Weasley wirklich hier? In Wahrheit ist er doch gar kein Lehrassistent, oder?"  
  
"Äußerst scharfsinnig, Harry. Nein, ist er nicht. Er spioniert mich aus."  
  
"Er spioniert dich aus? Warum denn das?"  
  
"Weil Dumbledore mir nicht länger vertraut. Bill ist im Auftrag des Ordens hier und soll sicherstellen, dass ich keinen ihrer Pläne gefährde."  
  
"Du meinst mich, nicht wahr? Ich bin ihr Plan, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Harry. Dumbledore will unbedingt wissen, was ich dir während der Zeit, die wir im Sommer zu zweit auf dem Boot verbracht haben, alles erzählt habe. Er ist ganz und gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass ich mich geweigert habe, irgendetwas zu verraten, weder wo wir waren, noch worüber wir gesprochen haben."  
  
"Aber... er könnte mir doch einfach befehlen, es ihm zu erzählen, oder?" Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Dominus in Schwierigkeiten geriet, doch wenn der Schulleiter ihm den Befehl erteilte, dann hätte er doch gar keine andere Wahl?  
  
"Er kann es ja mal versuchen", antwortete Severus grinsend. "Dieses Boot wird von weitreichenden, mächtigen Schutzzaubern umgeben, Harry. Niemand außer mir kann seine Existenz offenbaren und nichts von dem, was dort besprochen wurde, kann an irgendjemanden weitergegeben werden. Ich bin ein bisschen paranoid, was das betrifft."  
  
Harry grinste ebenfalls. "Also kann ich dich nicht verraten, selbst wenn er mir befiehlt, ihm alles zu sagen?"  
  
"Nein, kannst du nicht."  
  
"Sehr gut. Aber woher weißt du eigentlich, dass Bill den Auftrag hat, dich auszuspionieren?"  
  
"Bill hat es mir selbst erzählt. In Bezug auf dein Wohlergehen vertraut er Dumbledore nicht mehr. Ich nehme an, dass Ron seinem Bruder zumindest teilweise erzählt hat, was du im Ligusterweg ertragen musstest."  
  
"Oh." Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich bei der Vorstellung fühlen sollte. Er hoffte, dass Ron seinem Bruder nicht _alles_ erzählt hatte, was in diesem schrecklichen Haus vor sich gegangen war.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass er ihm alles erzählt hat, Harry", sagte Severus, als ob er dessen Gedanken gelesen hätte. "Nur, dass der Blutschutz nicht gewirkt hat und du dort niemals so sicher warst, wie Dumbledore es immer dargestellt hatte. Ich wollte dich deswegen ohnehin etwas fragen: Hast du eine Ahnung, warum der Blutschutz nicht funktioniert hat? Denn eigentlich hätte er funktionieren müssen. Wenn Eltern sich für ihre Kinder opfern, wird uralte Magie gewirkt. Du hättest sicher sein sollen."  
  
"Aber genau das ist es doch, Sir. Meine Eltern haben sich nicht für mich geopfert. Die Menschen, die in jener Nacht gestorben sind, waren nicht meine Eltern."

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Harry hatte sein Büro kaum verlassen, als Severus auch schon losstürmte und sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter machte. Er hatte sich keinen Reim auf Harrys Worte machen können, der immer wieder und wieder dieselbe Antwort gegeben hatte. Nicht seine Eltern waren in dieser Nacht gestorben. Die Frage war also, wer war dann in dieser Nacht gestorben? Und was war mit Harrys Visionen, die er hatte, wenn er Dementoren begegnete? Hatte er nicht immer gesagt, er höre die Schreie seiner Mutter, unmittelbar bevor sie starb?  
  
Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich zur Seite und gab den Weg zur Treppe frei, als Severus ihm das Passwort an den Kopf warf. Er rannte die Treppe mehr oder weniger hinauf, nur um noch ein bisschen schneller oben anzukommen. Als er vor der Tür stand, vernahm er Stimmen im Schulleiterbüro, doch er konnte keine Worte ausmachen oder auch nur, wem die zweite Stimme gehörte. Beide Stimmen wurden auf einmal leiser, als ob die beiden herinnen sich gewahr waren, dass sie belauscht wurden.  
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Holztür und Severus starrte dem Zaubereiminister ins Gesicht, Rufus Scrimgeour. Was hatte der Zaubereiminister denn bitte so spät in der Nacht in Hogwarts zu suchen?  
  
"Snape", schnarrte dieser höhnisch, bevor er sich zur Treppe wandte.  
  
"Minister", antwortete Snape, gerade als Dumbledore in der offenen Tür erschien.  
  
"Kommen Sie herein, Severus."  
  
Er folgte dem Schulleiter ins Büro. Fawkes trällerte ihm zur Begrüßung entgegen. Seit Severus Harrys magisches Erbe aufgedeckt hatte, war er neugierig auf Dumbledores Phönix und die Treue, die jener Harry seinerzeit in der Kammer des Schreckens erwiesen hatte. Denn er glaubte nicht, dass Fawkes Harry auf Dumbledores Geheiß hin zu Hilfe geeilt war, nein, er glaubte fest daran, dass Fawkes Harry geholfen hatte, weil dieser irgendwie gewusst hatte, dass Harry ein Phönixsylphid war.  
  
Dumbledore rief einen Hauselfen herbei, um Tee und Kekse zu bestellen. Beides erschien umgehend, doch Severus hatte keinen Nerv dafür.  
  
"Wer ist damals in jener Nacht wirklich gestorben?", fiel er mit der Tür ins Haus.  
  
"Welche Nacht?"  
  
"Wenn es nicht die Potters waren, wer war es dann?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen folgen kann, Severus. James und Lily Potter starben damals in der Nacht in Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein, bevor er vier Stück Zucker hinzugab. Severus zuckte bei dem Anblick zusammen, er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie seine Zähne schmerzten.  
  
"Und warum hat Harry dann gesagt, dass es nicht seine Eltern waren, die in dieser Nacht starben?"  
  
Dumbledores Hand, die mit dem Löffel den Tee umrührte, hielt einige Sekunden lang inne, bevor sie die Bewegung wieder aufnahm.  
  
"Ah. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry davon weiß. Niemand sollte davon wissen. Wie hat er es herausgefunden?"  
  
"Also waren die Potters gar nicht seine Eltern?", fragte Severus seinerseits, statt die Frage zu beantworten, und er erinnerte sich zurück. "Aber Lily war doch schwanger gewesen?"  
  
"Das war sie in der Tat, Severus. Doch leider war das Baby eine Totgeburt gewesen. Lily ging es die ganze Schwangerschaft über nicht gut und als das Baby in Gefahr geriet, nahmen die Heiler einen magischen Kaiserschnitt vor. Lily stand unter einer Betäubung, daher hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass ihr Kind gestorben war. James war außer sich vor Verzweiflung, er wusste nicht, wie er es seiner Frau sagen sollte. Es war mein Vorschlag gewesen."  
  
"Was war Ihr Vorschlag gewesen?" Severus wurde immer konfuser, je länger diese Unterhaltung andauerte. Sein Herz flog Lily zu, seiner einzigen wahren Freundin in Hogwarts, die ihr Baby verloren hatte. Wenigstens hatten sie und James Harry gehabt, schlussendlich. "Hatten sie Harry adoptiert?"  
  
"Gewissermaßen", sagte Dumbledore. "Es gab in jener Nacht ein weiteres Neugeborenes im St.- Mungo-Hospital. Ein Baby war im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels ausgesetzt und ins St. Mungo gebracht worden. Niemand hatte Anspruch auf den kleinen Jungen erhoben, also hatten wir die Babys ausgetauscht. Lily hat niemals erfahren, dass ihr leibliches Kind gestorben war und ich hatte einen Obliviate-Zauber auf James und die Heiler im Krankenhaus angewandt, weswegen niemand von dem Austausch wusste. Jedermann dachte, dass Harry wirklich das Kind der Potters sei; ich war der einzige, der die Wahrheit kannte."  
  
Die beiläufige Art, in der er sprach, jagte Severus einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, es war offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore nach eigener Ansicht nichts Falsches getan hatte. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er wer weiß wie vielen Menschen ohne deren Einverständnis das Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte, aber Gott und die Welt so viele Jahre lang glauben zu lassen, dass Harry wahrhaftig das Kind der Potters war?!  
  
"Und wer ist Harry nun wirklich?", fragte Severus. "Wer sind seine wahren Eltern?"  
  
"Wie ich bereits sagte, Severus, es kam niemand, um Anspruch auf das ausgesetzte Baby zu erheben; niemand weiß, wer Harry Potter wirklich ist. Er war einfach nur ein ungewolltes Kind. Möglicherweise wurde seinen Eltern ja klar, dass er ein Sylphid ist und sie wollten keine Kreatur zum Sohn. Ich habe keine Ahnung, genauso wenig wie jeder andere."  
  
"Und trotzdem haben Sie ihn in den Ligusterweg gebracht, im vollen Bewusstsein darüber, dass er überhaupt nicht blutsverwandt mit Petunia Dursley ist? Sie haben die gesamte Zeit über gelogen, der ganze Blutschutz war eine einzige Lüge! Er hätte getötet werden können!"  
  
"Vielleicht ist das ja sein Schicksal, Severus. Sich für uns alle zu opfern."  
  
Und in diesem Augenblick erkannte Severus, dass Dumbledore keinerlei Skrupel hätte, Harry für das zu opfern, was er für das _höhere Wohl_ hielt. Nun ja, niemand würde Severus' Gefährten weh tun, dafür würde er sorgen. Severus verschloss seinen Geist nach allen Regeln der Kunst und starrte den Schulleiter an. Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er diesen Mann niemals wirklich gekannt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, er würde ihn kennen, er hatte gedacht, er würde dessen Beweggründe verstehen, doch Dumbledore verfolgte sein Ziel ebenso verbissen und unbeirrt wie Voldemort. Diese beiden spielten ein gigantisches Schachspiel, die magische Welt war ihr Spielfeld und alle anderen nur Bauern, alle waren entbehrlich.  
  
"Einen schönen guten Abend, Schulleiter", sagte Severus und wandte sich zum Gehen, als sein linker Unterarm zu brennen begann. "Ich werde gerufen."  
  
"Gut, gut", antwortete Dumbledore. "Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht dann morgen früh, Severus, wie immer."  
  
Aber selbstverständlich würde er das, nicht wahr? Dumbledore kümmerte es kein Stück, wie viele Cruciatusflüche Severus im Verlaufe eines Treffens über sich ergehen lassen müsste, solange er nur seinen verdammten Bericht bekam!  
  
"Sie können auf mich zählen", sagte Severus. _'Aber nicht mehr lange.'_  
  


* * *

  
Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf, als sich eine Hand über seinen Mund legte und die dunklen Augen seines Dominus' ihn anstarrten.  
  
"Schhh", flüsterte er und Harry nickte. Severus gab seinen Mund frei. "Wir müssen verschwinden. Jetzt!"  
  
Harry entging der dringliche Unterton in Severus' Stimme nicht. "Mein Tarnumhang?"  
  
Severus nickte zustimmend. "Deine anderen Sachen können wir später holen, aber jetzt müssen wir gehen!"  
  
Harry kletterte aus dem Bett, nahm den Tarnumhang aus seinem Schrankkoffer und hüllte sie beide darin ein. Sie gingen auf Zehenspitzen durch den Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum und dann durch das Porträtloch. In den Fluren war es ruhig, alle anderen Porträts schliefen in ihren Rahmen und auch von Peeves und Filch war nichts zu sehen. Das Gras war mit Reif bedeckt und Harrys nackte Füße fast erfroren, als sie bei den Schultoren und damit auch der Appariergrenze angekommen waren.  
  
Severus zog ihn nah an sich heran und apparierte sie zurück auf das Deck des Hausbootes. Das Wasser des Flusses wirkte wie schwarze Tinte und obwohl sie nun ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, ließ Severus ihn nicht los.  
  
"Du bist in Sicherheit, Harry. Du bist in Sicherheit. In Sicherheit."  
  
"Severus? Was ist los?", fragte Harry im Flüsterton, gerade als dieser ihn losließ und ihn zur Tür scheuchte.  
  
"Drinnen, Harry. Wir können drinnen reden."  
  
Harry gehorchte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während Severus scheppernd Tassen und Teller aus den Küchenschränken hervorholte. Er bereitete heiße Schokolade zu und wartete, bis Harry ein wenig davon getrunken hatte, bevor er zu erzählen begann.  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord hat mich heute Nacht zu sich zitiert, Harry. Es ist ungewöhnlich, mitten unter der Schulwoche herbeigerufen zu werden, aber was noch viel ungewöhnlicher war, war, dass einer meiner Schüler auch dort gewesen ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat noch nie zuvor jemanden rekrutiert, der so jung ist."  
  
"Draco", sagte Harry mit dumpfer Stimme.  
  
"Ja, genau. Es scheint, als plane Voldemort, Draco den Platz seines Vaters im inneren Zirkel übernehmen zu lassen; doch bevor Draco das Dunkle Mal erhält, muss er einen Auftrag erfüllen."  
  
"Was für einen Auftrag?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher, der Dunkle Lord hat sich mir nicht anvertraut. Aber ich befürchte, Draco hat den Befehl erhalten, dich entweder zu verletzen oder gar dich zu töten. Deswegen musste ich dich noch heute Nacht von Hogwarts fortbringen."  
  
"Aber ist es nicht verdächtig, wenn wir beide verschwunden sind?"  
  
"Ich werde zurückkehren. Aber du musst hierbleiben, bis ich mehr über Dracos Auftrag herausgefunden habe. Harry, sag mir, wem vertraust du bedingungslos?"  
  
"Dir", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern und erkannte im gleichen Moment, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
"Außer mir, Harry, gibt es da noch jemanden?"  
  
"Die Weasleys. Die DA, Remus, Moody, Shacklebolt."  
  
"Die DA? Was ist das?"  
  
"So haben wir uns selbst genannt, bevor wir herausgefunden haben, dass Dumbledore mich jahrelang angelogen hat. DA stand für Dumbledores Armee, wir nennen uns immer noch die DA, aber jetzt steht es für Defensive Allianz. Als Umbridge im fünften Jahr keine defensiven Zauber lehren wollte, haben wir uns im Raum der Wünsche getroffen und sie uns selbst beigebracht. Damals gab es jemanden, der uns verraten hatte, aber ich vertraue jedem einzelnen, der jetzt noch dabei ist."  
  
"Und ihr trefft euch nach wie vor und übt miteinander?", fragte Severus stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Ähm... ja. Tut mir leid, entschuldige."  
  
"Harry, das muss dir nicht leid tun. Das sind hervorragende Neuigkeiten. Aber jetzt muss ich mich so langsam auf den Rückweg machen. Ich will dich nicht allein lassen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, wem wir noch vertrauen können, wer nicht direkt zu Dumbledore rennen und uns verraten wird. Ich werde dich morgen früh abholen, in Ordnung? Die Abwehrzauber sollten verhindern, dass irgendein Unbefugter hier eindringen kann. Zumindest heute Nacht bist du auf dem Boot in Sicherheit, auf jeder Fall sicherer als in Hogwarts."  
  
Harry wollte nicht allein hier zurückbleiben, schon gar nicht, wenn ihn so viel Wasser umgab, aber er wollte auch für seinen Dominus stark sein und nicht wie eine kleine Klette erscheinen.  
  
"Kein Problem, Severus. Es ist ja nur für eine Nacht."  
  
"Die Vorratsschränke sind voll, also bitte iss, wenn du Hunger hast. Ich hoffe, dass ich unrecht habe, was Draco angeht, wirklich, aber mir ist wohler, wenn ich dich heute Nacht nicht im Schloss weiß. Wenn du mich irgendwie brauchen solltest, dann schick mir mittels deines Patronus' eine Nachricht, ja?"  
  
"Ja, Dominus", antwortete Harry, stand auf und breitete seine Arme weit aus.  
  
"Du willst eine Umarmung?", fragte Severus. Er klang überrascht, dass Harry die Initiative ergriffen hatte, um irgendeine Art körperlichen Kontakts zwischen ihnen herbeizuführen.  
  
Harry hatte einen Pakt mit sich selbst geschlossen. Er wollte nicht zulassen, dass ihm Severus' Berührungen Angst machten. Er war sich nach wie vor sicher, dass er für den Koitus nicht bereit war, aber er war entschlossen, sich an Umarmungen und einfache Berührungen zu gewöhnen.  
  
Severus schlang stürmisch seine Arme um Harry und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch Harrys Pyjamaoberteil hindurch die Ränder von dessen Schwingen nach. Harry erzitterte bei dem Gefühl, seine Schwingen waren höchst empfindsam, und er japste auf, als plötzlich ein Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper jagte. _Das_ war neu. So etwas hatte er mit Sicherheit noch niemals zuvor gefühlt!  
  
"Hab ich dir weh getan, Harry?"  
  
"Nein, Dominus, es geht mir gut", antwortete er und trat zurück, außer Reichweite. Er wollte nicht, dass Severus erfuhr, was gerade geschehen war, aus Angst, dass dieser dächte, er wäre bereit für mehr, denn das war er nicht. Noch nicht.  
  
"Also gut. Ich sehe dich dann morgen früh."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie sein Dominus das Boot verließ. Ein paar Minuten später hörte er den leisen Knall, der den Appariervorgang begleitete, und er wusste, jetzt war er endgültig allein. Harry fühlte sich schutzlos, so allein auf dem Boot in der Dunkelheit, daher ging er umher und schaltete jedes einzelne Licht an. Er war noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben wahrhaft allein gewesen, so wie jetzt. Das eine Mal, als er ein paar Tage lang im Tropfenden Kessel genächtigt hatte, waren jede Menge andere Gäste da gewesen. Die Korridore und die anderen Zimmer waren von den Stimmen anderer Menschen erfüllt gewesen, die er hören konnte.  
  
Hier gab es nichts, außer dem Geräusch seines eigenen Atems und dem Klang der Wellen, die sanft gegen die Schiffsrumpf schlugen.  
  
Harry lief in sein Schlafzimmer und zog die Überdecke von seinem Bett, bevor er wieder zurück zum Sofa ging. Er löschte alle Lichter, bis auf eines, igelte sich ein und wickelte die Decke um sich. Er war nicht sicher, ob er heute Nacht überhaupt würde schlafen können. Indes, ein paar Minuten später glitt er in den Schlaf.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Severus hoffte, wenigstens eine Gnadenfrist von ein paar Stunden zu haben, bevor entdeckt werden würde, dass Harry verschwunden war und dass auch er die Schule heute Nacht verlassen hatte. Er war kaum in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Er zog sich hastig aus, brachte seine Haare in Unordnung und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über, bevor er zur Tür ging, um sie zu öffnen. Wahrscheinlich war es der Schulleiter, der zweifellos wissen wollte, was er, Severus, mit Harry angestellt hatte.  
  
"Draco?", fragte er leicht überrascht. Draco war blass und auf seinen Wangen waren die Spuren getrockneter Tränen zu erkennen, ein Anblick, den er mit Sicherheit niemals mit Lucius Malfoys Sohn assoziiert hätte.  
  
"Kann ich mit Ihnen reden, Sir? Über... über heute Abend?"  
  
"Komm herein", sagte Severus und führte den Jungen zu einem Stuhl in seinem Büro. Vielleicht würde Draco ihm ja jetzt beichten, welche Aufgabe ihm vom Dunklen Lord übertragen worden war.  
  
"Ich will aussteigen!", sprudelte es aus Draco heraus, noch bevor er sich hingesetzt hatte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass sie _solche_ Dinge tun! Ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht wusste!"  
  
Severus nickte; er erinnerte sich zurück an das _Unterhaltungsprogramm_ des heutigen Abends bei dem Treffen der Todesser. Drei Muggelfrauen waren zur Folter herbeigebracht worden, erst wurden sie fast eine ganze Stunde lang mittels des Cruciatusfluches gequält und dann von Voldemort und zwei Todessern, denen er dieses 'Privileg' zugedacht hatte, vergewaltigt. Jedes Mal, wenn er herbeizitiert wurde, nahm Severus einen Impotenztrank; er ließ sie alle in dem Glauben, dass er von Natur aus nicht in der Lage wäre, bei der 'Show' mitzuwirken. Die Vergewaltigungen beobachten zu müssen, war schlimm genug, er wollte auf keinen Fall dabei mitmachen, Spion hin oder her.  
  
"Was dachtest du denn, was ein Beitritt zu den Todessern beinhalten würde, Draco?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!", jammerte er. "Aber ich habe nicht geahnt, dass es so etwas sein würde!"  
  
"Hast du jetzt etwa Mitleid mit den Muggeln und Schlammblütern, oder was?", höhnte Severus. "Ich sollte dich für deinen Mangel an Überzeugung bei unserem Lord melden!"  
  
"Nein, bitte nicht! Tun Sie das nicht! Er wird mich umbringen!"  
  
"Und darauf kommst du erst jetzt? Der Dunkle Lord duldet keinen Verrat und ich könnte mit dir zusammen dem Untergang geweiht sein, nur dafür, dass ich dir zuhöre!"  
  
"Bitte, Sir! Ich weiß einfach nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden könnte! Vater ist im Gefängnis und Mutter denkt, dass Voldemort im Recht ist! Und Tante Bella..."  
  
"Wage es ja nicht, seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart auszusprechen! Was wäre denn, wenn ich denke, dass er im Recht ist, Draco? Ich könnte dich noch heute Nacht an ihn ausliefern, hübsch verpackt mit einem Schleifchen drumherum, hast du darüber schon einmal nachgedacht?"  
  
Severus drang mittels seiner Legilimentikfähigkeiten still und heimlich in den Geist des Jungen ein. Er musste herausfinden, ob dessen Verzweiflung echt war oder nur eine List, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Spionagetätigkeit zu gestehen. Dracos geistige Verteidigung lag komplett brach und so war es ein Leichtes, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Vor Severus lag alles bar, er konnte sehen, dass das, was Draco heute mitansehen musste, ihn krank machte. Das Mobbing anderer Schüler in Hogwarts hatte ihn nicht auf das vorbereitet, was der Dunkle Lord von seinen Anhängern erwartete. War Draco einfach nur naiv gewesen oder war es die Idee seiner Mutter gewesen, dass er den Todessern beitreten sollte? Oder vielleicht die seiner völlig irren Tante?  
  
"Ich kann dir möglicherweise helfen, Draco", sagte Severus bedacht. "Doch zuerst musst du mir erzählen, welche Aufgabe er dir übertragen hat. Ohne dieses Wissen kann ich dir nicht helfen."  
  
"Onkel Severus!", schrie Draco auf. So hatte er ihn nicht mehr genannt, seit er ein ganz kleines Kind gewesen war. Severus war nicht Dracos Onkel, er war nicht mal sein Patenonkel, doch es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er und Lucius Freunde gewesen waren und vielleicht hatte sich Draco soeben an jene vergangenen Zeiten auf Malfoy Manor erinnert. "Es ist entsetzlich! Er will, dass ich jemanden umbringe! Ich will nicht zum Mörder werden!"  
  
"Wen?", forderte Severus zu wissen. Er machte sich innerlich bereit, Dracos leblosen Körper spurlos verschwinden zu lassen, sollte dieser auch nur eine einzige Drohung in Richtung Harry ausstoßen. Gegen Severus' Gefährten.  
  
"Den Schulleiter! Er will, dass ich den Schulleiter umbringe, um meine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen!"  
  
"Dumbledore?", japste Severus überrascht. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht kommen sehen. "Warum sollte er von dir verlangen, den Schulleiter zu töten?"  
  
Voldemort wusste genau, wie mächtig Dumbledore war, er konnte doch nicht im Ernst von einem kleinen Schüler erwarten, ihn zu besiegen? Ah, ja, natürlich. Der Dunkle Lord ging gar nicht davon aus, dass Draco Erfolg hätte und wenn dieser erst einmal bei der Erfüllung seines Auftrages versagt haben würde, dann könnte er an ihm und auch an seiner Mutter ein Exempel statuieren. Es war eine Vergeltungsaktion dafür, dass Lucius damals in der Nacht im Ministerium gefangen worden war. In Voldemorts verdrehtem Hirn ergab das alles vermutlich sogar Sinn.  
  
"Draco, wärst du damit einverstanden, unter einen Zauber gestellt zu werden, der dafür sorgt, dass nichts von dem, was wir hier besprechen, jemals an irgendjemandem verraten werden kann, von dem ich nicht will, dass er es weiß?"   
  
"Alles, was du willst, Onkel Severus! Bitte! Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll!"  
  
Severus nickte und legte einen ähnlichen Abwehrzauber über ihn wie jenen, den er bei seinem Hausboot verwendet hatte. Draco würde nur dann über all dies hier sprechen können, wenn Severus bei ihm wäre und die Person billigte, mit der Draco sprach.  
  
"Wir werden Folgendes tun, Draco: Wir gehen gemeinsam zum Schulleiter und erzählen ihm alles, was du mir gerade mitgeteilt hast. Du wirst in Gefahr sein, das steht außer Zweifel. Dumbledore wird dich an einen sicheren Ort bringen, denn Hogwarts wäre ein zu gefährliches Pflaster für dich, sobald dein Verrat ans Licht kommt. Und er wird ans Licht kommen." Severus hielt sich nicht damit auf zu erwähnen, dass er selbst derjenige sein würde, der den Dunklen Lord über den benannten Verrat in Kenntnis setzte. Draco musste wahrlich nicht mehr wissen, als er ohnehin schon tat.  
  
"Du meinst, er würde mich wirklich in Sicherheit bringen? Nach allem, was ich getan habe? Und warum hilfst du mir eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich helfe dir, weil du es bist, Draco. Aber niemand darf wissen, dass ich in diese Sache verwickelt bin! Mein Zauber wird dafür sorgen." Und dann gab es da ja auch noch den Umstand, dass Draco Harry niemals wieder verletzen könnte, egal ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, wenn er irgendwo anders sicher untergebracht und damit effektiv aus dem Weg geräumt wäre.  
  
"Danke, Onkel Severus."  
  
"Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle noch nicht danken. Du weißt nicht, was der Schulleiter sagen wird."  
  


* * *

  
Es war noch dunkel, als Harry aufwachte, und er überlegte, wie lange er wohl geschlafen haben mochte. Seine Augen schmerzten und waren voller Schlafsand, doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen können würde. Harry setzte sich auf, drapierte die Decke um seine Taille und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern mochte, bis Severus zurückkehrte. Als er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm wieder ein, wie Severus früher am heutigen Abend seine Schwingen berührt hatte. Es war das allererste Mal gewesen, dass Harry so etwas ähnliches wie Erregung verspürt hatte und er fragte sich, ob dies ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Er war mutterseelenallein auf dem Boot und so hatte er eine Form von Privatsphäre, die er sonst nicht kannte, denn in einem Schlafsaal mit vier anderen Jungen war Privatsphäre ein sehr rares Gut. Aufgrund dessen traute er sich, etwas auszuprobieren, wofür er in der Schule nicht den Mut gefunden hätte.  
  
Harry knöpfte sein Schlafanzugoberteil auf und ließ es von seinen Schultern gleiten. Seine Schwingen fühlten sich gleich viel besser an, nachdem sie nun nicht mehr von Stoff bedeckt waren. Als er aufstand, um sie auszubreiten, fiel die Decke zu seinen Füßen. Wenigstens musste er nicht befürchten, dass ihn jemand sehen könnte. Harry wusste nicht, ob dies Teil des Sylphidbunds war, aber er hatte festgestellt, dass er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand außer Severus seine Schwingen zu Gesicht bekam. Sie schienen etwas sehr Persönliches, sehr Privates zu sein und er fragte sich, ob das der Grund dafür war, dass es ihn erregt hatte, als Severus sie gestreichelt hatte. Waren seine Schwingen irgendwie mit seiner Sexualität verbunden? Waren sie eine Möglichkeit, Erregung hervorzurufen?  
  
Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, er überlegte, ob er es tatsächlich tun könnte, ob er sich wirklich selbst anfassen könnte, um Lust zu empfinden. Er bewegte seine Schwingen und positionierte sie so vor sich, dass er sie berühren konnte, hob seine Hände und strich zart über sie. Seine Federn waren weich und fühlten sich seidig an und er liebte den Anblick des Lichtspiels auf ihnen, welches sie je nach Einfallswinkel grün oder silbern schimmern ließ. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie slytherinfarben waren und er fragte sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er doch nach Slytherin gegangen wäre. Vielleicht hätte er viel früher gewusst, dass Severus sein Gefährte war, wenn er Harrys Hauslehrer gewesen wäre. Aber vielleicht hätte es auch nur noch mehr Komplikationen bedeutet.  
  
Harry zeichnete seine Schwingen mit den Fingern nach, doch diesen Schauer der Erregung, den er verspürt hatte, als Severus seine Schwingen berührt hatte, den empfand er nicht. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, auf eine Art, wie sich an einem heißen Sommertag eine leichte Brise auf dem Gesicht angenehm anfühlte. Er spürte nichts, was ihn dazu brachte zu erschauern oder zu erbeben und schon gleich gar keine Reaktion in seinen Lenden. Harry hatte gesehen, wie einige der anderen Jungen sich in der Dusche selbst befriedigt hatten, aber er hatte immer sehr schnell weggeschaut. Dennoch schienen sie alle etwas gemeinsam zu haben: Sie berührten sich, indem sie eine Hand um ihren Schaft schlossen und sie schienen es alle zu genießen. Ob er das ausprobieren sollte? Nur um mal zu schauen, was passieren würde?  
  
Harry faltete seine Schwingen wieder auf dem Rücken und setzte sich auf das Sofa, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Decke wieder aufzuheben. Er griff mit der Hand in der Hosenschlitz seiner Schlafanzughose und holte seinen Penis hervor. Er saß einfach nur da, hielt ihn in der Hand und starrte ihn eine Weile an. Er war schlaff und machte überhaupt keine Anstalten, steif zu werden. Harry dachte daran, wie Severus seine Schwingen gestreichelt hatte, er versuchte, eine Art Phantasie zu entwickeln, aber es half nichts. Er spuckte in seine Hand und rieb leicht über seinen Penis, doch dieser blieb beharrlich schlaff. Er wusste inzwischen, dass er steif werden _konnte_ , denn genau das war es, was geschehen war, als Severus seine Schwingen berührt hatte.  
  
Harry versuchte, seinem Körper eine Erektion abzuschmeicheln, doch sein Fleisch blieb regungslos. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über nicht einmal an die Dursleys gedacht, er wusste daher, dass es diesmal nicht an seiner Angst lag, die ihn zurückhielt. Harry grunzte frustriert und verstaute seinen Penis wieder in seiner Hose, er wollte sich selbst nicht so schlaff und labbrig sehen. Hässlich. Sein Penis war hässlich und abartig, ganz genau wie er selbst. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, begannen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen. Er zog die Knie an seine Brust und legte seine Arme um sie, als die Schluchzer ihn durchschüttelten. Wie sollte er denn jemals normal sein? Er war nicht normal, das war doch Teil des Problems. Wer hatte denn schon jemals von einem Teenagerjungen gehört, der sich keinen runterholen konnte? Aber er war ja noch nicht mal ein richtiger Junge, nicht wahr? Er war eine Kreatur, ein Sylphid. Eine _Missgeburt_ , ganz genau wie es die Dursleys immer gesagt hatten.  
  
Er weinte so heftig, dass seine Brust schmerzte. Niemand war hier, niemand konnte ihn hören und so brachen all die aufgestauten Gefühle, die er jahrelang unterdrückt und fest in sich verschlossen hatte, mit der Gewalt eines Vulkans aus ihm heraus. Alles, was er bei den Dursleys erlitten hatte: die Schläge, die Vergewaltigungen, der Hunger und das, was ihm von allem am meisten zu schaffen gemacht hatte – der Mangel an Liebe und Zuneigung. Harry sehnte sich danach, er hatte sich schon immer danach gesehnt, doch selbst jetzt, nachdem er wusste, dass Severus sein Gefährte war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt verdiente.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Die sanfte Stimme seines Dominus' drang durch sein Weinen zu ihm hindurch; Harry sah auf und wischte sich über die Augen. Er war so aufgelöst gewesen, dass er nicht einmal den Knall gehört hatte, als Severus appariert war.  
  
Harry starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, bevor er von der Couch hochsprang und sich seinem Dominus in die Arme warf. Eng an dessen Brust gepresst, weinte er sich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
  
"Harry? Was hast du, was ist los?", fragte Severus, doch Harry war gerade emotional zu sehr durch den Wind, um darüber reden zu können.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Stimme wurde von Severus' Robe gedämpft: "Bitte halt mich einfach nur fest, Dominus. Bitte halt mich!", flehte er.  
  
Severus schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn eng an sich. "Immer, Harry. Immer."

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Severus hielt Harry fest im Arm, bis sein Gefährte sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er sprechen konnte. Dann führte er ihn hinüber zur Couch, setzte sich und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Harry schien nichts gegen diese Position zu haben und Severus war fest entschlossen, dass sie beide nicht damit anfangen würden, Rückschritte zu machen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Harry sich so gut wie möglich an seine Berührungen gewöhnte, bevor er auch nur darüber nachdenken würde, weiter zu gehen – trotz seines eigenen Verlangens danach. Denn auch wenn Harry noch keinerlei sexuellen Drang empfinden mochte – für Severus galt dies mit Sicherheit nicht.  
  
Er war sich jedoch ebenso gewahr, dass Harry überfordert wäre, wenn er dies wüsste und so unterdrückte Severus seine Erregung und fragte: "Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte einfach nur über alles nachgedacht und auf einmal wurde es ein bisschen viel für mich."  
  
"Die Gefühle können einen schon mal überwältigen, Harry, aber du weißt, dass du jederzeit mit mir reden kannst, wenn du möchtest."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß. Es ist nur so, dass es mir manchmal schwer fällt, über bestimmte Dinge zu sprechen. Ich bin nicht wie du; ich finde nicht immer die richtigen Worte. Ich bin dumm."  
  
"Harry, du bist nicht dumm, ganz im Gegenteil, und nur weil du über keinen umfangreichen Wortschatz verfügst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du nicht intelligent bist."  
  
Harry sah ihn an, seine grünen Augen schimmerten im Licht der Lampe. "Magst... magst du mich eigentlich überhaupt oder ist das alles nur wegen dieses Bunds?"  
  
"Harry, ich weiß, wir hatten in der Vergangenheit unsere Differenzen, aber ich konnte dich beobachten, wie du herangewachsen und zu dem jungen Mann gereift bist, der du heute bist. Während dieser Zeit habe ich gelernt, dich zu respektieren und du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen – und zwar _bevor_ ich von irgendeinem Bund zwischen uns wusste. Andererseits, da du mich anscheinend im Alter von elf Jahren als deinen Gefährten auserkoren hast, liegt es vielleicht doch an dem Bund, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß eines: Genau hier und jetzt hätte ich keinerlei Skrupel, jeden umzubringen, der es wagte, dir ein Leid anzutun."  
  
"Oh", sagte Harry leise, "das würdest du für mich tun?"  
  
"Das würde ich."  
  
"Ähm... Severus... heute Abend ist etwas vorgefallen. Ich schätze, ich sollte dir davon erzählen."  
  
Severus fühlte kurzzeitig Verärgerung in sich aufflackern, weil der Sylphid ihm etwas verheimlicht hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie über dieses Stadium bereits hinaus wären. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Vorhin, als du meine Schwingen berührt hattest, hattest du mir nicht weh getan. Es war... Ich war... Ich wurde hart. Zum allerersten Mal überhaupt. Aber dann hatte ich versucht... na, du weißt schon... mich selbst zu berühren." Harrys Gesicht war scharlachrot, als er seine Erzählung herausstotterte. "Aber es hat nicht funktioniert, _da unten_ hat sich nichts bei mir gerührt. Ich fühle mich so sehr wie eine Missgeburt, genau wie sie es immer gesagt hatten."  
  
Severus nahm ihn fester in die Arme und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. "Du bist keine Missgeburt und ich will niemals wieder hören, dass du dich selbst so nennst. Sie waren die Missgeburten, sie waren abartige Schweine, weil sie ein Kind in ihrer Obhut missbraucht haben. Du warst das Opfer und nichts von alledem war deine Schuld. Absolut gar nichts."  
  
Nach diesen Worten blieb Harry still und Severus hielt ihn einfach nur im Arm auf seinem Schoß. Er genoss die Nähe, vor allem, da es den Anschein hatte, dass Harry nicht gleich wieder wie ein verängstigtes Tier zurückscheuen würde.  
  
"Du bist früh zurück", meinte Harry auf einmal.  
  
"Draco ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts, ich bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen."  
  
"Also hatte er den Auftrag, mich zu töten?  
  
"Nein, er hatte eine andere Aufgabe, aber er ist abtrünnig geworden und hat dem Schulleiter alles erzählt. Er befindet sich jetzt in einem der sicheren Häuser des Ordens und wird dich nie wieder belästigen."  
  
"Gut", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Fühlst du dich bereit, zur Schule zurückzugehen?", fragte Severus, während er sich darum bemühte zu ignorieren, dass seine Hände die nackte Haut an Harrys Taille berührten. Die Haut war seidenweich und Severus wollte nichts lieber, als sie zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, doch ihm war klar, dass Harry noch nicht so weit war.  
  
"Ich nehme mal an", murmelte Harry. "Obgleich ich gern mit dir hier bin. Wenn wir nur zu zweit sind. Ist das sehr selbstsüchtig von mir?"  
  
Severus lachte leise. "Manchmal geht es mir ganz genauso. Manchmal würde ich dich am liebsten mit mir nehmen und dich vor aller Welt verstecken."  
  
Harrys gesamter Körper verspannte sich schlagartig und Severus erkannte augenblicklich seinen Fehler. "Merlin, Harry. Es tut mir leid. So hab ich es nicht gemeint. Ich würde dich niemals so wegschließen, wie sie es getan haben. Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
"Lass uns zurück gehen", sagte Harry und kletterte von Severus' Schoß. Seine Miene war verschlossen. Severus hätte sich selbst dafür in den Hintern treten können, dass er auch nur angedeutet hatte, er würde so etwas tun.  
  
"Harry, noch nicht, wir müssen darüber reden."  
  
"Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden müssen." Harry drehte sich von ihm weg und zog sein Schlafanzugoberteil wieder an; seine Hände zitterten, als er die Knöpfe schloss.  
  
"Bitte setz dich, Harry. Du kannst nicht ohne mich disapparieren und wir werden nicht gehen, bevor wir nicht darüber gesprochen haben."  
  
Harry wandte sich um, seine Augen blitzten. "Also hältst du mich hier gefangen, ja? So wie du es wolltest? Du willst nur, dass ich dein Spielzeug bin, ist doch so?"  
  
"Nein, so ist es nicht!" Severus schrie beinahe. Er ging seit Monaten wegen jeder kleinsten Kleinigkeit wie auf rohen Eiern und sein Geduldsfaden war kurz davor zu reißen. Es laugte ihn aus und es war alles andere als hilfreich, dass er die sexuelle Anziehungskraft des Sylphids deutlich spürte, während Harry selbst nach wie vor vor allem zurückscheute, das mehr beinhaltete, als die wenigen Berührungen, die sie bereits ausgetauscht hatten. "Wenn es nur das wäre, was ich wollte, denkst du ernsthaft, ich würde hier stehen und über all das mit dir reden, statt dich einfach nur zu ficken!?"  
  
Harry starrte ihn wütend an und begann, sein Pyjamaoberteil wieder aufzuknöpfen. "Dann mach doch! Fick mich! Das ist es doch, was du es willst! Ich weiß es!"  
  
"Führe mich nicht in Versuchung!", warnte Severus ihn. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Merlin, der Junge war eine enorme Verlockung und Severus fürchtete sich vor dem, was er tun würde, wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließe. "Zieh dich an!" Severus zitterte wie Espenlaub, er fühlte das fast unerträgliche Verlangen, den Jungen zu seinem _Eigen_ zu machen, ihn zu besitzen, ihn als sein Eigentum zu kennzeichnen. Obwohl er äußerlich kein sichtbares Anzeichen für sein Verlangen aufwies (der Impotenztrank würde noch einige Stunden lang wirken), fühlte er es und er wusste, er durfte dem nicht nachgeben. Noch nicht.  
  
"TU ES! TU ES DOCH EINFACH!", schrie Harry mit knallrotem Gesicht, die Tränen strömten ihm über die Wangen. "Ich will es endlich hinter mir haben!"  
  
Ah... und war das nicht genau das Problem? Harry sah es als lästige Pflicht an, als etwas, das man aus dem Weg schaffen konnte. Doch genau das dürfte es niemals sein oder Harry würde sterben. So simpel war das. Als Sylphid war es für ihn unabdingbar, dass es ein Akt der Liebe war. Unter dem war nichts zu machen. Severus wünschte, er hätte niemals das Wort 'ficken' in den Mund genommen. Denn das war es nicht, was sie zu tun hatten. Ganz und gar nicht. Und es wäre auch keine einmalige Angelegenheit, nicht so, wie Harry es zu erwarten schien. Es war etwas, das sie regelmäßig tun mussten, sonst würde ihr Bund verkümmern und Harry mit ihm, bis er schließlich starb.  
  
"Willst du sterben, Harry?", fragte Severus unverblümt.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Unser Bund muss nicht nur einfach vollzogen werden", erklärte Severus ihm. "Wir müssen ihn ständig erneuern. Wir haben nicht die Möglichkeit 'es einfach hinter uns zu bringen'. Es kann und darf keine einmalige Sache sein, Harry, sonst stirbst du. Du wirst krank werden und du wirst sterben. Ist es das, was du willst?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, die Tränen liefern unvermindert. Severus war klar, dass er sich wie ein Schuft benahm, aber er konnte nicht einfach nur nicken und so tun, als würden sich ihre Probleme von allein in Luft auflösen, wenn er wusste, dass dem nicht so sein würde. Harry war ein Sylphid. Er brauchte regelmäßigen sexuellen Kontakt, um zu überleben, doch aufgrund des erlittenen Missbrauch hatte er vor eben jenem Kontakt Angst. Die Dinge waren nie einfach, wenn es um Harry ging, nicht wahr?  
  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, damit du lernen kannst, Sex zu genießen, Harry, oder du wirst sterben. Es liegt in deiner Natur, diesen Bund ebenso sehr zu wollen wie ich. Doch ich gebe zu, ich habe keine Ahnung, was wir tun können, um dich dahin zu bringen."  
  
"Ich hab es doch schon versucht!", protestierte Harry und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung seines Schritts. "Ich bin nur offenbar funktionsunfähig!"  
  
"Aber du hast Erregung gefühlt, als ich deine Schwingen berührt hatte."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein glücklicher Zufall."  
  
"Nun ja, aber es ist etwas, das wir probieren können, oder? Doch jetzt sollten wir langsam zur Schule zurückkehren."  
  
Harry sank auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Dominus. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern."  
  
"Ich bin nicht verärgert, Harry. Ich bin..." Severus ließ den Satz unvollendet und apparierte sie beide zurück nach Hogwarts, denn er war nicht sicher, ob es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eine so gute Idee wäre, Harry mitzuteilen, dass er sexuell frustriert war.  
  


* * *

  
Nachdem Severus Harry sicher im Gryffindorturm abgeliefert hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Quartier. Dort saß er dann und starrte ins Feuer, bis der Impotenztrank seine Wirkung verlor. Es war, als ob all die Erregung, die er vorhin in Harrys Nähe verspürt hatte, nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hätte und auf einen Schlag war sein Schwanz hart wie Stein. Er öffnete stöhnend seine Hose, er wusste, dass er nicht einmal lange genug warten könnte, um in sein Schlafzimmer oder gar unter die Dusche zu gehen, sein Bedürfnis war zu groß.  
  
Er schloss die Lider und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Harry vor sich, so wie er ihn vorhin gesehen hatte, der freie Oberkörper mit den blassrosafarbenen Brustwarzen, die förmlich darum bettelten, gebissen zu werden, die Schamhaarlinie, die vom Bauchnabel ausgehend nach unten führte, unter den Bund seiner Hose und zu den Schätzen, die dort verborgen lagen. In Severus' Phantasievorstellung hatte Harry keine Angst und scheute nicht vor jeder Berührung zurück und Severus ließ sein Phantasie-Ich die seidenweiche Haut von Harrys Taille streicheln, so, wie er es sich in der Realität nicht erlaubt hatte.  
  
Severus glitt mit seinen Fingern an seinem Schwanz entlang, während er hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern Traumbilder heraufbeschwor, in denen Harry ihn neckisch anschaute, bevor er auf seine Knie sank und Severus' Schwanz in seinen Mund nahm. "Harry! Ja, tu es! Mehr!"  
  
Severus schob das Becken nach vorn und stieß seinen Schwanz kräftig in seine Faust, als er sich vorstellte, wie sich Harrys Mund um ihn herum anfühlen würde. Seine Sehnsucht und sein Verlangen schmerzten, ein Verlangen, das er noch nicht befriedigen konnte. Seine eigene Hand war kein adäquater Ersatz für das, was er wirklich wollte, aber das einzige Ventil, welches ihm im Moment zur Verfügung stand und er war entschlossen, so viel Lust daraus zu ziehen, wie er nur konnte.  
  
Er leckte seine Hand ab, bevor er sie wieder an seinen Schwanz legte, er liebte das glitschige Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. Sein Orgasmus näherte sich rasant, seine vollen, schweren Hoden zogen sich zusammen und er überließ sich mit einem wortlosen, gutturalen Stöhnen seinem Höhepunkt. Er spritzte sein Sperma über seine Hände, warm und nass, der Orgasmus schien in seinen Zehen begonnen und sich durch seinen Körper hindurch gearbeitet zu haben, bis er aus seinem Schwanz eruptierte.  
  
"Harry", flüsterte er, als er ein letztes Mal erbebte.  
  
Severus lehnte sich träge zurück und reinigte sich mittels eines Zaubers, bevor er in die Dunkelheit starrte. Was sollten sie nur tun?

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Harry glitt auf die Sitzbank zwischen Ron und Hermine, er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt und erschöpft, als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Er wusste, dass er zumindest ein bisschen geschlafen hatte, aber es war einfach zu wenig gewesen. Er nahm die Brille ab, um seine brennenden Augen mit seinen Fäusten zu reiben. Hermine goss ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor sie ein paar Scheiben Toast mit Butter für ihn bestrich und ihm den Teller hinüberreichte. "Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus, Harry", meinte sie besorgt.  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry und nahm den Toast. Er wusste, dass er ohnehin nichts Schwereres hinunterbekommen würde. "Ich hab letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen."  
  
Ron schaufelte bereits Würstchen und Rühreier in sich hinein, sein Appetit schien nicht wie der Harrys stimmungsabhängig zu sein. Harry nippte an seinem Kaffee, das Gebräu war stark und auf einmal fühlte sich sein Kopf nicht mehr so schwammig an. "Hermine, meinst du, du schaffst es, noch mal einen Passierschein für die Verbotene Abteilung zu bekommen?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.  
  
"Ich kann Professor Flitwick fragen, in der letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagessen haben wir Zauberkunst", antwortete Hermine zuversichtlich. Harry wusste, sie hatte allen Grund für diese Selbstsicherheit. "Hättest du nicht Professor Snape um einen Passierschein bitten können?"  
  
"Hätte ich, aber Madam Pince würde nie glauben, dass er keine Fälschung ist." Denn einerseits war Harry nicht nur dafür bekannt, nicht der fleißigste aller Schüler zu sein, andererseits würde die Bibliothekarin ihm auch niemals glauben, dass ausgerechnet Professor Snape ihm einen Passierschein für die Verbotene Abteilung ausgestellt hätte – nicht nach den Feindseligkeiten, denen er und Severus allseits bekannt jahrelang gefrönt hatten. Und da die Bibliothek praktisch Hermines zweites Zuhause war, würde Madam Pince ihr äußerst bereitwillig zur Hand gehen.  
  
"Geht es um...", Hermine deutete vielsagend in Richtung seines Rückens, wo seine Schwingen unter der Kleidung gefaltet ruhten.  
  
"Ja. Ich muss mehr über Sylphiden herausfinden und... ihre Reaktionen auf ihre Gefährten."  
  
"Überlass das ruhig mir, Harry. Ich bin sicher, ich kann etwas finden, das dir weiterhilft."  
  
"Danke, Hermine. Was haben wir heute zuerst? Ich hab's vergessen." Harry knabberte an seinem Toast, obwohl er eigentlich nichts schmeckte. Aufgrund der ausgestandenen Ängste in der letzten Nacht und der Alpträume, die ihn in den wenigen Stunden Schlaf geplagt hatten, nachdem er zurück in Hogwarts und in seinem eigenen Bett gewesen war, stand er völlig neben sich. Er fühlte sich auch ein wenig benommen.  
  
"Wir haben Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", antwortete Ron mit vollem Mund. Harry drehte sich der Magen um, als er freie Sicht auf zerkaute Würstchen und Ei erhielt.  
  
"Ron! Kann du bitte wenigstens hinunterschlucken, bevor du redest?", forderte Hermine.  
  
"'Tschuldigung", murmelte Ron, nachdem er die Reste seines Frühstücks hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Harry trank seinen Kaffee aus, doch den restlichen Toast schaffte er nicht, trotz der Blicke seines Dominus', die er auf sich spürte, und trotz des Wissens, dass er sich später eine Standpauke dafür würde anhören dürfen, dass er kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Er wartete, bis seine zwei Freunde ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, bevor sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte und den Unterricht machten. Wenigstens würde er dafür nicht allzu wach sein müssen, Hagrid würde nicht auf ihm herumhacken oder ihm Strafarbeiten aufbrummen, selbst wenn Harry ihm falsche Antworten geben sollte.  
  
Die Luft war kälter geworden, er zitterte, als sie den Weg vom Steinkreis zu Hagrids Hütte hinuntergingen und er wünschte, er hätte sich heute morgen seinen Umhang übergezogen. Hagrid wartete vor seiner Hütte, Fang an seiner Seite; Hagrid selbst lächelte strahlend, während er darauf wartete, dass alle eintrafen. Sie hatten dieses Fach zusammen mit den Slytherins, doch Draco war nicht länger unter ihnen. Er hatte gehört, wie einige der anderen gerätselt hatten, was mit ihm passiert sein mochte und warum er nicht mehr an der Schule war.  
  
"Okay, ich hab heut 'ne ganz besondere Sache für euch, ganz besonders, wirklich. Normalerweise hab'n wir diese Lektion erst im nächsten Jah', aber Professor Dumbledore weiß, wie schlau ihr alle seid, 'ne? Deshalb mach'n wir das jetzt schon. Wenn ihr mir zum See folgt, könn' wir anfang'n."  
  
"Zum See?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme brach. Ron und Hermine positionierten sich rechts und links neben ihm, als würden sie ihn jetzt schon beschützen wollen.  
  
"Wir lassen nicht zu, dass etwas passiert, Harry", flüsterte Ron ihm zu. "Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
"Stimmt, Harry. Und nu' komm."  
  
Harry hatte keine Wahl, er musste Hagrids Befehl befolgen, doch was wäre, wenn sie erst einmal am See angekommen wären und Hagrid ihm befehlen würde, tatsächlich _in_ den See zu gehen? Er folgte ihm zusammen mit den anderen und war zutiefst erleichtert, als er entdeckte, dass einige Bänke am Ufer des Sees aufgestellt worden waren. Es sah so aus, als müssten sie in dieser Unterrichtsstunde doch nicht ins Wasser. Hagrid wartete, bis sich alle auf die Bänke verteilt und hingesetzt hatten, bevor er zu sprechen begann: "So, ich weiß, das Fach heißt 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', aba die Wes'n, die ihr heute kenn'lernt, müss'n eigentlich nich' von euch umsorgt werd'n. Sie sin' keine Haustiere. Aba manchmal is' es auch einfach nur interessant herauszufind'n, welche magischen Geschöpfe es so gibt. Die, die wir heute kenn'lern', sin' sehr selten un' was ganz Besonderes. Un' ein's von ihnen lebt bei uns im See!" Hagrid grinste abermals und ging mit weit ausholenden Schritten zum Seeufer. Er steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff, wobei er einige Vögel in den nahestehenden Bäumen erschreckte, die wild aufflatterten und davonflogen.  
  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor sich etwas regte, doch schon bald kräuselte sich die glatte Wasseroberfläche nahe des Ufers. Luftblasen stiegen auf und kurz darauf tauchte ein Meermann aus dem Wasser auf. Er lächelte Hagrid zu und sprach in kreischendem Meerisch. Den Schülern wurde schnell klar, dass dies kein richtiger Meermann sein konnte, denn obwohl sie alle zunächst seine Schwanzflosse gesehen hatten, war da plötzlich ein helles Leuchten und im nächsten Moment hatte er Beine und schritt aus dem See.  
  
"An alle: Ich möchte euch Crellidus vorstell'n. Er is' ein Meeressylphid."  
  
Pansy Parkinson schnaubte verächtlich. "Sie sind ein Mythos! In Wirklichkeit gibt es sie gar nicht!", rief sie laut.  
  
Crellidus hatte dunkelgrünes Haar, ähnlich wie Seetang. Seine Haare waren so lang, dass sie ihn von der Brust bis zu den Knöcheln verhüllten und seine Blöße bedeckten, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass er unter all diesen Haaren tatsächlich nackt war. Sein Hautton war bläulich und niemand, der ihn ansah, würde ihn jemals für einen reinen Menschen halten.

 

  
  
"Ich bin kein Mythos", sagte Crellidus in perfektem Englisch, obwohl sein Akzent fremdartig klang.  Er sah mit seinen hellblauen Augen jeden einzelnen Schüler der Klasse an, am längsten verweilte sein Blick auf Harry. Harry spürte, wie seine Schwingen sich sträubten und sein Herz in seiner Brust pochte. Crellidus wusste, was er war. Harry hoffte, der Meeressylphid hätte genug Feingefühl, es nicht zu verraten.  
  
"So, wer von euch kann mir was zu Sylphiden erzähl'n?", fragte Hagrid. Harry war nicht überrascht, als Hermine ihre Hand hob.  
  
"Sie sind äußerst mächtige Elementarwesen", erklärte Hermine. "Der Meeressylphid hat eine Affinität zu Wasser, so wie der Phönixsylphid eine Affinität zu Feuer hat. Sie brauchen einen dominanten Gefährten und bevor sie von ihm in Besitz genommen worden sind, gehorchen sie jedem Befehl, den man an sie richtet."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten, sie sind nichts weiter als Fußabtreter", kicherte Pansy und schlenderte zu Crellidus hinüber. "Ich befehle dir, Granger zu küssen!"  
  
Harry konnte sehen, wie Crellidus gegen den Befehl und die Schmerzen ankämpfte – genauso wie er es selbst immer getan hatte – doch er und auch Hermine wussten, dass der Befehl ausgeführt werden musste. Crellidus stakste zu Hermine und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Harry hörte, wie er ihr zuflüsterte: "Es tut mir leid", bevor er zurücktrat und Pansy einen zornigen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Das reicht, Parkinson!", blaffte Hagrid. "Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, dafür, dass du das Vertrauen unseres Gastes missbraucht hast!"  
  
"Gast? Er ist kein Gast! Er ist ein Ding! Eine Missgeburt!", zeterte Pansy zurück.  
  


* * *

  
Harry gab sich während des Mittagessens wirklich Mühe, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, aber er schaffte es gerade mal, mit der Gabel in seinem Shepherd's Pie* herumzustochern. Er versuchte angestrengt, nicht an diese scheußliche Unterrichtsstunde zu denken. Warum nur hatte Dumbledore so plötzlich darauf bestanden, dass sie Sylphiden gerade jetzt kennenlernten? Es hatte beinahe den Anschein, als wollte er, dass die Leute herausfanden, was Harry war. Und das konnte nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten. Da Hermine in der Bibliothek war, saß er heute zwischen Ron und Neville und sogar letzterer bemerkte, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Harry, du hast heute nicht besonders viel gegessen", meinte Neville. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ich bin nur nicht ganz auf dem Damm", erwiderte Harry. "Vielleicht brüte ich ja eine Erkältung aus oder so etwas." Es war die erste Antwort, die Harry in den Sinn kam, die ihn nicht sofort in den Krankenflügel befördern würde.  
  
In dem Moment betrat Hermine die Große Halle, sie presste drei Bücher gegen ihre Brust, während ihr Blick den Tisch nach Ron und Harry absuchte. Die beiden standen gleichzeitig auf und folgten ihr hinaus, bevor Hermine sie zum Gryffindorturm führte.  
  
Sie machten es sich im Schlafsaal der Jungen zu dritt auf Harrys Bett bequem. Hermine installierte umfangreiche Abwehrzauber und verriegelte obendrein auch noch die Tür.  
  
"Es gab nur die drei Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Eines von ihnen ist das, welches dir Professor Snape schon gezeigt hatte, Harry. Willst du etwas Bestimmtes wissen? Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir die beiden hier durchhaben."  
  
Hermine sprach einen Zauber und plötzlich offenbarten die Bücher ihre wahre Größe, jedes einzelne von ihnen musste um die tausend Seiten haben. "Es ist... es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich", gestand Harry.  
  
"Harry, wir sind deine Freunde, wir werden nichts davon herumtratschen oder so. Wir wissen, wie wichtig das alles hier für dich ist. Ein Sylphid stirbt, wenn er den Bund mit seinem Gefährten nicht eingeht. Mir ist klar, dass es nicht leicht ist, über Sex zu reden, aber wenn es dir hilft, sollten wir unsere Verlegenheit einfach für einen Moment vergessen."  
  
Harry war froh, dass Hermine so sachlich und nüchtern darüber sprechen konnte – es würde die Sache leichter machen. "Ähm... steht da drin irgendetwas über die Reaktion eines Sylphids auf die Berührung seines Gefährten? Oder... oder darüber, was passiert, wenn er sich selbst anfasst?", platzte Harry heraus, während er die Augen schloss und versuchte, das Blut in seinen Wangen willentlich zu vertreiben. Er hörte die Seiten rascheln, als Hermine durch eines der Bücher blätterte.  
  
"Ah, da ist etwas", sagte Hermine und Harry fühlte sich imstande, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
  
Hermine las den betreffenden Absatz laut vor und Harry wünschte, er hätte schon viel eher darüber Bescheid gewusst. Es hatte nicht in dem Buch gestanden, das Severus ihm gezeigt hatte. Aus dem Grund wusste er, dass auch dieser nichts davon geahnt haben konnte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es erklärte eine Menge.  
  
_Ein Sylphid ist ein sehr sinnliches und lustbetontes Wesen, allerdings kann es sowohl sexuelles Vergnügen als auch den sexuellen Höhepunkt ausschließlich durch die Berührung seines Gefährten finden und erreichen. Unter Umständen kann ein Sylphid von Zeit zu Zeit Erregung verspüren, doch seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse können einzig und allein von dessen Gefährten befriedigt werden._  
  
"Oh", sagte Harry nur. _Das_ war also der Grund, weshalb Severus ihn in Erregung versetzen konnte, während er selbst es nicht schaffte. Es hatte gar nichts mit den Dursleys oder seiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Es tat natürlich weder seiner Angst Abbruch, noch dem Gefühl der Vergewaltigung, dass er manchmal empfand, aber es bedeutete, dass er imstande sein würde, mit seinem Gefährten zusammen sexuelle Lust zu empfinden. Mit Severus zusammen.  
  
"So ein Pech aber auch, Kumpel", sagte Ron mitleidig. "Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, nicht mal in der Lage zu sein, mir einen runter..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er Hermines tadelnden Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Das ist kein Pech, Ron", sagte Hermine. "Es ist lebenswichtig für Harry. Wenn man es recht betrachtet, ergibt es auch vollkommen Sinn. Um gesund zu bleiben, muss er mit seinem Gefährten schlafen und das hier sorgt dafür, dass er ihn aufsucht, wenn es notwendig ist."  
  
Und plötzlich begriff Harry schlagartig, was sie meinte. Wenn seine Erregung einmal zu stark werden würde, wenn er eine Erektion hätte, die nicht mehr von allein verschwände, dann wäre er gezwungen, Severus aufzusuchen, damit dieser sich darum kümmerte. Harry wurde tiefrot, als er sich das Gespräch mit seinem Dominus über _dieses_ Thema vorstellte.  
  
"Danke, Hermine. Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen müde. Ich glaube, ich mach noch ein kleines Nickerchen vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, ist das okay?"  
  
"Natürlich. Ich werde zum Mittagessen gehen. Komm, Ron", antwortete Hermine und zog Ron am Arm hinaus. "Lassen wir Harry alleine, damit er sich ein wenig ausruhen kann."  
  
"Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon", antwortete Ron ihr gereizt. "Harry, wenn du heut Abend noch reden willst, ich bin für dich da, ja?"  
  
"Okay, Ron", antwortete Harry, doch er wusste, heute Abend würde er erst einmal mit seinem Dominus sprechen müssen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Shepherd’s Pie" ist ein Eigenname und bezeichnet ein traditionelles irisches Gericht, welches, vereinfacht gesagt, ein Hackbraten mit einer Kartoffelhaube ist.


	19. Chapter 19

 

Die Uhr zeigte kurz nach Mitternacht, als Severus ein Klopfen an seiner Tür vernahm. Er wusste, dass es Harry sein musste, denn der Schulleiter wäre einfach in seine Räume gefloht, ohne sich mit solchen Höflichkeiten wie einem Anklopfen aufzuhalten. Severus brachte seine Haare in Ordnung, er fühlte sich so nervös wie ein Teenager bei seiner ersten Verabredung. Und im Grunde war dies genau das, was sie tun sollten. Zuerst musste er Harry umwerben, ihn verführen, nicht schnurstracks und ohne Umwege auf den Vollzug ihrer Bindung hinarbeiten, egal wie dringend dies war. Wenn sie zu schnell vorgingen, würde es alles nur verschlimmern und Severus wusste, dass er Geduld aufbringen musste. Es machte die Sache für ihn jedoch nicht einfacher, dass er die von ihrer Verbindung vorgesehene sexuelle Anziehungskraft spürte – und Harry nicht.  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Harry sank auf seine Knie, sein Nacken entblößt vom Kragen seines Schlafanzugoberteils. Severus stellte fest, dass er den Anblick Harrys auf Knien liebte und bevor er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er schon seine Hand ausgestreckt und streichelte ihm durch das Haar. Harry stockte der Atem, doch er bat Severus nicht, damit aufzuhören. Seine Haare waren ein wildes Durcheinander und Severus wusste, egal was er damit anstellte, es würde niemals gezähmt werden können, ganz genau wie Harry selbst. Er war mächtig; manchmal konnte Severus Harrys Macht spüren, so, als ob Harry ein Magnet wäre und er selbst ein Metallsplitter ohne jede Chance, dem magnetischen Zug zu widerstehen.  
  
"Dominus, ich möchte gern über etwas mit dir sprechen", sagte Harry und hob den Kopf, so dass Severus ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Zuweilen war Severus immer noch überrascht, _wie_ grün Harrys Augen tatsächlich waren und er verlor sich in ihnen. "Sir?" Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen.  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich, Harry. Wir können über alles reden. Würdest du dich wohler fühlen, wenn du auf der Couch sitzt?"  
  
"Darf ich auf deinem Schoß sitzen?", fragte Harry unsicher auf seine Unterlippe beißend.   
  
Als ob er dafür um Erlaubnis bitten müsste! Severus hatte ganz gewiss nichts dagegen, Harry in seinen Armen zu halten und so breitete er diese aus. "So oft, wie du möchtest, Harry", antwortete er leise, woraufhin Harry sich quer auf seinen Schoß setzte. Er schlang ganz von allein seine Arme um Severus' Hals und legte seinen Kopf an dessen rechte Schulter. Ein paar Minuten lang sagte Harry gar nichts und spielte nur mit den Knöpfen von Severus' Hemd. Dieser sagte sich selbst immer wieder, dass Harry lediglich mit den Knöpfen spielte, das hier war kein Auftakt zu mehr, doch seinem eigensinnigen Schwanz schien das völlig egal zu sein, ein gutaussehender junger Mann saß auf seinem Schoß und er reagierte auf vorhersehbare Weise.  
  
Harry hielt in seinem Spiel mit dem Knöpfen inne und Severus spürte, wie sein Gefährte sich verkrampfte. "Du bist hart", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Das ist nur eine körperliche Reaktion, Harry. Ich werde nichts tun, ich werde es ignorieren, verstehst du? Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."  
  
"Ich weiß, Dominus. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun wirst. Es... es fühlt sich anders an... mit dir. Du hältst mich im Arm und du streichelst mich. Es ist ganz anders als alles, was sie je taten."  
  
Harry klang ganz so, als würde er sich auf Biegen und Brechen selbst überzeugen wollen.  
  
"Das will ich schwer hoffen. Es ist unsere Bestimmung, uns zu lieben, Harry, und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, auch wenn ich dich dominieren werde."  
  
"Heißt das, dass du mir weh tun musst?", fragte Harry mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme.  
  
"Entgegen der Gerüchte, die in dieser Schule kursieren, bin ich kein Sadist", antwortete Severus fest.  
  
"Ein was?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen.  
  
Severus erkannte, wie naiv Harry noch immer war, trotz all der schrecklichen Dinge, die man ihm angetan hatte.  
  
"Ein Sadist ist ein Mensch, dem es Vergnügen bereitet und der Lust daraus zieht, einem anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ich dagegen bevorzuge es bei weitem, wenn mein Liebhaber vor Lust schreit, wenn ich ihn berühre, nicht aufgrund von Schmerz. Ein bisschen Schmerz kann sehr erotisch sein, zum Beispiel leichte Kratzer und sanfte Bisse, aber ich werde dich nicht auspeitschen oder sonst irgendetwas in dieser Art tun. Submission muss nicht an Schmerzen gekoppelt sein, Harry, aber es bedeutet, dass du dich nach meinen Wünschen richten wirst. Unser Bund wird es von dir verlangen; du selbst wirst das Verlangen empfinden, mich zu erfreuen und es mir recht zu machen."  
  
"Das will ich", sagte Harry. "Ich möchte, dass du stolz auf mich bist. Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen."  
  
"Oh, Harry", meinte Severus sanft und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel, "du könntest mich niemals enttäuschen. Du hast so viel durchmachen müssen, aber du bist noch stärker als zuvor daraus hervorgegangen. Ich denke, das ist es auch, was die Prophezeiung meint. Die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, ist dein unbeugsamer Überlebenswille. Vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass du ein Sylphid bist, denn davon hat er ja ebenfalls keine Ahnung."  
  
"Hermine hat in der Verbotenen Abteilung noch weitere Bücher über Sylphiden und ihre Gefährten gefunden", begann Harry zu erzählen. Severus fühlte kurz Verärgerung in sich aufsteigen, weil Harry sich zuerst seinen Freunden und nicht ihm anvertraut hatte, doch dann schimpfte er sich einen Dummkopf. Denn wenn Harry jemanden hätte, mit dem er über seine Sorgen reden könnte, würde das dann nicht auch bedeuten, dass er umso schneller für Intimitäten bereit wäre?  
  
"Und? Hat sie etwas gefunden, das ein wenig mehr Licht in Sache bringt?"  
  
"Ähm... ja", räumte Harry ein und sagte keinen Mucks mehr.  
  
"Also?"  
  
"Ähm... äh... ein Sylphid kann nur dann Lust empfinden, wenn sein Gefährte ihn berührt. Ich... ich kann nicht... ich kann mich nicht selbst zum Orgasmus bringen." Harry verbarg sein flammend rotes Gesicht erneut an Severus' Schulter. "Du bist der einzige, der das kann."  
  
Severus fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er das hörte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, dass er so viel Macht über seinen Gefährten haben würde; im Endeffekt wäre Harry ein Gefangener seines eigenen sexuellen Verlangens, er würde keinerlei Erleichterung finden können, außer durch seinen Gefährten, durch Severus. Es bedeutete auch, dass Harry niemals in der Lage sein würde, ihn zu betrügen. Nicht, dass er erwarten würde, dass Harry so etwas täte, aber so...  auf diese Weise hatte er eine Art Garantie, dass Harry wirklich _ihm_ gehören würde und nur ihm, er könnte niemals einem anderen gehören. Niemals. Das war ein berauschender Gedanke und Severus' Griff um Harrys Taille festigte sich instinktiv.  
  
Severus konnte sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, wie das sein müsste: restlos auf jemand anderen angewiesen zu sein, um Befriedigung zu erlangen. Harry konnte nicht ohne die Berührung eines anderen zum Orgasmus kommen. Nicht ohne _seine_ Berührung. Bei diesem Gedanken rauschte eine Welle besitzergreifender Begierde durch Severus.  
  
"Ähm... also... Severus... ich hab mich gefragt... hmm... ob wir vielleicht... du weißt schon... es... äh... ausprobieren könnten?"  
  
"Ausprobieren?"  
  
"Ich... ich... äh... ich würde gern herausfinden, ob ich... überhaupt zum Orgasmus kommen kann."  
  
Severus konnte die Hitze in Harrys Wangen sogar durch sein Hemd hindurch spüren. Wie viel Mut musste es ihn gekostet haben, nur diese Frage zu stellen? Denn Severus wusste, wie unangenehm Harry jegliche Gespräche über dieses Thema waren. Aber dass er von sich aus danach fragte? Das war etwas, das Severus nicht erwartet hätte. Es kam unerwartet, aber es war höchst willkommen.  
  
"Harry, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, um etwas zu bitten, das du brauchst, ob es jetzt eine Umarmung ist oder auch mehr. Und du musst dir niemals Sorgen machen, dass ich dich zurückweisen könnte; ich weiß, wie wichtig diese Art von Berührungen für einen Sylphid sind. Hast du dir überlegt, was genau du gern machen möchtest?"  
  
"Nicht.. nichts in mir drin", sagte Harry hastig. Nun, das war wirklich keine Überraschung. "Vielleicht... könntest du mich küssen und meine Schwingen anfassen? Das mochte ich gern."  
  
"Möchtest du dein Oberteil ausziehen?", fragte Severus. Er achtete darauf, seinen Vorschlag als Frage zu formulieren und nicht als Befehl. Harry hatte in seinem Leben nun wirklich schon mehr als genug Befehle erhalten.  
  
"Ja, danke. Ich denke, das wäre für mich und meine Schwingen viel bequemer."  
  
"Und für mich leichter, sie zu berühren", sagte Severus. Seine Hände zitterten nahezu vor Verlangen, diese seidenweichen Gliedmaßen abermals zu berühren, zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Harry wand sich auf Severus' Schoß – was nicht gerade dabei half, dessen eigene Erregung zu dämpfen – als er versuchte, sich seines Pyjamaoberteils zu entledigen. Severus bemerkte, dass die Haut an Harrys Rücken rund um die Schwingen etwas wund aussah. Er zeichnete mit einem Finger eine der erhabenen Hautstellen nach. "Tut das weh?"  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, es fühlt sich eher an wie eine juckende Stelle, an die ich nicht heranreiche, um sie zu kratzen. Ich denke, dass meine Kleidung meine Schwingen reizt, es ist sehr viel angenehmer ohne Oberteil, aber andererseits kann ich auch nicht den ganzen Tag lang ohne Hemd durch die Schule laufen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Severus heiser und fragte sich innerlich, wie er jemals eine Unterrichtsstunde überstehen sollte, in der Harry mit freiem Oberkörper herumsäße.  
  
Er fasste mit einer Hand nach Harrys Kinn und hob es an, bevor er seine Lippen entschlossen gegen die seines Gefährten presste. Harrys Lippen blieben für die gesamte Dauer ihres Kusses fest verschlossen; binnen kurzem wurde offensichtlich, dass – was immer er auch mit Miss Chang getan hatte – Harry nur sehr wenig Ahnung vom Küssen hatte.  
  
Severus löste sich von ihm und nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände. "Es funktioniert besser, wenn du deine Lippen ein klein wenig öffnest, Harry."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich bin nicht sehr gut, oder?"  
  
"Schhh, du brauchst nur ein bisschen Übung, das ist alles. Warum drehst du dich nicht ein wenig? Leg deine Beine um meine Taille, das wäre auch eine angenehmere Haltung für deine Schwingen. Du könntest sie ausbreiten."  
  
"Oh, stimmt." Harry stand auf, drehte sich und setzte sich dann wieder, die Beine rechts und links von Severus' Taille, die Knie ruhten auf den Sofapolstern. Harry stöhnte, als er seine Schwingen zu ihrer vollen Spannweite ausbreitete. "Gott, fühlt sich das gut an. Ich glaube, ich muss sie häufiger aufspannen. Es ist anstrengend, sie immer verstecken zu müssen."  
  
"Hier bei mir musst du gar nichts verstecken, Harry. So, wollen wir es noch einmal probieren?"  
  
Harry nickte; eine kleine rosa Zungenspitze lugte hervor und leckte über seine Lippen. Mehr brauchte es für Severus nicht. Er presste seine Lippen gegen Harrys Wange und strich mit sanften Küssen die Haut entlang bis zur Kieferlinie. Harry streckte sich ihm entgegen, seine Lippen geöffnet und willig, als er Severus' Mund näherkam, doch Severus gab ihm nicht den Kuss, den er erwartete, noch nicht. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Harrys Ohrläppchen zu und saugte kraftvoll daran. Der Körper in Severus' Armen erbebte, er konnte Harrys Erektion spüren, die dessen Schlafanzughose ausbeulte. Harry keuchte vor Überraschung auf, so, als hätte er noch nie zuvor auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass seine Ohren eine erogene Zone sein könnten. Hatte er vermutlich auch nicht.  
  
Severus wechselte jetzt zwischen dem Beißen und Lecken des Ohrläppchens und sanften Küssen hin und her, mit denen er von der Kieferlinie über den Hals zur Schulter wanderte. Harry wand sich heftig, als Severus die Linien der Ohrmuschel mit seiner Zungenspitze erkundete. "Oh! OH!", japste Harry, der seine Hände auf Severus' Schultern gelegt hatte und sich nun in dessen Hemd verkrallte.  
  
Severus küsste sich zurück zu Harrys Mund. "Verkrampf diesmal deinen Mund nicht so, Harry. Lass deine Lippen ganz weich und nachgiebig", flüsterte Severus gegen Harrys Lippen, bevor er ihn abermals küsste. Dieser nahm sich den guten Rat zu Herzen und ahmte alles nach, was Severus tat, er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund zur gleichen Zeit wie er, während sie einander atemlos küssten.  
  
Severus hob den Arm, um eine von Harrys Schwingen zu streicheln, der Sylphid erbebte spürbar, bevor er den Kuss löste. "Oh, Gott! Ich falle!" rief Harry. Er klang panisch. Severus erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, dass all dies neu für Harry war; er war noch niemals zuvor zum Orgasmus gekommen, nicht einmal in einem feuchten Traum. Es musste sich zwangsläufig überwältigend für ihn anfühlen.  
  
"Es ist okay, Harry. Ich hab dich. Ich halte dich. Du wirst nicht fallen. Entspann dich einfach und lass los, ich halte dich. Ich halte dich."  
  
Harry warf den Kopf nach hinten und entblößte seine zarte Kehle. Sie bettelte förmlich darum, geleckt zu werden, also tat Severus genau das, während er darauf achtete, seinen Griff um Harrys Taille nicht zu lockern, so dass dieser wüsste, dass er nicht fallen würde. Severus saugte an der Haut über Harrys Puls und er liebte den leicht salzigen Geschmack sofort. Als Antwort jaulte Harry auf, seine Hüften drängten vorwärts und er bäumte sich auf, sein ganzer Körper zuckte, als Harry in Severus' Armen kam. Sein Atem war abgehackt, er stöhnte und keuchte, während er sich in seine Schlafanzughose ergoss.  
  
"Dominus! Dominus!" schrie er und die Gewissheit, dass er es geschafft hatte, Harry schlussendlich zum Orgasmus zu bringen, war zu viel für Severus' Selbstbeherrschung. Er presste sein Becken gegen Harrys, sein Höhepunkt überraschte ihn selbst, als er plötzlich kam und seine Hose wie ein unkontrollierter Teenager besudelte.  
  
Harry lehnte seine Stirn gegen Severus', er atmete so schwer, als hätte er gerade eben ein Quidditchspiel beendet. Severus strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute ihn an. "Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Ja, ich fühle mich nur irgendwie merkwürdig. Ganz schlaff und völlig energielos. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich jetzt schon bewegen kann."  
  
"Dann lass es", sagte Severus und küsste ihn nochmals. "Ich hab dich gern auf meinem Schoß."  
  
"Du... du bist auch gekommen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das eigentlich nicht, aber als ich gesehen habe, wie du auf mich reagiert hast, überkam es mich einfach."  
  
"Also... also heißt das... ich meine, können wir das vielleicht irgendwann noch mal machen?", fragte Harry errötend.  
  
"Natürlich, Harry. Und wenn du es brauchst, dann musst du mich nur danach fragen, okay?"  
  
"Danke, Dominus. Danke", antwortete Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange, unmittelbar bevor ihm die Augen zufielen und er an Severus' Schulter einschlief.  
  
Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, ihn zum Gryffindorturm zurückzuschicken, doch Severus war klar, dass er es tun musste. Dennoch beschloss er, Harry nicht zu wecken. Noch nicht. Severus umarmte ihn fest und zog ihn an seine Brust.  
  
Harry nur noch ein paar Stunden länger in seinen Armen zu halten, würde schon reichen.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

Er träumte schon wieder denselben Traum. Ein Alptraum, der einfach immer wiederkehrte. Im Traum befand er sich in einem dunklen Wald, der von einem irgendwie unwirklichen Licht erleuchtet wurde, das allem einen grünlichen Schimmer verlieh. Tiefliegender Nebel verdeckte seine Beine unterhalb der Knie und umarmte die umliegenden Bäume wie ein Liebhaber. Er hörte, wie in der Ferne ein Wolf den nicht sichtbaren Mond anheulte. Weitere stimmten ein und er erschauerte bei dem Klang. So klang ein Raubtier, das seine Beute erspäht hatte.  
  
Ein Schrei zerriss die Nacht – Lily Potters Schrei. Harry versuchte, in die Richtung zu rennen, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien, aber es war, als würde er durch Treibsand rennen. Er kam einfach nicht vorwärts.  
  
"HARRY!", schrie Lily abermals und er versuchte, schneller zu rennen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Harry kam nicht vom Fleck, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, zu ihr zu laufen. Sein Herz und seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als würden sie kurz davor stehen zu kollabieren.  
  
Die Schreie hielten an. Ab und an rief sie seinen Namen, doch meist war es nur ein Entsetzen erregender wortloser Schrei. Ihre Schreie mischten sich mit dem Heulen der Wölfe. Und dann hörte er das schrecklichste Geräusch von allen.  
  
Stille.  
  
Auf einmal befreite ihn der Traum aus seiner Unbeweglichkeit und er konnte rennen. Er raste in die vermutete Richtung, aus der die Schreie gekommen zu sein schienen. Er konnte durch den dichten Nebel nichts erkennen. Er hielt an, rang nach Atem und lauschte. Die Schreie erklangen jetzt aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Er wandte sich um, doch ganz gleich in welche Richtung er auch stürmte, die Schreie schienen stets aus einer anderen Richtung zu kommen. Er blieb erneut stehen und schaute sich um, um zu entscheiden, wohin er jetzt laufen sollte, als der Nebel sich zu lichten begann.  
  
Er musste nicht weiter rennen.  
  
Lily lag auf dem Erdboden, nackt, ihre in Fetzen gerissenen Kleider lagen um sie herum auf der Lichtung verstreut. An ihrem Bauch hatte sie eine klaffende Wunde, das Blut war nahezu schwarz in der Dunkelheit. Die Wölfe kauerten noch immer über ihrem Körper. Einer von ihnen wandte sich um und schaute ihn an. Er trug etwas zwischen den Fängen. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Es konnte nicht _das_ sein! Plötzlich fand Harry seine Stimme wieder und er schrie.  
  
Im Maul des Wolfes hing ein totes Baby. Es hatte Voldemorts Gesicht.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf auf, das Herz klopfte ihm noch immer bis zum Halse. Er schwitzte, sein Schlafanzugoberteil klebte an seinem Körper und sein Herz pochte so laut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sein Dominus es nicht hörte. Das erste, was ihm bewusst wurde, war, dass er sich nicht in seinem Schlafsaal befand, sondern immer noch auf Severus' Schoß saß. Das zweite, was er erkannte, war, dass dieser seine Arme nach wie vor um ihn geschlungen hatte und die Schulglocke gerade eben zum Frühstück geläutet hatte. Er war die ganze Nacht über hier geblieben!  
  
"Dominus!", zischte er drängend und rüttelte Severus wach.  
  
"Harry? Wie spät ist es?", fragte Severus, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Seine Haare waren auf einer Seite völlig zerzaust.  
  
"Wir haben verschlafen! Die Glocke hat gerade zum Frühstück geläutet! Oh Gott! Ich hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen!"  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe, Harry. Nimm Flohpulver und geh über den Kamin zurück zum Turm, dann geh ins Badezimmer, deine Kameraden werden denken, du hättest einfach nur geduscht."  
  
Harry nickte. "Okay. Entschuldige."  
  
"Kein Problem. Und nun ab mit dir."  
  
Severus stand auf und gab ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihn in Richtung des großen Kamins führte. Harry hoffte, dass es spät genug war und die anderen schon zum Frühstück gegangen waren, denn sonst würden sie sich wundern, warum Harry am frühen Morgen aus dem Kamin taumelte – in nichts als seinem Schlafanzug. Das Glück war auf seiner Seite, der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als er aus dem Kamin stolperte. Er rannte den Gang entlang zum Badezimmer, um schnell zu duschen und es noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück zu schaffen.  
  


* * *

  
Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und versuchte, die Röte seiner Wangen willentlich verschwinden zu lassen. Es war ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde vor dem Mittagessen, doch Harry konnte nicht aufhören, an das zu denken, was er und sein Dominus letzte Nacht getan hatten. Er gab sich alle Mühe, überallhin zu sehen, nur nicht zu Severus, aber es war, als würde sein Blick immer wieder von ihm angezogen werden. Harry konnte spüren, wie seine Schwingen kribbelten, wie sie versuchten, unter seinem Hemd zu flattern, doch sie konnten es nicht und es wurde langsam unbequem. Er wusste inzwischen, was dieses Kribbeln bedeutete; es war das erste Anzeichen seiner Erregung und wenn er es lange genug zuließ, dann würde seine Erektion nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Harry versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken – irgendetwas anderes.  
  
Er strengte sich bewusst an, das kribbelnde Gefühl zu ignorieren und entnahm seiner Schultasche die benötigten Bücher, Pergament, Feder und Tinte und breitete sie auf seinem Pult aus, bevor er sie hin und her schob und neu arrangierte. Er schalt sich selbst gedanklich dafür, dass er sich nicht konzentrierte. Wenn es ein Fach gab, in dem er aufmerksam sein musste, dann war es Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er musste schließlich so viel wie möglich wissen, um Voldemort zu besiegen, richtig?  
  
Severus hob einen Stapel Pergamente vom Schreibtisch und ließ sie einzeln zu den Schülern schweben. "Potter, bleiben Sie nach dem Unterricht hier. Ich erwarte zukünftig bessere Ergebnisse von Ihnen", sagte Severus, während er mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel tippte und ihre nächste Arbeitsanweisung erschien. Harry fürchtete sich davor, das Pergament umzudrehen – was würde er sehen? Ein großes rotes T, welches das Pergament verschandelte? Harry dachte eigentlich, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eines seiner besten Fächer sei. Er wusste, er konnte es nicht länger hinausschieben. Er wendete das Blatt Pergament und schaute auf die Note. Er seufzte vor Erleichterung auf. E für Erwartungen übertroffen. Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?  
  
Warum also bestand Severus darauf, dass er nach Beendigung des Unterrichts zurückblieb? Oh. Ob es etwas mit dem Orden oder vielleicht sogar Voldemort zu tun haben könnte? Severus wäre wohl kaum in der Lage, vor allen Schülern darüber zu sprechen, stimmt's?  
  
"Nur weil Sie in der Vergangenheit das Glück hatten, den Fängen des Dunklen Lords zu entkommen, heißt das nicht, dass Sie sich in meinem Unterricht keine Mühe geben müssen, Mr. Potter. Ich werde diese schlampige, minderwertige Arbeit, die aussieht, als wäre sie von einem Troll geschrieben worden, der nichts als Stroh im Kopf hat, nicht dulden. Ist das klar?"  
  
"Ja, Sir", flüsterte Harry heiser. Seine Kehle schmerzte von der Anstrengung, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er wollte auf keinen Fall vor den Slytherins weinen, die vor sich hin kicherten und sich köstlich über die Standpauke, die er erhielt, amüsierten. Harry hatte offenbar die Gabe verloren, ungerührt zu bleiben, wenn Professor Snape ihn in der Luft zerriss. Und es war Professor Snape in diesem Klassenzimmer, nicht Severus, nicht sein Dominus. Dessen ungeachtet fühlte Harry dennoch das überwältigende Verlangen, ihn zufriedenzustellen. Er wollte sich ihm zu Füßen werfen und um Vergebung bitten, trotz der Tatsache, dass er gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Harry wusste, Severus schauspielerte nur, Severus musste auf diese Art vor den Slytherins auftreten – doch warum nur musste es ihm so weh tun?  
  
Der Rest der Unterrichtsstunde rauschte an ihm vorbei. Harry hatte in seinem Leben schon sehr viel Schlimmeres erlebt als von Professor Snape abgekanzelt zu werden, doch der Schmerz, den er tief in sich fühlte, irgendwo in seiner Brust und seinem Bauch, verursachte ihm leichte Übelkeit und er wünschte, die Schulglocke würde endlich läuten, damit er den Klassenraum verlassen könnte. Doch wie sollte es auch anders sein – das Glockenläuten würde nur alle anderen in die Freiheit entlassen, er selbst würde zurückbleiben müssen.  
  
Harry packte seine Sachen in seine Schultasche und stand wartend neben seinem Pult, während all seine Mitschüler der Reihe nach aus der Tür gingen. Severus wartete, bis der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er einige Stille- und Schutzzauber sprach. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon den Gang zwischen den Pulten hinuntergestürmt und schlang die Arme um ihn. Harry brach schluchzend zusammen, die Gefühle, die er während der Stunde so angestrengt unterdrückt hatte, sprudelten aus ihm hervor, er weinte, als er sich so fest an Severus klammerte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Er hasste es, sich so schwach und zerbrechlich zu fühlen. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass es immer im Beisein seines Gefährten passierte.  
  
"Harry, es tut mir leid. Du weißt doch, dass ich das alles nicht so gemeint habe, oder? Wir dürfen ihnen keinen Anlass zu dem Verdacht geben, wir könnten mehr als nur Lehrer und Schüler sein. Und sie müssen glauben, dass ich dich immer noch hasse, so wie früher."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber es tut trotzdem so weh." Als Harry den Kopf hob, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Bill Weasley, der nach wie vor still in seiner Ecke saß. Harry hatte total vergessen, dass Bill im Zimmer war. Er versuchte, sich aus Severus' Umarmung zu befreien.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Bill", antwortete Harry flüsternd.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry", mischte sich Bill ein. "Ich weiß, dass Severus dein Gefährte ist, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nichts verraten. Ich weiß über die Verbindung zwischen einem magischen Wesen und seinem Gefährten Bescheid, ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn brauchst."  
  
"Danke", erwiderte Harry leise, entfernte sich aber dennoch einen Schritt von Severus. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, wenn ihn jemand zusammen mit seinem Gefährten beobachtete.  
  
"Wir wollten mit dir über zusätzliche Trainingsstunden reden, Harry", sagte Severus. "Hat der Schulleiter dich in der Zwischenzeit mal angesprochen?"  
  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Ich vermute, er geht mir aus dem Weg."  
  
"Sehr gut, das kommt uns im Moment zupass. Du musst die Kunst der Okklumentik erlernen, Harry. Nicht nur, um dich vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen, sondern ebenso vor Dumbledore. Wusstest du, dass er ein äußerst versierter Legilimentiker ist?"  
  
"Oh Gott", meinte Harry, "also ist er in der Lage, meine Gedanken zu lesen und meine Geheimnisse herauszufinden, auch, wenn ich nicht über sie spreche?"  
  
"Absolut. Ich weiß, dass unsere früheren Stunden nicht gerade erfreulich verlaufen waren, aber du musst es lernen, Harry. Ich werde dir Okklumentik und Angriffstaktiken beibringen, während Bill dich in Verteidigungszaubern und -flüchen unterrichten wird. Bist du dieses Jahr im Quidditchteam?", fragte Severus. "Ich muss es wissen, damit wir die zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstunden in deinen Zeitplan einbauen können."  
  
"Nein", antwortete Harry. Allein der Gedanke daran, wie er es anstellen sollte, nach dem Spiel in der Gemeinschaftsdusche seine Schwingen zu verbergen, bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Seit Umbridge ihn im vorangegangenen Jahr von den Spielen ausgeschlossen hatte, war er nicht mehr mit einem Besen geflogen und ehrlich gesagt hatte er auch gar keine Lust mehr darauf. Jetzt, nachdem er seine eigenen Schwingen hatte, wusste er, was er wirklich wollte – fliegen, ja, aber gewiss nicht auf einem Besen. "Ich möchte trotzdem fliegen lernen – mit meinen Schwingen."  
  
Severus lächelte. "Also gut, vielleicht kommen wir auch noch dazu. Hattest du in der letzten Zeit irgendwelche seltsamen Träume oder Narbenschmerzen oder sonst irgendetwas in der Art?"  
  
"Nein, keine Schmerzen. Aber ich hatte einen eigenartigen Traum. Nach... gestern Abend."  
  
Severus errötete leicht. "Ich verstehe. Bill, was hältst du davon, zum Mittagessen zu gehen? Ich informiere dich später über unseren Zeitplan."  
  
Bill zwinkerte Harry auf dem Weg nach draußen zu und formte mit den Lippen lautlos die Worte 'Viel Glück'.  
  
"Worum ging es in deinem Traum, Harry?"  
  
"Ich hatte mich in einem Wald verlaufen. Da waren viele Wölfe. Es war sehr neblig und dann hörte ich sie schreien. Meine Mutter – Lily Potter. Ich weiß, sie ist nicht meine Mutter, aber so sehe ich sie. Die Wölfe hatten sie angefallen und übel zugerichtet. Ihr Bauch war zerfleischt, eine riesige offene, klaffende Wunde. Da war so viel Blut... Einer der Wölfe trug ein Baby im Maul, doch das Gesicht des Babys sah aus wie Voldemorts. Es war abscheulich, Severus, wirklich grauenhaft." Harry erschauderte und schlang seine Arme um sich.  
  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", antwortete Severus. "Hat deine Narbe nach diesem Traum geschmerzt?"  
  
"Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass _er_ mir diesen Traum geschickt hat. Ich denke, es war bloß ein Alptraum."  
  
"Aha", erwiderte Severus nur, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er sehr viel mehr wusste, als er vorgab.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Harry saß auf einem Felsbrocken am Rande des Sees und starrte einfach nur ins Wasser. Der Brocken war über die Jahre rund und glatt geschliffen worden, von all den Schülern, die, genau wie Harry gerade, darauf gesessen hatten. Ron und Hermine waren noch immer beim Abendessen. Harry hatte das Verlangen gespürt, allein sein zu wollen und ihr Angebot, ihn zu begleiten, abgelehnt. Es wurde langsam kühl, die Sonne stand tief am Himmel und würde bald untergehen. Harry zog seinen Umhang enger um sich und seufzte. Es war eine Sache, seine Freunde anzulügen, aber eine ganz andere, sich selbst zu belügen. Er hatte gar nicht allein sein wollen; er hatte gehofft, Crellidus wiedersehen zu können. Er war noch nie zuvor einem anderen Sylphid begegnet und er war neugierig.  
  
Wie hatte Hagrid ihn noch mal gerufen? Mit einem bestimmten Pfiff, oder? Harry spitzte die Lippen und versuchte zu pfeifen. Vergeblich. Er hatte das noch nie gekonnt. Alles, was dabei herauskam, war eine Art Prusten. Er gab es auf und hob ein paar kleinere Steine auf, um sie ins Wasser zu werfen. Er versuchte diesmal nicht, sie übers Wasser hüpfen zu lassen. Er wusste, er würde nicht die ganze Nacht lang hier draußen bleiben können, erst recht nicht für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Crellidus noch einmal auftauchte. Schon die bloße Nähe zu so einem großen Gewässer machte ihm Angst.  
  
Er war vollkommen allein, es war zu kalt und wurde nun auch zu dunkel fürs Quidditchtraining; Harry wusste daher, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend ging er auf das Wasser zu, bis er direkt davor stand, ganz nahe der Wellen, die sanft auf das Ufer zurollten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er dort so stand, aber die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und die Lichter in den Fenstern des Schlosses erwachten zum Leben.  
  
Gerade als er sich umdrehte, um sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, hörte er ein Blubbern und schaute zurück zum See. Crellidus tauchte aus dem Wasser empor, seine bläuliche Haut leuchtete in der immer tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit.  
  
"Harry Potter", sagte er und verbeugte sich.  
  
"Äh... ja", erwiderte dieser und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Einen Augenblick später kam Crellidus aus dem See, seine Schwanzflosse verwandelte sich abermals in Beine. "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Du warst einmal bei uns im See und das Mädchen spricht oft von dir."  
  
"Welches Mädchen?"  
  
"Myrte, vom Schloss. Sie ist ein ständiger Besucher unseres Reichs."  
  
"Oh." Harry fragte sich, was Myrte wohl über ihn erzählt haben mochte, aber er hatte keine Lust, danach zu fragen.  
  
"Du bist ein Sylphid", meinte Crellidus. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Als du das erste Mal bei uns im See warst, habe ich das nicht erspüren können."  
  
"Damals hatte ich meine Schwingen noch nicht", gab Harry zu. "Haben Meeressylphiden auch Schwingen?"  
  
Crellidus lachte, es klang, als ob Wasser gegen Glas plätscherte. "Nein, Jüngling. Was würden einem Meeressylphid denn Schwingen nützen? Ich habe eine Schwanzflosse oder Beine, wenn ich sie benötige. Du bist eigenartig. Ich kann spüren, dass du dein magisches Erbe nur schwer akzeptieren kannst. Du denkst, du seist eine Missgeburt, etwas Unnatürliches, Abnormales, obwohl das nicht der Fall ist. Denkst du so auch über mich?"  
  
"Nein! Selbstverständlich nicht!", sagte Harry hastig.  
  
"Schätzt du deine Freunde geringer, weil sie nur einfache Menschen sind?"  
  
"Nein, ich liebe sie."  
  
"Warum kannst du dann nicht akzeptieren, dass sie dich ebenso lieben, ganz egal, was du bist? Du bist einfach nur anders, genauso wie ich anders bin. Ich unterscheide mich von den meisten Wassermenschen, ich kann mich an Land bewegen. Doch sie sind trotzdem mein Volk, so wie die Menschen deines sind. Du musst lernen zu akzeptieren, wer du bist, bevor du wahrhaft glücklich werden kannst."  
  
Und war das nicht Teil des Problems? Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wer er war. Severus hatte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter erzählt. Dass er als Baby ausgesetzt und in die Obhut der Potters gegeben worden war. Harry Potter existierte gar nicht – das hatte er nie. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer er war, wer seine Eltern waren oder auch nur, ob er es je herausfinden würde. Denn wer würde schon zugeben, ein Baby ausgesetzt zu haben?  
  
"Warum hältst du dich für minderwertig?", fragte Crellidus leise. Er bewegte sich auf ihn zu, seine Augen suchten Harrys.  
  
"Weil sie es mir handfest eingebläut haben!", platzte Harry heraus, ohne zu bedenken, was er da von sich gab. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er die Erinnerungen über sich hereinbrechen.  
  


* * *

  
"Nennst du das etwa sauber?", fauchte Tante Petunia ihn an, nachdem sie mit dem Finger ihrer weiß behandschuhten Hand über die Mattscheibe des Fernsehers gewischt hatte. Die Fingerspitze des Handschuhs war grau vor Staub und Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte alles in diesem Raum abgestaubt, alles, bis auf den Fernseher, den hatte er vergessen. Harry kniete vor der Couch, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt, während sie damit fortfuhr, ihn wegen all der kleinen Dinge, die er heute getan oder nicht getan oder nicht richtig getan hatte, zu schelten. "Und du hast Dudleys Lieblingsglas zerbrochen! Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du beim Abwaschen vorsichtig sein musst? Was bist du, Junge?"  
  
"Eine nutzlose, dreckige Missgeburt", antwortete Harry mit dumpfer Stimme.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Und ich verdiene Bestrafung."  
  
"Ganz genau so ist es. Ab in die Küche mit dir!"  
  
Harry machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Petunia starrte ihn böse an und zwickte ihn ins Ohr. Es tat weh, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Nicht dieses Mal.  
  
"Habe ich dich immer noch nicht eines Besseren belehrt, Missgeburt?"   
  
"Verzeihung", murmelte Harry, während er sich auf allen vieren auf den Weg zur Küche machte. Das Linoleum fühlte sich unter seinen nackten Händen und Knien kalt an, aber er hütete sich, seiner Tante sein Unbehagen zu offenbaren. Das würde die Dauer seiner Strafe nur verlängern.  
  
Petunia tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Wo ist das kaputte Glas?", fragte sie in scharfem Ton.  
  
"Im Mülleimer, Tante."  
  
Petunia versetzte ihm eine harte Ohrfeige auf die linke Wange. "Im Mülleimer? Und was wird wohl passieren, wenn Vernon den Müll ausleeren geht? Er wird sich die Hand aufschneiden! Oder ist es das, was du die ganze Zeit geplant hast? Du undankbares Balg!"  
  
"Ich habe es zuerst in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt", protestierte Harry, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Seine Tante war auf Hundertachtzig und ihre Wut würde erst abklingen, wenn sie Blut gesehen hatte. Petunia war grundsätzlich immer erst dann zufriedengestellt, wenn sein Blut floss.  
  
"Unsere Zeitung! Unser Glas! Hol es aus dem Mülleimer, sofort!"  
  
Harry krabbelte zu der Hintertür, die von der Küche in den Garten führte, wo der kleine Tretmülleimer aus Plastik stand. Er öffnete den Deckel und versuchte, den Gestank nach verfaulten Essensresten zu ignorieren, der ihm entgegenschlug. Harry wusste, dass er den Mülleimer früh am heutigen Morgen geleert hatte, doch seine Tante hatte zwischenzeitlich alten, schleimigen Fisch und vergammeltes Obst hineingeworfen, die an den Rändern hafteten. Obwohl sich ihm der Magen umdrehte, streckte Harry die Hand aus, griff in den Mülleimer und holte das zerbrochene Glas heraus, das sorgfältig in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt war. An seinen Händen klebten Fruchtsaft und Fischschuppen und er versuchte nach Kräften, nicht vor Schauder zu zittern, als er das eklige, klebrige Zeug auf seiner Haut spürte. Sie erlaubten ihm niemals, sich zu waschen, nicht, bevor er nicht zur Schule zurück musste. Immer wenn er seine Aufgaben im Haushalt erledigt hatte, führte Petunia ihn in den Keller und fesselte ihn wieder. Danach hatte er nichts zu tun, als darauf zu warten, dass Vernon und Dudley nach Hause zurückkehrten und er seinen _anderen_ Verpflichtungen nachkommen musste.  
  
"Auswickeln!", befahl Tante Petunia.  
  
Harry gehorchte. Er starrte ausdruckslos auf die Scherben, die auf dem Zeitungspapier in seiner Hand lagen. Das Bild der Actionfigur auf dem Glas war in viele Stücke zerbrochen.  
  
"Nimm alle Scherben in deine Hand und drück zu."  
  
Harry wusste, dass es weh tun würde, doch der Schmerz, den er bei Missachtung des Befehls erleiden müsste, wäre noch größer. Und so dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, bis er alle Scherben in der Hand hatte und zudrückte. Er keuchte, als er den schneidenden Schmerz spürte und beobachtete mit gebanntem Entsetzen, wie das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervor – plopp, plopp, plopp – auf den Boden tropfte. Es war so unwirklich _rot_ und er konnte nicht aufhören, es anzustarren.  
  
"Genug!", schnauzte Petunia, gerade als Harry vor Schwindel zu wanken begann. Er öffnete seine Hand und die Glasscherben fielen zu Boden. "Und jetzt hast du den Fußboden wieder schmutzig gemacht, du dreckiges Stück Scheiße! Wie kannst du nur mit mir verwandt sein? Position einnehmen, sofort!"  
  
Harry wandte sich auf Knien um, legte seinen Oberkörper über die Sitzfläche eines Küchenstuhls und packte die Stuhlbeine, um sich abzustützen. Er hörte das Pfeifen des Rohrstocks, lange bevor er auf seinem Rücken auftraf. Diesmal konnte er seine Schreie nicht unterdrücken.  
  


* * *

  
Harry drängte Crellidus aus seinem Kopf, ihm war übel und schwindelig. "Du hattest kein Recht, in meine Erinnerungen einzudringen!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Harry Potter. Dein Geist hat meinen gesucht; ich war davon ausgegangen, dass du mich hineingebeten hast."  
  
"Nein!" Als ob Harry wollen würde, dass überhaupt jemand Zeuge der Erniedrigungen würde, die er seitens der Dursleys erlitten hatte, geschweige denn ein nahezu Fremder! "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"  
  
"Harry Potter, ist dein Gefährte ein sehr eifersüchtiger und besitzergreifender Mann?", fragte Crellidus, den Blick auf etwas hinter Harry gerichtet.  
  
"Ja, aber woher zur Hölle weißt du das?"  
  
"Nun ja, ich befürchte, er ist einem Missverständnis aufgesessen und auf dem Weg hierher. Er sieht sehr erbost aus."  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie Severus auf dem Kiesweg, der zum See führte, auf sie zukam. Crellidus hatte recht. Erbost war gar kein Ausdruck, Severus sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Wut explodieren.  
  
"Was zur Hölle tust du da? Geh weg von ihm!", brüllte er Crellidus an. "Du hast kein Recht auf ihn!"  
  
"Wir haben nur geredet", versuchte Harry zu erklären.  
  
"Geredet? Um ein Uhr mitten in der Nacht?"  
  
"Was? Das kann nicht sein, solange bin ich noch nicht hier! Ich hab doch erst vor einer Stunde Abendbrot gegessen!"  
  
"In den Welten des Geistes läuft die Zeit anders", sagte Crellidus.  
  
"Du hast ihn in deinen Kopf gelassen? Einen Fremden?", fragte Severus scharf, packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn ruckartig auf die Füße. "Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?"  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry Potter. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, dich wiederzusehen."  
  
Severus starrte Crellidus hinterher, als dieser in den See tauchte und die Schwanzflosse aufblitzte.  
  
"Er ist kein Fremder, er ist ein Meeressylphid und heißt Crellidus. Wir haben ihn im Unterricht bei Hagrid kennengelernt!"  
  
"Ich verstehe", sagte Severus in dem Tonfall jemandes, der nichts verstand, überhaupt gar nichts. "Trotzdem hast du mitten in der Nacht und ganz allein nichts auf den Ländereien zu suchen! Ich will nicht, dass du jemals wieder mit ihm redest, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Harry wusste selber nicht, woher er den Mut nahm. Vielleicht waren seine Nerven noch immer von den Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse im Ligusterweg überreizt, doch sein Mund öffnete sich, noch bevor er zu wissen schien, was er sagen würde.  
  
"Was ist los? Eifersüchtig?", spie er wütend. Severus packte Harrys Arm noch fester und wirbelte ihn herum, so das sie einander Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden, nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
  
"Willst du es wirklich wagen, mich zu provozieren?", knurrte Severus. "Wenn du genau weißt, was diese Verbindung zwischen uns mit mir macht?" Severus stieß sein Becken gegen Harrys Körpermitte und er konnte Severus' harte Erektion durch den Stoff hindurch spüren. Er schluckte schwer.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Dominus."  
  
"'Es tut mir leid' macht das hier auch nicht besser!"  
  
Harry ging nicht davon aus, dass es das täte, aber was sollte er sonst tun? Er wollte nicht, dass sein Dominus wütend auf ihn war. Leicht schlängelnd wand er sich aus Severus' Griff und kniete sich ins Gras zu dessen Füßen. Doch dieses Mal lagen seine Hände nicht an seiner Seite, er griff nach oben und begann die Hose seines Dominus' zu öffnen.  
  
Severus trat einen Schritt zurück. "Nein! Nicht auf die Art. _Das_ sollte niemals eine Bestrafung sein!"  
  
"Dann bestraf mich", krächzte Harry heiser. "Bestraf mich, so, wie du es für richtig hältst."

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Harrys Worte trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, Severus zu besänftigen. _Ihn bestrafen!_ Oh, wie gern würde er genau das tun, aber er wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre. Der Sylphidbund brachte ihn völlig durcheinander, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass es so einseitig zu sein schien. Harry schien nicht dieses überwältigende Verlangen nach der Berührung seines Gefährten zu haben, nicht so wie Severus selbst, der er Harry viel zu oft anstarrte, beim Essen in der Großen Halle, im Unterricht und keinen sehnlicheren Wunsch kannte, als ihn zu berühren.  
  
Severus blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen, seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos. Harry brauchte einen dominanten Gefährten, so stand es in den Büchern. Ging es hierbei darum? War er _zu_ sanft, _zu_ verständnisvoll mit ihm gewesen? Indes, Severus hatte nicht vergessen, was Harry bei den Dursleys hatte durchmachen müssen. Wie konnte er auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, ihn körperlich zu bestrafen? Es könnte sie um Monate zurückwerfen, völlig egal, wie viele Male Severus davon träumte, Harry nackt auf seinen Schoß ausgebreitet liegen zu haben und dessen Hintern mit den Schlägen seiner Hand zu markieren. Severus weigerte sich schlicht und ergreifend, sich von solch einem Wunschdenken kontrollieren zu lassen. Es war nicht das, was Harry brauchte. Es war notwendig, dass Harry ihre Beziehung anders wahrnahm als jene mit den Dursleys. Vollkommen anders. Severus würde die Rolle des Missbrauchstäters nicht annehmen – in welche Harry ihn in letzter Zeit zu drängen schien.  
  
"Dominus?", fragte Harry mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.  
  
Severus umarmte ihn und bemerkte dabei, wie kalt seine Haut war. "Merlin, Harry, du bist ja eiskalt. Lass uns hineingehen und dich aufwärmen."  
  
"Was ist mit meiner Bestrafung, Sir?"  
  
"Harry, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber ich", gestand Severus. Und war das nicht eine erstaunliche Wendung der Dinge? Seit jener Nacht vor all den Jahren, in der er Zuflucht in Hogwarts gesucht hatte, hatte er seine Fehler nie wieder so offen eingestanden. "Ja, ich war eifersüchtig und ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, obwohl ich doch wissen müsste, dass du mich niemals betrügen würdest."  
  
Severus wollte sich entschuldigen, sagen, dass es ihm leid täte, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Die beiden so zusammenstehen zu sehen, so nah beieinander, hatte ihm im Herzen weh getan. Crellidus war attraktiv, gutaussehend auf eine übernatürliche Art, ähnlich wie Harry selbst. Zusammen hatten sie ein schönes Paar abgegeben und Severus hatte sich gefühlt, als hätte jemand in seine Brust gegriffen, sein Herz herausgerissen, darauf herumgetrampelt und es zurück in seinen Körper gepflanzt, ohne es wieder heil und ganz zu machen. Selbstzweifel hatten sich bei ihm eingeschlichen, obwohl er doch eigentlich wusste, dass Harry sich niemals einen anderen Liebhaber suchen könnte. Es hatte ihn große Anstrengungen gekostet und war ein erheblicher Aufwand gewesen, Harrys Vertrauen bis zum heutigen Stand aufzubauen, es war absolut ausgeschlossen, dass er so ungehemmt wäre, an jemand anderen heranzutreten – insbesondere an einen Fremden, jemanden, den er kaum kannte – nur für Sex.  
  
Doch all das hatte keine Bedeutung gehabt, als er die zwei zusammen gesehen hatte. Seine Instinkte hatten vollkommen die Kontrolle über ihn übernommen; er hatte Angst gehabt, Angst, dass jemand versuchen würde, ihm seinen Gefährten wegzunehmen. Seinen Harry.  
  
Harry streckte die Hand aus, streichelte Severus' Wange und sagte: "Nein, Severus, das würde ich nie." Es war eines der wenigen Male, dass Harry ihn von sich aus auf so vertrauliche Weise berührte und Severus stockte der Atem. "Du bist mein Gefährte, ich würde dich niemals hintergehen. Ich will einzig und allein nur dich."  
  
Severus beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn zu küssen. Er gab sich große Mühe, den Kuss sachte und sanft zu belassen, denn er war immer noch schmerzhaft stark erregt und hatte Angst, dass ihm seine Kontrolle entgleiten und er zu weit gehen könnte. Er sehnte sich danach, Harry in Besitz zu nehmen, ihn zu seinem Eigen zu machen und doch hatte er ihn noch nicht einmal nackt gesehen. Harry trug nach wie vor immer noch seine Schlafanzughose und erlaubte nicht mehr, als dass sie sich aneinander rieben. Er konnte es noch nicht einmal zulassen, dass Severus seinen Penis streichelte. Er war zurückgescheut, als sie das letzte Mal zusammen gewesen waren und Severus es versucht hatte.  
  
"Du solltest ins Bett gehen", meinte er, nachdem sie sich aus ihrem Kuss gelöst hatten.  
  
"Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?", fragte Harry.  
  
Es war ein verführerisches Angebot... mehr als nur verführerisch... doch Severus kannte seine Grenzen. Er wusste, die Verlockung wäre zu groß, wenn er Harry heute Nacht in seiner Nähe hätte. Nein, es wäre besser, wenn Harry so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt wäre – im Moment jedenfalls.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Nicht heute Nacht. Wir haben morgen füreinander Zeit, nach deinem Okklumentik-Unterricht."  
  
"Oh. Oh, okay", erwiderte Harry, drehte sich um und ging allein in Richtung Schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckt hatte. Severus starrte noch einige Zeit lang auf den Punkt, an dem er verschwunden war, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier und eine weitere einsame Dusche machte.  
  


* * *

  
Severus wartete nicht, bis die Treppe ihn zu Dumbledores Bürotür gebracht hatte, sondern stürmte sie, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal überspringend, hoch. Er hatte eine weitere ruhelose Nacht hinter sich, in der er abwechselnd entweder Alpträume von Voldemort gehabt hatte oder Träume von Harry, was ihn – wieder einmal – in besudelten Laken aufwachen ließ, die klamm vom Schweiß und klebrig vom Sperma waren. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er nicht einmal als Teenager so viele feuchte Träume gehabt. Und jetzt hatte er schlicht keinen Nerv dafür, ruhig und gelassen auf der Treppe zu warten, bis sie ihn nach oben gebracht hatte. Harry war nicht beim Frühstück gewesen und Severus fragte sich, ob er noch immer wegen letzter Nacht verärgert war.  
  
Severus packte den greif-förmigen Türklopfer und schlug damit gegen das Holz. Er trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er wartete.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Er stieß die Tür auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Da, neben dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, saß eine seiner Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an, als ob sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnte. Doch Severus wusste es besser. Dieses Mädchen war schlimmer als jede Giftschlange. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Erstklässler von ihr allein dieses Jahr bereits verhext – oder Schlimmeres – worden waren, selbst vor den Slytherins machte sie nicht Halt.  
  
Zwei Auroren in scharlachroten Roben standen neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch und Severus entwich zischend der Atem, als hätte ihn ein Klatscher in die Magengrube getroffen. Beide Auroren waren ihm unbekannt und er fragte sich, warum Moody und Shacklebolt nicht hier waren. Es sei denn, hier ging es gar nicht um die Angelegenheiten des Ordens?  
  
"Ah, Severus. Es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie vorbeikommen", sagte Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, der so süßlich war, dass er Severus bereits jetzt schon auf die Nerven ging. Als ob man die Wahl hätte und einen Befehl vom Schulleiter missachten könnte!  
  
"Was haben Sie mit Harry Potter gemacht?", forderte einer der Auroren zu wissen. Es war ein pickelgesichtiger junger Mann mit sandfarbenem Haar, der aussah, als hätte er nicht genug Verstand, ins Haus zu gehen, wenn es draußen regnete, geschweige denn, eine Aurorenausbildung erfolgreich zu beenden.  
  
"Wie meinen?", fragte Severus ruhig.  
  
"Miss Parkinson behauptet, sie hätte Sie letzte Nacht zusammen mit Harry gesehen", meinte Dumbledore immer noch heiter lächelnd.  
  
Severus wusste, es hätte keinen Zweck, dies zu leugnen. Sie müssten Parkinson einfach nur ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum verabreichen und sie würde alles ausplaudern, was sie wusste. Die Frage war nur, was genau wusste sie? Hatte sie gesehen, wie er und Harry sich umarmten? Wie sie sich küssten?  
  
"Und was bitte hatten Sie nach der Sperrstunde noch außerhalb Ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes zu suchen, Miss Parkinson?", fragte Severus streng.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich spazierte einfach nur ein wenig die Gänge entlang, als ich Sie beide von einem Fenster aus sah. Ich dachte, Sie würden ihn jeden Moment schlagen", antwortete sie in einem genüsslichen Tonfall. Und sie würde tatsächlich Genuss empfinden, bei dem Gedanken an Gewalt, nicht wahr?  
  
"Severus, entspricht dies der Wahrheit? Sind Sie Harry gegenüber tätlich geworden?" Dumbledores Lächeln war verschwunden.  
  
"Selbstverständlich nicht! Ich habe ihn nicht geschlagen! Ich habe ihn verbal zusammengestaucht, weil er nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen war und ihn zurück in seinen Schlafsaal geschickt."  
  
"Ohne Hauspunkte abzuziehen oder ihm eine Strafarbeit zu geben? Das ist sehr untypisch für Sie, Severus. Aber darum geht es im Moment nicht. Sie waren der letzte, der Harry gesehen hat."  
  
"Albus, würden Sie bitte aufhören, in Rätseln zu sprechen und mir endlich sagen, worum es hier geht?"  
  
"Harry ist verschwunden, Severus. Sein Bett war heute früh unberührt, er hat die ganze Nacht nicht darin geschlafen. Sie mögen ihn zum Turm zurückgeschickt haben, aber er ist nie dort angekommen. Seine Klassenkameraden haben ihn seit dem gestrigen Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen. Danach hatte er Unterricht bei Bill Weasley – Unterricht, den ich nicht genehmigt habe, wie ich hinzufügen möchte – doch im Anschluss daran hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Niemand außer Ihnen und Miss Parkinson. Folglich, Severus, bin ich sicher, wir sind alle höchst interessiert daran, was Sie mit ihm gemacht haben."  
  
"Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht!", protestierte Severus. "Nach unserer... Auseinandersetzung... ging er zurück zum Schloss."  
  
"Aber haben Sie auch gesehen, wie er das Schloss betreten hat?"  
  
Severus wurde bewusst, dass er nichts anderes mehr im Sinn gehabt hatte, als sich auf angemessene Weise um seine Erektion zu kümmern und deswegen nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin Harry tatsächlich gegangen war. "Nein", gab er zu.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Parkinson, das wäre dann alles", sagte Dumbledore, stand auf und geleitete sie zur Tür. Sie zog einen Flunsch, weil ihr so die Gelegenheit entging, noch mehr Klatsch und Tratsch zu hören. Nachdem sie gegangen war, wandte Dumbledore sich an die Auroren: "Nun, mir scheint, es ist klar, dass Mr. Potter tatsächlich verschwunden ist. Er ist nicht im Schloss und auch nirgends auf den Ländereien; ich habe das extra überprüft, obwohl mich die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts über seine Anwesenheit informiert hätten. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen jetzt und beginnen mit Ihrer Suche nach dem Jungen."  
  
"Und wo sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach damit anfangen, Sir?"  
  
"Das ist Ihre Aufgabe, oder?", erwiderte Dumbledore abermals so süßlich und wies den beiden die Tür, bevor er sie mit einem Knall hinter ihnen zuschlug.  
  
Sobald sie alleine waren, belegte der Schulleiter den gesamten Raum mit starken Schutz- und Stillezaubern.  
  
"Nun, Severus, wir können doch ehrlich einander gegenüber sein, oder? Ich hatte schon seit einiger Zeit so meinen Verdacht und Miss Parkinson hat ihn jetzt bestätigt, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht wirklich versteht, was genau sie da gesehen hat. Sie dachte, Sie wollten Harry schlagen. Aber nein, das war es nicht, nicht wahr? Es war etwas ganz anderes. Sie sind Harrys Gefährte, habe ich recht?"  
  
"Sie verfügen wirklich über eine blühende Phantasie, Albus", antwortete Severus, ohne Dumbledores Aussage zu bestätigen oder zu negieren.  
  
"Oh nein, dies entspringt keinesfalls meiner Phantasie. Denken Sie etwa, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie beschützend Ihre Haltung dem Jungen gegenüber in letzter Zeit ist? Sie sind sogar so weit gegangen, ihn während der letzten Sommerferien an einem geheimen Ort zu verstecken. Sie sind sein Gefährte, Severus. Aber Harry ist nach wie vor ein Schüler in Hogwarts! Und es gibt Regeln, denen auch die Angestellten dieser Schule unterliegen. Wenn ich auch nur den Hauch eines Flüsterns vernehmen sollte, der mir sagt, dass Sie sich Harry gegenüber in irgendeiner Form ungebührlich verhalten, dann werde ich keine andere Wahl haben, als Ihnen zu kündigen. Ich werde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Sie all unsere Pläne ruinieren; es interessiert mich nicht, wie viele Nachrichten Sie aus dem Lager Voldemorts überbringen! Harry muss _mir_ gehorchen!"  
  
"Vergeben Sie mir, Schulleiter", sagte Severus.  
  
Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Bei den nächsten Worten Severus' verging es ihm jedoch.  
  
"Aber einen Augenblick lang dachte ich doch tatsächlich, dass es Ihnen um Harry geht und Sie sich um ihn Sorgen machen. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Und das war es auch nie. Alles, was Sie jemals interessiert hat, ist, was er für Sie und Ihren ach so kostbaren Orden tun kann. Harry ist für Sie nichts weiter als eine Waffe, die Sie benutzen und wegwerfen können, wenn sie keinen Verwendungszweck mehr für Sie hat. Das ist ekelerregend und ich werde mir das keine Sekunde länger anhören. Guten Tag!" Und mit diesen Worten stolzierte Severus hinaus.  
  
Am Fuße der Treppe traf er auf Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, die auf ihn warteten.  
  
"Sir", sagte Hermine, "wir denken, wir wissen möglicherweise, wohin Harry gegangen ist."  
  
"Sehr gut, dann bringen Sie mich zu ihm", antwortete Severus. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er jetzt eigentlich eine Klasse zu unterrichten hätte und auch diese zwei mehrere Schulstunden verpassen würden.  
  
Die Suche nach Harry war für ihn von sehr viel höherer Wichtigkeit als jeder Unterricht der Welt.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Severus folgte den beiden Gryffindors hinaus zu den Toren von Hogwarts und dann weiter auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Der Herbst begann, dem Winter zu weichen. Einige wenige Bäume am Wegesrand hielten hartnäckig noch ein paar vereinzelte goldene Blätter fest, doch die meisten waren bereits kahl; ihre Blätter verrotteten am Boden um sie herum. Keiner von ihnen sprach, bis sie außer Sichtweite der Schule waren.  
  
"Wohin, meint ihr, ist er gegangen?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Es gibt eine Höhle in den Bergen hinter dem Dorf", antwortete Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als würde sie innerlich mit sich ringen, ob sie mit ihrer Erklärung fortfahren sollte oder nicht. "Sirius hatte sich einst dort versteckt und ich dachte, es wäre möglich, dass Harry dort Zuflucht gesucht hat, insbesondere, wenn er emotional aufgewühlt ist. Ich glaube, Harry ist niemals wirklich über die Geschehnisse damals im Ministerium hinweggekommen."  
  
"Ja", stimmte Ron ihrer Meinung zu, "wussten Sie, dass Sirius ihm angeboten hatte, bei ihm zu wohnen? Harry hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, endlich von den Dursleys wegzukommen. Er hat seinen Paten wirklich geliebt."  
  
Severus antwortete nicht, er konnte es nicht. Seit dem Tod von Sirius Black vor ein paar Monaten hatte er kaum einmal an den Mann gedacht, mal abgesehen von dem ein oder anderen kurzen Moment der Erleichterung, dass sein ehemaliger Peiniger schlussendlich tot war. Nun aber musste er sich fragen, ob Harry seine Trauer vor ihm verborgen hatte, weil er wusste, wie sehr ein Gespräch über Black Severus aufregen würde. Die Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, quälend und bitter, all die kleinlichen Ungerechtigkeiten und die Erniedrigungen, welche die Rumtreiber ihm während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit zugefügt hatten. Severus stolperte beinahe.  
  
"Hat Harry mit einem von euch über den Verlust seines Paten geredet?", fragte er seine Begleiter.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber wenn man es recht bedenkt, spricht Harry ohnehin nicht viel über persönliche Dinge", antwortete Hermine. "Er frisst immer alles in sich hinein... Das ist nicht gut für ihn, oder, Professor?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Severus und fasste den Beschluss, eine lange Unterhaltung mit Harry zu führen, sobald er ihn an einen sicheren Ort gebracht haben würde. Er war sich mittlerweile im Klaren darüber, dass Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurück konnte. Und wo immer Harry auch hinging, ging auch Severus. Der Schulleiter hatte sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt und Severus würde es nicht zulassen, dass sein Gefährte zurückkehrte und nach Dumbledores Gutdünken manipuliert wurde – so wie er selbst viele Jahre lang. Die Schule bot ihnen keinen Schutz mehr; sie würde zu ihrer beider Gefängnis werden, mit Dumbledore als ihrem Kerkermeister.  
  
Nein. Harry würde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, nicht, solange Albus Dumbledore dort war.  
  
Severus seufzte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er selbst sehr wohl nach Hogwarts zurück musste. Voldemort hielt ihn für seinen Spion in Dumbledores Reihen und wenn er die Schule verlassen würde, wüsste Voldemort, dass dies nicht länger gegeben wäre. Sie würden Jagd auf ihn machen und ihn töten, genauso wie all die anderen, die es gewagt hatten, dem Dunklen Lord zu trotzen. Und was würde dann aus Harry werden – ohne dessen Gefährten? Nein. Severus musste einen sicheren Platz für Harry finden, doch er selbst würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müssen.  
  
Severus und seine zwei Begleiter brauchten nicht lange, um den Eingang zu der Höhle zu erreichen. Drinnen war es stockdunkel. Jeder der drei sprach einen Lumos, dann traten sie ein. Sie fanden Harry tief in Inneren der Höhle, er lag am Boden, sein Gesicht war blass. Severus kniete sich rasch neben ihn und versuchte, ihn wachzurütteln – vergebens. Harrys Körper schlackerte hin und her wie eine Stoffpuppe, als Severus ihn schüttelte. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Was hat er?", keuchte Hermine erschrocken.  
  
"Er braucht ärztliche Hilfe", erwiderte Severus, "aber wir können ihn nicht wieder zur Schule zurückbringen."  
  
Severus beendete den Lumos-Zauber und beschwor seinen Patronus, um Poppy Pomfrey eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Er hoffte, sie würde nicht zu spät kommen. Nachdem sein Patronus die Höhle verlassen hatte, nahm er Harry auf den Arm und drückte ihn an seine Brust. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was seine zwei anderen Schüler von dieser Geste hielten. Harry begann zu fiebern, während die Minuten verstrichen und sie alle still und angespannt auf die Ankunft der Krankenschwester warteten. Harrys Beine zuckten, als er kurz nach Atem rang, dann waren sie wieder reglos.  
  
Der plötzliche Knall versetzte ihnen allen einen Schrecken, nur Harry zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Poppy war in die Höhle appariert, im ersten Moment schaute sie schockiert auf Harry, doch ihre Professionalität nahm sofort überhand und sie beugte sich augenblicklich tief über ihren Patienten.   
  
"Wie lange befindet er bereits in diesem Zustand?", fragte Poppy, während sie Harry untersuchte, der immer noch auf Severus' Schoß lag.  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht. Er war schon so, als wir ihn vor ungefähr zwanzig Minuten gefunden haben", erklärte Severus.  
  
"Es ist an der Zeit, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine die Heilerin mit stählernem Blick. Severus und Ron starrten sie beide verwirrt an.  
  
"Ja. Bring sie alle in den Unterschlupf, Hermine. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich nachkommen, mit ihr."  
  
Mit diesen Worten disapparierte Poppy. Hermine verwandelte einen der herumliegenden Steine in einen Portschlüssel und winkte Severus und Ron zu sich, damit sie ihn berührten. Severus überlegte, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte.  
  
Sie schien seine Zweifel zu spüren. "Bitte, Professor. Wir müssen Harry an einen sicheren Ort bringen, weg von Hogwarts und vor allem weg von Dumbledore."  
  
Er nickte und griff mit Harry auf dem Arm nach dem Portschlüssel. Diese Portschlüsselreise schien die längste zu sein, die er je unternommen hatte, so viele Sorgen machte er sich. Als die Welt endlich aufhörte, sich zu drehen, landeten sie in der Küche eines Hauses mitten im Nirgendwo. Alles, was Severus aus den Küchenfenstern heraus erspähen konnte, waren Bäume. Bäume, Bäume und noch mehr Bäume. Noch immer bewusstlos erbrach Harry sich über seine Kleidung und Severus beeilte sich, ihn in seinen Armen auf den Bauch zu drehen, damit er nicht erstickte. Nachdem er sich zu Ende übergeben hatte, ließ Severus das Erbrochene mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und beschwor einen feuchten Waschlappen, um Harrys Gesicht abzuwischen.  
  
"Miss Granger, könnten Sie mir freundlicherweise erklären, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte er, ohne den Griff um seinen Gefährten zu lockern. Es war, als ob Severus dächte, dass Harrys Zustand sich nicht weiter verschlechtern könnte, wenn er ihn nur fest genug hielte. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er eisern seinen Zauberstab, bereit, sie sofort mit einem Fluch anzugreifen, sollte sie auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen für Verrat zeigen.  
  
"Nein, ich nicht. Ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten, ich weiß nur, dass wir Harry beschützen müssen. Ich bin nur eine Novizin und noch nicht eingeweiht."  
  
Ihre Worte ergaben keinen Sinn, außer dem Teil, dass sie Harry beschützen mussten, denn das war auch der einzige Gedanke, der in Severus' Kopf Platz fand.  
  
"Wir können jetzt nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück, keiner von uns", fuhr sie fort. "Dumbledore wäre hinter uns her und er würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um herauszufinden, wo Harry ist. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er noch länger von ihm manipuliert wird."  
  
Diese Worte klangen seltsam aus dem Munde eines Teenagers, so, als ob Hermine Granger sehr viel weiser und lebenserfahrener wäre, als sie von ihrem Alter her sein dürfte.  
  
"Wir sollten Harry ins Bett bringen, er braucht dringend Ruhe", sagte sie und deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Linken. "Dort drüben ist ein Schlafzimmer."   
  
"Hermine, woher kennst du dieses Haus?", fragte Ron. "Bist du schon einmal hier gewesen?"  
  
"Ja. Wir werden hier ausgebildet und trainiert."  
  
"Welche Art Training?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Wer bildet dich aus?", fragte Ron zur gleichen Zeit.  
  
"Sie werden euch alles erklären, sobald sie hier sind", antwortete Hermine und nickte in Richtung der Schlafzimmertür.  
  
Severus trug Harry in das Zimmer und legte ihn auf das Bett, brachte es aber nicht über sich, ihn allein zu lassen. Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Blitznarbe sah normal aus, was immer Harry auch hatte, schlussfolgerte er, hatte nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er dort gesessen und Harry beim Atmen zugesehen hatte, als ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte und Hermine ins Zimmer schaute.  
  
"Professor, sie sind da."  
  
Severus ging in die Küche und traf dort auf Poppy Pomfrey und ihre Begleitung.  
  
"Was tut diese Hochstaplerin hier?, fragte er erbost, als er sie erblickte. Sybill Trelawney, mit all ihren flatternden Schals und klimpernden Armreifen, mit den riesigen Augen hinter der lächerlichen Brille auf der Nase. Sie grinste ihn an und nahm die Brille ab.  
  
"Na, na, Severus, es gibt keinen Grund für diese Feindseligkeit. Jetzt nicht mehr, nicht, nachdem wir wissen, dass du Harrys auserkorener Gefährte bist." Die Stimme war eine, die Severus noch nie gehört hatte. Solange er Sybill Trelawney kannte – jahrelang – hatte sie noch nie mit dieser Stimme gesprochen. Dies war keine Flüsterstimme, die Geheimnisse und Mysterien suggerieren sollte. Tatsache war, Sybill klang beinahe wie ein vernünftiger Mensch.  
  
"Kann mir nun endlich mal jemand sagen, was zu Hölle hier vor sich geht?", brüllte Severus los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Ich werde nach Harry schauen", sagte Poppy, schon mit ihrer schwarzen Tasche in der Hand auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Ich mache Tee", meinte Hermine und wandte sich den Küchenschränken zu, um alle benötigten Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.  
  
"Raus mit der Sprache!" Severus hatte keinen Nerv für Tee und Konsorten. Er wollte Antworten, und zwar sofort.  
  
"Meine Herren, bitte setzen Sie sich", sagte Sybill und winkte Ron und Severus zu den Stühlen am Küchentisch. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wie Sie unter Umständen mittlerweile vermutet haben, ist die Lehrerin Sybill Trelawney in der Tat ein Schwindel. Doch ich bin sicher, dass gerade du, Severus, verstehst, dass Schauspiel und Täuschung eine Notwendigkeit sind, wenn man seine wahren Beweggründe verschleiern muss."  
  
"Sie sind eine Spionin!", rief Ron laut. "Was haben Sie mit Harry vor?" Beide, Ron und Severus, erhoben gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Ich bin keine Anhängerin Voldemorts und ich war auch niemals eine. Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund, weshalb ich mich damals für die Stelle als Wahrsagelehrerin beworben habe: Ich wusste, dass Harry eines Tages nach Hogwarts kommen würde und als Lehrerin wäre ich vor Ort und in einer besseren Position, um ihn zu beschützen, denn wir alle haben in den Jahren zuvor bei dieser Aufgabe jämmerlich versagt."  
  
"Du weißt, wie es ihm ergangen ist?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Erst seit kurzem. Wir haben alle bei unserer Aufgabe versagt, der Aufgabe, der wir uns verschworen haben. Minerva ist auch eine von uns. Sie war in der Nacht damals dabei, als Dumbledore Harry auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys zurückließ. Sie ahnte, dass Harry dort niemals glücklich werden würde und bemühte sich nach Kräften, Dumbledore zu überzeugen, ihn in die Obhut anderer Menschen zu geben, doch er weigerte sich, packte sie und disapparierte mit ihr zusammen, bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte. Danach haben wir Harrys magische Spur verloren. Dumbledore hatte noch weitere Schutz- und Abwehrzauber um das Haus im Ligusterweg gelegt, so dass niemand, der nach ihm suchte, Harry finden konnte. Minerva versuchte es viele Male, doch sie konnte das Haus der Dursleys nie wieder ausfindig machen und wir alle haben ihn erst wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, als er nach Hogwarts kam."  
  
"Aber wer oder was seid ihr? Warum beschützt ihr Harry? Glaubst du an deine eigene Prophezeiung, glaubst du daran, dass Harry der Auserwählte ist?"  
  
"Wir beschützen Harry, weil unsere Schwestern vor über tausend Jahren einen Schwur gegenüber unserer Königin geleistet haben. Wir sind die Hüter und Beschützer dieser Blutlinie und Harry ist der letzte Nachkomme. Die Prophezeiung hat nichts damit zu tun, jedenfalls nicht in der Art, wie du es vermutest. Dumbledore hat damals Harrys leibliche Eltern ermordet und das Baby im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels ausgesetzt, nur um den Potters ein Kind unterschieben zu können und Voldemort zu suggerieren, dass die Prophezeiung wahr sei."  
  
Severus hatte so etwas schon vermutet, aber es so klar bestätigt zu bekommen, war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Es war alles Dumbledores Schuld. Aufgrund dessen, was Dumbledore getan hatte, hatte Harry bei Leuten leben müssen, die ihn jahrelang missbraucht hatten. Der Kessel über dem Feuer begann zu pfeifen und Hermine lief geschäftig hin und her, bereitete den Tee zu und goss ihn für sie in Tassen.  
  
"Dumbledore muss eliminiert werden", sagte Sybill in einem Tonfall, als würde sie überlegen, welchen Schal sie tragen möchte. "Die Raben haben den Tower verlassen, Severus, erinnerst du dich an die Legende?"  
  
Severus nickte. Die Muggel erzählten sich eine ähnliche Geschichte*. "Das Land wird untergehen."  
  
"In der Tat, das wird es. Es sei denn, Harry schafft es, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Seine Bestimmung liegt nicht in einem Klassenzimmer, Severus, sondern auf dem Schlachtfeld. So war es schon immer."  
  
"Gütiger Merlin!"  
  
Sybills Mundwinkel zuckte. "Nun ja, Merlin hatte seinerzeit sehr wohl die Finger im Spiel bei der Empfängnis, aber dieses Mal hat er nichts damit zu tun."  
  
"Also... die Blutlinie... Ist Harry ein Nachkomme von König Artus?"  
  
"Nein, nicht Artus. Es gibt eine weitere königliche Linie, außerehelich und ehebrecherisch geboren, aber nichtsdestoweniger königlich. Nein, Harry ist ein Nachkomme von Königin Guinevere und Sir Lancelot."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Der Legende nach befahl Charles II., "The Merry Monarch" (1630–1685), die Tötung der Raben, als sein Astronom John Flamsteed (1646–1719) ihren Kot auf seinem Teleskop entdeckte. Doch dann kam ihm ein Höfling mit folgendem Aberglauben dazwischen: Sollte im Tower kein Rabe mehr leben, so erzählte der Mann, würde der White Tower, die Monarchie und das gesamte Königreich zugrunde gehen. Charles, dessen Vater während der Revolution seinen Kopf verloren hatte, wollte kein Risiko eingehen: Er stellte die Raben per Dekret unter königlichen Schutz. Und das Observatorium zog nach Greenwich um. Die Legende lässt sich schriftlich erstmalig im Jahr 1944 nachweisen.
> 
> siehe https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tower-Raben sowie https://www.welt.de/vermischtes/kurioses/article122161892/Die-sieben-seltsamen-Raben-der-Queen.html


	24. Chapter 24

 

"Also seid ihr so eine Art Geheimbund?", fragte Severus, während er gleichzeitig mit einem Ohr in Richtung des Schlafzimmers lauschte. Wie lange würde Poppy noch da drinnen sein? "Zum Schutze der Blutlinie?"  
  
"So ist es. Dies betrifft eine der ältesten Legenden, Severus. Lancelot war Artus' bester Freund, doch er verliebte sich in dessen Frau. Allerdings liebte Lancelot auch Artus von Herzen und wollte seinen Freund nicht hintergehen, weswegen er versuchte, der Königin so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Indes hatte keiner von ihnen mit Merlins Einmischung gerechnet. Merlin war ein äußerst mächtiger Seher und er sah weit in die Zukunft. Er sah Voldemorts Aufstieg zur Macht voraus, doch selbst er ahnte nicht, _wie_ weit er in die Zukunft gesehen hatte." Sybill hielt inne und nippte an ihrem Tee. Severus beachtete die Teetasse neben seinem Ellenbogen gar nicht.  
  
"Merlin wusste, dass das Kind, welches den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde, ein Nachkomme von Guinevere und Lancelot sein würde, doch die zwei Möchtegern-Liebenden machten keinerlei Anstalten, ihrem Verlangen nachzugeben. Es war alles sehr keusch und tugendhaft, der Inbegriff der höfischen Liebe und sogar Artus begann, seine Frau wegen Lancelots Vernarrtheit in sie zu necken – sein Freund nahm bei den ritterlichen Turnieren sogar ihre Gunstbeweise an und schrieb ihr Liebesgedichte."  
  
"Er wurde nicht sauer, als ein anderer Mann seiner Ehefrau Liebesgedichte schrieb?", fragte Ron überrascht. "Hätte ihm das nicht irgendwie sagen sollen, dass da was im Busch war?"  
  
"Nun ja, da war nichts im Busch, wie Sie es ausdrücken, jedenfalls nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es waren andere Zeiten, damals, und es war gesellschaftlich vollkommen akzeptabel, wenn ein Ritter einer Frau Liebesgedichte schrieb und ihre Gunstbezeugungen annahm – sogar wenn sie eine verheiratete Frau war – solange es nicht darüber hinaus ging. Ehebruch hingegen wurde nicht toleriert und wurde besonders missbilligt, wenn es die Frau war, die ihren Ehemann betrog."  
  
"Nachdem Harry ein Nachkomme dieser Verbindung ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihre Liebe nicht sehr lange keusch blieb?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Das ist richtig, aber es war Merlin, der die Dinge in Gang brachte. Mittels einer List sorgte er dafür, dass Artus für einige Tage das Schloss verließ, welcher Lancelot beauftragte, sich um seine Frau zu kümmern. Merlin unterwarf beide, Guinevere und Lancelot, mit dem Imperiusfluch und verabreichte ihnen einen Zaubertrank – ein Aphrodisiakum. Auf diese Weise hatten die zwei kaum eine Wahl und ihr Kind wurde innerhalb dieser wenigen Tage gezeugt. Unglücklicherweise war Artus jedoch etliche Monate lang weg – nicht nur Tage – und als er zurückkehrte, konnte man seiner Frau die Schwangerschaft bereits ansehen. Der König wusste sofort, dass das Baby nicht von ihm sein konnte.  
  
Artus war nicht gerade erfreut, dass ihm von einem seiner eigenen Ritter die Hörner aufgesetzt worden waren und er fasste den Entschluss, das Kind nach dessen Geburt zu beseitigen. Doch eine der Hofdamen und Kammerfrauen der Königin, Walburga, war eine Hexe und darüber hinaus ebenfalls eine Seherin. In einer Vision sah sie, was der König plante und warnte Guinevere. Walburga wählte sechs der treuesten Hofdamen Guineveres aus und mit ihrer Hilfe gebar die Königin ihr Kind. Gleich im Anschluss daran nahmen die Damen das Baby mit sich. Guinevere fragte niemals, wohin sie ihren Sohn gebracht hatten und was mit ihm geschehen war, doch sie wusste, dass man sich gut um ihn kümmern würde. Walburga und die anderen sechs leisteten einen Schwur, mit dem sie sich verpflichteten, Guineveres Blutlinie auf ewig zu beschützen. Wir wurden bekannt als die Schwesternschaft, auch wenn nur unsere Schwestern von unserer Existenz wussten. Bis heute zumindest."  
  
Sybill sah Severus und Ron eindringlich an. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht gesenkt. Severus überdachte Sybill Trelawneys Worte sorgfältig. Im Grunde war es keine echte Überraschung für ihn; er hatte von dem Moment an, als er Harry zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, gewusst, dass dieser irgendwie anders war. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen... Harrys Augen hatten ausgesehen, als hätte er schon mehr erlebt und gesehen, als einem Elfjährigen zustand. Severus war bis jetzt davon ausgegangen, dass der Grund dafür der Missbrauch war, den Harry bei den Dursleys erleiden musste. Möglicherweise jedoch war es mehr als das, möglicherweise war es eine Art unbewusste Erinnerung an seine königlichen Ahnen. Harry sah aus, als hätte er schon viele Kriege durchlebt.  
  
"Er ist noch nicht so weit, er kann Voldemort noch nicht gegenübertreten", sagte Severus, selbst überrascht, dass er dessen Namen anstatt des Titels verwendet hatte.  
  
"Nein, noch nicht, aber es _ist_ seine Bestimmung, Severus. Die Prophezeiung entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich selbst bin keine Seherin, aber von Zeit zu Zeit spricht meine Vorfahrin durch mich und ihre Prophezeiungen sind wahr."  
  
"Walburga?", riet Severus.  
  
"So ist es."  
  
"Warum haben Sie dann im Unterricht ständig Harrys Tod vorausgesagt, was sollte der ganze Mist?", fragte Ron verärgert.  
  
"Eine List, ein Kniff. Ich wollte ihn dazu bringen, dass er sich der Gefahren bewusst wird, denen er gegenüberstand und gegenüberstehen wird. Er ist viel zu arglos, Mr. Weasley, zu naiv, das haben Sie doch sicherlich auch bemerkt? Er fasst viel zu leicht und viel zu schnell Vertrauen zu anderen."  
  
"Nein, das tut er nicht!", widersprach Ron hitzig. "Er wusste schon damals, bei der allerersten Reise mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts, vom ersten Augenblick an, zu welcher Art Menschenschlag Malfoy zu zählen ist."  
  
"Das mag sein – aber seitdem? Ich konnte beobachten, wie er sich von Gott und der Welt herumschubsen und schikanieren ließ."  
  
"Das ist aber nicht Harrys Schuld, das liegt an dem Zwang", sagte Ron leise und Severus erkannte, dass Harrys Freund sich ebenso sehr um ihn sorgte wie er selbst.  
  
"Hat Dumbledore einen Zwangzauber über Harry gelegt? Dieser Mann fügt seinem Konto an Verbrechen von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr hinzu!"  
  
"Nicht, soweit wir wissen, nein", erwiderte Severus. "Aber der Gehorsam liegt in Harrys Natur. Er ist ein Phönixsylphid."  
  
Sybill schwieg und dachte nach, als plötzlich ein kreischender Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer ertönte: "Severus Snape, schwing deinen verdammten Hintern hierher, und zwar sofort!", krakeelte Poppy lauthals hinter der verschlossenen Tür.  
  
Severus schoss aus seinem Stuhl hoch, das Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Halse und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, während sein Verstand die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten durchging, was mit Harry nicht in Ordnung sein könnte. Er stieß die Tür auf und betrat eilig das Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Was hast du getan?", fragte Poppy streng, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. "Ich weiß ja, dass Harry von Natur aus submissiv ist, aber du darfst nicht so rabiat mit ihm umgehen!"  
  
"Poppy, wovon zur Hölle redest du? Ich bin nicht rabiat mit ihm umgegangen, ich schwöre es. Ich weiß, dass er zerbrechlich ist."  
  
"Aha, und wie erklärst du dann bitte diese Verletzungen, hmm?" Poppy hatte Harrys Oberkörper von der Kleidung befreit, sie drehte ihn auf den Bauch, damit Severus sich die besagten Verletzungen ansehen konnte. Die Haut um seine Schwingen herum war wund und mit Blasen bedeckt, ein Teil der Haut war verfärbt, die Flecken sahen wie Hämatome aus, und er konnte auch verschorfte Schnitte erkennen. Poppy nahm Harrys linke Schwinge und breitete sie aus, sogar Severus konnte sehen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung damit war. Die Schwinge hing schlaff von Harrys Rücken herunter und die Federn glänzten nicht mehr, sie waren matt.  
  
"Poppy, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass Harry selbst versucht haben könnte, seine Schwingen loszuwerden. Schau mal, hier, sieht das nicht wie ein Schnitt aus?" Severus zeigte auf eine glatt verschorfte Hautstelle, genau da, wo die Schwingen in Harrys Schultern übergingen.  
  
"Aber warum sollte er sich so etwas antun?", fragte Poppy, während sie Harry wieder auf die Seite drehte.  
  
"Weil er sich noch immer für eine Missgeburt hält", antwortete Severus leise. "Harry denkt, er sei hässlich, er denkt, seine Schwingen seien hässlich."  
  
Severus machte sich größere Sorgen darüber, dass Harry ihm nicht von seinen Gefühlen erzählt hatte, als darüber, dass er versucht hatte, sich die Schwingen abzuschneiden. Er hätte merken sollen, dass Harry nicht so glücklich und zufrieden war, wie er immerzu vorgab. Letzte Nacht hatte Severus sich wie ein Vollidiot benommen. Wie viel Mut musste es Harry gekostet haben zu fragen, ob er über Nacht bei ihm bleiben darf und was hatte er getan? Er hatte seine Bitte kurzerhand abgelehnt. Harry musste es noch schlimmer vorgekommen sein, als es ohnehin schon war. Möglicherweise hatte er gedacht, Severus fände ihn hässlich und abstoßend aufgrund der Schwingen.  
  
Wie sollte er Harry nur begreiflich machen, dass seine Schwingen wunderschön waren? Dass er selbst wunderschön war?  
  
"Die Wunden haben sich entzündet und er hat Fieber. Deswegen ist er bewusstlos", erklärte Poppy. "Ich habe ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel und einen Anti-Schmerz-Trank gegeben. Er schläft jetzt. Er wird sehr viel Ruhe brauchen, wenn er gesund werden soll. Es tut mir leid, dass ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hatte, Severus. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass du ihm niemals weh tun würdest."  
  
"Jedenfalls nicht absichtlich", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Ich habe die ärgsten Wunden mit Salbe behandelt, in ein paar Tagen sollte das Schlimmste überstanden sein. Achte darauf, dass er seine Schwingen nicht verhüllt, bis alles verheilt ist."  
  
"Er hat mir erzählt, dass die Kleidung seine Schwingen reizt; ich denke, wir sollten ihm etwas besorgen, das ihnen Rechnung trägt."  
  
"Ihr zwei solltet euch wirklich einmal zusammensetzen und miteinander reden", riet Poppy ihm. "Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und eine Therapie vorschlagen, wenn ich denn sicher sein könnte, dass Harry auch hingeht."  
  
"Ich kann ihm den Vorschlag unterbreiten, aber ich denke nicht, dass er zustimmen wird. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er in die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungo kommt!"  
  
"Nein, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, ich glaube auch nicht, dass das das Beste für Harry wäre."  
  
Ron und Hermine klopften an die Tür. "Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Hermine.  
  
"Es wird ihm gut gehen, Miss Granger, solange er nicht noch einmal solche Dummheiten macht", antwortete Severus.  
  
Ron und Hermine sahen ihn beide fragend an.  
  
"Wir glauben, dass Harry möglicherweise versucht hat, seine eigenen Schwingen abzutrennen."  
  
"Oh, Professor! Das ist furchtbar! Er hat sich wirklich noch nicht akzeptiert, oder?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht, Miss Granger."  
  
Und wenn Harry sich noch nicht selbst als Sylphid akzeptiert hatte, dann bedeutete das, dass er Severus auch noch nicht wahrhaftig als seinen Gefährten akzeptiert hatte. Poppy hatte recht. Sie beide mussten sich wirklich zusammensetzen und über alles miteinander reden.  
  
Es würde ein sehr langes Gespräch werden.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Harry gab sich wirklich Mühe. Er versuchte, die immer noch dampfende, heiße Suppe zu schlürfen, aber er brauchte lange dafür. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich an, als würden sie nicht ihm gehören und die Hand, mit der er den Löffel hielt, zitterte dermaßen, dass mehr von der Suppe auf dem Tisch und auch auf seinem Hemd landete als in seinem Mund. Er zischte vor Schmerz auf, als die heiße Flüssigkeit abermals auf seine Brust platschte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Severus ihm den Löffel ab und begann, Harry zu füttern.  
  
Es war ein mächtiger Eintopf mit viel Gemüse und Rindfleischstücken, die Harry nur schwer kauen konnte. Er hätte etwas Leichteres vorgezogen, aber Severus und Madam Pomfrey meinten beide, er bräuchte etwas Gehaltvolles nach seiner Erkrankung und sie müssten ihn wieder daran gewöhnen, nahrhaftes Essen zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
Harry war so krank gewesen, dass er über drei Wochen lang zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her geschlingert war. Madam Pomfrey und Severus hatten sich um ihn gekümmert. Er hatte Infusionen bekommen, Nährtränke ebenso wie Medizin, und dank entsprechender Zauber war auch seine Verdauung kein Problem gewesen. Harry fragte sich, ob sie ihn auch mittels eines Reinigungszauber gesäubert hatten oder ob einer von beiden ihn per Hand gewaschen hatte.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Dessert?", fragte Severus, als er das schmutzige Geschirr mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zum Spülbecken schweben ließ. "Wie klingt Schokoladeneis?"  
  
Es klang recht verführerisch, nur nicht gerade jetzt. "Ich bin im Moment zu satt von der Suppe. Vielleicht später?", schlug Harry in dem Wissen vor, dass Severus nicht locker lassen würde, wenn er dächte, er hätte zu wenig gegessen.  
  
"Also gut, dann später."  
  
Severus ging zum Spülbecken und begann damit, das benutzte Geschirr abzuwaschen. Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um nach einem Geschirrhandtuch zu greifen und Severus zu helfen, als ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Seit er vor ein paar Tagen das Bett verlassen hatte, überfiel ihn der Schwindel immer wieder überraschend und es kostete Harry einige Anstrengung, die Suppe bei sich zu behalten – in seinem Magen, da wo sie hingehörte. Er sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl und versuchte, den Schwindel zu veratmen.  
  
"Ist dir wieder schwindelig?" Severus kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Knie. Die sanfte Berührung half ein bisschen, wenigstens wusste er so, dass er nicht allein war und wenn er tatsächlich ohnmächtig werden sollte, wäre sein Gefährte da und könnte ihm beistehen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Dominus." Harry erschrak, als er hörte, wie seine Stimme brach; zur Zeit schien er bei den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten zusammenzubrechen.  
  
"Was tut dir leid?"  
  
"Dass ich so krank bin, dass du dich um mich kümmern musst. Ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen."  
  
"Harry, du fällst mir nicht zur Last! Ganz und gar nicht. Du würdest dich doch auch um mich oder um deine Freunde kümmern, wenn einer von uns krank wäre, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Warum denkst du dann, dass du umgekehrt nicht dasselbe verdienst?"  
  
"Aber das ist etwas ganz anderes. Es war schließlich von vornherein allein meine Schuld, dass ich krank geworden bin. Ich hätte nicht tun dürfen, was ich getan habe; ich hätte nicht weglaufen dürfen."  
  
"Nein, Harry, hättest du nicht. Aber du warst verstört und ich kann dir wohl kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen. Ich hab mich auch nicht gerade vorbildlich verhalten, nicht wahr? Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, wenn du versuchst, die Dinge zu ändern, aber ich mag es nicht, wie du dich ständig selbst herabsetzt. Das ist nicht gesund für dich und als dein Dominus muss ich sagen, dass es mir missfällt, dass du dich selbst so geringschätzt."  
  
"Du kannst mir einfach befehlen, damit aufzuhören."  
  
Severus seufzte tief. "Ich könnte, aber welchen Nutzen hätte es? Du würdest weiterhin so furchtbar über dich selbst denken, dabei entspricht es einfach nicht der Wahrheit. Ich möchte, dass du lernst, deinen Selbstwert zu erkennen, Harry, und das nicht nur, weil ich es angeordnet habe. Und was deine Schwingen angeht: Sie sind wunderschön, denn sie sind ein Teil von dir."  
  
Jetzt konnte Harry die Tränen, die er so sehr zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dicke nasse Tropfen fielen auf seine Knie und die Hand seines Dominus', als er weinte und weinte und weinte. Severus schlang einen Arm um Harrys Taille, mit der anderen Hand zog er dessen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er hielt ihn einfach nur fest und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf, bis Harry sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Ich hab deinen Umhang völlig eingesaut", bemerkte er leicht schniefend. Severus zog wortlos ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und gab es Harry, damit er sich die Augen abtupfen und die Nase schnauben konnte. "Du musst mich für eine echte Heulsuse halten."  
  
"Umhänge kann man waschen, Harry. Und was die Tränen angeht – wer könnte sie dir verdenken, nach allem, was du durchmachen musstest? Du kannst so viel weinen, wie du willst, ich würde dir das niemals übelnehmen. So und jetzt, wie sieht es aus, fühlst du dich bereit für ein Gespräch?"  
  
Harry hatte gewusst, dass ihm diese Unterhaltung bevorstehen würde – genauso wie er gewusst hatte, dass er niemals wirklich bereit dafür sein würde, über die Erlebnisse aus seiner Vergangenheit zu reden. "Kann ich... Darf ich auf deinem Schoß sitzen?" Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, er kam sich ein bisschen mädchenhaft vor, wenn er danach fragte, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch nicht bereit, auf die Geborgenheit zu verzichten, die er in Severus' Armen fand.  
  
"Es wäre mir eine Freude. Wollen wir uns auf die Couch setzen?"  
  
Harry nickte und nahm Severus' Hand. Er fragte sich, ob dieser immer noch sein Gefährte würde sein wollen, wenn er erst einmal von all den verderbten Dingen erfahren hatte, die Harry getan hatte.  
  


* * *

  
Severus merkte, dass Harry äußerst nervös war; der Sylphid zitterte, als er sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Sie saßen einige Minuten lang schweigend zusammen auf der Couch und Severus erkannte, dass Harry nicht von sich aus anfangen würde zu reden. Die Tatsache, dass er missbraucht worden war, schien ein hinlänglich bekanntes Geheimnis zu sein, aber sie hatten niemals _wirklich_ darüber gesprochen. Auch wenn diese Leute mittlerweile tot waren, verfolgten all die Dinge, die sie ihm angetan hatten, Harry nach wie vor. Severus war sich im Klaren darüber, dass – wären die Dursleys noch am Leben gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte, was sie Harry angetan hatten... was sie seinem Gefährten angetan hatten – sie definitiv nicht mehr lange gelebt hätten.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Es fällt mir wirklich schwer, über all das zu reden", flüsterte Harry.  
  
Severus strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie waren noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihm neue Kleidung zu kaufen, deswegen hatte Severus improvisiert und ein paar von Harrys Hemden magisch abgeändert. Sie hatten jetzt Löcher am Rücken – für dessen Schwingen. "Ich weiß. Lass dir Zeit. Ich bin hier, ich gehe nirgendwohin."  
  
"Ich habe Angst", sagte Harry.  
  
"Wovor?"  
  
"Dass du denkst, ich sei schmutzig und du dich vor mir ekelst."  
  
Severus erinnerte sich, dass Poppy schon mal etwas in der Richtung erwähnt hatte. Es kam wohl häufig vor, dass ein Vergewaltigungs- oder Missbrauchsopfer so fühlte. Und es würde nicht leicht werden, Harry vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
  
"Harry, wenn ich blutend und mich vor Schmerz krümmend, weil ich den Cruciatusfluch ertragen musste, von einer Todesserversammlung zurückkäme – würdest du mich für schmutzig halten oder dich vor mir ekeln?"  
  
"Nein, aber das ist auch etwas anderes."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil es nichts... _damit_ zu tun hat. Es... es hat nichts mit... mit... Sex zu tun."  
  
"Das hat Vergewaltigung auch nicht, Harry. Vergewaltigung ist etwas völlig anderes als Sex zwischen Liebenden. Vergewaltigung ist genau das – Gewalt. Und nicht Sex. Und nichts, Harry, nichts davon war deine Schuld."  
  
"Es fühlt sich aber so an. Als hätte ich sie irgendwie in Versuchung geführt oder so."  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du mir nur ein einziges deiner Erlebnisse schilderst? Ich glaube, es ist wichtig, dass du darüber redest, dass du es aussprichst. Auch wenn es dir nicht leicht fällt, doch nur auf die Art kannst du dich zumindest von einem Teil deiner Schuldgefühle befreien."  
  
Harry blieb für lange Zeit still. Er hatte seinen Kopf an Severus' Schulter gelehnt und atmete immer wieder tief ein und aus, als würde er sich für etwas Furchtbares wappnen. "Ich war fünfzehn; es war der Sommer, nachdem Cedric gestorben war. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens hatten Vernon am Bahnhof bedroht und versprochen, dass sie nach mir sehen würden. Aber sie kamen nie," sagte Harry verbittert.  
  
"Sie haben es versucht, Harry, aber sie konnten Dumbledores Abwehrzauber nicht durchbrechen. Niemand war imstande, das Haus zu finden. Ich frage mich allerdings, wenn sie es nicht konnten – wie um alles in der Welt hat Peter Pettigrew es nur geschafft?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
  
"Entschuldige, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen. Bitte erzähl weiter."  
  
"Vernon schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Sie passten stets auf, dass es bereits dunkel war, bevor wir Surrey erreichten, so dass die Nachbarn mich nicht zu Gesicht bekamen. Ich durfte immer erst aus dem Auto aussteigen, wenn es schon in der Garage stand und musste von dort aus direkt ins Haus gehen. Sie schämten sich für mich, sie wollten nicht, dass irgendjemand erfuhr, dass ihr Neffe eine Missgeburt ist."  
  
Severus verspürte das Bedürfnis, ihm zu sagen, dass er keine Missgeburt sei, aber er wollte Harrys Erzählung nicht schon wieder unterbrechen. Er hielt es für das Beste, ihn einfach zu Ende reden zu lassen, nachdem er jetzt endlich einmal wirklich darüber sprach.  
  
"Vernon nahm mir wie immer meinen Schrankkoffer und meinen Zauberstab ab und dann schloss mich Petunia im Keller ein. In der Nacht kam Vernon hinunter und tat mir etwas an."  
  
"Was, Harry? Was tat er? Du musst es aussprechen."  
  
"Er hat mich vergewaltigt!" Harry schrie beinahe. "Er hat mich auf allen vieren knien lassen und mich ausgepeitscht und dann musste ich mich für die Bestrafung bei ihm bedanken. Und es war nicht nur Vernon allein, sondern Dudley genauso und währenddessen schaute sein Vater zu und holte sich einen runter. Dudley brachte seine Freunde vorbei und ich musste sie alle mit dem Mund befriedigen, einen nach dem anderen, bis mir schlecht war! Ist es das, was du hören willst?"  
  
Harry strampelte, er versuchte, sich aus Severus' Umarmung zu befreien, aber dieser ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
Natürlich war dies nichts, das Severus hören wollte, aber ihm war klar, dass Harry darüber reden musste. Wenn er nicht darüber redete, würde er seine Erlebnisse niemals verarbeiten können und sie würden niemals die Liebesbeziehung zueinander haben können, die sie brauchten. Harry schluchzte wieder und Severus wusste, es wäre grausam, ihn heute noch zu weiteren Enthüllungen zu zwingen. Er umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust und beruhigte ihn, indem er ihn sanft schaukelte und ihm zuflüsterte: "Das hast du gut gemacht, Harry. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."  
  
Harry schaute aus tränenüberströmten Augen zu ihm hoch. "Du bist stolz auf mich, Dominus?"  
  
Die Hoffnung, die in Harrys Stimme mitschwang, brach Severus fast das Herz – etwas, von dem er nicht einmal sicher gewesen war, dass er es noch besaß, bis er entdeckt hatte, dass Harry sein Gefährte war.  
  
"Das bin ich, Harry. Es war außerordentlich mutig von dir, über diese Dinge zu sprechen."  
  
"Und... und du fasst mich immer noch an? Du denkst nicht, dass ich schmutzig bin?"  
  
"Nein, Harry. Weil du es nicht bist."  
  
"Und warum fühle ich mich dann so, als wäre ich es?", fragte Harry beinahe im Flüsterton.  
  
"Weil diese Leute dich jahrelang in dem Glauben daran aufgezogen haben, aber nichts davon entspricht der Wahrheit. Genauso wie sie dir als kleines Kind erzählt haben, dass es keine Magie gibt – es war eine Lüge. Es wird Zeit brauchen, Harry, aber du wirst es verarbeiten. Ja, du hast sogar schon damit angefangen, denn sonst wärest du nicht in der Lage, es zu genießen, wenn wir uns berühren und aneinander reiben."  
  
"Ich... ich... mochte das", meinte Harry leise. "Ist das schlimm? Dass ich es gut fand? Hätte ich es nicht hassen sollen?"  
  
"Harry, das körperliche Zusammensein mit einem liebenden Partner zu genießen, ist nichts Schlimmes. Das einzige, was schlimm ist, ist, wenn einer den anderen gegen dessen Willen zu etwas zwingt. Und ich werde dich in sexueller Hinsicht niemals zu irgendetwas zwingen, das du nicht willst."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Der Bund könnte dich dazu bringen, Zwang auf mich auszuüben."  
  
Dachte Harry das wirklich? Severus erinnerte sich daran, wie er in der Nacht am See, als Harry mit Crellidus gesprochen hatte, die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Er verstand jetzt, dass das alles war, was sie getan hatten – sie hatten nur geredet. Harry würde ihn niemals betrügen.  
  
"Das entspricht nicht deinen Bedürfnissen, Harry. Um gesund zu bleiben, brauchst du eine liebevolle Beziehung und Zwang auf dich auszuüben, passt da nicht hinein. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Safeword* vereinbaren? Wäre das eine Hilfe für dich?"  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Es ist ein Wort, welches du benutzt, um eine Situation abzubrechen, in der du dich unwohl fühlst. Sollte ich in sexueller Hinsicht einmal etwas tun, das du nicht magst, dann sagst du dieses Wort und ich höre sofort auf."  
  
"Das würdest du tun? Auch wenn du sehr stark erregt bist?"  
  
"Auch dann. Viele Menschen, die sich in einer dominant-submissiven Beziehung befinden, haben so ein Wort."  
  
"Oh. Ich... ich hatte mir deswegen Sorgen gemacht. Dass... dass die Dinge eines Tages außer Kontrolle geraten könnten und ich will, dass du aufhörst, aber es nicht tust. Sie... sie haben niemals aufgehört."  
  
"Harry, das wird dir mit mir nicht passieren. Ich schwöre es dir. Setze mich nicht mit den Dursleys gleich. So bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht sie."  
  
"Nein, bist du nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich glaube, ich möchte das. Das Safeword, meine ich."  
  
"Dann werden wir eines haben." Severus umarmte ihn fest. "Du brauchst niemals Angst vor mir zu haben, Harry."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Safeword – es gibt keine deutsche Übersetzung / Entsprechung, auch in der deutschen BDSM-Szene heißt Safeword "Safeword". Die wörtliche Übersetzung und auch Sinnentsprechung wäre "Sicherheitswort".
> 
>  
> 
> Für jene, die mehr wissen wollen:
> 
> Es gibt verbale und nonverbale Safewords. Letztere werden verwendet, wenn der submissive u/o masochistische Partner (Bottom) temporär außerstande ist zu sprechen (z.B. wenn er geknebelt ist). Dabei kann es sich beispielsweise um ein Hand-, Klopf- oder Klatschsignal handeln. Sollte der Bottom zusätzlich gefesselt sein, kann man ihm z.B. einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand geben, den er fallenlassen muss, wenn der Abbruch der Situation gewünscht wird. Natürlich muss der dominante u/o sadistische Partner (Top) umso aufmerksamer agieren und auf seinen Partner sowie dessen (Körper-) Signale achten, je weniger Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten der Bottom hat. Das Safeword ist kein Freifahrtschein für den Top, sondern ein zusätzliches(!) Sicherheitsnetz für -beide- Partner. BDSM basiert auf Vertrauen und Hingabe (das gilt für beide Seiten) und darauf, seinen Partner zu kennen (auch das gilt für beide Seiten).
> 
> (Nicht nur) verbale Safewords können in Kategorien eingeteilt werden: Okay-Words, Slow-Words, Stop-Words. Viele nutzen hierfür den Ampelcode Grün (alles okay, weitermachen) – Gelb (noch geht es, bitte langsamer / nicht mehr / intensiver) – Rot (sofort aufhören!). Als Safeword (v.a. Stoppwort) eignet sich nur ein Wort, welches man nicht versehentlich im Rausch der Leidenschaft von sich geben kann. Worte wie "Nein", "Stopp", "Aufhören" sind denkbar ungeeignet, viele Paare spielen sog. "Grenzspiele", da rutscht schnell ein "Nein" oder "Stopp" heraus, welches gar nicht als solches gemeint war. Da aber immer gilt "Nein heißt Nein!" muss man das Nein unmissverständlich formulieren und auch verstehen können. Ob das jetzt "Rot" oder "Tante Auguste" oder "Apfel" oder "Quidditch" ist, ist völlig egal. Es muss nur ein Wort sein, welches einfach zu merken und leicht auszusprechen ist, das man nicht versehentlich beim Sex etc. von sich geben kann und dessen Bedeutung geklärt ist = Aufhören.
> 
> Der häufigste Einsatz eines Safewords erfolgt in Grenzsituationen. Das betrifft oft ein Novum – eine neue Spielart, Intensivierung einer bekannten Spielart, ein neuer (unbekannter) Spielpartner, etc. Insbesondere in diesen Fällen kommen auch zumeist die Okay- und Slow-Words zum Einsatz – der Top kann sie während des Spiels abfragen. Da aber auch dominant/sadistische sowie submissiv/masochistische Menschen nur Menschen sind, gilt auch für sie: sie sind tagesformabhängig. Es kann vorkommen (und das tut es auch), dass das, was letztens noch toll war, heute Mist ist. Das muss man signalisieren können und die kürzeste, prägnanteste Möglichkeit ist das Safeword.
> 
> Als allgemein und zumindest in der deutsch- sowie englischsprachigen BDSM-Szene international bekanntes und in BDSM-Clubs zumeist verwendetes Safeword / Stop-Word (v.a. bei sich bis dato unbekannten Spielpartnern) gilt "Mayday". Ursprünglich stammt dies vermutlich vom französischen "M'aidez!" ("Helft Mir!"). Mayday ist gleichzeitig das internationale Notsignal im Sprechfunk, es wird weltweit verwendet und hat im Funkverkehr oberste Priorität.


	26. Chapter 26

 

In ihrem Häuschen wimmelte es wie in einem Bienenstock, zu jeder Zeit kamen und gingen Menschen. Harry spürte, dass etwas vor sich ging, etwas Bedeutsames, aber wie üblich hielt es niemand für nötig, ihn einzuweihen. Es war, als ob es ein großes Geheimnis gäbe, von dem alle wüssten – außer ihm. Er hatte danach gefragt, doch Severus und Madam Pomfrey hatten ihm beide gesagt, nach seiner schweren, kaum überwundenen Krankheit wäre es eine zu große Belastung für ihn, davon zu erfahren. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass er ein Sylphid war – oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen – hatte Madame Pomfrey ihm befohlen, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Es hatte ihn im höchsten Maße verärgert, dass sie seine Natur auf diese Weise gegen ihn einsetzte, doch es gab noch andere Fragen, auf die er Antworten haben wollte. Dieses Mal hielt er sich jedoch nicht damit auf, Madam Pomfrey oder seinen Dominus zu fragen.  
  
In der Tür stehend trat Harry unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
"Professor Trelawney?" Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz von dem Schock erholt, dass Sybill Trelawney – weit davon entfernt, diese alberne Person zu sein, die nicht wusste, wie man eine Teetasse richtig hält, geschweige denn die Zukunft aus den Teeblättern lesen könnte – eine Art Leibwächterin für ihn war und das seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob ein jeder wusste, weshalb sie seine Leibwächterin war, nur er nicht.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Endlich wieder auf den Beinen, wie ich sehe. Wie geht es dir?" Trelawney hatte sich ihrer Schals und Armreifen und auch der lächerlichen Brille entledigt. Heute trug sie ein weich fließendes Muggelkleid aus dunkelblauem Stoff mit pinkfarbenen und hellblauen Blumen.  
  
"Besser, danke. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich Ihnen vielleicht ein paar Fragen stellen dürfte?"  
  
"Natürlich, komm herein. Das hier ist dein Haus, du musst dich nicht in irgendwelchen Türrahmen herumdrücken."  
  
"Oh", meinte Harry, als er hereinkam und sich auf einen der harten Küchenstühle setzte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass dies sein Haus war; genau genommen erschien ihm sowieso alles zur Zeit ein bisschen irreal. Er fühlte sich, als ob er alles wie in einem Wasserspiegel sah, seltsam unscharf und verschwommen. Es war, als wären sie in einer Art geschlossener Blase; sie bekamen hier keine Zeitungen und auch keine normale Post, Harry hatte also keine Ahnung, was in der Welt da draußen vor sich ging.  
  
Stand Hogwarts überhaupt noch? Betrachtete Voldemort Severus als Verräter und fahndete nach ihm? Verschlechterte sich die Kriegslage, während er hier in völliger Ahnungslosigkeit feststeckte?  
  
"Was möchtest du mich fragen, Harry?"  
  
"Es geht um meine Träume. Denken Sie, Sie können einen davon für mich interpretieren?" Harry spielte geistesabwesend mit der Ecke der Tischdecke.  
  
"Ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Ist es ein wiederkehrender Traum?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Es ist ein Alptraum, den ich quasi ständig habe. Ich habe mich in einem Wald verlaufen und um mich herum sind überall Wölfe."  
  
"Jagen die Wölfe dich oder verfolgst du sie?"  
  
"Nein, sie jagen mich nicht. Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihnen, weil ich weiß, dass sie meine Mutter haben. Ich meine, Lily."  
  
"Hmm, nun ja, im Allgemeinen ist es kein gutes Zeichen, von Wölfen zu träumen, Harry. In vielen Kulturen gelten sie als böses Omen. Und nachdem du derjenige bist, der die Wölfe verfolgt beziehungsweise sucht, heißt das, dass dir Gefahren bevorstehen. Aber in deinem Fall ist das keine große Überraschung, nicht wahr? Und ein Wald, sagst du? Wenn man sich in einem Wald befindet, bedeutet das, dass einem ein riskantes Unterfangen bevorsteht, wenn man sich aber wirklich in dem Wald verlaufen hat, heißt das, dass dieses Unterfangen ein Erfolg wird. Kannst du dich an weitere Details erinnern?"  
  
"Wenn ich die Wölfe finde, ist Lily bereits tot, ihr Bauch ist zerfleischt und einer der Wölfe trägt ein Baby in seinem Maul. Das Baby hat Voldemorts Gesicht."  
  
"Ist es ein neugeborenes Baby oder ein älteres?"  
  
"Ein neugeborenes, es hat sogar noch die Nabelschnur und alles."  
  
"Hmm, das klingt nicht allzu vielversprechend. Das ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass du von dem Versuch, eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen, erschöpft bist. Du versuchst es immer wieder, scheiterst aber auch immer wieder. Es könnte jedoch auch bedeuten, dass du dich in einer starken Abhängigkeitsbeziehung zu einer Person befindest, ähnlich wie ein Kind, aber nachdem du ein Sylphid bist, ist das normal. Du bist auf deinen Dominus angewiesen, das ist Teil deiner Wesenheit, auch wenn ihr natürlich keine richtige Eltern-Kind-Beziehung habt. Was das Baby betrifft, welches das Gesicht von Du-weißt-schon-wer hat, vermute ich, dass es die Personifizierung deiner Ängste und Sorgen darstellt, die du empfindest, weil du dich ihm entgegenstellen musst. Du hast Angst, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja. Ich glaube, alle vergessen, dass ich erst sechzehn Jahre alt bin. Und man erwartet von mir, dass ich den dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiege. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn, oder? Ich weiß doch gar nicht genug, ich bin überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet."  
  
"Noch nicht, Harry, aber du wirst es sein. Du wirst viele Lehrer und Führer haben, auch wenn es am Ende darauf hinauslaufen wird, dass du ihm allein gegenüberstehst. Kein Wunder, dass du Angst hast. Du wärest ein Narr, hättest du keine."  
  
Harrys Schwingen flatterten; auf dem Stuhl sitzend drehte er sich um und sah seinen Dominus mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in der Tür stehen, seine Miene war undurchschaubar.  
  
"Es ist Zeit für deinen Unterricht, Harry."  
  
Okklumentik. Die Aufgabe, die Harry zu bewältigen hatte, an der er sich ständig erneut versuchte und jedes Mal wieder scheiterte, trotz des Unterrichts und der Mühe, die er sich gab.  
  
"Severus, ich möchte, dass Harry heute Abend an unserer Versammlung teilnimmt", sagte Trelawney. "Natürlich erst nach seinem Unterricht."  
  
"Das halte ich für unklug."  
  
"Es ist an der Zeit, Severus. Er muss es wissen."  
  
"Ich will ihn nicht beunruhigen! Als sein Dominus verbiete ich es!"  
  
"Ich habe keinesfalls die Absicht, Harry zu beunruhigen, Severus. Und es tut mir leid, aber in dieser Sache habe ich die Entscheidungsgewalt. Er muss über seine eigene Abstammung Bescheid wissen. Er wird an der Versammlung teilnehmen, genau wie du. Wir müssen uns auf den Umzug ins Schloss vorbereiten und Harry ist der einzige, der Zugang dazu hat."  
  
"Dominus, bitte", flehte Harry, "ich muss wissen, wer ich bin. Ist das nicht genau das, was du wolltest? Dass ich mich selbst akzeptiere? Wie soll ich das denn schaffen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wer ich wirklich bin?"  
  
"Also schön, ich erlaube es", gab Severus nach. Harry sank vor ihm auf die Knie und neigte den Kopf. Es interessierte ihn nicht, welches Bild er für Trelawney abgab, er wusste einfach, dass er das Richtige tat.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Dominus."  
  
Severus half ihm wieder auf und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, um mit ihrem dreistündigen Okklumentik-Unterricht zu beginnen. Oder wie Harry es inzwischen in Gedanken nannte: drei Stunden in den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle.  
  


* * *

  
Nach einer weiteren verheerenden Okklumentik-Stunde, in der Harry es wieder einmal nicht geschafft hatte, Severus' Angriffe auf seinen Geist abzuwehren (und während derer sein Dominus noch sehr viel mehr über den vergangenen Missbrauch erfahren hatte, als Harry lieb war), hatte er wirklich keine Lust auf das Abendessen. Doch nachdem ihn jeder am Tisch wiederholt ansah und vielsagende Blicke auf seinen Teller warf, fing er an, darauf herumzustochern. Er pikte mit der Gabel in das Gemüse und schob das Roastbeef hin und her. Nicht, dass das Essen nicht schmecken würde – schließlich hatte Mrs. Weasley es gekocht – aber er hatte einfach keinen Hunger. Alle Weasleys waren hier, bis auf Percy, außerdem noch Madam Pomfrey, Hermine, Sybill Trelawney und Severus, der neben Harry saß.  
  
Das Gespräch am Tisch plätscherte mal mehr, mal weniger vor sich hin, während ein jeder aß und Harry mit seinem Essen spielte. In Wahrheit wollte er nur, dass die Tafel endlich aufgehoben werden würde, damit er das große Geheimnis erfahren könnte, von dem alle zu wissen schienen - außer ihm. Er vermutete, dass es etwas mit seinen leiblichen Eltern zu tun haben könnte; vielleicht waren sie ja zurückgekommen und wollten ihn wiederhaben?  
  
Harry war nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen würde. Wollte er wirklich die Menschen kennenlernen, die ihn einst in einem Hinterhof ausgesetzt hatten, selbst wenn sie seine Eltern waren? Harry konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, so etwas jemals zu tun – ein Baby zu entsorgen, einfach so, als wäre es Müll. War er wirklich so ungewollt gewesen? Ihm schnürte sich die Kehle zu und er bekam keinen einzigen Bissen mehr hinunter, ganz egal, wie viele böse Blicke sein Dominus ihm zuwarf.  
  
Als sie ihr Essen beendet hatten, räumte Mrs. Weasley den Tisch ab und ließ das schmutzige Geschirr zum Spülbecken schweben, damit es sich von allein abwusch. Alle machten sich für die Versammlung bereit. Harry hatte bereits die Vermutung gehabt, dass die Anwesenden Teil eines weiteren Geheimbundes waren, eines, der nicht Dumbledore unterstand. Er war jedoch nach wie vor überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Trelawney der Kopf dieser Organisation zu sein schien.  
  
"Harry", begann eben jene, "zuallererst möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass deine Eltern dich nicht im Stich gelassen haben. Sie haben dich sehr geliebt und wären sie nicht gestorben, wärest du in einer liebevollen Familie aufgewachsen und hättest auch sehr viel eher gewusst, wer du bist."  
  
"Sie sind tot?", fragte er. Er hatte diese Menschen nicht gekannt und würde nun auch niemals die Möglichkeit haben, sie kennenzulernen und doch fühlte er, wie Trauer und Schmerz in seiner Brust aufwallten. Sie hatten ihn geliebt! Also war er doch nicht einfach so wie Abfall entsorgt worden.  
  
"Sie sind nicht einfach nur gestorben", spie Severus erbost. "Dumbledore hat sie ermordet, damit er dich den Potters übergeben und dem Dunklen Lord suggerieren kann, dass ihr Baby noch immer lebt und das Kind der Prophezeiung werden kann."  
  
" _Dumbledore?_ Der Schulleiter hat meine Eltern ermordet?" Harry war schon seit geraumer Zeit klar, dass Dumbledore die Menschen nach seinem Gutdünken manipulierte – aber Mord? Das schien unvorstellbar. Doch alle anderen am Tisch nickten bestätigend, als Severus sprach. Es schien keine Überraschung für sie zu sein, dass Dumbledore dazu fähig war, einen kaltblütigen Mord zu begehen. Er hatte jedenfalls gewiss keine Skrupel gehabt, Harry Jahr für Jahr zu den Dursleys zurück zu befehlen, im vollen Bewusstsein dessen, was sie ihm antaten.  
  
"Dein richtiger Nachname ist Lake, die anglisierte Version von Du Lac."  
  
"Mein Eltern waren Franzosen?, fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
Trelawney lächelte. "Nein, aber einer deiner Urahnen war es. Sir Lancelot Du Lac."  
  
"Lancelot?", fragte Harry. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren, so laut, dass er kaum seine eigenen Worte vernehmen konnte. "Wie in König Artus' Lancelot?"  
  
"Ja, Harry, in der Tat. Du bist ein direkter Nachkomme der königlichen Blutlinie von Guinevere und Lancelot. Meine Vorfahren wurden damit beauftragt, diese Blutlinie zu beschützen, dich zu beschützen."  
  
"Aber sie waren doch gar nicht verheiratet gewesen, oder? Also kann es sich auch nicht um eine königliche Linie handeln? Es wäre doch gar nicht anerkannt worden?"  
  
"Nun, die Engländer hätten es vermutlich nicht anerkannt, das stimmt", erwiderte Trelawney. "Aber Guinevere war nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Heirat mit Artus eine königliche Hoheit, sie war selbst von königlicher Abstammung. Sie war eine walisische Prinzessin. Damals folgten noch viele Menschen den alten Sitten und Gebräuchen. Ob ehelich oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle, ein Kind von Guinevere war ebenfalls von königlichem Blut."  
  
"Oh. Das... das ist eine Überraschung", sagte Harry. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ihm alle etwas verheimlicht hatten, aber _das_ kam vollkommen unerwartet. Es war, als würde er sich geradewegs in der Welt eines Geschichtsbuches wiederfinden.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass das alles gerade ein bisschen viel ist, Harry, aber dir ist sicher aufgefallen, dass dieses Häuschen so langsam zu klein wird für all unsere Verbündeten. Wir brauchen dich, du musst das Schloss für uns zugängig machen, denn nur jemand deiner Abstammung kommt durch die Abwehrzauber. Das Schloss ist groß genug, es kann allen Zuflucht bieten, all deinen Freunden und Verbündeten. Du musst den Zugang zu deinem Hauptquartier öffnen."  
  
"Oh Gott. Sie reden doch nicht etwa von Camelot, oder?"  
  
"Doch, Harry, das tue ich."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Einige der Traumdeutungen basieren lose auf dem Buch The Illustrated Encylopedia of Dreams von Lynn Picknett und einige habe ich mir schlicht ausgedacht :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Weight of Water gibt es mehrere Sexszenen, die erste, kleinere, in Kapitel 17, in der Severus nach Woody Allen "Sex mit einer Person, die er wirklich liebt" hatte, habt ihr ohne Ankündigung überstanden und wer schon mindestens eine meiner "Explicit" Geschichten gelesen hat, kann das hier ohnehin überspringen, denn ihr kennt es (und mich) schon. Alle anderen sollten sich zumindest nicht beschweren, wenn sie meine Warnungen nicht lesen ;)
> 
> MJs persönlicher Disclaimer:
> 
> 1\. die Sexszene in diesem Kapitel, ebenso wie alle nachfolgenden in TWOW, sind signifikant freier übersetzt als der Rest der Geschichte. Möglicherweise merkt man das, weil mein eigener Stil mehr durchschimmert; ich kann das nicht einschätzen. Ihr wisst schon: Wald und Bäume und so. Nichtsdestoweniger musste ich es tun, denn so heiß und erotisch einiges auf Englisch klingen mag – eng am Original übersetzt klänge es auf Deutsch unter Umständen seltsam bis unerotisch bis... vielleicht sogar manchmal abstoßend. Manche Dinge kann man nicht eins zu eins übersetzen. Ich habe mich in dieser Geschichte an den originalen Ablauf gehalten, aber die Wortwahl speziell bei den sexy Parts ist zum Teil nur rudimentär im Original zu finden. Darüber hinaus habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, die im Original dargestellten Ereignisse zum Teil ein wenig ausführlicher zu gestalten, ohne jedoch die eigentlichen Geschehnisse zu ändern.
> 
> 2\. Hier wird kein Erbe auf der Brust verteilt, sondern Sperma verspritzt. Wissen schon. Wer (noch) nicht weiß, sollte vielleicht auch noch den folgenden Absatz lesen, alle anderen hüpfen am besten sofort weiter zur Geschichte :)
> 
> Ich will niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen und gönne vor allem jedem seine sprachlichen Vorlieben, deswegen beachtet bitte, dass Nachfolgendes nur meine Meinung darstellt und keinen Anspruch auf irgendetwas hat, außer darauf, meine Meinung zu sein: Die im deutschen Fandom recht verbreitete Art, Sexszenen zu schreiben, liest sich für -mich persönlich- extrem unerotisch. Ich habe also alle Seelenspiegel zerdeppert, die Seen vergiftet, die Mundhöhlenforscher umgebracht, sämtliche Edelsteine verschenkt, die verdammte Klippe zur Todeszone erklärt und vor allem das Erbe durchgebracht.  
> Kurz gesagt: Hier wird kein Erbe auf der Brust verteilt (Oh Gott, hoffentlich waren es nur ein paar von den Edelsteinen und nicht gleich ein ganzes Haus!), sondern Sperma verspritzt.  
> Ich bin zwar nicht groß, aber alt genug und bevorzuge es, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. Das finde ich erotischer. Und das finde ich erotischer an den englischen Sexszenen, die sind nämlich oft genug noch wesentlich deutlicher. Das hat sich in den vorherigen Kapiteln vielleicht auch schon für den ein oder anderen Leser angedeutet.

 

Die Versammlung löste sich kurz nach Trelawneys Verkündung auf und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen waren Severus und Harry allein in dem Häuschen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wohin die anderen verschwunden waren und im Moment interessierte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Er war sein halbes Leben lang belogen worden und was noch schlimmer war, niemand schien sich daran zu stören, inklusive Severus.  
  
"Warum hat mir niemand eher davon erzählt? Hatte ich etwa kein Recht, es zu wissen? Oder seid ihr doch alle der Auffassung, dass ich gar kein echter Mensch bin? Sondern nur irgendein _Ding_ , das ihr benutzen könnt, um den Krieg zu gewinnen?"  
  
"Harry, so war das nicht."  
  
"Ach nein? Du warst derjenige, der es mir verschweigen wollte! Und warum wird es am Ende darauf hinauslaufen, dass ich Voldemort allein gegenüberstehen muss? Ich bin noch nicht so weit, ich kann mich ihm noch nicht stellen. Ich schaffe es ja noch nicht einmal, meinen Geist gegen _dich_ zu verschließen, wie groß sind dann meine Chancen gegen ihn?"  
  
"Du musst einfach nur deinen Geist leeren, Harry. Wenn du das kannst, wird es leichter werden."  
  
"Meinen Geist leeren? _Meinen Geist leeren??_ Das sagst du so leicht! Aber du hast mir nicht gesagt, wie ich das machen soll! Jedermann erwartet von mir, dass ich reagiere und alles mache, ohne dass mir irgendwelche Erklärungen gegeben werden! Ich bin kein Werkzeug und keine Waffe, Severus, ich bin ein Mensch!", wütete er. Dann realisierte er auf einmal, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und atmete tief ein. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit glaubte er es tatsächlich. Er war ein Mensch, kein Ding. _Kein Ding._  
  
Severus lächelte ihn an und schlang seine Arme um ihn. "Ja, Harry, das bist du. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange du wohl brauchen wirst, um es zu begreifen. Du _bist_ ein Mensch. Einer der wunderbarsten Menschen, die ich kenne." Severus drückte ihn mit einem Arm fest an sich und strich ihm mit der Hand des anderen über den Rücken. Harrys Schwingen begannen zu flattern, so wie sie es in letzter Zeit mit schönster Regelmäßigkeit taten, wenn sein Gefährte in der Nähe war. Harry wünschte, es wäre nicht so offensichtlich, wenn er erregt war, aber wenigstens waren sie diesmal unter sich. Er hatte es als sehr unangenehm empfunden, die wissenden Blicke der anderen zu sehen, wenn seine Schwingen anfingen zu flattern, sobald Severus bei ihm war. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte er eine blinkende Reklametafel über dem Kopf, die sein Verlangen nach seinem Gefährten verkündete.  
  
"Warum bist du so nett zu mir?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, weil er seinen Kopf an Severus' Brust vergraben hatte.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Solltest du mich nicht dafür bestrafen, dass ich dich angeschrien habe?"  
  
"Harry, ich werde dich nicht dafür bestrafen, dass du deine Meinung sagst. Es war höchste Zeit, dass dir der Geduldsfaden riss, findest du nicht auch? Du hast schon viel zu lange alles in dich hineingefressen. Fühlst du dich jetzt nicht besser, nachdem du das alles mal herausgelassen hast?"  
  
Harry nickte; doch, er fühlte sich besser. Genau genommen mehr als nur besser. Die unmittelbare Nähe zu seinem Dominus ließ seine Schwingen noch mehr flattern und er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sein Glied richtete sich langsam auf und drückte von innen gegen seine Hose. Er rückte ein Stückchen von Severus ab, damit dieser es nicht bemerkte. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie das letzte Mal in irgendeiner Art intim geworden waren. Harry wusste, genau wie Severus, dass er die Intimitäten brauchte, um gesund zu bleiben, aber er traute sich immer noch nicht, die Initiative zu ergreifen, weil er Angst vor einer möglichen Zurückweisung hatte. Es fiel ihm schon nicht leicht, auch nur über Sex nachzudenken, geschweige denn, etwas in der Richtung zu tun.  
  
Möglicherweise hatte Severus seine Gedanken gelesen – speziell nach dem Okklumentik-Unterricht war Harrys geistige Verteidigung immer besonders schwach – denn er sagte: "Harry, hab keine Angst, mich um etwas zu bitten, das du brauchst. Niemals und auch nicht hierbei. _Ganz besonders_ nicht hierbei. Ich bin der Gefährte eines Sylphids, denkst du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, wie sehr du dies brauchst? Also... möchtest du, dass ich dich berühre?"  
  
Harry nickte errötend. Severus lächelte, legte sich rücklings auf die Couch und breitete seine Arme aus.  
  
"Leg dich auf mich", bat er.  
  
"Auf dich? Sollte es nicht andersherum sein?"  
  
"Heute nicht, Harry. Heute möchte ich, dass _du_ die komplette Kontrolle übernimmst."  
  
"Ich?", quiekte Harry. "Aber du bist mein Dominus! Solltest du mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll?"  
  
"Es ist deine Aufgabe, mich, als deinen Dominus, zu erfreuen, mir zu gefallen und mich zufriedenzustellen. Und was mich jetzt gerade am meisten erfreuen und zufriedenstellen würde, wäre, wenn du die Führung übernähmest."  
  
Harry schaute sich seinen Gefährten genau an; sein Blick wanderte von Kopf bis Fuß. Er bemerkte, dass sein Blick am längsten auf Severus' Brust und der Beule in dessen Hose verweilte. Er war groß  und verfügte über eine sehnige Stärke, die seinen schlanken Körper Lügen strafte. Seine Schultern waren breit, die Taille schmal und seine Beine lang, kräftig und geschmeidig. Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte; er hatte noch niemals zuvor auf diese Art die Initiative ergriffen.  
  
"Ähm... was soll ich tun?", fragte er sich auf die Unterlippe beißend. Severus' Blick folgte der Bewegung.  
  
"Was immer du auch tun möchtest, Harry. Heute geschieht nur das, was du initiierst."  
  
"Okay. Ja. Äh...", sagte Harry. Er wusste selbst nicht so recht, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte. Wenn er die Kontrolle hatte... nun ja, dann bedeutete das, dass alles, was er tat, auf vollkommener Freiwilligkeit beruhte und wenn er zum Orgasmus kommen sollte, dann... dann nur deswegen, weil er es selbst so wollte. Und nicht, weil er von der Hitze des Moments überwältigt worden war und es ihm einfach nur passierte.  
  
Harry stellte sich ans Fußende der Couch und begann damit, Severus' Stiefel aufzuschnüren. Severus war so groß, dass seine Füße über die Couchlehne baumelten. Harry zog seine Hosenbeine ein Stück hoch, damit er an die Stiefelschäfte herankam und zog an den schwarzen Schnürsenkeln, die sie geschlossen hielten. Er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er ihm die Stiefel von den Füßen zog und die Socken erblickte. Schwarze Wollsocken. Irgendwie war das keine Überraschung. "Hast du eigentlich auch etwas in einer anderen Farbe?"  
  
"Ich mag Schwarz", antwortete Severus, während er den Kopf hob und beobachtete, wie Harry ihm die Socken auszog.  
  
"Du hast wirklich schöne Füße", meinte Harry, beugte sich hinab und küsste erst den einen, dann den anderen. Severus gab ein behagliches Schnurren von sich. Sein Dominus mochte das? Harry hinterließ mit seiner Zunge eine glänzende Spur auf dem Fußgewölbe und knabberte anschließend vorsichtig an Severus' Knöchel, achtete jedoch darauf, die Haut nicht zu verletzen. Severus keuchte auf und stieß sein Becken nach oben. Wer hätte denn geahnt, dass Füße eine erogene Zone sein können?  
  
Verzückt und erfreut über die herrlichen Geräusche, die er seinem Dominus entlocken konnte, wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Fuß zu. Severus hatte anscheinend sehr empfindsame Füße, schien aber nicht kitzelig zu sein. Harry wusste, würde man dies mit seinen Füßen machen, er müsste lachen und kichern und würde versuchen, sich zu entwinden. Severus dagegen machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, ihm zu entkommen.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Severus keuchte und das schiere Verlangen in seiner Stimme ließ Harrys Schwanz pochen. Severus genoss das!  
  
Anfangs war Harry sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er tun sollte, aber jetzt erschien sich alles wie von selbst zu ergeben, auf einmal erschien ihm alles ganz natürlich.  
  
So eingeengt, wie er sich in seiner Jeans fühlte, so unbequem musste es auch für Severus sein und es war die natürlichste Sache der Welt für Harry, nach oben zu greifen und Severus' Hose zu öffnen. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um den Schließmechanismus zu verstehen, da waren Haken und Ösen anstatt eines Knopfes und eines Reißverschlusses, aber er war schon froh, dass Severus nicht seine übliche Robe trug, die mit den hunderttausend winzigen Knöpfen. Harry wurde ungeduldig, sein Gefährte hatte eindeutig zu viel an!  
  
Nachdem die Hose aus dem Weg war, verschwendete er keine Zeit und zog ihm auch gleich die Unterhose aus. Dann stand er einfach nur da und starrte auf etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Severus' nackten, harten Schwanz. Er war länger als sein eigener und auch um einiges dicker, er neigte sich an der Spitze leicht nach links und war in ein Nest aus schwarzen Locken gebettet. Da war so viel Haar. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und streckte die Hand danach aus, er streichelte es und verglich es mit seinen eigenen flaumigen Löckchen. Es fasste sich so weich an und die Haut darunter war wie reine Seide. Harry stöhnte, während er fortfuhr, über die Haare zu streicheln und sie durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen.  
  
"Harry!", keuchte Severus abermals.  
  
Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, dass es sich so gut anfühlen konnte, einen anderen Menschen zu berühren. Ihm wurde schwindelig vor Verlangen, seine Knie waren kurz davor nachzugeben. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht. Seine Jeans wurde zu eng, seine Schwingen rieben gegen den Stoff seines Hemdes und schmerzten. Er riss an seinem Hemd, er konnte es nicht schnell genug loswerden. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen lief durch seinen Körper und es kribbelte, kribbelte überall, als ob er unter Strom stünde. Kleidung war überflüssig, ein Hindernis, Hemmnis, er musste nackt sein, ganz nackt, jetzt. Und das war neu. Dieses Verlangen hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt, seine Befangenheit war immer viel zu groß gewesen.  
  
Jetzt spürte er keine Verlegenheit. Nicht, wenn Severus ihn auf diese Weise ansah. Als wolle er ihn am liebsten mit Haut und Haar auffressen und wenn er fertig wäre, noch eine zweite Portion hinterher. Harry streifte seine Schuhe und die Socken ab, bevor er seine Jeans und seine Unterhose auf einmal hinunterzog. Er richtete sich auf und breitete seine Schwingen zu ihrer vollen Spannweite aus. Er bemerkte, dass Severus der Atem stockte, als er das tat.  
  
"Siehst du etwas, das du magst?", fragte Harry. Er versuchte, kokett zu klingen, befürchtete aber, sich nur zum Idioten zu machen.  
  
"Ja. Alles", erwiderte Severus mit rauer Stimme und breitete seine Arme einladend aus. Harry setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß, die Knie rechts und links von Severus' Hüfte. Sie stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf, als ihre Schwänze sich aufeinander legten, als wären sie füreinander gemacht. So wenig wie er die Sonne davon abhalten konnte, jeden Tag aufs Neue aufzugehen, so wenig konnte Harry dem Drang widerstehen, sich an Severus zu reiben. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und stieß seine Zunge in dessen Mund. Doch Severus' Hemd rieb unangenehm an seiner Brust.  
  
"Ausziehen!", zischte er gegen die Lippen seines Dominus', ohne die Bewegung seines Beckens zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", meinte Severus und grinste, als er langsam den obersten Hemdknopf öffnete.  
  
Harry war kurz davor zu schreien. Es dauerte ihm alles viel zu lange! Er packte Severus' Hemd und riss es der Länge nach auf. Einige der Knöpfe sprangen ab, doch andere blieben beharrlich an Ort und Stelle. "Aaarrgh!", grunzte er frustriert und beugte den Kopf hinab, um die verbliebenen Knöpfe abzubeißen. Er war über den Punkt hinaus, an dem es ihn interessierte, ob er dabei auch Severus biss.  
  
Severus zuckte unter ihm zusammen und zischte laut.  
  
"Hab ich dir weh getan?", fragte Harry, nachdem er den letzten Knopf in hohem Bogen ausgespuckt hatte und endlich, endlich die nackte Haut seines Dominus' berühren konnte. Ahhh, welch Wonne!  
  
"Schmerz war nicht involviert, das versichere ich dir", antwortete Severus, griff nach oben und legte seine Hände um Harrys Kopf, bevor er ihn zu sich hinunterzog, seine Lippen gegen Harrys presste und ihn hungrig küsste. _Oh Gott!_ Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben solche Empfindungen verspürt. Sie küssten sich fieberhaft, Zähne klackten aneinander, Zungen stießen zusammen, als sie sich küssten und küssten und küssten wie Ertrinkende, während ihre Unterleiber gegeneinander stießen, sich drängend aneinander rieben, in einem wilden, verzweifelten Rhythmus. Harry hatte noch nie diese Begierde gespürt, dieses Verlangen, den Drang, die Sehnsucht, diese _Lust_. Es war, als wäre er vor lauter Lust völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. Er war wie im Rausch und ihm war schwindelig vor Lüsternheit. Er musste kommen, er musste seinen Orgasmus haben, dringend, er musste...  
  
Das Feuer brannte in seinen Adern und die Hitze sammelte sich in seinem Bauch und in seinen Hoden, als er immer und immer wieder gegen Severus stieß, aber es fehlte etwas, etwas... er brauchte mehr, noch etwas... etwas anderes. Harry war selbst überrascht von der Stärke seiner Gier, seines Wunsches _danach_. Dass er _das_ wollte. Severus hielt mit den Händen Harrys Hüften gepackt. Harry entzog sich dem Kuss und flüsterte errötend: "Tiefer."  
  
Severus starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Tiefer? Bist du sicher?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Ich bin sicher. Bitte... ich will... ich brauche..." Harry konnte seine Wünsche nicht aussprechen, aber Severus verstand. Er strich mit seinen Händen langsam weiter nach unten, bis er vorsichtig Harrys Po umfasste.  
  
Harry stöhnte auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen. "Mehr. Fester. Pack zu. Du musst zudrücken, bitte... ahhhh!"  
  
Severus packte ihn mit beiden Händen und drückte zu, gleichzeitig drängte er sein Becken nach oben, so dass ihre Schwänze gegeneinander glitten. Harry schob seine Hand zwischen sie und umfasste sie beide. Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen anderen Schwanz als seinen eigenen berührte. Oh Gott, zwei Schwänze, so glatt und glitschig und pulsierend in seiner Hand. Beide waren so hart, beide kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Harry rieb sie so schnell und fest, wie er nur konnte, während Severus seinen Arsch drückte und quetschte und massierte. Sie würden beide nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Harry zitterte von der Anstrengung, das Unausweichliche noch ein klein wenig länger hinauszuzögern. Vergeblich. Er stand in Flammen, es fühlte sich alles so intensiv an, jede Berührung wie um ein Vielfaches verstärkt und er konnte nicht mehr... er konnte... nicht...  
  
Der Orgasmus brach aus ihm hervor wie ein explodierender Vulkan. Er überschwemmte ihn wie eine Flutwelle und riss ihn mit sich. Harry beugte seinen Kopf hinab und küsste Severus erneut, seine Zunge drang in dessen Mund ein, just in dem Moment, als sein Höhepunkt ihn wie eine Naturgewalt übermannte, er erbebte von Kopf bis Fuß und er zitterte, als er sein warmes, nasses Sperma über seine Hand und Severus' Schwanz und dessen Bauch spritzte. Nur einen Augenblick später kam auch Severus, er wölbte sich Harry entgegen und stöhnte tief, als sein Samen sich mit Harrys mischte. Sie küssten sich und küssten sich durch jede einzelne Erschütterung ihrer Körper, durch jedes Beben und ihre Gier verebbte langsam zusammen mit ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. Sie küssten sich sanfter, weicher und träger, bis das letzte Zittern verklungen war und ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Harrys Hand, noch immer zwischen ihren klebrigen, verschwitzten Körpern eingeklemmt, begann, sich zu verkrampfen.  
  
Widerstrebend setzte er sich auf und bewegte vorsichtig seine Hand – und streichelte dabei Severus' Schwanz. Er zuckte leicht.  
  
"Oh, Gott", stöhnte Harry, "das war..."  
  
"... der Wahnsinn", beendete Severus seinen Satz.  
  
"Es hat sich ganz anders angefühlt als sonst. Ich meine, sonst war es auch gut, versteh mich nicht miss. Aber es war noch nie _so_."  
  
"Der Grund dafür ist, dass du die Gewissheit hattest, dass nur das passiert, was du willst. Dein Safeword wird genau dieselbe Funktion haben. Auch wenn ich dein Dominus bin, wirst letztes Endes du die Kontrolle während des Sex haben."  
  
Harry legte sich wieder auf Severus' Brust, es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass sie beide klebrig waren. "Ich denke, ich bin noch nicht bereit für den letzten Schritt, Severus. Aber ich hatte heute überhaupt keine Angst, nicht einmal, als du meinen... meinen... äh..."  
  
"Nicht einmal, als ich deinen entzückenden Hintern berührt habe?" Severus streichelte über den besagten Hintern, ohne sich jedoch der Spalte auch nur zu nähern. "Und er ist entzückend, genau wie der Rest von dir."  
  
"Ich fühle mich eigenartig", meinte Harry. "Irgendwie, als würde ich... schweben – kann man das so sagen?"  
  
"Das ist der Nachklang eines Orgasmus, Harry. Befriedigender Sex hat für gewöhnlich diese Wirkung."  
  
"Ich fühl mich auch ein bisschen müde."  
  
"Okay, dann waschen wir uns und danach können wir dich ins Bett bringen."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nein? Ich dachte, du wärst müde?"  
  
"Das bin ich, aber ich möchte nicht ins Bett geschickt werden wie ein unartiges Kind. Ich möchte, dass wir beide schlafen gehen. Ich möchte, dass wir ein Bett teilen, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ich noch nicht bereit dafür bin, richtig mit dir zu schlafen, aber ich glaube, es würde helfen, wenn wir das Bett teilen und nicht nur den Sex. Ich rede Unsinn, oder?"  
  
"Oh nein, Harry, ich finde das sogar sehr sinnvoll. Also gut, wir werden duschen und dann werden wir ins Bett gehen. Gemeinsam."  
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry, nicht sicher, ob er diese Worte schon einmal ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Und ich liebe dich."

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Harry strauchelte und plumpste aus Severus' Armen zu Boden, als sie bei den Koordinaten ankamen, die Trelawney ihnen gegeben hatte. Die ehemalige Wahrsagelehrerin stand auf der Spitze eines Hügels und erwartete ihre Ankunft. In dem Gras unter ihren Füßen glitzerte der Reif und am Himmel über ihnen leuchteten die Sterne. Der Vollmond beschien den Steinkreis, neben dem sie stand, so dass die Steine selbst wie riesige Schatten aussahen. Insgesamt waren es achtzehn Monolithen und Severus dachte, er habe noch nie einen so gut erhaltenen Kreis gesehen. Die Steine sahen aus, als wären sie gerade eben erst errichtet worden.  
  
"Harry? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, als er seinem Gefährten vom Boden aufhalf.  
  
"Ja, ich denk schon. Ich hasse apparieren."  
  
"Du hasst es auch, via Flohnetzwerk oder Portschlüssel zu reisen", erwiderte Severus lächelnd.  
  
"Auch wieder wahr. Du hast mir Flugstunden versprochen, weißt du noch?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe es nicht vergessen."  
  
Trelawney wartete auf sie, während sie den Hügel erklommen. Es war kalt, sie trugen alle dicke Umhänge. Severus wünschte, es würde ihn nicht an andere Nächte erinnern, in denen sich andere Menschen mit Umhängen und Masken zusammengefunden hatten. Wenigstens trug heute niemand eine Maske.  
  
"Ist es das?", fragte Harry. "Sind das die Ruinen des Schlosses?"  
  
Trelawney lächelte. "Nein, Harry. Camelot existiert nicht in unserer Dimension. Dies hier ist nur ein Portal, um hinzukommen, ein Tor in ein anderes Reich. So wie die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade unzugänglich für die Muggel sind, so ist auch Camelot verborgen, vor Muggeln und vor Zauberern gleichermaßen. Der Zugang ist verschlossen und öffnet sich nur jenen, in denen das Blut seiner Erbauer fließt sowie jenen, die würdig sind, seine Geheimnisse zu entdecken."  
  
"Würdig?", fragte Harry. Er klang nervös.  
  
"Die, die reinen Herzens sind", antwortete sie, bevor sie sich in das Zentrum des Steinkreises begab. Als sie näher traten, konnte Severus dort einen Altar erkennen. Es handelte sich um eine graue Steinplatte mit einer Längsfurche in der Mitte, die aussah, als hätte sie sich im Laufe der Zeit durch die vielen Opfer, die hier bereits abgelegt worden waren, gebildet. Severus spannte alle seine Sinne an, doch er konnte weder innerhalb noch außerhalb des Kreises dunkle Magie erspüren.  
  
Harry blieb ein paar Schritte zurück, woraufhin Severus sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn fragend anschaute. "Aber ich bin nicht rein. Ich bin keine Jungfrau", flüsterte er eindringlich.  
  
Trelawney hatte ihn gehört."Der Steinkreis prüft nicht deine Jungfräulichkeit, Harry. In seinem Sinne rein zu sein bedeutet, gut zu sein, ein Kämpfer des Lichts. So wie du. Und du bist ein Nachkomme der rechten Blutlinie, das heißt, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du das Portal öffnen kannst, ist doppelt so hoch."  
  
"Oh. Was muss ich tun?"  
  
"Es ist ein Blutzauber, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus. Mit einer Hand hielt er Harry fest, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab. War dies hier eine Falle? Wollte sie Harry umbringen?  
  
"So ist es. Du musst nur ein paar Tropfen deines Blutes auf den Altar träufeln, Harry. Aus deiner Hand oder deinem Arm."  
  
"Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", befahl Severus Trelawney, die Spitze seines eigenen Zauberstabes zielte direkt auf ihr Herz. "Ich vertraue dir nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte sie, händigte ihm aber widerstandslos ihren Zauberstab aus. "Knie dich einfach neben den Altar, Harry, und lass dein Blut auf den Stein tropfen."  
  
Harry schaute fragend zu seinem Dominus und Severus fühlte einen Wonneschauer durch seinen Körper rieseln, weil Harry seine Bestätigung suchte, obwohl Trelawney ihm praktisch einen Befehl erteilt hatte. Harry verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, als er gegen den Zwang ankämpfte und doch wollte er immer noch gleichzeitig seinen Dominus erfreuen.  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Tu, was sie gesagt hat."  
  
"Danke, Dominus", flüsterte Harry und kniete sich neben den Altar. Mit seinem Zauberstab verursachte er einen kleinen Schnitt in seiner Handfläche. Drei Tropfen Blut fielen leise auf den Stein. Auf einmal erschien ein blendend greller weißer Lichtblitz und dann sah Severus gar nichts mehr.  
  


* * *

  
"Dominus?"  
  
Da stand ein Engel über ihm. Nein, kein Engel, erkannte er. Harry. Severus richtete sich auf und entdeckte dabei, dass er auf einer Wiese gleich neben einem Burggraben lag. Und da, auf der anderen Seite des Grabens, da war Camelot. Es war weniger ein Schloss als vielmehr eine Festung. Dies war eine Burg, die gebaut worden war, um Kriegszeiten zu überstehen und Belagerungen auszuhalten. Die Mauern waren dick, mit Zinnen an allen vier Ecken. Auf dieser Seite des Gemäuers gab es keine Fenster, lediglich Scharten, gerade breit genug, um einen Pfeil hindurchzuschießen. Die Zugbrücke war hochgezogen und dahinter, so Severus' Vermutung, würden sie ein Fallgitter vorfinden, welches ebenso dem Schutz des inneren Bereiches der Burg diente.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus, während er sich auf die Füße kämpfte. Harry half ihm hoch.  
  
"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, als das Portal sich geöffnet hat", sagte Trelawney, als sie neben Harry zum Stehen kam.  
  
"Wie kommen wir hinein?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Du musst deine Magie nutzen, um die Zugbrücke herunterzulassen."  
  
Harry nickte und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der riesigen Holzbrücke. Sie war zweimal so hoch wie Harry groß war und ungefähr fünfmal so breit wie er. Sie sah robust und stabil aus, obwohl sie über tausend Jahre alt war. Harry rief laut: "Accio!" Es rumpelte und knarzte und quietschte und dann rasselten die Ketten, als sich die Brücke über den Burggraben senkte und schließlich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch und eine gewaltige Staubwolke aufwirbelnd auf der Wiese aufkam.  
  
Der Mond stand tief am Himmel und am Horizont war ein schwacher blau-grauer Streifen zu sehen, die Morgendämmerung musste kurz bevorstehen. Severus fragte sich, wie lange er wohl ohnmächtig gewesen war. Harry drehte sich mit einem enorm breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihm um, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zur Kernburg. Sie mussten vor dem Fallgitter Halt machen, das ihren Weg blockierte, doch Harry schwenkte einfach nur seinen Zauberstab und es glitt nach oben. Ihr Weg war frei.  
  
Entlang der Innenhofmauer standen viele kleinere, flache Gebäude und Harry zog Severus hinter sich her, während er eines nach dem anderen inspizierte. Seine Begeisterung war ansteckend, Severus konnte ihm nicht böse sein, er gönnte ihm die Entdeckung dessen, was praktisch sein Erbe war. Alle Gebäude waren leer.  
  
"Was war einmal in diesen Gebäuden, was glaubst du?", fragte Harry auf dem Weg zum Wohnturm.  
  
"Zur damaligen Zeit war so eine Festung fast wie eine kleine autarke Stadt", antwortete Severus. "Hier gab es vermutlich eine Molkerei, einen Bäcker, einen Fleischer,..."  
  
"Einen Kerzenhaltermacher", fuhr Harry mit einem weiteren breiten Grinsen fort. "Wie in dem Kinderreim*."  
  
"Was? Ach ja. Ja, es gab hier mit Sicherheit auch einen Kerzenmacher oder ähnliches, nicht zu vergessen die Ställe und die Waffenkammern und was die Gemeinschaft hier noch so zum Leben und Überleben brauchte."  
  
Das Tor zum eigentlichen Schloss hatte weder einen Riegel noch ein Schloss, wie bei den meisten mittelalterlichen Festungen hatte man sich auf die Außenverteidigungsanlagen – wie den Burggraben – verlassen, um Eindringlinge fernzuhalten. Und diese Burg konnte ihren Standort sogar magisch verschleiern. Ihre Existenz lag nicht mehr in der irdischen Welt, sondern irgendwie außerhalb. Sie würde ein großartiges Basislager abgeben, denn niemand, der Harry nicht nahestand, konnte hierher gelangen. Hier hätten sie die Zeit, Harry zu trainieren, ohne jeden Moment einen Angriff von Voldemort oder den Todessern befürchten zu müssen.  
  
Sie betraten einen dunklen Gang, an dessen Wänden sich erloschene Fackeln befanden. Harry schwenkte abermals seinen Zauberstab und sprach einige Incendio-Zauber, bevor sie weitergingen. Schon bald standen sie vor einer reich verzierten, geschnitzten Doppeltür. Die Schnitzereien zeigten Drachen und Schlangen, die sich um Schwerter und Blumen wanden.  
  
"Ich nehme an, das ist die Große Halle", sagte Severus.  
  
"Wollen wir?", grinste Harry und stieß schwungvoll die beiden Türflügel auf.  
  
Groß, definitiv. Dieser Raum war mindestens doppelt so groß wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts, allein der Kamin bot ausreichend Platz, um einen ganzen Ochsen darin rösten zu können. Oder fünf. Die Decke wölbte sich hoch über ihren Köpfen. An den Wänden hingen keine Wandteppiche oder Hausflaggen, sondern Waffen, jede einzelne Waffe, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte: Breitschwerter, Streitäxte, Kampfstäbe, Keulen, Lanzen und Langbögen.  
  
Und da war er, den Ehrenplatz in der Mitte des Raumes einnehmend, der Runde Tisch.  
  
"Wow!", rief Harry aus, bevor er auf den Tisch und die Holzstühle drumherum zu rannte. In diesem Raum gab es keinen Thron, kein Podest, nichts, das den König über seine Leute erhöht hätte. "Das ist Wahnsinn, oder, Severus? Mein Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-, ach was weiß ich, Großvater saß hier. Ich wüsste zu gern, welcher dieser Stühle seiner war."  
  
Harry fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die verschrammte Holzplatte des Tisches. Dies war ein einfacher Tisch und er sah alt und gebraucht aus, aber er war so solide wie an dem Tag, an dem er gezimmert worden war.  
  
"Er könnte auf jedem von ihnen gesessen haben. Das war der ursprüngliche Gedanke dahinter. Ein runder Tisch, an dem alle Ritter gleichrangig waren, wenn sie in der Gegenwart des Königs waren. Auf die Art konnte niemand zum Liebling oder Günstling werden."  
  
"Aber es kam trotzdem vor, oder? Lancelot war einer seiner Lieblinge, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nun ja, es gab viele Gerüchte", erklärte Severus, "dass Artus weniger verärgert darüber war, dass seine Frau das Kind eines anderen Mannes gebar, als darüber, dass dieser andere Mann Lancelot war. Und dass Lancelot nicht einfach nur ein Freund des Königs gewesen war, sondern ein _sehr_ guter Freund."  
  
"Du meinst, sie waren Liebhaber?"  
  
"Allem Anschein nach, ja. Und es heißt, manchmal seien sie zu dritt zusammen gewesen. Artus war angeblich eifersüchtig, dass die anderen beiden ohne ihn miteinander ins Bett gegangen waren."  
  
"Oh." Harry schloss die Augen, tief in Gedanken versunken. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Ich glaube, das wäre nichts für mich. Eine Dreiecksgeschichte, meine ich."  
  
Severus zog ihn in seine Arme. "Mein liebster Harry, was das betrifft, musst du dir keinerlei Sorgen machen. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Absicht, dich jemals mit irgendjemanden zu teilen."  
  
"Du bist sehr besitzergreifend." Harry lächelte gegen Severus' Lippen, bevor er ihn hingebungsvoll küsste. "Ich mag das."  
  
"Gewöhn dich daran", knurrte Severus und eroberte sich Harrys Mund zurück, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und nach dessen Schwingen griffen. Wie er erwartet hatte, flatterten sie heftig. Severus war sehr froh, dass es ein äußeres Anzeichen für Harrys Verlangen nach ihm gab. So hatte er ein Indiz, wann er mit Harry weitergehen konnte, ohne diesen zu verschrecken.  
  
Seit jenem Abend, an dem Harry die Führung und Kontrolle übernommen hatte, schien er ihre gegenseitigen Berührungen sehr viel mehr zu genießen, auch wenn es meistens Severus war, der ihn dominierte. Hinter ihnen ertönte ein dezentes Hüsteln. Severus trennte sich nur unwillig von Harry und schaute über seine Schulter.  
  
Sybill konnte ihr belustigtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Entschuldigt die Störung", sagte sie, "aber Harry muss eine Liste all derer anfertigen, denen Zugang zum Schloss gewährt werden soll. Ohne eine solche Liste wären sie niemals in der Lage, hierher zu finden."  
  
"Oh, okay", erwiderte Harry leicht errötend, als er sich aus Severus' Umarmung löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
  
"Und wenn das erledigt ist, zeige ich euch, wo die Schlafräume sind."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rub-a-dub-dub (s. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rub-a-dub-dub) – ist ein englischsprachiger Kinderreim aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Der Reim existiert in vielen verschiedenen Variationen, unter den heutigen ist z.B.:
> 
> Rub-a-dub-dub,  
> Three men in a tub,  
> And who do you think they were?  
> The butcher, the baker,  
> The candlestick-maker,  
> They all sailed out to sea,  
> 'Twas enough to make a man stare.


	29. Chapter 29

 

"Dumbledore ist tot", verkündete Shacklebolt, als er den Tagespropheten auf den runden Tisch fallen ließ. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein Foto des Schulleiters, dessen Augen sogar auf dem Schwarz-Weiß-Bild funkelten.  
  
_Exekution des Verräters im Ministerium_ schrie die Schlagzeile.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus, nahm die Zeitung und überflog den Artikel.  
  
"Die Todesser haben Hogwarts angegriffen", antwortete Shacklebolt voller Bitterkeit.  
  
"Was? Aber wie?", fragte Harry. "Malfoy hat doch nicht..."  
  
"Nein, nicht Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson hat es irgendwie geschafft, den Todessern den Zugang zum Schloss zu ermöglichen. Keiner der Schüler wurde verletzt, aber die Muggelkundelehrerin... hieß sie Babbage?"  
  
"Burbage", erwiderte Severus seufzend. "Charity Burbage."  
  
"Ja, genau. Na ja, jedenfalls wurde sie in dieser Nacht gefoltert und ermordet. Die Carrows wurden zum Schulleiter und zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ernannt. Und sie haben alle Muggelgeborenen zusammengetrieben und zur Befragung vorführen lassen."  
  
"Zusammengetrieben?", fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
"Ja, zusammengetrieben. Wie die Tiere. Und dann wurden sie der Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige vorgeführt. Die Reinblüter, die noch in Hogwarts sind, haben einen völlig neuen Lehrplan, der sich voll und ganz auf die dunklen Künste konzentriert. Dolores Umbridge leitet die Kommission und ist ziemlich versessen darauf, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo ihr drei euch befindet." Shacklebolt schaute Harry, Ron und Hermine vielsagend an. Hermine war bei der Erwähnung der Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige blass geworden. Harry hatte gesehen, wie Ron ihre Hand gedrückt hatte.  
  
"Darauf wette ich", erwiderte Harry. Seine linke Hand tat schon allein bei dem Gedanken an diese furchtbare Frau und ihre Blutfeder weh. "Also hat sie die ganze Zeit für Voldemort gearbeitet?"  
  
"Tja, zumindest jetzt tut sie es mit Sicherheit. Das Ministerium ist nun vollends in der Hand der Todesser."  
  
"Oh Gott, die armen Kinder!", rief Molly Weasley händeringend. "Wir müssen dringend etwas tun!"  
  
"Und was, bitte?", knurrte Moody. Sein magisches Auge rotierte so schnell, dass Harry von dem Anblick ganz schwindelig wurde. "So lange sie die Köpfe unten halten, sind sie in Hogwarts in Sicherheit, zumindest bis auf weiteres. Es hat den Anschein, als wolle Voldemort sie zu Kämpfern ausbilden, doch sie sind keine, noch nicht. Sie sind sicherer, da wo sie sind. Wir sind noch nicht bereit für einen Totalangriff."  
  
Moody sah ihn nicht an, aber Harry wusste, was er dachte, was sie alle dachten. _Harry_ war noch nicht bereit.  
  
"Ein paar sind es", sagte Harry. Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Sind was?", fragte Remus Lupin. Er sah erschöpft aus, aber das taten sie alle. Camelot mochte das neue Hauptquartier sein, aber die Lage in ihrer Welt wurde immer schlimmer und die Sorge machte sie alle mürbe. Sorge um die Freunde, die noch draußen, außerhalb Camelots, waren. Es war ja vielleicht ein magisches Schloss, aber auch Camelot war nicht dafür ausgerüstet, alle und jeden zu verstecken.  
  
"Kämpfer", antwortete Harry. "Wir haben das gesamte letzte Jahr über trainiert. Wir sollten ihnen erlauben herzukommen und auch zu kämpfen, wenn sie es wollen."  
  
"Kinder? Nein, Harry, auf gar keinen Fall, ich verbiete es", sagte Molly entschlossen. "Es wäre unfair, das von ihnen zu verlangen."  
  
"Es wäre unfair? _Unfair? _  Ich würde ihnen wenigstens die Wahl lassen!" Harry stapfte wütend aus der Großen Halle, diesmal flatterten seine Schwingen vor Zorn. Welche Wahl hatte _er_ denn bitte gehabt? Hatte er es sich ausgesucht, dass seine Eltern ermordet worden waren? Hatte er es sich ausgesucht, bei den Dursleys zu landen? Hatte er es sich ausgesucht, jahrelang von Albus Dumbledore manipuliert zu werden oder Voldemort besiegen zu müssen? Nichts davon hatte er sich ausgesucht, nichts davon war seine Wahl gewesen und doch schien ein jeder es von ihm zu erwarten.  
  
Harry trottete die schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf zu den Räumen, die er zusammen mit Severus bewohnte. Im Schloss herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, Leute kamen von Missionen, gingen auf Missionen, doch hier oben hatte er einen Zufluchtsort, hier konnte er allen Menschen für eine Weile entfliehen. Die ganze Situation begann, ihm an die Nieren zu gehen, er wusste, dass es so war und er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, bevor er etwas unternehmen musste. Die Nachrichten in den Zeitungen waren voll von Todesserangriffen, Familien wurden zerstört und ihre Häuser gleich mit, Leute verschwanden spurlos, in der Winkelgasse machte ein Geschäft nach dem anderen dicht. Und nun waren auch noch das Ministerium und sogar Hogwarts gefallen.  
  
Harry saß auf dem Fenstersitz. Er hatte das Kinn auf seine Knie gelegt und sich in seine Schwingen gehüllt, er weinte. Er weinte um all die Menschen, die gestorben waren und um all jene, die noch sterben würden, wenn er es nicht schaffte, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Es war unwichtig, dass er anfangs keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Jetzt hatte er eine Wahl, jetzt hatte er eine Wahl getroffen, unabhängig davon, dass er sich vor Angst fast in die Hose machte. Er musste sich Voldemort stellen, nur noch nicht gleich.  
  
Das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seiner Grübelei. Ron und Hermine steckten ihre Köpfe in das Zimmer.  
  
"Dürfen wir hereinkommen?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Sicher doch", antwortete Harry, setzte sich auf und ließ die Beine vom Fenstersitz baumeln. Draußen im Freien rieselten die Kirschblüten zu Boden. In Camelot herrschte ewiger Frühling, leider, denn es war eine Idealvorstellung. Aufgrund dessen, dass immer Frühling war, konnten sie nichts anbauen, kein Obst, kein Gemüse, nichts. Es gab keine Jahreszeiten, keine Zeit zu pflanzen, keine Zeit zu ernten. All ihre Lebensmittel mussten von außerhalb herbeigeschafft werden. Es war jetzt schon schwer, all die vorhandenen Münder zu stopfen, wie sollten sie es bewerkstelligen, wenn die restlichen Hogwartsschüler auch alle hier wären?  
  
"Harry, ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Eltern", sagte Hermine, als sie sich auf das Bett setzte. "Was wäre, wenn die Todesser sie ins Visier nähmen? Sie könnten denken, dass ich mich mit dir und Ron bei ihnen verstecke, oder so."  
  
"Oh Hermine, es tut mir leid. Ich setze sie sofort auf die Liste. Ich hätte es schon viel eher machen sollen, entschuldige." Harry beschwor sein Pergament, auf dem die Namen all der Menschen standen, die Zugang zu Camelot hatten, denn wenn Harry sie nicht niederschrieb, kam niemand hinein.  
  
"Es ist wirklich ernst, oder?", fragte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. "Das hier ist keine Übung und kein Test."  
  
"Ja, Hermine, es ist ernst", erwiderte Harry, während er die Namen ihrer Eltern auf seine Liste schrieb. Er ließ jedoch weder das Pergament noch die Feder wieder verschwinden. Scheiß auf Moody und Shacklebolt, Harry war sich sicher, dass die Mitglieder der DA es verdient hatten, selbst zu entscheiden, ob sie kämpfen wollten oder nicht. Er fing an, all ihre Namen zu notieren, beginnend mit Neville. "Wir müssen kämpfen", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß, dass es furchtbar ist und angsteinflößend. Himmel, unsere größte Sorge sollte eigentlich sein, wie wir bei den UTZ abschneiden! Aber Voldemort schert das einen Dreck. Es schert ihn nicht, wie jung wir sind, er wird uns bei der ersten Gelegenheit umbringen. Wir können nicht einfach nur herumsitzen und dabei zusehen, wie er die Zaubererwelt übernimmt. Wir dürfen es nicht."  
  
"Du wirst ihn besiegen, Harry, ich weiß, dass du es schaffst", sagte Ron, als Hermine aufstand und ihn umarmte.  
  
Ja, Harry musste Voldemort vernichten, aber da gab es noch etwas anderes, das er vorher zu erledigen hatte. Er hüpfte von seinem Fenstersitz und ging in Begleitung von Ron und Hermine wieder hinunter zu den anderen.  
  
Er musste seinen Gefährten finden.  
  


* * *

  
Bei ihrer Rückkehr in die Große Halle sahen sie, dass die Strategiebesprechung noch immer in vollem Gange war. Der Tisch war mit Karten und Tabellen übersät. Ein Knall ertönte und Dobby erschien neben ihm. "Das Abendessen ist bereit, Meister Harry, aber Dobby und Winky haben keinen Platz zum Servieren."  
  
"Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen, packt alles zusammen", sagte Harry zu der versammelten Runde am Tisch.  
  
"Wir müssen das hier fertigmachen", widersprach Shacklebolt. "Moody, wenn du..."  
  
"Haben Sie Harry nicht gehört?", fiel Fred ihm ins Wort. "Räumen Sie den Tisch frei!"  
  
Shacklebolt sah aus, als ob ihm etwas auf der Zunge läge, wie zum Beispiel, dass sie ihm gar nichts zu sagen hätten, aber er bemerkte Freds Blick und begann damit, den Tisch freizuräumen. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als hätte niemand ein Problem damit, Harry als den Auserwählten anzuerkennen, aber sehr wohl damit, Befehle von ihm anzunehmen. Es war _sein_ gottverdammtes Schloss! Harry versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen; er war schlecht gelaunt und das würde seinen Plänen für den späteren Abend nicht gerade zuträglich sein.  
  
"Danke, Fred. Hat einer von euch Severus gesehen?"  
  
"Er hat vorhin nach dir gesucht. Ich denke, zum Abendessen wird er wieder hier sein."  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht."  
  
Nachdem der Tisch von allen Arbeitsmaterialien freigeräumt worden war, erschien das Geschirr, Besteck und das Essen. Jeder von ihnen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann zu essen. Harry hatte den Stuhl neben sich für Severus freigehalten, für den Fall, dass dieser rechtzeitig zurückkommen würde. Dobby und Winky hatten sich heute wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Es gab Brathähnchen mit allem Pipapo: Maronenfüllung, geröstete Kartoffeln, die außen knusprig und innen weich waren, glasierte Erbsen und Karotten, schiere Unmengen einer aromatischen Sauce und große Krüge mit geeistem Kürbissaft, um alles hinunterzuspülen. Heute gab es keinen Alkohol, aber Harry konnte beobachten, wie Moody immer mal wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann trank, wenn er dachte, niemand sähe es.  
  
Harry hatte gerade seine Röstkartoffeln aufgegessen und war dabei, sich eine zweite Portion aufzutun, als Severus durch die Doppeltüren in die Halle trat. Seine Miene erhellte sich vor Freude, als er bemerkte, dass Harry am Tisch saß und aß. Er glitt auf den Stuhl neben ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange, woraufhin Harry heftig errötete, da alle am Tisch sie beobachteten. Fred und George pfiffen anzüglich und zwinkerten ihm über den Tisch hinweg zu.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt, ihr zwei!", rief Shacklebolt. "Es ist schlimm genug, dass..."  
  
"Es ist schlimm genug, dass – was?", fragte Harry. Die Verärgerung, die er vorhin noch verspürt hatte, kehrte zurück.  
  
"Nichts", sagte er und erdolchte eine Karotte.  
  
"Nichts? Sicher? Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn Sie es mir ins Gesicht sagen."  
  
"Es ist schlimm genug, dass Snape dein Gefährte ist, du musst es uns nicht auch noch permanent unter die Nase reiben."  
  
_"Wie bitte?"_ Harry stand auf und warf einen vernichtenden Blick in die Runde. "Das denkt ihr also? Ich will euch mal was sagen, Severus ist _mein_ Auserwählter, _ich_ habe _ihn_ erkoren. Wagt es ja nicht, das jemals zu vergessen! Keiner von euch!"  
  
"Kingsley! Das war nicht in Ordnung, so etwas sagt man nicht", mischte Molly Weasley sich ein. "Wie kannst du nur Harrys Partnerwahl so furchtbar verunglimpfen?"  
  
"Wahl? Kannst du dir sicher sein, dass Snape den Jungen nicht mit einem Confundo verwirrt hat, oder so? Vielleicht ist das ja alles nur ein Komplott des Dunklen Lords und sobald Snape die Gelegenheit dazu hat, liefert er Harry an ihn aus, hübsch verpackt mit einen grünen Schleifchen drumherum! Ich traue ihm nicht! Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser!"  
  
Harry konnte sich das nicht eine Minute länger anhören. Er stand auf, warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch und streckte die Hand aus. "Severus", sagte er. Dieser hatte noch nicht einmal mit dem Essen angefangen, aber Harry wusste, dass er sich auf Dobby verlassen konnte. Er würde ihnen später etwas auf ihr Zimmer bringen.  
  
"Sie wollen es nicht unter die Nase gerieben bekommen, Shacklebolt?", fragte Harry kalt. "In dem Fall schlage ich vor, dass Sie heute Nacht einen Stillezauber über Ihr Zimmer legen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Sie sind ein Mann von Welt, ich bin sicher, Sie finden die Antwort selbst heraus." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Halle so würdevoll, wie er nur konnte. Seine Hand klammerte sich immer noch an Severus' fest.  
  
Als sie den sicheren Hafen ihrer eigenen Räume erreicht hatten, zitterte Harry wie Espenlaub und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es sich anfühlte, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Er sank am Fuße des Bettes auf die Knie und beugte den Kopf.  
  
Severus kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und hob mit einem Finger sein Kinn an. "Harry, was hatte das gerade eben alles zu bedeuten?", fragte er ihn und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Harrys Wange. "Was sollte das Gerede von Stillezaubern?"  
  
"Das hier ist unser Zuhause, Severus. Wir sollten keine Zauber installieren müssen, nur damit alle anderen sich besser fühlen."  
  
"Da hast du recht, aber was hat das mit dem Stillezauber zu tun? Warum sollten wir heute Nacht einen brauchen?"  
  
"Weil es an der Zeit ist, Severus. Ich bin bereit. Ich möchte, dass wir heute Nacht unsere Bindung vollziehen. Liebe mich."

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Erinnerung:  
> Mjs Disclaimer  
> Hier wird kein Erbe auf der Brust verteilt, sondern Sperma verspritzt. Wissen schon. Wer (noch) nicht weiß – oder nicht mehr – sollte vielleicht die Erklärung zu Beginn von Kapitel 27 lesen, alle anderen hüpfen am besten sofort weiter zur Geschichte :)
> 
> Als zusätzliche Anmerkung: die Sexszene, d.h. also das ganze Kapitel, ist zum Teil recht frei übersetzt. Ich habe mir außerdem die Freiheit genommen, vereinzelte Passagen ausschweifender und detaillierter auszuformulieren, als dies im Original der Fall ist. Wohlgemerkt, der generelle Handlungsablauf als solcher ist identisch, aber man könnte sagen, dass ich aus einem körnigen Schwarz-Weiß-Bild ein gestochen scharfes Farbfoto gemacht habe. Vor allem bei den Teilen, in denen es "zur Sache geht". Dennoch, das abgebildete Panorama ist und bleibt dasselbe.
> 
> Viel Spaß bei dem dreißigsten Kapitel von TWOW :)

 

Severus fragte nicht nach, ob Harry sich sicher sei; er wusste, dieser würde sein Safeword nutzen, wenn die Dinge zwischen ihnen zu schnell oder zu weit für ihn gingen. Er hatte auch gewusst, dass Harry bereits seit einer geraumen Weile hierüber nachgedacht hatte. Er würde sich Voldemort nicht entgegenstellen können, bevor Severus ihn nicht endgültig als seinen Gefährten in Besitz genommen hatte. Bis dahin musste er jegliche Befehle befolgen, selbst wenn sie ihm Schaden zufügten. Wenn Voldemort Harrys magisches Erbe entdecken sollte, wäre alles, was er tun müsste... ihm den Befehl erteilen, sich selbst zu töten. Und Harry müsste es tun, der Zwang würde dafür sorgen.  
  
Harrys Schwingen flatterten wie wild, es war, als stünde er im Zentrum eines Wirbelsturms. Als sein Gefährte reagierte Severus auf Harry, auf dessen Begehren.  
  
"Ich will, dass du mich zu deinem Eigen machst, Dominus", sagte Harry leise und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Oh ja! Und wie Severus ihn zu seinem Eigen machen wollte! Ihn kennzeichnen wollte. Ihn voll und ganz in Besitz nehmen wollte.  
  
"Leg dich aufs Bett", sagte Severus. Er bemerkte zu spät, dass er seine Worte als Befehl formuliert hatte, doch noch bevor er sie zurücknehmen konnte, war Harry bereits auf die Füße gekommen; er stand aufrecht, mit geradem Rücken und weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen, bevor er sich bäuchlings auf das Bett legte. Bäuchlings? Severus hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry ausgerechnet diese Position einnehmen würde, aber nun ja, sie war vermutlich bequemer für seine Schwingen. Severus zauberte sich die Kleidung von Leib, beschloss aber, Harry ganz langsam von Hand auszuziehen.  
  
Er starrte auf die schlanke, geschmeidige Gestalt, die zu seinem Vergnügen und seiner Lust auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett vor ihm ausgebreitet lag. Doch nicht nur zu seiner, sondern ebenso zu Harrys, denn Severus wusste ganz genau, welch sinnliches Geschöpf dieser tatsächlich war und er hatte gewiss nicht die Absicht, ihn zu verletzen. Nichts sollte Harry heute an eine Vergewaltigung erinnern, gar nichts, dafür würde Severus sorgen. Auf dem Bett kniend setzte er sich rittlings auf dessen Hüften und zeichnete mit seinem Fingerspitzen die Ränder beider Schwingen nach. Harry erschauerte unter ihm und keuchte leise auf.  
  
"Magst du das, Harry?" Severus flüsterte ihm die Worte direkt ins Ohr, ohne das Streicheln der Schwingen zu unterbrechen. Seine Finger kribbelten, wenn er sie berührte.  
  
"Ja. Oh... Dominus!" Harry wand sich auf dem Bett und seine Bewegungen wirkten sich auch auf Severus aus.  
  
"Erregt dich das? Macht es dich hart?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Nick nicht nur mit dem Kopf. Rede mit mir, ich will dich hören."  
  
"Ja, Dominus. Es macht mich hart. Ich... ich spüre so ein Ziehen." Harrys Worte verklangen in einem atemlosen Stöhnen.  
  
"Wo spürst du dieses Ziehen, Pet?"  
  
"In... in mir drin, Dominus."  
  
Severus lächelte und küsste Harrys Nacken. "Das ist gut."  
  
Er zog ihm das Hemd aus und warf es auf den Fußboden, bevor er rückwärts rutschte und auch die Schuhe und Socken entfernte. "Heb den Po an."  
  
Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, so dass Severus die Hose und die Unterwäsche hinunterziehen konnte. Nachdem er sie ihm ausgezogen und ebenfalls auf den Boden geworfen hatte, fasste er mit einer Hand um Harry herum und streichelte dessen Schwanz. Er war hart. Harry wimmerte, als er die sanft streichelnde Hand an seinen Schwanz spürte und stieß instinktiv sein Becken nach vorn. Severus hatte sich über Harrys Rücken gelegt, die Haut des Sylphids fühlte sich heiß an, obwohl er noch nicht schwitzte.  
  
"Ich... ich hab ein bisschen Angst, Dominus", gestand Harry mit hängendem Kopf, "dass es weh tun wird, so... so wie früher."  
  
"Reich mir ein Kissen, Harry." Severus war felsenfest entschlossen, ihm zu zeigen, dass Penetration nicht mit Schmerzen oder Erniedrigung verbunden sein musste. Severus wollte ihn nur reine Lust fühlen lassen.  
  


* * *

  
Harry stöhnte, als Severus das Kissen unter ihm platzierte und ihm befahl, die Beine noch ein bisschen weiter zu spreizen. Severus' Befehle zu befolgen, fiel ihm leicht, vor allem dann, wenn sie bewirkten, dass er sich _so_ fühlte. Es war fast, als wäre er hier, aber doch irgendwie nicht, es war, als würde er in einer anderen Welt schweben. Er fühlte sich warm, weich, sein Kopf war irgendwie langsam und er wie in Trance. Es war, als würde er alles in Zeitlupe wahrnehmen, durch einen Schleier hindurch und doch gleichzeitig kristallklar. Sein Schwanz war so hart, dass er Lusttröpfchen auf dem Kissen unter sich verteilte. Als Harry seine Beine weiter spreizte, war das ein seltsames Gefühl. Als würde er sich seinem Dominus präsentieren, sich zur Schau stellen. Doch wenn man es genau nahm, war es genau das, was er tat, nicht wahr? Severus war der einzige, der ihn so sehen durfte, der einzige, der ihn nunmehr auf diese Art berühren durfte. Harrys Schwingen waren zu ihrer vollen Spannweite ausgebreitet und flatterten wie verrückt. Je stärker seine Erregung wurde, desto mehr flatterten sie.  
  
Harry erschrak kurz, als er fühlte, wie eine Hand über seine linke Pobacke streichelte, und ihm entfuhr ein überraschter Aufschrei.  
  
"Schhh, Pet, ich bin's nur."  
  
"Entschuldige, Dominus." Harry entspannte sich wieder. Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst, er war nur ein bisschen... nervös.  
  
Severus ließ sich sehr viel Zeit, er streichelte und massierte weiter unablässig Harrys Hintern, jeweils eine Hand auf jeder Backe. Dieser zitterte inzwischen vor Wonne, mittlerweile bebten nicht mehr nur seine Schwingen, sondern sein gesamter Körper. Oh Gott, Harry fand keine Worte mehr dafür, wie sehr er dies wollte und brauchte. Er wollte, dass sein Dominus ihn anfasste, er wollte, nein, er musste ihm gehören – mit Haut und Haar. Mehr als alles andere. "Bitte!", keuchte er. Sein Arsch zuckte und kribbelte, als ob er etwas brauchte, etwas vermisste, als ob ihm etwas fehlte, etwas, das nur Severus ihm geben konnte. Harry fühlte sich überwältigt vor Verlangen, von der Gier danach.  
  
"So sehr willst du also, dass ich dich berühre, mein Harry?" Harry konnte das Grinsen seines Gefährten fast vor sich sehen. _Mein Harry!_ Er liebte es über alles, wenn Severus ihn so nannte!  
  
"Immer, Dominus."  
  
"Hoch mit dir, Harry. Knie dich aufs Bett."  
  
Der Befehl jagte einen heißen Schauer durch Harrys Körper, besonders durch seinen Schwanz und seine Hoden. Er schwankte leicht, als er sich in die gewünschte Position begab. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er verkrallte seine Hände in der Bettdecke unter ihm, während er versuchte, seine Balance zu halten und darauf wartete, dass Severus ihn abermals berührte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Angst mehr. Das hier war Severus, sein Severus, sein Dominus, sein Beschützer. Er würde ihm niemals weh tun und Harry war begierig darauf herauszufinden, was Severus als nächstes mit ihm vorhatte.  
  
Und dann waren die kräftigen Hände wieder an seinen Pobacken, kneteten sie, spreizten sie auseinander. Harrys Arsch fühlte sich schmerzlich leer an, sein Schwanz dagegen voll und schwer. "Sir!" keuchte er mit besagtem Arsch wackelnd. Und plötzlich spürte er Severus' Zunge, sie zog eine lange, gerade Spur von Harrys Lendenwirbelsäule ausgehend hinab und seine Spalte entlang. Harry stöhnte auf und vergrub sein knallrotes Gesicht in der Matratze unter ihm. _Oh, Gott!_ Niemals, nicht in einer Million Jahren, hätte er mit solch einer Aktion gerechnet.  
  
"Oh Gott!" Harry drückte den Rücken durch und er stöhnte unentwegt, als diese wundervolle, weiche, warme, feuchte Zunge begann, seinen Eingang zu necken, zu kosten, zu lecken und jede noch so kleine Furche zu erkunden. Bei jedem einzelnen Zungenschlag, den Severus vollführte, zuckte Harrys Schwanz heftig und er selbst fing an, unverständlich vor sich hin zu brabbeln. Seine Erregung, die Spannung seines Körpers steigerten sich immer mehr, er wollte seinen Schwanz anfassen, er wollte kommen, doch er befürchtete, dass er einfach umkippen würde, sobald er seine Hände bewegte.  
  
Und dann auf einmal neckte Severus' Zunge ihn nicht mehr nur spielerisch, sie war fest und warm und bohrte sich in ihn hinein. Das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass Harry Sterne sah, er zitterte so heftig vor Lust, dass er schwankte und seine Schwingen raschelten wie Blätter im Wind. Die Zunge war weicher, nachgiebiger als ein Schwanz. Harry fühlte überhaupt keinen Schmerz, nur schiere Verzückung, er war wie im Rausch. Severus rollte seine Zunge, dann versteifte er sie und Harry wimmerte vor Gier, als Severus seine Zunge immer und immer wieder in ihn stieß.  
  
Beinahe ohne es zu bemerken, schob Harry ihm seinen Arsch entgegen, er wartete auf jeden einzelnen Stoß, ersehnte ihn herbei, als Severus ihm seine Zunge auf einmal komplett entzog.  
  
"Dominus!" Harry jammerte vor Enttäuschung, es hatte sich gerade _so_ gut angefühlt!  
  
Hinter ihm gluckste Severus leise in sich hinein und dann spürte Harry, wie abermals etwas in ihn eindrang, diesmal war es ein glitschiger Finger. Sein Arsch verschlang ihn gierig, saugte ihn nahezu in sich hinein. Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung auf, als er den Finger in sich spürte. "Mehr!", forderte er. "Gib mir mehr! Ich will, dass du mich ganz und gar ausfüllst!"  
  
"Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Harry. Wer ist hier der Dominus, hmm? Ich bestimme, wann du meinen Schwanz bekommst."  
  
Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er nicht mehr lange würde warten müssen, denn Severus' Stimme zitterte, es hörte sich so an, als ob auch er hochgradig erregt wäre. Und es dauerte auch tatsächlich nicht lange, schon bald stießen drei Finger auf einmal rhythmisch in seinen Arsch. Er reckte sich ihnen entgegen, er hob sein Becken noch ein bisschen weiter an, nur um sie noch ein wenig tiefer in sich aufnehmen zu können. Er war entspannt und nass von Severus' Zunge und dem Gleitmittel, mit dem dieser seine Finger benetzt hatte. Harry spürte überhaupt keinen Schmerz, er fühlte sich lediglich gedehnt und auf erregende Weise ausgefüllt.  
  
"Bitte!" jammerte er, unfähig, seine Gier noch länger zu zügeln.  
  
"Also gut" ächzte Severus, bevor er ihm die Finger langsam entzog und sich mit seinem Schwanz in der Hand hinter Harry positionierte. Dieser konnte fühlen, wie sich auf einmal etwas viel Größeres als die Finger zwischen seine Arschbacken drängte und gegen seine Öffnung drückte.  
  
"Warte!", keuchte er hervor.  
  
"Harry? Möchtest du dein Safeword benutzen?"  
  
"Nein, nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte Harry und drehte sich so lange auf dem Bett, bis er Severus anschauen konnte. "Aber ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen können."  
  
Harry machte Anstalten, sich auf den Rücken zu legen, hielt jedoch in der Bewegung inne, als Severus ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. "Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass du dir versehentlich die Schwingen verletzt. Du wirst oben sein. Reite mich, Harry."  
  
Harry nickte und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, damit sein Gefährte sich hinlegen konnte. Severus bestrich seinen Schwanz noch einmal großzügig mit dem Gleitmittel, während Harry ihn beobachtete und sich freute, dass dieser so sorgfältig darauf bedacht war, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Zumindest nicht mit Absicht. Das hier war anders, ganz und gar anders als die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit.  
  
Harry setzte sich rittlings auf Severus, stützte sich mit den Armen ab und hob den Arsch an, bevor er damit begann, sich nach und nach auf Severus' Schwanz niederzulassen. Am Anfang tat es ein bisschen weh, doch da er den Eindringwinkel und die Tiefe selbst bestimmen konnte, konnte er sich auch ein Stückchen zurückziehen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde und es hernach erneut versuchen. Er fühlte sich bis aufs Äußerste gedehnt, aber er wollte dieses Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, er ersehnte es sich und er stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als Severus endlich bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt war.  
  
"Dominus!", quietschte Harry atemlos und griff haltsuchend nach Severus' Schultern, bevor er sein Becken erneut leicht anhob, nur um sich abermals in den Schoß seines Gefährten fallen zu lassen. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Die Fülle, die Hitze, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, er spürte die Gier in sich aufwallen, die Gier nach _mehr_. Mehr Tiefe, mehr Reibung, mehr Hitze, er begann, sich schneller zu bewegen und stieß seinen Körper immer und immer wieder mit Macht nach unten auf Severus' hoch aufgerichteten, pulsierenden Schwanz. Severus packte mit beiden Händen Harrys Hüften, die Bewegung seines eigenen Beckens hatte sich dessen Rhythmus angepasst, und er trieb sich unaufhörlich von unten in ihn hinein, während sie beide auf ihren Höhepunkt zurasten. Mit jedem Stoß, mit jedem Gleiten, mit jedem Ziehen intensivierten sich die Empfindungen, Harry verkrallte sich in den Schultern seines Gefährten, er fühlte sich, als ob Flammen an seiner Haut leckten und Feuer in seinen Adern floss. Severus hämmerte seinen Schwanz in ihn hinein und jedes Mal, wenn er Harrys Prostata streifte, schrie dieser in Ekstase auf.  
  
"Reib deinen Schwanz, Harry. Komm für mich", befahl Severus keuchend. Er atmete stoßweise; von der Anstrengung, seinen Höhepunkt noch ein klein wenig länger zurückzuhalten, waren seine Nackenmuskeln komplett angespannt. Harry packte seinen Schwanz und fuhr wie ein Wahnsinniger mit der Hand seinen Schaft auf und ab, über sanftes Streicheln war er schon lange hinaus. Er hatte das Gefühl seit Ewigkeiten kurz vor dem Orgasmus zu stehen, er rieb sich immer schneller und fester, er musste kommen, dringend. Und je stärker Harry seinen Schwanz rieb, desto größer wurde seine Gier. Er musste... er musste... doch es ging einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht zum Orgasmus kommen, nicht ohne Hilfe.  
  
"Dominus, ich kann nicht! Du musst mich zum Höhepunkt bringen!" Harry wand sich in verzweifelter Wollust auf ihm.  
  
Severus nickte, schob Harrys Hand beiseite und legte seine eigene um dessen harten Schaft. Oh, ja! War das ein Unterschied! Das Gefühl, so ausgefüllt zu sein, während sein Schwanz geschickt im gleichen Rhythmus mit den Stößen in seinen Arsch massiert wurde, war unglaublich. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so unbeschreiblich gut und Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel länger durchhalten würde. Sein Höhepunkt näherte sich rapide, seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und er spürte, wie der Orgasmus in seinen Zehen begann, durch seinen Körper raste, sich ausbreitete und ihn schüttelte, während er aus seinem Schwanz eruptierte.    
  
Harry warf den Kopf zurück, schlang seine Schwingen um seinen Gefährten und schrie seine Lust, sein Verlangen, seine Leidenschaft, die Glut, die Ekstase und seine Liebe zu Severus wortlos aus sich heraus. Sein Körper erbebte, sein Schwanz zuckte unablässlich, während er sein warmes, nasses Sperma über Severus' Hand und dessen Bauch spritzte. Die Muskeln in seinem Arsch kontraktierten kraftvoll um den Schwanz in seinem Inneren, als der Orgasmus durch seinen Körper jagte und ihn schüttelte und er kam und kam, während er sich mit seinen Händen so fest in Severus' Schultern verkrallte, dass Harry sicher war, dass er blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde. Severus hielt Harrys Schwanz in seiner Hand, während er ununterbrochen in ihn stieß, er strich mit festen, schnellen Bewegungen auf und ab und glitt immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die Kuppe, während Harry seinen Höhepunkt herausschrie, auf ihm zuckte und bebte und seinen Schwanz mit seinen inneren Muskeln massierte. Severus ließ nicht los, bis Harry das Gefühl hatte, kein Sperma mehr in seinem Körper zu haben. Er saß erschöpft zitternd auf seinem Gefährten und beobachtete, wie dieser seine Hand zu seinem Mund führte und Harrys Samen genüsslich ableckte, als er plötzlich die Augen verdrehte. Die Finger immer noch im Mund, schoss sein Becken nach oben, er bäumte sich auf, als er seinen Schwanz ein letztes Mal unwillkürlich tief in Harry hineinstieß und mit einem kehligen Stöhnen, das in seiner Brust vibrierte, den Höhepunkt erreichte. Sein Schwanz pulsierte tief in Harry, als er in langen Schüben kam und sich in ihm ergoss.  
  
Harry brach auf Severus' Brust zusammen, seine Beine fühlten sich wie Gummi an und er konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht länger halten. Severus streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Schwingen, während beide langsam wieder zu Atem kamen. Das allmählich trocknende, klebrige Sperma zwischen ihren Oberkörpern war ihnen gleich.  
  
"Harry, du warst unglaublich."  
  
"Danke, Dominus, du auch. Und ab jetzt kann Voldemort mich nicht mehr herumkommandieren."  
  
"Du hast es doch nicht etwa nur deswegen getan, oder?", fragte Severus entsetzt.  
  
"Nein, Severus. Ich habe mit dir geschlafen, weil ich es wollte. Ich fühlte mich bereit dazu." Harry wickelte eine Strähne von Severus' Haaren um seinen Finger.  
  
"Keine bösen Erinnerungen?"  
  
"Ein paar", gestand Harry. "Aber ich musste einfach nur im Kopf behalten, dass du es bist – der Mann, der mich liebt. Ich verstehe jetzt den Unterschied. Das, was sie mir angetan haben, hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Gar nichts. Es ging ihnen nur darum, mich zu quälen, mich leiden zu lassen und mich zu erniedrigen. Unsere Beziehung ist vollkommen anders."  
  
"Das ist sie, Harry. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du den Unterschied sehen und fühlen kannst."  
  
Harry gähnte und schmiegte sich enger an Severus' Brust. "'s so gemütlich, bin müde", nuschelte er.  
  
"Dann schlaf", erwiderte Severus leise lachend und küsste Harry sanft auf den Kopf.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

Harry wachte in den Armen seines Geliebten auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihre Oberkörper nicht aneinander klebten. Severus musste einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide gesprochen haben, bevor er selbst eingeschlafen war.  
  
 _Geliebter._ Harry lächelte in sich hinein, als er sich auf seinem schlafenden Gefährten wand. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, dass sie genau das waren: Geliebte. Und trotz seiner sonstigen Scheu in diesen Dingen hoffte Harry paradoxerweise, dass jeder einzelne Bewohner des Schlosses sie letzte Nacht gehört hatte und sich nunmehr ohne jeden Zweifel darüber klar war, dass dies genau das war, was sie waren. Geliebte. Liebhaber. Er lächelte abermals und seine Schwingen begannen zu flattern, als er sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte.  
  
Geliebter. Welch ein wunderschönes Wort.  
  
Severus schlief noch immer. Es war noch recht dunkel, doch Harry fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten müde. In sich hineinlächelnd neigte er seinen Kopf und küsste jeden Quadratzentimeter von Severus' Gesicht, beginnend mit dessen Stirn. Er küsste und leckte die Wangen seines Geliebten, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dessen kantige Kieferlinie richtete und sich bis zum Kinn vorknabberte. Severus stöhnte im Schlaf und begann, sich unruhig hin und her zu bewegen. Harry spürte, wie sein Gefährte hart wurde und dessen Morgenerektion sich fest gegen seine eigene drückte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und presste sie gegeneinander, bevor er seine Lippen auf Severus' legte und ihn fest küsste.  
  
Severus öffnete schlagartig die Augen, bevor er sie wieder schloss, stöhnte und mit beiden Händen Harrys Hüften packte. Er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, Harry hatte gewiss nicht die Absicht, irgendwo anders hinzugehen. Sein Hintern fühlte sich heute Morgen ein wenig wund an, er wusste daher, dass er noch nicht bereit für eine weitere Runde war, aber das hier – sich gegen den harten Schaft seines Dominus' zu reiben – das ging. Und er _wollte_ es.  
  
Zuerst küssten sie sich noch sanft und träge, doch die Intensität ihrer Küsse nahm zu, je schneller und heftiger sie sich aneinander rieben. Ihr Verlangen nacheinander war am heutigen Morgen nicht so drängend wie noch in der vergangenen Nacht, aber es fühlte sich dennoch gut an. Mehr als nur gut. Harry löste sich nach Luft schnappend aus ihrem Kuss.  
  
"Dominus", flüsterte er, während er sich unablässig gegen den Oberschenkel seines Gefährten rieb, der zwischen seinen eigenen lag. Severus schien seine Hände überall zu haben, sie streichelten Harrys Rücken, dessen Schwingen, dessen Schenkel, doch keiner von beiden berührte den Schwanz des anderen, sie glitten und stießen nur immer schneller und schneller gegeneinander, bis Harry spürte, wie die Hitze sich in seinem Unterbauch und seinen Hoden zu sammeln begann und wie sein Schwanz immer härter zu werden schien, bis er beinahe schmerzte.  
  
"Ahhh! Sev'rus! Sev'rus!" Harry kreischte wie eine Todesfee, als sein Orgasmus ihn übermannte und wie eine Flutwelle mit sich riss. Sein gesamter Körper erbebte der Länge nach gegen Severus und er wand sich in wollüstigen Zuckungen, als er seinen milchigen, warmen Samen schwallartig über die Brust und den Bauch seines Dominus' spritzte. Severus packte erneut mit beiden Händen Harrys Hüften und stieß sein Becken empor gegen Harry, bis er mit einem tiefen, befriedigten Grunzen kam. Nun waren sie beide schon wieder mit dem feuchten, klebrigen Zeug bedeckt.  
  
Severus zog Harrys Kopf zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn nochmals, seine Zunge stieß mit einer Leidenschaft und Gier in dessen Mund, als wäre sein Hunger noch gar nicht befriedigt worden. Harry konnte spüren, wie er unter Severus' inbrünstigen Küssen erneut hart wurde und seine Schwingen wie wild flatterten.  
  
"Duschen?", schlug Severus vor, während seine Augen zu Harrys steifem Schwanz schielten.  
  
"Zusammen?", keuchte Harry atemlos hervor, während sein Becken sich schon wieder wie von allein bewegte.  
  
"Oh, ja!"  
  


* * *

  
Sie kamen spät zum Frühstück in die Große Halle (ihre gemeinsame Dusche hatte dann doch ein wenig mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als erwartet), woraufhin sie sich wissende Blicke sowie das ein oder andere Zwinkern von den Weasley-Männern und ein weiches Lächeln von Molly Weasley einfingen. Nur von Kingsley Shacklebolt war heute Morgen nichts zu sehen. Molly half Dobby beim Servieren von Harrys und Severus' Frühstück, sie luden riesige Portionen auf ihre Teller, von allem etwas.  
  
Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Holzstuhl und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als seine Blicke sich mit Severus' kreuzten.  
  
"Brauchst du einen Anti-Schmerz-Trank?", fragte Severus im Flüsterton.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, an sich mochte er diese kleine physische Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen nächtlichen Erlebnisse. Er fühlte sich praktisch ausgehungert und verspeiste sein Frühstück mit Gusto, alles, was Molly ihm auftischte und nahm sich sogar noch eine zweite Portion Rühreier und Würstchen.  
  
"Ah, ich freue mich, dass du Appetit hast, Harry", sagte Molly. "Du bist immer noch viel zu dünn. Du musst dringend aufgepäppelt werden."  
  
"Das liegt in seiner Natur, Molly", mischte Severus sich ein, "er wird nicht zunehmen, ganz egal, was und wie viel er isst. Hast du noch nie von einer 'sylphidenhaften Figur' gehört?"  
  
Molly errötete. "Oh doch, natürlich. Aber es ist einfach schön zu sehen, dass du isst, mein Schatz", sagte sie an Harry gewandt.  
  
"Danke", erwiderte dieser. "Ich habe Ihr Essen schon immer geliebt, Mrs. Weasley. Sie sind die beste Köchin, die ich kenne."  
  
Harry sah, wie Ron neben ihm die Augen verdrehte, aber er sagte nur die Wahrheit. Er liebte Molly Weasleys Kochkünste wirklich und es war gewiss kein Fehler, ihr seine Wertschätzung zukommen zu lassen. Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, nicht wertgeschätzt zu werden – das wünschte er seinem ärgsten Feind nicht.  
  
Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass ein paar der vertrauten Gesichter am Tisch fehlten.  
  
Er legte sein Besteck nieder, er war inzwischen wirklich satt. "Wo sind denn Bill und Remus?", fragte er in die Runde.  
  
"Sie sind zum Portal gegangen, um die DA und Hermines Eltern hierher zu bringen", antwortete Arthur. "Sie sollten bald zurück sein. Hermine ist natürlich mit ihnen gegangen. Sie wäre um nichts in der Welt hiergeblieben."  
  
"Nein, das kann ich mir denken", sagte Severus. "Harry, wenn du mit dem Essen fertig bist, dachte ich, wir könnten heute mit deinem Flugunterricht weitermachen, wenn du willst."  
  
"Au ja, bitte!", erwiderte Harry begeistert. Er war aufgeregt, wenn er daran dachte, dass er heute seine Freunde von der DA wiedersehen würde und könnte sich vermutlich eh kaum auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. "Was meinst du, wann werden sie zurück sein?"  
  
"Vermutlich um die Mittagszeit", antwortete Molly, während sie und Dobby anfingen, den Tisch abzuräumen und das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
"Kann ich helfen?", fragte Harry.  
  
Beide, Dobby und Molly, warfen ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu.  
  
"Nein. Und jetzt ab mit dir zum Unterricht, Harry. Das ist wichtiger", scheuchte sie ihn hinfort.  
  
"Okay, alles klar."  
  
Als Harry Severus erst nach draußen und dann zu einem der Innenhöfe folgte, bemerkte er, dass sein Dominus ihn irgendwie merkwürdig ansah. Kirsch- und Apfelblüten lagen um die Bäume herum verstreut auf dem Boden, doch da hier ewiger Frühling herrschte, würden sie nie Früchte tragen. In der Mitte des Hofes befand sich ein wasserloser Springbrunnen in der Form eines Delphins. Harry sprach einen Aquamenti-Zauber und konnte beobachten, wie aus der Schnauze des Delphins ein Rinnsal zu laufen begann und langsam das Brunnenbecken füllte.  
  
"Harry, warum hast du vorhin angeboten, beim Saubermachen zu helfen? Fühlst du den Zwang immer noch?" Severus setzte sich an den Brunnenrand und hielt eine Hand ins Wasser. Harry blieb ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt stehen.  
  
"Nein, das war nicht der Grund. Ich habe nur Schuldgefühle, weil alle anderen so hart arbeiten, das Schloss sauber halten und alles. Ich komme mir wie ein Faulpelz vor."  
  
"Es gibt nichts daran auszusetzen, wenn du deine Hilfe anbietest, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass deine Aufgabe eine andere ist. Nur weil es nicht Aufräumen und Saubermachen ist, heißt das nicht, dass es keine Arbeit ist. Dein ganzer Unterricht, die Flugstunden, die Okklumentikstunden, der Unterricht in den verschiedensten Zaubern, alles, was wir dir beibringen, brauchst du, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Und nachdem du faktisch der einzige bist, der ihn besiegen kann, ist es das, worauf du dich konzentrieren solltest. Nicht darauf, ob der Abwasch erledigt wird oder nicht. Verstehst du, Harry?"  
  
"Ja, Dominus", antwortete er, während Severus begann, den gesamten Innenhof mit Polsterzaubern zu versehen. Harry zog sein Hemd aus und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er seine Schwingen zu ihrer vollen Spannweite ausbreitete. Obwohl seine neuen Hemden Aussparungen für seine Schwingen hatten, war es doch nach wie vor sehr viel angenehmer für ihn, wenn sein Oberkörper frei war.

 

  
  
"Bist du bereit, Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte und begann, auf das Dach des niedrigsten Nebengebäudes zu klettern.  
  


* * *

  
Als die Mittagszeit näherrückte, machten sich Harry und Severus nach der Flugstunde angenehm erschöpft zurück auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen; er schwitzte wie verrückt, also würde es ohnehin nur durchweichen. Aufgrund seiner sehr viel längeren Beine war Severus schneller unterwegs und ihm ein ganzes Stück weit im Gang des Schlosses voraus, so weit, dass er die Große Halle lange vor Harry erreichte, der kurz vor dem Eingang von Ginny Weasley abgefangen wurde. Na toll, die konnte er jetzt brauchen wie Zahnweh!  
  
Ginny verschlang ihn mit den Augen, als wolle sie ihn am liebsten auffressen. Harry faltete hastig seine Schwingen auf dem Rücken zusammen und bedeckte seine Blöße rasch mit seinem Hemd, das er sich vor die Brust hielt.  
  
"Ich habe euch gehört. Letzte Nacht", gestand Ginny. "Ich nehme mal an, absolut jeder hat euch gehört. Es ist krank. Du und er, zusammen."  
  
"Was ich mit meinen Gefährten tue, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an", entgegnete Harry kalt und versuchte, sich an ihr vorbeizudrängen.  
  
"Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn er dich mir weggenommen hat!", spie Ginny und packte ihn im gleichen Moment an seinem Arm.  
  
"Wir waren niemals ein Paar, Ginny! Also kann auch keiner mich dir wegnehmen."  
  
"Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Wir können noch immer zusammen sein. Vergiss ihn einfach."  
  
"Er ist mein Gefährte. Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen. Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!" Harry entriss ihr seinen Arm und stieß die Türen zur Großen Halle auf. Freudenschreie ertönten: "Harry!" und "Potter!" und plötzlich fand Harry sich inmitten der Mitglieder der DA wieder, die ihn mit ihren Umarmungen fast erdrückten.  
  
Neville war da und Luna, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Seamus und Dean, Lavender Brown und die Patil Zwillinge, sogar Cho und ein paar andere Schüler, deren Namen Harry gerade nicht zuordnen konnte. Er bemerkte, dass sein Dominus ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf, zweifellos erbost darüber, dass Harry halbnackt in der Öffentlichkeit herumlief. Seine Mitschüler sahen alle dünner aus, als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte, und hatten verhärmte, abgespannte Gesichter. Sie sahen aus, als ob sie alle viele schlimme Dinge gesehen hätten. Hatten sie vermutlich auch, nachdem die Todesser die Schule übernommen hatten.  
  
"Ähm... lasst mich los, bitte, dann kann ich mich umziehen gehen", brachte Harry atemlos hervor. "Danach können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten und uns gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand bringen, okay? Hat euch Remus erklärt, was vor sich geht?"  
  
Neville nickte. "Wir wollen natürlich kämpfen, Harry. Das ist doch einer der Gründe, weshalb du einst die DA ins Leben gerufen hast, stimmt's? Wir haben jeden einzelnen Tag im Raum der Wünsche trainiert. Wir haben uns dort versteckt gehalten, nachdem die Carrows die Schule übernommen hatten. Sie konnten nicht hineinkommen."  
  
Luna stupste Neville in den Rücken und sagte zu Harry: "Neville hat dir auch ein Geschenk mitgebracht."  
  
"Oh, richtig, stimmt ja." Neville holte eine kleine Holzschachtel aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und legte sie auf den Tisch, bevor er sie auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe vergrößerte. "Ich denke mal, das hier wird sich noch als praktisch erweisen."  
  
Dutzende Augen beobachteten Harry, als er die Schachtel öffnete und nach Atem rang. Eingebettet in rotem Samt lag dort das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor! "Wie bist du da rangekommen?"  
  
"Ich habe es aus dem Schulleiterbüro entwendet", antwortete Neville. "Seamus und Dean haben währenddessen die Carrows mit einem Feuerwerk von Fred und George abgelenkt. Danach haben wir das Schwert bei uns im Raum der Wünsche versteckt."  
  
"Es fühlt sich so an, als sei es vorherbestimmt, nicht wahr?", fragte Luna. "Schau, Harry. Siehst du die Runen am Schwertgriff? Es war nie einfach nur Godric Gryffindors Schwert, zumindest nicht von Anfang an."  
  
"Was steht da?" Harry zeichnete die Runen mit seinem Finger nach, aber er konnte sie nicht entziffern.  
  
Hermine war diejenige, die ihm antwortete: "Excalibur."

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

  
__Weil Liebe so gewichtig ist wie der Tod,  
ist Eifersucht so schmerzlich wie das Grab.  
Ihre Glut ist voller Feuer,  
das mit der ungestümsten Flamme brennt.  
Wassermassen können die Liebe nicht erlöschen lassen  
und auch Fluten schwemmen sie nicht weg.*  
  
(Das Hohelied, auch: Hoheslied Salomos, auch: Hohelied Salomos - 8:6)  
  
  
  
_Feuer!_ Feuer beherrschte seine Träume. Eine Feuersbrunst, die über das Land fegte und alles mit sich riss. Flammen, die ihn verschlangen, bis er nur noch Asche war.  
  
"Dominus!", rief Harry laut, als er aus dem Schlaf auffuhr. Und obgleich er die Augen nunmehr geöffnet hatte, sah er noch immer die Traumbilder vor sich.  
  
Es war dunkel und obwohl ihm die Zimmerdecke aus grauem Gestein irgendwie bekannt vorkam, wusste Harry, dass es nicht die Decke war, die er angestarrt hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war. "Severus!", rief er erneut, vor Panik zog sich seine Brust zusammen.  
  
"Es war nur ein Traum, Harry, du hast geträumt. Du bist in Sicherheit."  
  
"Wasser", krächzte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Seine Kehle war völlig ausgedörrt. Seine Lippen fühlten sich an wie Sandpapier und als er darüber leckte, spürte er, dass sie stellenweise aufgeplatzt waren.  
  
Severus half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und lehnte ihn gegen die aufgetürmten Kissen, bevor er ihm aus dem Krug, der auf dem Nachttisch stand, ein Glas Wasser eingoss. Einem Krug, der das Emblem von Hogwarts trug. Harry sah sich verwundert im Krankenflügel um.  
  
"Hogwarts? Wir sind wieder in Hogwarts? Warum? Was ist mit Camelot passiert?"  
  
"Trink erst einmal einen Schluck", meinte Severus und hielt ihm das Glas an die Lippen. Als Harry versuchte, seine Hand zu heben, entdeckte er, dass beide mit Wundverbänden umwickelt waren und er sie kaum bewegen konnte. Unter dem Schlafanzug konnte er ebenso Unmengen von Mullbinden auf seiner Haut spüren.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er abermals, sobald er genug Wasser getrunken hatte.  
  
"Du hast keine Erinnerung mehr an den Kampf?", antwortete Severus mit einer Gegenfrage und stellte das Glas wieder ab. Neben dem Krug stand eine kleine Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch. Severus entnahm ihr einen Waschlappen, wrang ihn aus und wischte damit Harrys Gesicht ab. Das kalte Wasser war ein Labsal für seine überhitzte Haut. Harry war unerträglich heiß, er brauchte noch mehr Wasser.  
  
"Du hast immer noch leichtes Fieber", sagte Severus und ließ den Waschlappen wieder in die Schüssel auf dem Nachtschrank fallen. "Du musst viel trinken, du wirst noch eine ganze Weile einen erhöhten Flüssigkeitsbedarf haben."  
  
"Die anderen? Was ist mit den anderen? Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Harry, um eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung kämpfend.  
  
"Es geht ihnen allen gut, Harry. Sie sind alle in Sicherheit, dank dir."  
  
Harry seufzte vor Erleichterung auf und sank wieder zurück in seine Kissen.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts?"  
  
"Nicht viel", gab Harry zu. "Ich... ich hab mich verwandelt, kann das sein?"  
  
"So etwas hab ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen", schwärmte Severus. "Du bist atemberaubend in deiner Phönixgestalt, Harry. Unvergleichlich schön. Und um ein Vielfaches größer als Fawkes! Die Todesser wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als du gebrannt hast. Du hast eine alles verschlingende Feuersbrunst entfesselt und sie alle getötet, den Dunklen Lord eingeschlossen. Er ist tot, Harry. Du hast es geschafft! Nicht ohne selbst Schaden dabei zu nehmen, aber Poppy sagt, deine Verbrennungen heilen gut und du kannst in ein paar Wochen hier raus und nach Hause kommen."  
  
"Aber wie habe ich es geschafft, alle Todesser zu vernichten, ohne jemanden von unserer Seite zu verletzen?" Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen von der Anstrengung, dieses Rätsel zu entwirren.  
  
"Irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie hast du eine Art magische Barriere errichtet, die jene beschützte, die __du schützen wolltest. Du warst das einzige Opfer, Harry. Du hast dich für uns alle geopfert."  
  
"Warum habe ich keinerlei Erinnerungen daran?"  
  
"Harry, du weißt doch, was an einem Brandtag mit Fawkes geschieht, oder?"  
  
"Ich... ich bin gestorben?", keuchte Harry.  
  
"So ist es. Aber genau wie Fawkes bist du wiedergeboren worden, Harry. Du hast dennoch sehr schwere Verbrennungen erlitten und die neu wachsende Haut ist sehr empfindlich und leicht zu verletzen; aus diesem Grund trägst du so viele Bandagen. Du wirst wieder gesund werden, es braucht nur seine Zeit."  
  
"Aber er ist tot? Er ist wirklich tot?", fragte Harry. Er wagte es kaum zu glauben.  
  
Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und entzündete einige der Fackeln an der Wand, bevor er den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hochschob. Die Haut an seinem Unterarm war ohne jeden Makel, das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden.  
  
Harry versuchte, sich mit den Händen an seinen eigenen Kopf zu fassen, doch die Bewegung schmerzte zu sehr, er kam nicht sehr weit. "Meine Narbe?"  
  
"Sie verblasst von Tag zu Tag ein bisschen mehr. Du hast es geschafft, Harry. Wir stehen alle tief in deiner Schuld. Aber jetzt musst du dich erst einmal erholen. Je eher du gesund wirst, desto eher kannst du wieder nach Hause kommen."  
  
"Wo ist zu Hause?", fragte Harry leise. In Camelot hatten sie beide kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass sie ein Paar waren, aber wie würden sie jetzt damit umgehen? Jetzt, da sie wieder in Hogwarts waren? Severus wäre wieder sein Lehrer, Harry ein Schüler. Würden sie sich verstohlen zueinander schleichen müssen, wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten? Würden sie ihre Beziehung verheimlichen müssen, als wäre sie etwas Unreines, etwas, wofür man sich schämen müsste? Harry wollte das nicht. Er wollte sich nie wieder so fühlen müssen. Die Dinge, die er bei den Dursleys hatte erleiden müssen, sie waren widerwärtig und schändlich gewesen, aber er wusste, dass seine Beziehung zu Severus gänzlich anders war.  
  
"Dein Zuhause ist bei mir, Harry. Es ist jetzt allgemein bekannt, dass du ein Sylphid bist und ich dein Gefährte. Wir müssen zusammen sein, wenn du gesund bleiben willst; die Schulregeln greifen in solch einem Fall nicht. Du wirst bei mir in meinem Quartier hinter dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wohnen. Du bleibst dennoch ein Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor. Du wirst lediglich bei mir schlafen und nicht im Schlafsaal."  
  
"Aber werden die Leute nicht denken, dass ich einfach nur eine Extrawurst gebraten bekomme?"  
  
"Und warum solltest du keine Extrawurst gebraten bekommen?", fragte Severus, im Licht der Fackeln lächelnd. "Du hast die gesamte Zaubererwelt gerettet, Harry. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der eine Sonderbehandlung verdient hat, dann du. Und wenn dich irgendjemand in irgendeiner Art negativ auf unsere Wohnsituation ansprechen sollte, dann komm zu mir oder zur Schulleiterin. Es wird nicht geduldet werden. So, und jetzt solltest du dich noch ein bisschen ausruhen."  
  
Severus stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Harry streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff die seines Gefährten, obwohl er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte und stöhnte.  
  
"Kannst du bei mir bleiben, Dominus? Bitte?"  
  
Severus nickte und setzte sich wieder. "Natürlich, Pet." Er beugte sich über Harry und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Und jetzt schlaf."  
  


* * *

  
"Harry!", kreischte Hermine, als er durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trat. Ihr Schrei ließ alle Gespräche in der Nähe verstummen, jeder einzelne Schüler im Raum drehte sich um und starrte ihn an. Ron umarmte ihn überschwänglich und Harry zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen.  
  
"'Tschuldige, Kumpel", sagte Ron, während er seinen Freund von oben bis unten betrachtete. "Ich dachte, du seist wieder gesund?"  
  
"Ich trage keine Verbände mehr, aber meine Haut ist immer noch ein bisschen empfindlich", erwiderte Harry. "Madam Pomfrey meint, sie würde sich noch eine ganze Weile lang wund anfühlen."  
  
All die anderen Gryffindors beobachteten sie neugierig und spitzten die Ohren, um auch ja nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung zu verpassen; einige von ihnen tuschelten sogar miteinander hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Wenn man es genauer betrachtete, dann schauten ihn die jüngeren Jahrgänge und jene, die nicht Mitglied der DA waren, sogar voller Ehrfurcht an. Oh, Mann. Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust, schon wieder das Hauptgesprächsthema des Hogwarts'schen Klatsches und Tratsches zu werden, er hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
  
"Könntet ihr mit in Severus' Quartier kommen? Hinter dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte er seine beiden besten Freunde leise.  
  
"Klar doch. Jetzt gleich?" Ron schaute über seine Schulter zu Hermine, die zustimmend nickte und ihr Buch beiseite legte. Die drei Freunde machten sich stillschweigend auf den Weg in den dritten Stock.  
  
Severus saß gerade auf der Couch, vor sich auf dem Kaffeetisch hatte er verschiedene Unterrichtsnotizen und Aufsätze ausgebreitet.  
  
"Guten Tag, Sir", sagte Hermine, als er aufstand, um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Severus tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Tisch und im Handumdrehen erschien Dobby, der sich mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht tief vor Harry verbeugte.  
  
"Harry Potter, Sir! Sind Sie wieder gesund?"  
  
"Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Dobby."  
  
"Kann Dobby etwas für Meister Snape tun, Sir?", wandte sich der Hauself an Severus.  
  
"Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, dann sei so gut und bring uns bitte ein paar Erfrischungen für unsere Gäste, Dobby."  
  
"Oh, nein, Sir. Keine Umstände, nicht für Harry Potters Auserwählten!", rief Dobby und disapparierte wieder.  
  
Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Harry wusste, dass sie nichts davon hielt, Hauselfen als Sklaven zu halten, aber Dobby wäre nicht glücklich, wenn er nicht jemandem zu Diensten sein könnte und immerhin wurde er für seine Arbeit bezahlt. Ob sie jedoch die anderen Hauselfen jemals dazu bekommen würde, einen Lohn zu akzeptieren, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.  
  
"Du wolltest mit uns sprechen, Kumpel?", fragte Ron, nachdem Severus ihnen einen Platz angeboten hatte. Hermine und Ron setzen sich jeweils in einen Sessel, während Harry es sich neben seinem Dominus auf der Couch gemütlich machte.  
  
"Ähm... ja. Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten, wo ich schlafen werde, Severus und ich, meine ich."  
  
"Ich dachte, du schläfst wieder bei uns im Schlafsaal?"  
  
Severus war derjenige, der antwortete: "Wir hatten zuerst geplant, dass Harry das Quartier mit mir teilen würde. Sie beide sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass er Kontakt zu seinem Gefährten braucht, um gesund zu bleiben, aber – wie die Schulleiterin zu Recht eingewendet hat – es würde nur Gerüchte in der Schule schüren. Harry muss das nicht haben. Sie und seine anderen Freunde von der DA wissen um unsere Liebesbeziehung, aber die jüngeren Schüler sollten besser nichts davon erfahren, habe ich recht?"  
  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete Hermine. "Wir werden Diskretion walten lassen und auch die anderen darauf hinweisen."  
  
"Und sollte Harry ab und an sehr spät in seinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren, dann werden Sie wissen, dass er bei mir gewesen ist."  
  
"Du bist sehr verständnisvoll, Hermine", meinte Harry, überrascht von seiner Freundin. Hier saßen sie und sprachen im Grunde genommen darüber, dass er eine Affäre mit einem seiner Professoren hatte und sie schien das nicht im Mindesten beunruhigend zu finden.  
  
"Harry, du bist ein Sylphid. Die Schulregeln haben in so einem Fall keine Gültigkeit. Professor Snape ist dein Gefährte; ihr müsst zusammen sein, sonst stirbst du. Natürlich habe ich Verständnis dafür!"  
  
Harry wurde knallrot und konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Als sie _'zusammen'_ sagte, war ihnen allen bewusst, was sie wirklich meinte. Harry musste Sex mit Severus haben oder er würde sterben. Es war so peinlich, dass all seine Freunde darüber Bescheid wussten. Sein Privatleben war alles andere als privat.  
  
"Harry", sagte Severus sanft, "du tust nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest. Wir werden nicht für die Öffentlichkeit sichtbar zusammen wohnen, so wie wir es in Camelot getan haben. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil der Rest der Schule es nicht zu wissen braucht. Und je weniger sie wissen, desto weniger Klatsch und Tratsch wird es geben."  
  
Dobby apparierte ins Zimmer, mehrere Tabletts mit Tee und Kuchen schwebten vor ihm in der Luft. Er setzte sie ab, wünschte ihnen einen guten Appetit und verschwand wieder. Sie fackelten nicht lange und während sie sich über die Leckerbissen hermachten, wurde ihre Unterhaltung auch wieder unbeschwerter.  
  
Harry nickte Severus zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er es verstand. Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Beginn der Sommerferien und Harry wusste – auch ohne dass er gefragt worden war – dass er und Severus den Sommer zusammen verbringen würden.  
  
Der erste Sommer seines Lebens, in dem er sich tatsächlich von jemandem gewollt und erwünscht fühlen würde.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Die deutschen Versionen, die ich von dem Hohelied Salomos im Netz gefunden habe, haben mich sehr enttäuscht. Die Übersetzungen entsprechen nicht der Sinnaussage der im Original von TWOW verwendeten englischen Version (s.u.). Aus diesem Grund habe ich von jener meine eigene deutsche Version angefertigt, die sich am Anfang dieses Kapitels findet.
> 
> For love is strong as death;  
> jealousy is cruel as the grave;  
> the coals thereof are coals of fire,  
> which hath a most vehement flame  
> Many waters cannot quench love,  
> neither can the floods drown it.  
> (Song of Solomon 8:6)


	33. Chapter 33

 

Severus hätte niemals gedacht, dass er eines Tages hierher zurückkommen würde. Schon als Kind hatte er es gehasst, in Spinner's End zu leben und als er als Erwachsener zurückkehren musste, sogar noch mehr. Er hoffte jedoch, dass heute der letzte Tag sei, an dem er jemals einen Fuß in dieses verhasste Haus setzen müsste. Er hatte bereits vor Ewigkeiten einen Muggel-Immobilienmakler mit dessen Verkauf beauftragt, doch es wollte sich einfach kein Käufer finden. Der Makler entschuldigte sich mit denselben Erklärungen wie die Kaufinteressenten: Das Haus war zugemüllt, unordentlich, zu dunkel und man müsste eine Menge Arbeit hineinstecken.  
  
"Wir können es entrümpeln und renovieren, Severus", hatte Harry vorgeschlagen. "Ich habe Erfahrung mit Malerarbeiten, ich habe schon Wände tapeziert und gestrichen."  
  
Und so kam es, dass sie nun beide nebeneinander die Straße hinunterliefen, auf das kleine Reihenhaus zu, das nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen barg. Anstatt irgendwohin in die Sonne zu fahren, würden sie den Großteil ihrer Sommerferien in diesem Kaff im hohen Norden Englands verbringen und versuchen, ein Haus zu verkaufen, welches Severus verabscheute. Das war nicht das einzige Problem. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, machte er sich Sorgen darum, wie Harry auf die Erkenntnis reagieren würde, in welch großer Armut Severus tatsächlich aufgewachsen war.   
  
Die Gardinen, die vor den Fenstern des Hauses mit der Nummer 8 hingen, waren staubig und vergilbt, von den Fensterbrettern und der Eingangstür blätterte die Farbe ab. Die Vernachlässigung und das Alter hatten ihnen zugesetzt. Der Briefkasten aus Messing war nahezu grün vor Patina, doch es wirkte nicht kunstvoll, sondern einfach nur ungepflegt. Hier war seit vielen Jahren nicht saubergemacht worden. Severus konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal auch nur in der Nähe dieses Hauses gewesen war. Er nahm an, er hätte jemanden beauftragen sollen, sich um das Haus zu kümmern, aber als Doppelspion und Diener zweier Herren – Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord, die ihn beide nach Kräften zu manipulieren versuchten – hatte er einfach keine Zeit dafür gehabt.  
  
Severus drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und schob unter Mühen die Eingangstür auf; hinter ihr stapelten sich die Zeitungen, Briefe und Rechnungen, die sich in der Woche, seit der Muggel-Makler das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, angesammelt hatten. Die Tür führte direkt in das weitestgehend unmöblierte Wohnzimmer. Abgesehen von den Bücherregalen, in denen immer noch Severus' und seiner Mutter Bücher standen, war es leer. Die schmucklosen Holzdielen waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und der Teppich vor dem Kamin mit Brandlöchern übersät, da wo einst die Kohlestückchen herausgefallen waren und ihn verbrannt hatten.  
  
Harry sah sich nickend in dem Zimmer um. "Heutzutage sind abgezogene Dielen modern, viele Menschen mögen das und die hier sind in einem hervorragenden Zustand. Wir könnten sie abschleifen und neu versiegeln. Der Raum hat eine angenehme Größe und wenn wir erst einmal die Fenster geputzt, die Wände gestrichen und ein paar Möbel hineingestellt haben, wird er toll aussehen." Harry sah zu der Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers. "Ist das die Küche?"  
  
Severus nickte. "Wenn man es so nennen kann." Er folgte Harry in den kleinen Raum auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Darin befanden sich zwei Küchenschränke mit einem Spülbecken darüber, ein Herd, der dermaßen vor Schmutz starrte, dass Severus sicher war, er könnte seine Lebensmittel damit vergiften, indem er ihn nur ansah, geschweige denn darauf kochte, und ein altmodischer Wasserboiler, der über dem Spülbecken an der Wand hing.  
  
"Sind die Schlafzimmer und das Bad im oberen Stockwerk?", fragte Harry.  
  
Severus' Gesicht brannte vor Scham. "Es gibt kein Badezimmer, Harry. Oben sind nur zwei Schlafzimmer und draußen am hinteren Ende des Gartens befindet sich ein Klohäuschen. Wir hatten eine Badewanne aus Zinn und badeten vor dem Kamin. Dieses Haus ist nicht gerade mit allerhand modernem Komfort ausgestattet. Meine Eltern konnten sich das nicht leisten."  
  
"Was ist mit Magie? Hätten du oder deine Mutter nicht ein paar Dinge verwandeln können?"  
  
Es war eine so unschuldige Frage; Harry konnte schlicht nicht wissen, wonach genau er da fragte.  
  
"Nur wenn wir auf ein paar gebrochene Knochen aus gewesen wären", antwortete Severus kurz angebunden. "Mein Vater hasste Magie."  
  
"Oh Gott, Severus! Es tut mir so leid!"  
  
"Du konntest es nicht wissen."  
  
"Aber wir können zaubern. Wir können uns damit behelfen. Ich denke, wir sollten die Küche vergrößern und ein richtiges Badezimmer hinzufügen; ich glaube nämlich, das ist der Grund, der die potentiellen Käufer vergrault."  
  
"Oder vielleicht spüren sie auch die Traurigkeit in diesen Wänden", sagte Severus erschaudernd. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, konnte er noch immer die Schreie seiner Mutter hören, genauso wie sein eigenes Schluchzen. "Häuser absorbieren die Stimmung der Menschen, die darin leben."  
  
"Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry leise und schloss die Augen.  
  
Severus nickte; sie waren beide unter traurigen Umständen aufgewachsen. War dies der Grund, weshalb Harry ihn zu seinem Gefährten erkoren hatte? Hatte er irgendwie gewusst, dass sie dies gemein hatten? Denn Severus hatte niemals darüber gesprochen, mit niemandem.  
  
"Aber wir können das ändern, Severus. Wir können es in ein Haus verwandeln, in dem eine Familie leben möchte." Harry beschwor einen Stift und einen Skizzenblock und begann, darin herumzukritzeln. Er war so konzentriert auf das, was auch immer er da schrieb oder zeichnete, dass seine Zungenspitze zwischen seinen Lippen hervorlugte.  
  
Es war Wochen her, dass Severus Harry so voller Enthusiasmus gesehen hatte. Seit er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, war er sehr zurückhaltend, fast schon distanziert gewesen. Severus hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als eine kleine Glocke läutete. "Es ist Zeit für die nächste Dosis deines Päppeltranks, Harry."  
  
Harry nickte und legte seinen Block und den Stift auf dem Fußboden ab, bevor er die Taschen seiner Jeans auf der Suche nach der Phiole durchwühlte.  
  
"Wie lange werde ich den Trank noch einnehmen müssen?", fragte er, nachdem er sie in einem Zug geleert hatte.  
  
"Anderthalb Wochen, vielleicht, denke ich. Wie fühlt sich deine Haut inzwischen an?"  
  
"Sie ist noch immer dünn und empfindlich, aber ich finde, es ist schon viel besser geworden." Harry nahm seinen Skizzenblock wieder an sich. "Severus, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, versuchst du, dieses Haus an Muggel zu verkaufen, stimmt's? In dem Fall dürfen wir nur bei den einfachen Renovierungsarbeiten und der Inneneinrichtung zaubern. Alles andere müssen wir auf Muggelart machen, denn sonst werden wir es auch nicht verkaufen können. Wir müssen die üblichen Bauvorschriften einhalten und wir brauchen eine Baugenehmigung, um die Küche zu vergrößern oder ein Badezimmer hinzuzufügen. So was halt. Wenn wir die notwendigen Nachweise und Bescheinigungen nicht haben, kann der Makler das Haus nicht verkaufen."  
  
Severus war sich sicher, dass Harry Englisch sprach, aber er verstand trotzdem kein Wort. Harry ging durch die Küche zu der kleinen Hintertür, die in den Garten führte, und trat hinaus. Fünf Minuten später kehrte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zurück.  
  
"Gute Nachrichten. Die Nachbarn haben auch alle Anbauten durchgeführt, also sollte es kein Problem sein, die Baugenehmigung zu bekommen."  
  
"Harry, woher weißt du das alles? Ich hätte nicht einmal gewusst, wo ich hätte anfangen sollen."  
  
"Hermine hat einen Cousin, der Architekt ist. Eines Tages brachte sie ein Muggelmagazin mit, in dem er einen Artikel veröffentlicht hatte. Ich fand das alles sehr interessant und habe das Magazin abonniert. Es heißt _Hausbau und Restauration_."  
  
"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du dich für so etwas interessierst."  
  
Harry grinste – genau dieses wundervolle Grinsen, welches Severus schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. "Ich wette, es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die Sie noch nicht über mich wissen, Professor."  
  
"In der Tat, aber es wird mir Spaß machen, sie zu entdecken."  
  
Sie hatten Harrys Schwingen heute mittels eines Glamour-Zaubers kaschiert, aber aufgrund der Röte, die dessen Wangen überzog, vermutete Severus, dass sie während ihres Geplänkels zu flattern begonnen hatten.  
  
"Sind wir hier soweit fertig?", fragte Severus. "Wir müssen schließlich noch einmal nach Hause zurück und uns für die Party umziehen. Molly erwartet uns um sechzehn Uhr."  
  
Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. "Du hast es doch nicht vergessen!"  
  
Severus grinste. "Ich und deinen siebzehnten Geburtstag vergessen, Harry? Keine Chance. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, bei Madam Malkins eine Festrobe für dich zu bestellen."  
  
"Muss es unbedingt eine Festrobe sein?", fragte Harry naserümpfend.  
  
"Oh ja", erwiderte Severus in gestrengem Ton. "Selbstverständlich muss es eine Festrobe sein, immerhin wirst du volljährig und wir feiern deinen Übergang ins Erwachsenenleben."  
  
Severus verschwieg wohlweislich den anderen Grund, weshalb er auf eine Festrobe bestand. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Harry sein und es war nicht leicht gewesen, das Ganze so lange geheim zu halten. Wenigstens war keiner von Harrys Freunden schwach geworden und hatte schon vorab alles ausgeplaudert. Nun würde es tatsächlich eine Überraschung werden.  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf. "Entschuldige, Dominus. Ich wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen."  
  
Severus wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest, Pet, aber wir sollten uns wirklich bald auf den Weg machen."  
  
Harry nickte. "Kann ich nur noch mal ganz schnell nach oben gehen und einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen, was in den Schlafzimmern getan werden muss?"  
  
"In Ordnung, aber beeil dich ein bisschen." Severus ließ das Bücherregal vor der schmalen Treppe zur Seite gleiten und wartete, während Harry allein nach oben ging. Solange er weg war, besah Severus sich die Regale, er lächelte in sich hinein, als er ein paar längst vergessene Bücher entdeckte: einige Kindergeschichten und Tränkebücher für Anfänger, die seine Mutter einst geliehen oder sogar gestohlen haben musste, denn auf gar keinen Fall hätte sein Vater es gestattet, dass auch nur das kleinste Bisschen ihres knappen Geldes für Bücher ausgegeben worden wäre. _Bücher? Verdammte Zeit- und Geldverschwendung! Bücher kann man nicht essen!_  
  
Ab und an wünschte Severus, dass er den Mut gehabt hätte, seinem Vater die Stirn zu bieten. Wie oft hatte er sich auf die Zunge beißen müssen, damit er nichts zu Tobias Snapes Alkoholismus und Spielsucht sagte? Aber Severus wusste, wenn er es getan hätte, hätte sein Vater ihn mit seinem Gürtel verprügelt – so wie viele Male zuvor. Er war froh gewesen, als sein Vater gestorben war. Er war von einem Muggelauto überfahren worden, weil er zu besoffen gewesen war, um es herannahen zu sehen. Seine Mutter war nichtsdestoweniger am Boden zerstört gewesen. Trotz allem, was er ihr und ihrem Kind angetan hatte, hatte sie diesen nichtsnutzigen, gewalttätigen Drecksack geliebt und sich bis zu ihrem eigenen Tod nach ihm verzehrt.  
  
Das Haus rief zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen in ihm wach, Severus wollte mit einem Mal nur noch weg von hier, so weit wie möglich. "Harry?", rief er die Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Ich komme gleich", schrie Harry zurück und nur wenige Augenblicke später sprang er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinunter. Er ließ seinen Skizzenblock verschwinden und griff nach Severus' Hand.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, nachdem sie wieder auf der Straße standen. Severus war stets von Neuem erstaunt, wie einfühlsam Harry war.  
  
"Es wird mir gut gehen, sobald wir hier weg sind. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich am liebsten nie wieder hierher kommen, Harry, nicht einmal für die Renovierung."  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, kann ich alles für dich arrangieren, Severus. Ich kann einen Architekten organisieren, einen Baumeister, Bauarbeiter, alles. Du musst dich nie wieder auch nur in der Nähe dieses Hauses aufhalten, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich weiß, dass ich nie wieder in der Nähe des Ligusterweges würde sein wollen."  
  
"Aber du solltest das nicht alles alleine machen müssen", protestierte Severus. "Ich werde einfach die Zähne zusammenbeißen müssen und gut ist."  
  
Harry blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Severus, ist der Dunkle Lord tot?"  
  
"Was? Äh, ja."  
  
"Ist der Schulleiter tot?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann wirst du nie wieder in die Nähe dieses Hauses gehen, wenn du es nicht willst. Du wurdest viele Jahre lang dazu gezwungen, Dinge zu tun und zu ertragen, die du weder tun noch ertragen wolltest. Du musst nie wieder die Zähne zusammenbeißen und irgendetwas ertragen, Severus. _Gar nichts_. Du kannst tun und lassen, was _du_ willst und du wirst nicht einen Fuß in dieses verdammte Haus setzen, wenn du es nicht willst, abgemacht?"  
  
Severus starrte ihn an. "Weißt du, Harry, für ein submissives Wesen kannst du manchmal ganz schön dominant sein."  
  
"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Severus. Ich schaffe das hier auch allein. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Vielleicht können wir auch Hermines Cousin zu Hilfe holen; er könnte vor Ort sein, wenn wir keine Zeit haben und alles für uns im Auge behalten. Also? Wie lautet deine Antwort?"  
  
"Ich werde niemals wieder in die Nähe dieses Hauses gehen, wenn ich es nicht will."  
  
"Ganz genau", meinte Harry, nahm abermals Severus' Hand in die seine und apparierte sie beide vor die Tore Hogwarts'. "Ich hätte auch keine andere Antwort gelten lassen."

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Erinnerung:  
> MJs Disclaimer  
> Hier wird kein Erbe auf der Brust verteilt, sondern Sperma verspritzt. Wissen schon. Wer (noch) nicht weiß – oder nicht mehr – sollte vielleicht die Erklärung zu Beginn von Kapitel 27 lesen, alle anderen hüpfen am besten sofort weiter zur Geschichte :)

 

Nachdem sie das Schloss betreten hatten, trafen sie auf Professor McGonagall, die mit einem Stapel Pergamente im Arm neben dem Wasserspeier vor der Treppe zu ihrem Büro stand. "Severus, gut, dass ich dich treffe. Hättest du eventuell kurz Zeit für mich?", fragte sie, während sie gleichzeitig das Pergament durchsah, welches zuoberst auf ihrem Stapel lag.  
  
"Nicht jetzt, Minerva", knurrte Severus. Harry spürte seine Schwingen auf einmal aufgeregt flattern, denn in diesem Tonfall sprach Severus für gewöhnlich nur, wenn sie miteinander intim waren.  
  
"Nun ja, so dringend ist es auch wieder nicht", stimmte sie zu. "Ich nehme an, es kann warten."  
  
Severus ergriff Harrys Arm und schleifte ihn fast hinter sich her. Er schaute über seine Schulter zurück und sah, dass sie wieder in ihr Büro gegangen war. "Und ob es warten kann", murmelte er. "Aber das hier nicht."  
  
Sie waren am Fuße der Treppe zu den höher gelegenen Stockwerken angelangt, doch anstatt sie zu betreten und nach oben zu gehen, drängte Severus Harry auf einmal gegen die Steinwand des Korridors, presste ihn dagegen und küsste ihn stürmisch. Harry stöhnte auf, er legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. _Oh, Gott! Das letzte Mal war schon wieder viel zu lange her!_  
  
Woher hatte Severus nur gewusst, dass dies genau das war, was er brauchte? Denn Harry war nach wie vor zu schüchtern, um nach Sex zu fragen oder sein Bedürfnis anderweitig zu signalisieren. Aber er musste nicht fragen. Severus wusste, was er brauchte: tiefe, wilde Zungenküsse, die sie atemlos werden ließen. Er leckte Harry sanft über die Lippen, die sich instinktiv öffneten. Er stöhnte lauter.  
  
Severus fuhr mit den Händen unter Harrys T-Shirt; das Gefühl, dessen streichelnde Finger auf seiner nackten Haut zu spüren, ließ Harry die Knie weich werden. Er entzog sich ihrem Kuss. "Dominus! Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?" Denn es hatte nicht den Anschein, als hätte Severus es irgendwie eilig, ihre Aktivitäten in privatere Gefilde zu verlegen. "Was ist, wenn Filch uns erwischt?"  
  
"Dann", sagte Severus gedehnt und biss zart in Harrys Ohrläppchen, "wird er wissen, was meiner Meinung nach jeder wissen sollte."  
  
"Und was soll das sein?", fragte Harry atemlos.  
  
Severus umfasste Harrys Handgelenke mit einer Hand und presste sie oberhalb seines Kopfes an die Wand. Der raue Stein drohte, ihm die Haut aufzuschürfen, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht. _"Dass du..."_ , er biss abermals zart in Harrys Ohrläppchen, _"mir..."_ , und noch einmal, _"gehörst!"_  Diesmal biss er kräftig zu.  
  
"Severus!", schrie Harry auf. Sein Körper stand in Flammen, kaum dass er die besitzergreifende Lust in Severus' Stimme vernommen hatte.  
  
Er liebte diese Seite an ihm, den dominanten, besitzergreifenden Liebhaber, der niemals genug von ihm zu bekommen schien. Sein Schwanz wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde härter, er drückte sich bereits gegen die Vorderseite seiner Jeans und Harry begann, sich schamlos an Severus zu reiben.  
  
"Deine Schwingen. Ich will deine Schwingen sehen", krächzte Severus heiser und griff nach dem Kragen von Harrys T-Shirt.  
  
"Oh, Gott!", stöhnte er, als Severus ihm das Shirt in einer Bewegung vom Leib riss und auf den Boden warf. Harry bemühte sich, seine Schwingen auszubreiten, aber Severus' Körper bot ihm keinerlei Spielraum, sie standen zu eng beieinander und an die Wand gedrängt. Severus küsste ihn hart und unnachgiebig, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, drehte Harry um die eigene Achse und schob ihn wieder gegen die Wand.  
  
Vor Erleichterung aufstöhnend breitete Harry seine Schwingen zu ihrer vollen Spannweite aus, stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und legte seine Stirn dagegen. Das Gestein fühlte sich angenehm kühl auf seiner heißen Haut an. Severus presste sich von Kopf bis Fuß an den Körper seines Gefährten; Harry konnte dessen Erektion sogar trotz der vielen Kleidungsschichten fühlen, die sie noch immer voneinander trennten. Sein Arsch zuckte in freudiger Erwartung. "Bitte, Dominus!", flehte er.  
  
"Bitte – was?", fragte Severus süffisant, während er sich von Harrys Hals abwärts zu dessen Schulter küsste.  
  
"Fass mich an, bitte!"  
  
"Aber ich fasse dich doch an", erwiderte Severus und Harry konnte das Grinsen seines Geliebten förmlich vor sich sehen.  
  
"Meinen... meinen P-Penis", würgte Harry keuchend hervor. "Fass meinen Penis an."  
  
Severus schlängelte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille und öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans. Er tauchte mit der Hand hinein und streichelte ihn durch seine Unterwäsche hindurch. "Magst du das, Pet?"  
  
"Mmmh. Und wie ich das mag... Oh Gott!" Harry stieß sein Becken nach vorn, er versuchte verzweifelt, die Reibung an seinem Schwanz zu verstärken.  
  
Severus verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. "Halt still", befahl er.  
  
"Aber...!", protestierte Harry.  
  
"Halt still oder ich höre auf", warnte Severus ihn.  
  
Wie sollte er bitte stillhalten können, wenn Severus ihn auf diese Weise berührte? Doch Harry wusste, dass dieser keine leeren Drohungen aussprach. Mit einer Willensanstrengung, die er sich selbst nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, hielt er sein Becken ruhig. Severus begann erneut, ihn zu streicheln, aber es war unglaublich schwer, so still stehen zu bleiben. Harry wollte sich bewegen, er musste sich bewegen! Das hier war die reinste Folter... glückselige, wundervolle, ekstatische Folter! "Dominus!", jammerte er.  
  
Harry hörte, wie ein Zauberspruch geflüstert wurde und auf einmal stand er nackt da. Seine Jeans und seine Unterhose waren verschwunden, obwohl er noch seine Socken und Schuhe trug. Er musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als er sich vorstellte, welches Bild er abgeben musste.  
  
"Finden Sie das etwa lustig, Mr. Potter?", fragte Severus in seinem besten Zaubertrankprofessor-Tonfall und quetschte obendrein zur Verstärkung Harrys Schwanz leicht mit seiner Hand. "Spreiz die Beine."  
  
Harry tat es. Sein Herz überschlug sich bei dem Gedanken an das unmissverständliche Bild, das er bot. Mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen an der Wand stehend, wo jeder im Schloss, der vorbeikäme, ihn sehen könnte. "Weiter auseinander", kommandierte Severus, während er sich zwischen Harrys Beine stellte und dessen Füße mit seinen eigenen noch weiter auseinander schob.  
  
Er strich mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes Harrys Wirbelsäule entlang, vom Nacken über den Rücken in seine Spalte bis zu dessen Öffnung.  
  
"Ich werde dich ficken, Harry, und zwar genau hier und jetzt. Aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern, hab ich recht? Wir hatten seit Wochen keinen Sex. Was denkst du, wie lange hältst du wohl durch?"  
  
"Nicht lange, Dominus", gab Harry zu. Aufgrund der erregenden Position, in der er sich befand, und Severus' streichelnder Hand an seinem Schwanz, glaubte er nicht, dass er lange würde durchhalten können. Ganz und gar nicht lange. Er konnte ja jetzt schon spüren, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Unterleib sammelte, wie das Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend immer stärker wurde und der Wunsch zu kommen immer drängender. "Bitte! Fick mich endlich!", jammerte er in den höchsten Tönen. Er sehnte sich danach, Severus endlich wieder in sich zu spüren, er wollte es, er brauchte es so sehr, dass er es fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Wie lange wollte Severus ihn denn noch mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes reizen? Sie wussten schließlich beide ganz genau, dass Harry ein ganz anderes Kaliber in sich spüren wollte. Größer. Dicker. Er wollte bis an seine Grenzen gedehnt werden, er wollte fühlen, wie sich dieser große, harte Schwanz Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihn schob und ihn weitete, er wollte ausgefüllt werden, er wollte gefickt werden und er wollte kommen und sein Sperma gegen die steinerne Wand vor sich spritzen.  
  
"Oh Gott! Ohhhh! Oh Gott! Ohgottohgottohgott!!!" Er fühlte sich, als würde er ganz kurz vor dem Orgasmus stehen, als würde er jede Sekunde kommen – aber er konnte nicht. Nicht, solange Severus ihn nicht berührte und zum Höhepunkt brachte. "Severus! Bitte! Oh, bitte, bitte! Beeil dich! Mach endlich!"  
  
"So gierig, mein Harry?" Severus drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leicht gegen Harrys Anus und murmelte einen Gleitgel-Zauber.    
  
"In mich! Fick mich! Mach schon!", jammerte Harry abermals. Er atmete abgehackt. Doch trotz seines Drängens nahm Severus sich die Zeit, ihn zuerst mit den Fingern vorzudehnen, während er ihn gleichzeitig umschlang und mit der freien Hand seinen Schwanz liebkoste. Harry war hilflos vor Begierde, er schaukelte zwischen Severus' geschickten Händen hin und her, er stieß seinen Schwanz nach vorn in die liebkosende Hand und den Arsch nach hinten, um die drängenden Finger noch tiefer in sich hinein zu treiben. Ihm wurde schwindelig vor lauter Lust.  
  
Endlich, endlich! Severus entzog ihm seine Finger. Er grunzte, als er seinen steifen Schwanz an Harrys Eingang positionierte. Harry wimmerte. Als Severus sich endlich in ihn hinein schob, bemerkte Harry, dass dieser noch immer vollständig bekleidet war. Der Gedanke, dass Severus so sehr danach lechzte, sich in ihm zu versenken, dass er sich nicht einmal die Zeit zum Ausziehen nahm, jagte Harry einen heißen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken. Das war so verdammt geil! Severus, vollständig bekleidet, wie er ihn mit beiden Armen umschlang und seinen Schwanz in ihn hämmerte, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.  
  
Oh, Gott! So etwas hatte Harry noch nie gefühlt! Zuerst hatte er Bedenken gehabt, dass diese Position – a Tergo – ihn zu sehr an die Dursleys erinnern könnte, aber nein, so war es ganz und gar nicht! Das hier war völlig anders, es fühlte sich gut an, sinnlich und es war verdammt scharf. Harry verlor sich in seiner Lust, als er jedem einzelnen Stoß seines Dominus' voller Inbrunst begegnete. Severus' Hände lagen fest auf seinen Hüften und ab und an beugte er sich nach vorn, um Harrys Nacken zu küssen oder sanft hineinzubeißen.  
  
Harry konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, seine Knie wurden immer weicher, er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Schwingen flatterten wie wild, während sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen stürmten. Severus erreichte den seinen zuerst, er packte Harrys Hüften fester und schrie wortlos brüllend auf, als er kam und kam und seinen Samen in Harry spritzte. Allein die Vorstellung, dessen Inneres in seiner Essenz zu baden, ihn zu markieren, ließ seinen Schwanz immer und immer wieder zucken und Schub um Schub mehr Sperma in ihn pumpen.   
  
Harry selbst war kurz davor, sein Orgasmus zum Greifen nah – und doch so fern. Er wusste, dass er ihn ohne Severus nie erreichen würde und er flehte wie von Sinnen: "Bitte! Oh, bitte! Ich auch! Lass mich kommen! Bitte, lass mich kommen, bitte!"  
  
Severus ließ seinen Schwanz aus Harry herausgleiten und drehte ihn um, bevor er vor ihm auf die Knie fiel.   
  
Harry jaulte vor Ekstase auf, als Severus ihn mit einem Male bis zur Schwanzwurzel verschlang. Er verkrallte sich in Severus' Haaren und innerhalb peinlich kurzer Zeit erreichte er seinen Orgasmus, er zitterte und er wimmerte, kurz bevor er sein Sperma in Severus' Kehle schoss. "Ahh! Ahhhhhh!", schrie er auf, sein ganzer Körper erbebte unkontrolliert, wieder und wieder und wieder, als würde  er einen elektrischen Schlag nach dem anderen bekommen und hilflos durchgeschüttelt werden. Severus hielt seine Hüften fest gepackt, er stemmte Harry gegen die Wand und hörte einfach nicht auf, sanft an dessen Schwanz zu saugen. Er ließ ihm nicht einen Tropfen.  
  
Harrys Schwingen beruhigten sich, sowie sein Herzschlag sich verlangsamte, er löste seine verkrampften Finger aus Severus' Haar, über welches er nun nur noch sachte streichelte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich befriedigt und gesättigt und er genoss es, dass Severus seinen Schwanz mit zarten Küssen und sanftem Lecken verwöhnte und es ihm so ermöglichte, seinen Rausch allmählich abklingen zu lassen.  
  
"Merlin, das hab ich gebraucht!", gluckste Harry, als Severus seinen Schwanz aus dem Mund gleiten ließ.  
  
Severus grinste zu ihm hoch. "Und wie! Ich konnte es schon spüren. Du weißt doch, dass du nur zu fragen brauchst, Harry."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als Severus aufstand und seine Hose wieder zuknöpfte, bevor er seinen Umhang nahm und Harry darin einwickelte. Dessen T-Shirt war nicht mehr zu retten und die Jeans sowie die Unterhose nirgends in Sicht. Harry hatte die Vermutung, dass Severus beides in ihr Quartier gezaubert hatte.  
  
"Ist es dir immer noch unangenehm, um Sex zu bitten? Du weißt doch, dass ich dich nie abweisen würde, oder?"  
  
"Ich weiß. Das ist es auch nicht."  
  
"Was ist es dann?" Severus nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn zurück zu ihrem Quartier.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Wenn ich danach frage oder darum bitte, dann komme ich mir irgendwie... egoistisch vor, oder so."  
  
Im Quartier angekommen nahm Severus ihn in den Arm. "Harry, Pet, du könntest nicht mal egoistisch sein, wenn du es darauf anlegen würdest. Bitte beantworte mir eine Frage. Ich möchte wissen, ob es für dich in Ordnung ist, dass wir Sex haben? Geht es dir gut dabei?"   
  
"Ja, absolut", erwiderte Harry entschieden. "Es ist mir nur irgendwie unangenehm, danach zu fragen. Zumindest noch."  
  
"Also ist es nur Scheu?", fragte Severus, bevor er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. Harry konnte sich selbst auf Severus' Lippen schmecken und begann, mit seiner Zunge darüber zu streichen und sie spielerisch abzulecken.  
  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, nickte er. Er liebte es, Severus zu küssen. Selbst wenn sie nie wieder etwas anderes täten, würde er nicht genug davon bekommen können, seinen Dominus zu küssen.  
  
"Ab ins Schlafzimmer mit dir! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."  
  
"Oh? Was denn für eine Überraschung?"  
  
"Wenn du ins Schlafzimmer gehst, wirst du es herausfinden."  
  
Harry grinste ihn an und schlenderte voraus. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ er den Umhang auf die Couch fallen. Er hörte, dass Severus scharf die Luft einsog, als dieser beobachten konnte, wie er nackt bis auf die Socken und Schuhe in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Dort angekommen blieb Harry vor Überraschung wie angewurzelt stehen. Das große Bett war über und über mit Hunderten von Erdbeeren bedeckt.    
  
"Severus?", fragte Harry, als sein Geliebter hinter ihm zum Stehen kam und ihn an seine Brust zog. "Warum ist unser Bett mit Erdbeeren übersät?" Das war ein ziemlich skurriles Geburtstagsgeschenk, doch andererseits war Severus immer für eine Überraschung gut, nicht wahr?  
  
"Weil ich möchte, dass du dich hineinlegst."  
  
"Auf die Erdbeeren? Aber dann zermatsche ich sie doch alle und bin voller Saft?"  
  
"Oh, ja", wisperte Severus und zeichnete Harrys Ohrmuschel mit der Zungenspitze nach. Harrys Lust flammte erneut auf und er erzitterte.  
  
" _Willst_ du etwa, dass ich sie zermatsche und voller Erdbeersaft bin...?"  
  
"Oh, ja... Und dann werde ich ihn wieder ablecken. Von jedem einzelnen Quadratzentimeter deiner Haut. _Jedem. Einzelnen. Quadratzentimeter_ ", raunte Severus und umschloss Harrys Schwanz erneut mit seiner Hand, bevor er sanft zudrückte.  
  
Dieses Mal wurden Harry die Knie wirklich weich und seine Beine knickten weg, doch Severus hielt ihn so fest im Arm, dass er nicht fallen konnte. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, drehte Harry sich um und küsste seinen Gefährten, tief und innig. "Ich liebe dich, Severus."  
  
"Und ich liebe dich. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry."

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

 

 __The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you taught me to look  
past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love*  
  
(Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol)  
  
  
Severus führte etwas im Schilde. Harry war sich dessen sicher. Er wusste nicht, was es war, ja, er wusste nicht einmal, woher er es wusste, aber er wusste es. Er war sich absolut sicher. Möglicherweise lag es an derselben Facette ihrer Verbindung, die es Severus ermöglichte zu erspüren, wann Harry Sex brauchte, obwohl er nichts sagte. Was immer Severus auch ausheckte, schien jedoch nichts mit Sex zu tun zu haben, zumindest nicht, wenn er von der ausbleibenden Reaktion seines Penis auf die nebulösen Informationen, die durch ihren Bund zu ihm strömten, ausging. Er vermutete, dass es eventuell etwas mit seinem Geburtstag und der geplanten Party im Fuchsbau zu tun hatte.  
  
Er war in der Tat über und über mit Erdbeersaft bedeckt gewesen und nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche wusch Harry sich noch rasch die Haare, während Severus sich bereits anzog und fertig machte. Über die Erdbeeren hatten sie die Uhrzeit etwas aus den Augen verloren und nun waren sie spät dran. Harry lächelte, als er aus der Dusche trat und sich daran erinnerte, wie überaus sorgfältig und gründlich Severus ihn sauber geleckt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Körper kribbelte noch immer ein wenig von dem Nachhall seines letzten Orgasmus.  
  
Harry schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und rubbelte sich gerade mit einem anderen die Haare trocken, als er ins Schlafzimmer zurückging. Severus war bereits angezogen, er trug eine Festrobe in dunklem Silber mit grünen Ziernähten. Er hatte Harrys neue Kleider auf dem Bett ausgebreitet, dessen Augen sich weiteten, als er sie erblickte.  
  
"Severus! Sie sind prachtvoll!" Harry lief zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen, bevor er mit der Hand über das Material der Robe strich. "Seide?"  
  
"In der Tat. Für dich nur das Beste, Harry."  
  
Das Ensemble bestand aus einer vorne offenen Robe in Mitternachtsblau, die mit silbernen Sternen bestickt war, welche schimmerten, wenn das Licht auf sie fiel, Leggings in demselben Blau wie die Robe und eine silberfarbene Tunika, die das Ganze vervollständigte.  
  
"Die Leggings sind wahrscheinlich etwas enger als die Hosen, die du sonst gewohnt bist", bemerkte Severus, der heute ebenfalls Leggings trug. Harry betrachtete seinen Geliebten von Kopf bis Fuß und konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. "Aber es ist die traditionelle Zauberertracht für eine Ho..." Severus unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er fortfuhr: "Für eine Party zur Volljährigkeit."  
  
"Zuerst wolltest du etwas anderes sagen", meinte Harry.  
  
"Unsinn!", wehrte Severus schnell ab, viel zu schnell, als dass es der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte.  
  
"Okay, okay, ich stell keine Fragen mehr. Es hat etwas mit meinem Geburtstag zu tun, oder?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du redest."  
  
"Schon gut, Severus. Ich mag Überraschungen."  
  


* * *

  
Harry wurde begrüßt wie ein nach Hause zurückgekehrter verlorener Sohn, als sie schlussendlich beim Fuchsbau ankamen – um sechzehn Uhr dreißig, anstatt sechzehn Uhr, weil Severus nicht hatte widerstehen können, Harry zu küssen, als er ihn in vollem Staat gesehen hatte. Der junge Mann sah so schön aus, dass Severus manchmal das Gefühl hatte, er müsse sich selbst kneifen, um sicherzugehen, dass dies alles nicht nur ein Traum war. Denn wer hätte jemals vermutet, dass jemand wie Harry Potter Interesse an jemandem wie ihm haben könnte? Severus wusste, dass er kein gutaussehender Mann war, er war unscheinbar, gar hässlich, und es war auch nicht so, als würde er zum Ausgleich wenigstens über ein angenehmes, charmantes Wesen verfügen. Doch Harry schien es nicht zu stören, dass Severus die Sturheit in Person war, darüber hinaus rachsüchtig und ab und an auch reinweg grausam.  
  
Die Gäste waren schon da: alle Mitglieder des Ordens, die Angestellten Hogwarts' und jeder einzelne von Harrys Schulfreunden. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag, so dass Molly beschlossen hatte, die Party im Garten zu feiern. Mehrere Tische standen bereits vollständig gedeckt auf der Wiese und in der Mitte prangte eine riesige dreistöckige Geburtstagstorte, die mit Schokolade und Erdbeeren verziert war.  
  
Harry schielte leicht errötend zu Severus hoch. "Heute werde ich von Erdbeeren verfolgt", flüsterte er grinsend.  
  
Alle Anwesenden waren ebenso formal gekleidet wie sie beide, doch nach Severus' Meinung sah keiner von ihnen in seiner Festrobe so gut aus wie Harry. Als Harry kurz abgelenkt war, erhaschte Ron Severus' Aufmerksamkeit, grinste breit und streckte seine Faust mit dem Daumen nach oben in die Luft.  
  
"Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass ihr gar nicht mehr kommt", ertönte auf einmal Mollys Stimme in einem gespielt verzweifelten Ton, bevor sie sie beide herzlich umarmte.  
  
Severus beobachtete Ginny. Sie stand neben der Torte und schaute immer wieder zum Gartentor, als würde sie noch jemanden erwarten, obwohl alle Gäste Harrys bereits hier waren. Hatte das kleine Miststück etwa noch jemanden eingeladen? Wollte sie einen allerletzten verzweifelten Versuch unternehmen, Harrys Eifersucht doch noch anzustacheln? Severus schnaubte und küsste Harry auf die Wange – nur um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Und was für eine Miene sie zog! Sie versuchte nicht einfach nur, ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen, nein, sie versuchte, ihn mit ihren Blicken zu vierteilen und gleichzeitig in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. "Ich fürchte, Harry ist unwiderstehlich", erwiderte Severus an Molly gewandt, doch laut genug, als dass auch die anderen Gäste ihn hören konnten, die über seine Bemerkung lachten, während Harry, gleichzeitig entrüstet und peinlich berührt, noch tiefer errötete.  
  
"In Ordnung, kann ich euch etwas anbieten? Harry, was möchtest du trinken?", mischte Arthur sich fragend ein, während er mit der Hand zu den vollbeladenen Tischen deutete.  
  
"Oh, Kürbissaft reicht mir, danke."  
  


* * *

  
Harry hatte noch nie einen so schönen Geburtstag erlebt. Letztes Jahr hatte er von Severus das allererste Geburtstagsgeschenk seines Lebens erhalten, doch in den Jahren zuvor war er immer im Keller eingesperrt gewesen. Was für ein Unterschied! Er hatte Gäste und sie standen alle draußen in der Sonne, labten sich an dem guten Essen, unterhielten sich und lachten und nahmen an den verschiedensten Partyspielen teil, auf die Molly bestand: Stuhltanz**, Gib das Paket weiter***, Scharade und Apfelfischen****.  
  
Harry genoss es aus tiefstem Herzen, jede einzelne Minute, obgleich er vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Kinderspiele handelte und das, obwohl er doch heute volljährig wurde und damit als erwachsen galt. Aber ihm war klar, was Molly bezweckte und er liebte sie dafür. Sie wusste, dass er noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, diese Spiele zu spielen und sorgte an seinem letzten Tag, bevor er als erwachsener Zauberer angesehen werden würde, dafür, dass er sie bekam. Selbst die Älteren beteiligten sich an den Spielen, obwohl Severus sich als ausgesprochen schlechter Verlierer herausstellte, sobald es um den Stuhltanz ging. Harry war sich sicher, noch nie so viele Schimpfwörter auf einmal gehört zu haben!  
  
Als die Sonne langsam unterging, leuchteten Laternen in den Baumwipfeln auf. Kleine Feen flatterten von Ast zu Ast und hinterließen überall ihren Feenstaub. Es war wie im Märchen.  
  
Fred kam zu ihm und legte ihm zwanglos einen Arm um die Schultern. "Gefällt dir deine Party, Harry?", fragte er.  
  
"Sie ist wundervoll!", antwortete Harry, während er gleichzeitig in der Menge Ausschau nach Severus hielt. Und richtig, da stand er und feuerte misstrauische Blicke auf Fred ab, weil dieser seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.  
  
"Ähm... Fred. Du solltest das vielleicht lieber nicht tun. Severus wird schnell eifersüchtig."  
  
Harry hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da marschierte Severus auch schon in ihre Richtung. Fred nahm eilends seinen Arm von Harrys Schultern, zwinkerte ihm zu und tauchte in der Menge unter.  
  
"Was wollte er von dir?"  
  
"Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob mir die Party gefällt."  
  
"Und dafür musste er seinen Arm um dich legen?", grummelte Severus.  
  
Harry legte seine Hände an Severus' Wangen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich, Severus. Nur dich. Ich werde niemals einen anderen lieben und ich werde niemals mit einem anderen zusammen sein. Du bist mein Gefährte. Ich habe dich erwählt. Ich habe _dich_ erwählt."  
  
Nachdem sie sich aus ihrem Kuss gelöst hatten, fiel Severus vor ihm auf die Knie. Die Menge wurde plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill.  
  
Harry flatterte das Herz und seine Schwingen gleich mit.  
  
"Du hast mich erwählt, Harry. Und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich alle Welt wissen lassen will, dass ich auch dich wähle. Es gibt neben deiner Geburtstagsparty einen weiteren Grund dafür, dass ich heute alle deine Freunde hierher eingeladen habe. Harry James Potter, willst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen und mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zu heiraten – hier und jetzt?"  
  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während alle gespannt auf Harrys Antwort warteten. Harry selbst hätte nicht überraschter sein können, wenn Voldemort auf einmal von den Toten auferstanden wäre und ihn zu seinem verlorenen Sohn deklariert hätte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von Severus' Absichten gehabt, doch jetzt begriff er, warum dieser auf die formelle Tracht bestanden hatte.  
  
"Ja! Natürlich! Ja!", schrie Harry überglücklich und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen, bevor er seine Arme um Severus' Hals schlang.  
  
Die Gäste jubelten und applaudierten und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er drei Meter über dem Erdboden schweben.  
  
"Ich habe gehofft, dass du 'Ja' sagst", murmelte Severus ihm ins Ohr. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass heute eine Ministeriumsangestellte anwesend ist, die berechtigt ist, die Hochzeitszeremonie durchzuführen – nur für den Fall der Fälle."  
  
"Eine Hochzeitszeremonie? Das war es, was du vorhin sagen wolltest, stimmt's?"  
  
Severus nickte. "Ich habe fast die Überraschung verdorben. Ah, Madam Gutwald."  
  
Als Severus Harry wieder auf die Füße geholfen hatte, standen sie einer verhutzelten alten Hexe mit taillenlangen silbergrauen Haaren gegenüber. "Dies ist mein Verlobter, Harry Potter."  
  
"Es ist mir eine große Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Potter. Sind sie beide bereit für Ihre Hochzeit?"  
  
Harry nickte und drückte Severus' Hand.  
  
"Wir brauchen Trauzeugen und Ringe; haben Sie die Ringe, Mr. Snape?"  
  
Severus nickte zustimmend und winkte Ron und Hermine heran. Als sie kamen und sich neben sie stellten, grinsten beide wie Verrückte. Ron zog zwei kleine Samtschächtelchen aus seiner Robentasche und übergab sie an Madam Gutwald.  
  
"Ihr wusstest es?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Ihr wusstet von seinen Hochzeitsplänen?"  
  
Hermine nickte. "Severus hat uns gebeten, euer beider Trauzeugen zu sein. Oh Harry, es war so schwer, dir alles zu verheimlichen. Ich bin so froh, dass wir nichts verraten und dir die Überraschung verdorben haben."  
  
Mittels eines Zaubers ließ Madam Gutwald die Ringschächtelchen in der Luft schweben, bevor sie sich Severus und Harry zuwandte.  
  
"Sehr verehrtes Brautpaar, Freunde und Familie, liebe Gäste, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um der ewigen Verbindung von Severus Tobias Snape und Harry James Potter vor dem Gesetz und vor der Magie beizuwohnen. Wenn es hier irgendjemanden gibt, der einen Grund weiß, weshalb diese zwei nicht vereint werden sollen, dann möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."  
  
"Moment!", brüllte Ginny, während sie sich ihren Weg durch die Gästeschar boxte. "Ich erhebe offiziell Einspruch!"  
  
Molly und Arthur waren fassungslos, genau wie alle anderen Gäste.  
  
"Ein formeller Widerspruch, Miss...?", fragte Madam Gutwald mit ungläubig geweiteten Augen.  
  
"Weasley. Jawohl, unter der Berufung auf den Paragraphen 16B des Heirats- und Verlobungsgesetzes von 1864. _Der Domna Afflictus Paragraph_ ", rief Ginny triumphant.  
  
"Die Jungfrau-in-Nöten-Klausel?" Severus starrte sie wutentbrannt an.  
  
"Ganz genau. Harry rettete mich aus der Kammer des Schreckens, als ich elf Jahre alt war. Aus diesem Grund hat mein Anspruch auf ihn Vorrang. Er muss _mich_ heiraten!"  
  
"Entspricht dies der Wahrheit, Mr. Potter? Haben Sie Miss Weasley das Leben gerettet?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich habe noch nie von dieser Klausel gehört. Was bedeutet sie?"  
  
Severus erdolchte Ginny mittlerweile mit seinen Blicken. Er antwortete knurrend: "Dieser Gesetzesabsatz wurde im Jahre 1864 erschaffen, als ein junger Zaubereiminister beabsichtigte, ein Mädchen zu ehelichen, das von weit höherem sozialen Stand war als er. Die Eltern des Mädchens lehnten seinen Antrag ab, doch die beiden jungen Leute liebten sich und sannen auf eine Möglichkeit, ihre Eltern zur Zustimmung zu zwingen. Er erfand den Jungfrau-in-Nöten-Paragraphen, der besagt, dass eine Frau, die von einem Mann aus einer tödlichen Gefahr errettet wurde, ihn belohnen könnte, indem sie Anspruch auf ihn als Ehemann erhebt. Von da an entstand ein regelrechter Trend unter den Männern, die Geliebte der Gefahr auszusetzen, nur damit sie sie retten und dadurch eine Hochzeit herausschlagen konnten."  
  
"Aber ich kann dich nicht heiraten, Ginny! Du weiß, dass ich das nicht kann", protestierte Harry. "Ich sterbe, wenn ich nicht mit meinem Gefährten zusammen sein kann. Und dieser Gefährte bist nicht du."  
  
"Sie haben den Status eines magischen Wesens, Mr. Potter?", fragte Madam Gutwald.  
  
"Jawohl, ich bin ein Phönixsylphid und Severus Snape ist mein Gefährte."  
  
"In diesem Fall, Miss Weasley, fürchte ich, dass ich Ihr Ansinnen zurückweisen muss. Der Bund zwischen einem magischen Wesen und dessen Gefährten hat immer Vorrang vor allen anderen Ansprüchen."  
  
"Aber ich will, dass er _mich_ heiratet!"  
  
"Ginny, es reicht!", schimpfte Molly, packte ihren Arm und zerrte sie beiseite. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen, dich so aufzuführen!?"  
  
"Ihr liebt ihn alle mehr als mich!", heulte Ginny und rannte in Richtung des Obstgartens davon.  
  
Harry wurde bewusst, dass Ginny die Hoffnung auf ihn niemals aufgeben würde. Aber es führte kein Weg dahin und es war an der Zeit, dass sie es begriff.  
  
"In Ordnung, können wir jetzt mit der Zeremonie beginnen?", fragte Madam Gutwald.  
  
"Ja, Madam", erwiderte Harry und ergriff Severus' Hand mit dem festen Entschluss, ihn nie wieder loszulassen.  
  
"Willst du, Severus Snape, den hier anwesenden Harry Potter zu deinem gesetzlich angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, achten und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Reichtum und Armut, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"  
  
"Ja, ich will."  
  
"Nimmst du ihn, seine Liebe und seine Magie aus vollem Herzen an? Versprichst du, ihm treu zu sein und allen anderen zu entsagen?"  
  
"Ja, das tue ich."  
  
Severus' Stimme erklang klar und fest. Niemand ahnte, dass sein Herz wie ein Presslufthammer in seiner Brust bummerte.  
  
"Und willst du, Harry Potter, den hier anwesenden Severus Snape zu deinem gesetzlich angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, achten und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Reichtum und Armut, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"  
  
"Ja, ich will."  
  
Harrys Stimme erschien nicht ganz so fest wie Severus', doch nicht, weil er sich nicht sicher war, sondern weil er seine Freudentränen nur unter Mühe zurückhalten konnte.  
  
"Nimmst du ihn, seine Liebe und seine Magie aus vollem Herzen an? Versprichst du, ihm treu zu sein und allen anderen zu entsagen?"  
  
"Ja, das tue ich."  
  
Madam Gutwald übergab jeweils eine Ringschachtel an die beiden Partner. Severus entnahm seiner Schachtel einen einfachen Goldreif und steckte ihn Harry an den Ringfinger. "Harry, bitte trage meinen Ring als Erinnerung an das Versprechen, welches wir uns heute gegeben haben. Dieser Ring hat keinen Anfang und kein Ende, wie unsere Liebe ist er endlos und währt ewiglich."  
  
Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er Severus seinen Ring an den Finger steckte. "Severus, bitte trage meinen Ring als Erinnerung an das Versprechen, welches wir uns heute gegeben haben. Dieser Ring hat keinen Anfang und kein Ende, wie unsere Liebe ist er endlos und währt ewiglich."  
  
Madam Gutwald lächelte und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Ein Kelch, gefüllt mit frischem Quellwasser, materialisierte sich in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Trinkt, ihr zwei, aus demselben Kelch als Zeichen dafür, dass ihr nun eins seid."  
  
Severus trank zuerst einen Schluck des Wassers, bevor er Harry den Kelch mit glänzenden Augen an die Lippen hielt. Harry nippte an dem lieblichsten Wasser, das er je gekostet hatte, bevor er den Kelch an Madam Gutwald zurückgab.  
  
"Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit für verheiratet. Meine Damen, meine Herren, Severus und Harry sind von nun an vor dem Gesetz und der Magie im heiligen Stand der Ehe auf ewig miteinander vereint. Auf Severus und Harry!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sie den Kelch und trank einen großen Schluck.  
  
"Auf Severus und Harry!", echoten die Gäste vor Freude jubelnd.  
  
"Ihr dürft einander jetzt küssen", sagte Madam Gutwald und zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
  
Severus schlang seine Arme um Harry, neigte ihn leicht rückwärts und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die – Harrys Meinung nach – privateren Momenten vorbehalten sein sollte.  
  
Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde! Das nun auch wieder nicht. Severus küsste ihn unter den Freudenschreien und Pfiffen ihrer Gäste minutenlang, er küsste ihn voller Inbrunst und Freude, bis sie beide nach Atem rangen. Als Severus ihn schließlich wieder aufrecht hinstellte, war Harry ganz benommen und fragte sich innerlich, ob sich jeder an seinem Hochzeitstag ein bisschen unwirklich fühlte.  
  
"Ich weiß jetzt, was du im Schilde geführt hast." Harry lächelte seinen frischgebackenen Ehemann an.  
  
"Oh? Und was könnte das wohl gewesen sein?"  
  
"Du hast mich heute geheiratet, damit du auf keinen Fall meinen Geburtstag oder unseren Hochzeitstag vergessen kannst."  
  
Severus legte sich melodramatisch gestikulierend die Hand auf das Herz. "In der Tat. Sie haben mich glatt durchschaut, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Mr. Potter- _Snape_ ", widersprach Harry ihm und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Severus abermals zu küssen.  
  
"Für immer?"  
  
"Und ewig."  
  
  
  


***ENDE***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Der erste Kuss und das erste Mal, dass ich mich mit irgendetwas verbunden gefühlt habe.  
> Das Gewicht des Wassers, die Art, wie du mir beigebracht hast, über alles hinaus zu sehen, was ich jemals gelernt hatte.  
> Das letzte Wort in dem letzten Satz, den du jemals zu mir gesagt hast, war 'Liebe'.
> 
> (Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol, Übersetzung von MissJinx)
> 
>  
> 
> ** Stuhltanz, auch bekannt als Reise nach Jerusalem oder Reise nach Rom
> 
> *** Gib das Paket weiter (Pass the parcel) – ein typisch englisches Spiel. Alle Mitspieler sitzen im Kreis und im Hintergrund spielt Musik. Ein Päckchen mit vielen Schichten, die jeweils eine Süßigkeit enthalten, wird herumgereicht. Wenn die Musik stoppt, darf der Mitspieler, der das Päckchen gerade in der Hand hält, die äußerste Schicht auspacken und die Süßigkeit behalten.
> 
> **** Apfelfischen – ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel, eine Schüssel oder ein Eimer wird mit Wasser gefüllt und ein ganzer Apfel hineingegeben. Anschließend versucht der Spieler, den Apfel aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Er darf dazu allerdings nur seinen Mund benutzen, die Arme muss er hinter seinem Rücken verschränken. Gewonnen hat derjenige, der den Apfel am schnellsten und ohne sich allzu sehr nass zu machen aus dem Wasser fischt.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
>    
> Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende... :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch haben diese Geschichte und meine Übersetzung gefallen.
> 
> Mein ganz besonderer Dank geht an Mykadi, die mir zwei wundervolle Zeichnungen zu meiner Übersetzung von The Weight of Water geschenkt und diese Geschichte damit unendlich bereichert und veredelt hat.
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr, sehr, sehr über ein kleines Abschlussreview freuen, auch Kritik und Vorschläge sind natürlich herzlich willkommen. Denn wenn ihr, die ihr dieses Nachwort tatsächlich lest, nicht kommentiert – wer sagt dann, dass es ein anderer tun wird? Nur weil ihr denkt, dass ein anderer schon einen Kommentar abgeben wird, bedeutet das nicht, dass alle anderen nicht genau dasselbe denken.
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und hoffentlich bis zur nächsten Geschichte :)


End file.
